


Creating Yourself

by saibug1022



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Deceit Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit has powers, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan has powers, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders are Siblings, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil has powers, poly logan, poly virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 161,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022
Summary: When Logan Valley woke up to find the whole world in a coma, he sent out a post on social media to see if anyone else was awake.It got three replies.Then he was unexpectedly thrown into a mix of magic, murder, and mystery with a bunch of strangers. He was in for a wild ride.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 287
Kudos: 409
Collections: We Can't Keep Running Away From Who We Are





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic is a collab with Copper_Nugget. Basically this story is going to be in Logan's perspective with interludes from Roman and Dee, while her's is from Virgil's POV and with interludes from Patton and Remus. While you don't technically have to read both stories to understand the plot, I recommend you do just to get the full scope of it. I hope you guys enjoy and here is the link to Copper_Nugget's story (You can also find it in the collection): https://archiveofourown.org/collections/We_Cant_Keep_Running_Away_From_Who_We_Are/works/23992048  
> Trigger Warnings: Panic attack, coma (sort of), self-deprecation

At first, Logan didn’t even realize anything was wrong. 

Sure, the house was quiet, but it wasn’t exactly a noisy household. It was just him and his parents. No siblings, no pets, no one. His parents had always appreciated privacy. 

So when he woke up, nothing really seemed different. In fact, it wasn’t until he was dressed and ready to leave for school when he realized. His mother always drove him to school. Every single morning, without fail. She was so busy with work that the drive to school was  _ their  _ time. Even on the days that she was sick, she’d get up with her alarm to drive him. Yet, 10 minutes passed. Then it was 15, then 20. Nothing. Logan forced himself to swallow his fear and concern. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to overreact. He left his backpack by the front door and knocked on the door to his parents’ room. No response. Now that...that was odd. After trying again and receiving the same result, he gave in and tried the handle. He saw them asleep. He almost expected a bustle of movement as they rushed around or  _ something _ . But they were still. Silent. It was no matter. Logan had a near-flawless attendance record, he could be late once.

He figured he’d let his father sleep and made his way to his mother’s side of the bed. She was a light sleeper, so he assumed he simply had to lightly shake her shoulder. Nothing. Now Logan was having trouble keeping his composure. This wasn’t right. No, this didn’t make any sense. He shook her again as he felt panic rise within him. 

“Mother!” Logan yelled. “Mother, wake up! MOM!”

Still nothing. Logan was wracking his brain. There had to be an, an explanation, a cause. Were they sick? But they’d had no previous symptoms. Nothing could come on this fast and leave them completely unresponsive. They were still alive and there was no blood or other signs of struggle. They hadn’t been attacked. The only other possible explanation was-

Oh no. No, no that couldn’t be. But nothing else made sense. Had he...had he done this? But he was always so careful, and he rarely lost control with this aspect of his abilities. He would even go so far as to say he’d mastered his telepathy. 

No, he had to calm down. He could feel that tugging in the back of his mind and he had to stop it before it spread. Breathe. First step, ask a question. Well, that was easy: why wouldn’t his parents wake up? Second step, research; gather information. He could do that. His parents had a business partner of sorts that they’d always told Logan to call in case of an emergency. He was the only one Logan knew with proficient medical knowledge and the only one who knew of Logan’s powers. If anyone could help, it would be him. 

Logan ran back out to his backpack and fished through it for his phone. He pushed the number three on speed dial and listened to it ring, waiting for Dr. Picani’s voice to filter through, or even his boyfriend Remy. He’d take any familiar voice right now. He heard a click and was about to begin ranting when he realized that Emile hadn’t answered, it was just the recording for his voice mail. That made Logan frown. He focused on his confusion, deciding to work with that rather than the much more dangerous emotion: fear. Emile worked in a hospital, and it was already 8 am. He should have been up hours ago. Logan dialed again, and then even called Remy, but still was sent to voicemail. He was starting to think that maybe there was something more going on here. He knew his neighbors had a daughter that went to high school as well, so they’d be awake now. Wouldn’t they?

He didn’t even bother knocking...partly because the door was ajar. Every logical part of Logan was screaming at him not to go in, that he would be in danger if he did. But this was the last thing he could think of. He’d already completed the third step, which was a hypothesis. The hypothesis was that others were also asleep. Now to experiment. The only available experiment was his neighbors. He slowly opened the door and was greeted by the sight of the mother lying unconscious on the floor. Logan knelt next to her and was relieved to find a pulse. But she wasn’t awake either. Same with the teen girl. Logan released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. 

Of course, he hoped they were okay; he wasn’t heartless. But this meant it wasn’t him. Now, for a new question: why wasn’t he asleep? He should be if everyone in his vicinity was. Perhaps he should check just how widespread this...dilemma was. That would be the next step in his experiment. He left his neighbor's apartment and made his way back to his, pulling out his phone as he walked. Logan wasn't exactly active on social media, but he still had joined plenty of platforms over the years. Plus if everyone was asleep, he'd have the only new post. It wouldn't be too hard to find.

He posted the same thing on Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, and took a screenshot to post on Instagram: “Is anyone else awake? If you are, please reply with your name and location so I can gather information.” That was simple and direct. Now, he just had to wait and hope it was seen.

Thankfully, it was.

The first reply was from a boy in Florida on Tumblr: Both me and my little brother are, we're in Florida. 

Then three hours later, a boy in California on Twitter: Uh I am??? Why wouldn't I be??

Five minutes later, the same boy: nvm figured it out. Name's Roman, I'm in LA

The next was on Tumblr again, this time from a boy in Oregon: I am awake. My name is Virgil and I am in Oregon.

Logan gave it a bit of time after the last reply, about a half-hour, just in case there was someone else. He'd already been dressed, so he'd spent those three hours scouring scientific journals, news articles, and even a few conspiracy boards for any information on a widespread sleep. The nearest possibilities he could find were mass hallucinations and plagues, but the only symptom shown was unconsciousness. Logan sighed and pushed his glasses up onto his head so he could push the heels of his hands against his eyes. He watched the starbursts of color as if they would spell out the answers he was so desperate for. 

Finally, he picked up his phone and was poised to write a reply to the Florida boys, before realizing it would be much more effective to simply start some form of group conversation. He understood the mechanics on Discord and many people had it, so that seemed to be a safe bet. It took him about ten minutes to create the server and then he quickly shared the link with each of the people awake, giving them all the same reply: "I have received multiple replies and created a place for all of us to converse. I hope you will join us" which was followed by the link. To Logan’s relief, everyone joined and it wasn’t long before the conversation was in full swing.

Lobot3000: Greetings, everyone. I assume we should begin by introducing ourselves. My name is Logan Valley, and I live in Maine. I am 17 years old, and I use he/him pronouns. 

That seemed a good introductory message. He had hesitated when adding his last name, but he wanted to establish trust quickly or they wouldn’t get anywhere.

Dee: Janus (call me Dee) he/him 17 florida

PattyCake23: Hey kiddos!!! I’m Patton Faith I’m 15 and use he/him pronouns. I live in Florida too!! :)

Dee: patton wtf we just met these people

‘Ah,’ Logan thought to himself. ‘This must be the brothers from Tumblr.’

PattyCake23: They seem nice!!!

Princey2.0: Greetings, my friends! I am Roman. I also use he/him and I am 18! However I live in sunny California 

PattyCake23: Hi Roman!! So that’s almost everyone, we are just missing Virgil, right???

It wasn’t until Patton pointed it out that Logan noticed that yes, they were indeed still missing Virgil. He was the only one still missing, as Logan had only received three responses. Logan felt his brows furrow in concern. He hoped he hadn’t fallen asleep.

Lobot3000: That would be all of the responses I received, yes.

PattyCake23: While we wait, hru????

Logan blinked at his screen as Patton’s message popped up. Was he serious? Logan wasn’t great with people and would be the first to admit it, but even he wouldn’t ask the group of scared, confused teenagers how they were doing. Logan wanted to be honest and say: “I’m one bad thought away from a panic attack but if I have a panic attack I’ll destroy my house.” However, he was currently leading the conversation, so he didn’t want to cause a panic.

Lobot3000: I suppose I am managing.

Princey2.0: Worried mostly

Dee: how are you so nice yet with no social skills

PattyCake23: Hey!! I wanted to keep the mood light so we don't get discord-inated!!!

Logan actually groaned out loud.

Lobot3000: I am begging you to stop.

Princey2.0: That was adorable <3

Storm_Cloud: hey guys. I’m Virgil, he/him, 16, Oregon

Princey2.0: Ah, our last member arrives!

Lobot3000: Yes, welcome Virgil.

Storm_Cloud: sorry I was late

Dee: whatever can we do this now?

PattyCake23: It’s okay kiddo!!!

Lobot3000: Didn’t you say you were 15?

PattyCake23: Yeah, I am!!! Why???

Dee: dont bother hes hopeless

Well, they were certainly an eccentric bunch, Logan decided. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Patton’s optimism and cheeriness were actually causing a smile to form on his face. Either way, the server was created with a purpose, and Logan wanted to understand what was going on as soon as possible.

Lobot3000: I suppose we should commence with the purpose of this conversation. Shall we start by comparing notes? Perhaps there is a difference in our situations that could figuratively shed light on what is happening.

Princey2.0: Uh why’d you say figuratively

Lobot3000: Clarity.

PattyCake23: I’ll go first!!! 

Dee: try not to share our entire life story k?

PattyCake23: I woke up and saw my mom in the living room before she collapsed. I woke up Dee (he likes to sleep in) and he couldn’t wake up our mom or our dad. That is when Dee checked to see if this was happening to anyone else and we saw Logan’s post. Now here we are!!!!

Dee: thats basically it yeah

Storm_Cloud: basically the same thing happened to me except both my parefnts were in bed and I called 911 cause I thought they were hurt. no one picked up and that is when I saw the post

Princey2.0: I am ashamed to say it took me quite a while to even notice something was wrong! My parents and brother are out of town. The first thing I did was check Twitter which was when I saw Logan’s post there, then I left and saw one of our staff completely passed out. The whole house was the same

Princey2.0: Then I called my brother and my parents and none of them picked up so i replied to the post again

Everyone’s stories seemed to be the same as Logan’s own, other than Virgil contacting the authorities and Patton actually witnessing his mother’s collapse. They still knew approximately nothing. Then it suddenly hit him what Roman’s statement could mean and he hastened to type a response before everyone moved on.

Lobot3000: Roman, do you mind me asking where exactly your family went?

Princey2.0: France, why?

Dee: that means its worldwide

Logan was mildly impressed at the other boy’s deduction. He hadn’t expected that from someone who seemingly didn’t know what a capital letter was.

Dee: shit

PattyCake23: LANGUAGE!!!

Storm_Cloud: fuck

Dee: i like you

Lobot3000: I’m afraid I have nothing else to add. I attempted to wake my parents with no result, and it was the same when I checked on our neighbors. None of the research I conducted answered my questions, either.

Princey2.0: Well since we don’t know what this is or how long it’ll last...

Storm_Cloud: yeah…

PattyCake23: We should meet up!!! :)

Princey2.0: Precisely what i was thinking <3

Logan could actually see where Roman was coming from. It did make sense for the only five people awake to work together to understand their situation. However, there were a few problems to address before they even considered it a possibility.

Lobot3000: We literally live on opposite sides of the country, Roman.

PattyCake23: But strength in numbers!!! Also, I want to meet you all, you all seem so great!!! <3

Dee: idk we’re all still strangers

PattyCake23: Even better reason to meet up and get to know each other!!!!

Storm_Cloud: how are you guys even related?

Dee: i ask tht exact question evry day

Logan snickered to himself. So far he liked Janus. Even if he was blunt and mildly irritating in his pettiness, he was clever and seemed more down to earth, like Logan.

Storm_Cloud: also, that is a very long trip to make alone, even if we meet up in the middle. not sure i feel comfortable doing that alone…

Princey2.0: Perhaps we could meet in small groups and then rendezvous somewhere else! You and I dont live too far apart

‘That was true,’ Logan thought as he scrolled back to the top of the conversation to remind himself of everyone’s locations. The more he thought about it, the more this seemed to be an actual possibility. Roman and Virgil lived on the West Coast, while the others all lived along the East Coast.

Lobot3000: Correct. Me, Patton, and Janus could meet and then make our way to you all.

Dee: call me janus again and you wont make it to the rendevouz

Well, alright then.

PattyCake23: That is a great idea!!! And Dee, remember what I said about threatening people… <3

Storm_Cloud: that sounds okay, but how would we get there? I can’t drive

Dee: steal a car

Storm_Cloud: I. Can’t. Drive.

Dee: learn

Princey2.0: OR I could pick you up somewhere closer to where you live

While Janu- _ Dee’s _ response was amusing, Roman’s did seem to be more logical. Virgil had seemed very opposed to driving at all, so Roman picking him up seemed to be wiser.

PattyCake23: No stealing!!! Stealing is wrong!!!

Princey2.0: Uh, I have a car?

Dee: yeah but we don't

Storm_Cloud: not like anyone is awake to stop us

PattyCake23: That doesn’t make it right

Storm_Cloud: what are you gonna do, walk?

PattyCake23: ...yes???

Dee: patton i will leave you here i stg

Lobot3000: I can drive and we know Virgil can’t. Can the rest of you drive?

Princey2.0: You did see the part where I’m 18 right?

Dee: obviously 

PattyCake23: I’m 15, so no 

That at least seemed to settle it. It did for Logan at least, like the information himself was guiding him to a solution.

Lobot3000: Very well. Roman can pick up Virgil, while I meet Dee and Patton. After meeting up me and Dee can trade shifts driving until we reach our destination. Does that seem satisfactory?

Storm_Cloud: what about Roman? he can’t drive all that way on his own

Lobot3000: Do you have an alternative?

Storm_Cloud: I… I guess not

Lobot3000: Then it is settled.

Princey2.0: As thrilling as this conversation is, I think we’re all pretty rattled. Maybe we should take a break for an hour or two so we can all, liki, process and suff before we continue??

Logan wanted to say no, that they needed to figure everything out as soon as possible, but deleted the message as soon as he typed it. That was cruel, and if he was being honest Logan needed the time too. As he fought off his panic he could feel it slowly growing within him anyway and his power rising to meet it.

PattyCake23: If that is what you need kiddo, we have all the time in the wold!!! <3 How about we meet back on here in 2 hours???

Logan sighed and gave in, typing out an affirmative.

Lobot3000: I suppose there is no urgency.

Storm_Cloud: great. bye

Dee: well alright then

Dee: come on pat lets go

PattyCake23: Alright. Bye kiddos, ttyl!!! :) <3

Princey2.0: Bye!

Lobot3000: I shall talk with you all again in two hours.

At that Logan sighed and closed the app on his phone. He stretched his arms above his head, feeling his joints relieve themselves of some of the tension building. If only that was enough. Logan stood from the couch and began to make his way to his parents’ room, intending to attempt to wake them up just one more time, but as soon as he saw them laying there he froze. Logan never froze but seeing them, knowing he was powerless to help them caused a sob to escape his mouth. As soon as he heard the noise he clapped over his mouth. He couldn’t break, not now. Not around his parents. If he hurt them he would never forgive himself. He slammed the door shut in his own face and ripped his gaze away. Another sob left and another, and another until tears were falling down his cheeks. He fell backward and slid down his parents’ door. He hating being helpless, he hated not knowing, he hated this! No, he had to breathe. Maybe he could let himself go on the way to meet Dee and Patton when there was no one around. But for now, he had to be the one to keep himself together. If he broke now, he wasn’t sure he could fix the damage.

He forced himself to inhale. Then an exhale. One step at a time. Process and plans, he just had to focus on that.

Next step: breathe again.

He did.

One more time.

He did.

Then get to his feet.

He did that too. 

Check his watch.

One hour and forty-seven minutes until he resumed the conversation with the others. 

Find a way to occupy himself for one hour and forty-seven minutes.

Research would be beneficial for everyone, however, he was starting to suspect that this had less to do with the scientific side of the world than it did his side. His parents had collected a multitude of books when he was born to try and understand his abilities, he could start there. He entered his mother’s office and closed the door, as well as following some odd urge to lock it. He grabbed the first book he saw that seemed to relate to the subject and settled in to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It certainly hadn’t felt like two hours when Logan’s phone buzzed once more. 

PattyCake23: Hey guys!!! I’m back!!! How was your break???

Logan paused just before he pressed any of the keys, contemplating what he should say. He hadn’t found any definitive answers, true, but he was more sure than ever that there was something else at play here. He decided that he should most likely develop a bit of trust before introducing his compatriots to the fantastical of the world, to lessen the risk of being ridiculed.

Lobot3000: I attempted to conduct more research, but sadly found nothing.

Princey2.0: You sound like the cool teache after winter break XD

Princey2.0: But yeah, that helped a little bit. I’m still worried about my brother, but I’m sure he’s safe

Storm_Cloud: it was fine I guess

Dee: what now?

Lobot3000: I would suggest resuming our previous line of discussion.

PattyCake23: That’s cool with me!!! Where should we meet up then???

Dee: what bout west virginia

Logan paused to visualize a map of America in his head.

Lobot3000: That would be logical, as it is approximately in the middle of the distance between Maine and Florida.

Storm_Cloud: y’all are gonna have to be a little more specific. what, are you just gonna hope you end up in the same spot in the whole state? good luck with that

Logan rolled his eyes. Obviously he wasn’t going to just leave it there, he wasn’t an idiot. He didn’t exactly have a map of West Virginia memorized and had never been to the state, so he was working with the map he’d opened on his phone.

Dee: dont be a bitch thats my job

Lobot3000: Virgil does raise a good point. Perhaps Charleston? It is near the center of the state and there is a town center that should appear on GPS.

He opted not to mention that he knew that because he’d just looked it up on his GPS.

PattyCake23: Sounds perfect!!! What about Virgil and Roman???

Princey2.0: I assumed I’d just pick up JD-lightful at his house.

Storm_Cloud: you really shouldn’t have to drive all that way

Princey2.0: But then you’d have to walk-

Storm_Cloud: I can handle a bit of a walk Princey

Princey2.0: Fine, Doom and Gloom. Where then? Its your state

Storm_Cloud: I live pretty far south, we could meet at the border?

Princey2.0: Where on the border?

Storm_Cloud: We could meet along interstate 97

Princey2.0: About where the sign at the border is?

Storm_Cloud: yeah

Dee: cool we’ve got our cliques but what about the whole group?

PattyCake23: KANSAS!!!!

Logan had tuned out during Virgil and Roman’s arrangements, only glancing to see if anyone else spoke up. He picked up his phone and was prepared with a suggestion when Patton’s response came in. It actually wasn’t a bad proposition, however, there seemed to be quite a bit of excitement that Logan couldn’t understand.

Lobot3000: May I ask why you are so excited about Kansas? As far as I’m aware, it is a rather plain state.

PattyCake23: Toto obviously :)

Lobot3000: My goodness, you mean the dog from the Wizard of Oz?

Princey2.0: Uh, duh

PattyCake23: Yes I mean the dog!!!

Dee: we watched that movie once when he was like six and hes been obsessed with both it and the dog ever since

Storm_Cloud: I mean, if Pat is so excited about it, Kansas is pretty centered between all of us

Logan resisted the urge to say no purely because of Patton’s motivations. It reminded him of Emile a little bit, so while the antics were mildly entertaining it was bittersweet, as it only reminded him how alone he felt without his family.

Lobot3000: I suppose you’re right. Should we vote, or are there no objections?

Dee: idc

Princey2.0: Same here

Storm_Cloud: I could not give less shits

PattyCake23: YAY!!!! Also, watch your language Virgil

Dee: absolutely do not

Storm_Cloud: don’t worry, I have no intention of doing so

PattyCake23: So, where in Kansas should we meet??? 

Princey2.0: Oh I know! There’s this landmark called Coronado Heights castle in Lindsborg. Kinda hard to miss it since its a tourist attraction and a freakin CASTLE

A movie location and a castle. Logan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and forced himself to reply.

PattyCake23: That sounds perfect!!! Any objections???

Lobot3000: I suppose not

Dee: can i object just to object?

PattyCake23: Not unless you have a reason

Dee: rude

Storm_Cloud: I’m cool with it

Lobot3000: I must admit, Dee, Patton, you two have quite an amusing relationship

Storm_Cloud: yes, I pointed that out before. now, one last question, when are we gonna start traveling?

Lobot3000: That depends, does anyone feel as though they need time to prepare, or will you acquire any necessary supplies as you need it?

PattyCake23: Do you mean stealing??? More stealing, really???

Dee: i fucking hope so

Logan didn’t necessarily agree with Dee’s, uh,  _ enthusiasm  _ for theft, however, he also didn’t share Patton’s distaste for it. As Virgil pointed out previously, it wasn’t as though anyone was awake to stop them. Besides, there wasn’t anyone for them to pay either, so if they didn’t steal the items they needed, they’d run out of supplies and starve.

PattyCake23: I know you won’t listen, but I will say it again, language!!!!!

Dee: bite me bitch

Dee: ow he actually bit me!

Logan wasn’t afraid to admit that that caused him to actually laugh.

Storm_Cloud: Patton you are my new favorite person. also, I may need a few hours to prep since I’m walking, but other than that I’m good

Princey2.0: I’m all good

Lobot3000: Then we can all be ready to depart, and leave whenever we are all ready.

PattyCake23: Sounds good!!! Everyone can go get ready, and message when you’re heading out!!!! Good luck kiddos!!!!! <3

Logan didn’t have much to assemble. The drive wouldn’t take more than a day, and even less time considering there wouldn’t be any traffic Logan couldn’t just drive around. He used two bags to hold a few changes of clothes, toiletries, his phone charger, and other miscellaneous items he may need and used a thermal bag his father owned to store a few sandwiches and bottles of water. He was just unlocking his phone when his phone buzzed once more. It seemed Roman was the first one ready.

Princey2.0: Well my Emo Damsel, I am prepared! Just let me know

Storm_Cloud: I’m not quite ready, but it shouldn’t be too much longer. Sorry

Princey2.0: Its alright!

Lobot3000: I am ready to leave as well. Dee, Patton, are you two prepared?

PattyCake23: Just about kiddo!!! See you soon!!!! :)

Dee: if by soon you mean like 10 hourss then yeah

Logan nodded to himself and gathered his things, bringing them down the stairs and to his car in the lot outside the apartment building. After putting the sandwich bag in the passenger seat and the other two bags in the trunk he got in the driver’s seat and started the car. But he hesitated, feeling as though he shouldn’t leave his parents alone like this. Except he’d already committed to meeting the others, and it wasn’t as though staying would do his parents any good. His parents would want him to do what he needed to do, after all. He couldn’t just leave though. 

With a sigh he dashed back inside the apartment and grabbed a sheet of paper from the study, scribbling a note onto it explaining that he was alright, had his phone, and where he was going. He knew it was probably stupid, and it was logical that they simply wouldn’t wake up without intervention, but he had to, just in case. Feeling slightly better, he locked the front door behind him and proceeded back out to his car. He keyed the address into Google Maps and began to make the drive South

After driving for about twenty minutes, so about thirty after he originally left his apartment, he got a few more notifications from Discord. He glanced at them quickly in case they were anything he needed to bother with, but it was just Roman and Virgil leaving. He reached over to turn on the radio, not wanting to drive in silence for ten hours, but then remembered there would be no one actually running the station, and instead opened his Spotify playlist, never being more grateful for streaming.

Logan knew that even avoiding traffic the Faith brothers would most likely arrive before him, and he wanted to keep their waiting to a minimum. But after about five hours he had to cave and pull over. His eyes were starting to hurt from staring at the road and he was starting to worry his stomach was going to attempt to eat itself. He hurriedly ate one of his sandwiches and drank an entire bottle of water. He opened another but left it in the cupholder. He almost started driving again but elected to get out and stretch his muscles instead.

He was soon back on the road, once again for about five hours. It was starting to feel like he’d been driving forever when he finally saw the sign indicating he’d entered West Virginia. Thankfully it was only two hours from there until he was driving through Charleston. Soon he saw the Town Center and wasn’t surprised to find that there were two boys in front of it. He had known Dee and Patton would be there, obviously, but seeing two other people in person that were awake still shocked him a bit. The headlights and streetlights weren’t good for detail, but he could tell one was shorter than the other and wearing glasses, while the taller one seemingly had a large birthmark on his face. He pulled over behind the black SUV they’d driven and wasn’t surprised to see the one he assumed was Patton bouncing on the balls of his feet. The round glasses sent a pang through Logan's heart but he pushed it aside. As soon as he exited the car he felt a buzz from his pocket and assumed it was the server as the other two also checked their phones.

Princey2.0: Me and Virgil are sleeping and then well start driving again in the morning. You all should do the same

“Looks like we’re hanging around here then,” The taller of the two boys sighed. “Hey, Logan. I’m Dee by the way, this is Pat.”

“Hey kiddo,” Patton said, excitedly approaching Logan with his hand out. “It is so nice to meet you! How was your drive?”

Logan blinked in surprise at Patton’s excitement. Some part of him expected Patton not to talk how he typed, yet Logan could practically  _ hear _ the exclamation points. He was even more confused when Patton still proceeded to call him kiddo.

“Hang on Pat,” Dee snickered. “Give him a sec to reboot.”

Logan sent the boy a glare before taking Patton’s hand. “It is good to meet you two as well. As for your question my drive was incredibly uneventful. My apologies for making you two wait.”

“It’s no problem at all!” Patton replied, shaking Logan’s hand a little too energetically, “we are just glad you made it safe and sound. Although we wouldn’t want you to be safe and sound asleep!” Patton giggled at his own joke as he released Logan’s hand.

“Me neither,” Logan nodded, the pun going completely over his head. He saw Dee shake his head and sigh and Logan tried not to roll his eyes. “Now that we have made each others’ acquaintance perhaps we should find a place to sleep?”

“Me and Pat passed this nice hotel on our way in,” Dee suggested with a shrug. “We could swipe some key cards from the front desk and crash there.”

“Really Dee, more stealing,” Patton sighed, “We could just crash in our cars. Whatever we do we should figure it out soon though, it is really late.”

“It’s not stealing, it’s borrowing,” Dee argued. “We literally do nothing but sleep, it’s for one night, and then we return the keycards in the morning. No one will even know we were there and no one was hurt in the process.”

“Borrowing without permission is stealing. What is the actual definition of stealing?” Patton mumbled as he pulled out his phone to google it, trying to prove his point.

“To take the property of another wrongfully and especially as a habitual or regular practice,” Logan answered before realizing Patton most likely hadn’t been asking him. Before he could apologize Dee spoke up.

“See  _ wrongfully _ ,” Dee said, grinning smugly. “Look, Pat, usually I’ll follow your lead on this stuff, but we’re not hurting anyone here and I feel like my knees are gonna give out.”

Patton looked up from his phone, glancing between Logan and Dee. “Okay fine. Let’s just keep the room clean and return the key to where we get it, okay?”

“Of course,” Logan agreed. “Lead the way.”

When they first entered the hotel Logan and Patton both hesitated. Dee, on the other hand, had no qualms and waltzed behind the front desk. He snatched two key cards and Logan saw Patton sigh in relief. Logan wasn’t sure if it was because they were stealing less or it implied he and his brother would be sharing a room and he didn’t want them to be separated, but Logan didn’t comment on it. They went to the rooms indicated on their keycards (which were on the first floor because Dee had some sense) and, with a quick good night, Logan was in bed and asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder to go check out Copper_Nugget's side of this in the collection! Also there's gonna be interludes this Wednesday, mine from Roman's POV and her's from Remus's.

As he was prone to do, Logan woke up much earlier than he wanted to, despite his body’s protests. However, it was nearly noon according to the digital clock and they needed to get moving soon. He fumbled for his glasses and grabbed his phone once he had them on. He checked the battery and absently made a note to charge it during the ride. He opened Discord and sent a message to let Roman and Virgil know they were going to leave soon, so they should probably start moving too.

Lobot3000: As a result of the timezone difference, we wanted to let you know we are awake and will begin driving in a few minutes.

He heard a door open down the hall and jolted upright. Did someone wake up? His sleep-addled brain couldn’t think of what to do and he just sat staring at the door. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach when he heard a knock at the door followed by Patton’s voice. 

“Hey kiddo! We saw your message, you ready to go?”

Of course it was him. Logan couldn’t believe he’d gotten his hopes up like that. He rubbed his hands over his face as he refocused on the present. He was really starting to regret not releasing everything on the drive because now he could feel it through every bone in his body, like energy itself was in his veins. He hurried to the door and opened it to see Patton with his hand raised to knock again. 

“My apologies Patton,” Logan said, a small embarrassed smile on his lips. “Of course. Is your brother awake?”

“Yep, he is already outside, we just need to return the room keys and meet him out there.” Patton replied cheerily. 

“Well we better not keep him waiting then.” Logan lead the way back to the front desk and returned both room keys, Patton handing him the brothers’. Soon they had joined Dee by the cars.

“Yo Marshmallow!” Dee called out to them, it echoing down the empty street. “Which car are we taking?”

“We should take Logan’s, since it isn’t stolen,” Patton suggested, giving Dee a look.

“Fine whatever,” Dee rolled his eyes but opened the trunk to get his and Patton’s bags out. 

Logan helped load the bags and then they were in the car, Logan and Dee in the front, Patton in the back. Logan checked his mirrors out of habit and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw how blue his eyes were in the rearview mirror. He saw Patton frown in confusion as Logan took a deep breath to calm himself and prayed to a God he didn’t believe in that it was only noticeable because Logan knew what it meant. He closed his eyes and took another breath. When he opened them, his eyes were grey again.

“You okay kiddo?” Patton asked, sounding genuinely concerned, “If you need a minute Dee can start driving and you can drive second.”

“Thank you Patton,” Logan breathed out. “However I can assure you I am fine, I simply wasn’t used to seeing someone in the back seat is all.”

And with that, he put the car in drive. 

At first the drive was practically silent. Logan wasn’t surprised when Dee decided to go sit with Patton. What concerned him was that he was even less surprised when Dee climbed over the console, boots and all, to get to the back seat. Logan turned on some music and focused on the road to try and give the two some privacy. But it was a small car and Logan was naturally curious, especially when he heard his name thrown into the conversation.

"Yo, Pat," Dee whispered. 

“Yeah kiddo?” Pat replied quietly, sensing Dee didn’t want Logan to overhear.

"I gotta tell you something about Logan."

Logan frowned for a moment before smoothing out his features so as to not alert the others he was listening. He was quite curious and worried about where this was going.

“What is it Dee?”

"Pretty sure what Logan said was a bunch of bullshit."

Shit shit shit shit shit-

“Okay…” Patton said, rolling his eyes at Dee’s language, “I know you have a really good sense of this, but maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt? I mean, we only just met him, of course there are probably things he doesn’t want to share with us.”

"Yeah, but it scared the shit out of him," Dee pointed out. "Whatever it was was probably important, and if we're gonna be stuck in the car for the next ten hours with the guy, I feel like we should know what spooked him so bad."

“Maybe you’re right…” Patton said. “Although I don’t know what a good idea it would be to just go ‘Hey, we think you’re lying about what scared you, tell us the truth please.’”

'Thank goodness for Patton,' Logan found himself thinking. What was he supposed to do? They knew nothing about magic, so surely they wouldn't figure it out. Right? If they did, well, Logan wouldn't be surprised if they freaked out. He could not handle them freaking out right now. 

"Why not?"

“Because…” Patton just looked at Dee for a moment, then sighed and continued. “Because it is rude to pry. Also, even if he is lying, do you really think he wants us to point it out?”

He really didn't.

There was a bit of silence where Logan assumed Dee gave Patton a look. 

“Look, I know you don’t care about being rude, but  _ I _ care, along with most other people on the earth.”

"God that must be exhausting."

Patton just rolled his eyes and punched Dee lightly on the shoulder. “ _ Okay _ ,” he said, signaling it was time to move on. “We aren’t asking him about it. Just drop it for now.”

"Fine. But I'm bringing it up later."

Patton just sighed and sat back in his seat.

“Sure,” He said, knowing trying to stop him would be pointless.

At least that conversation was over. But he wouldn't be surprised if Dee brought it back up again, and Logan couldn't think of a good lie if they asked him about it. No, stop freaking out. 

'Emotions lead to destruction,' He reminded himself. 'Just calm down.'

“Uhhh, you sure you’re okay kiddo?” Patton asked suddenly. “That doesn’t seem like a very healthy motto.”

"Wait what?" Logan asked before it hit him like a truck. Oh no. He'd said it out loud. No no no, this couldn't be happening. He never slipped up like that? What was wrong with him?!

"Okay fuck politeness," Dee sighed. He climbed back over into the passenger and gave Logan a glare that stared into his soul. "Normally I don't give two shits about what people have going on. But whatever it is is important and is freaking you, so if my little brother is in danger then you need to tell me now before I throw you out of this car."

“Or…” Patton started, “We could say something more like this.” Patton tapped Logan's shoulder to get him to look at him. “Whatever is going on, we’re here for you. We are a team now, and you can trust us. Whatever it is, you can tell us.”

Logan did  _ not _ want to tell them. There were a total of five people on the entire planet that knew of his abilities, and that included himself. These were strangers. If he told them everything, what was to keep them from not believing him, or leaving him behind? He supposed proving it wouldn't be too hard, but the other part…

"I-" Logan hesitated. Everything within him was screaming, telling him his parents' warnings and Emile's caution and Remy's protectiveness. He had one rule and that was to never tell anyone. Not a single one of Logan's friends had ever found out. Even as a child Logan hadn't told his best friend. He knew the importance of secrecy. But these two, they would be with him for hours, at least, not to mention however long they would be with the full group. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

“Well if you really don’t want to you don’t have to,” Patton reassured.

"Yes he does," Dee cut in, completely deadpan.

“That is  _ not _ the way to get someone to open up to you!” Patton scolded.

"No he has a point," Logan sighed. "You...you have a right to know. It isn't as though knowing will hurt you, it is simply your reaction to it that I am worried about. You may wish to travel without me, which I would understand. It has been a confusing few days already, I would not be surprised if you got overwhelmed."

“Even if we got overwhelmed, we would never leave you alone,” Patton assured him, “We are all overwhelmed, including you. You’ve gotta acknowledge your own feelings too.”

"Very well," Logan gave in. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned so he could see both of them at once. "Magic is real."

Silence. That's what he got in response. The brothers just stared at him as if waiting for him to laugh or something. Evidently, that was not what they were expecting. 

"You're joking." Dee wasn't asking, it was a statement. 

"I'm afraid not."

“Oooh!” Patton said, “Like in the Wizard of Oz!?”

"Not at all," Logan shook his head. "If I had to compare it to an instance in popular culture, I would say perhaps the Force in Star Wars. It's almost like another world layered over our own. It's similar to an invisible energy that is within everything. No one understands it fully. But it does exist. Some people are connected to it but because I don't understand it, I can't fully control it. I have multiple abilities due to the magic within me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Dee laughed. "You're saying...you have superpowers? Seriously?"

“I don’t know...” Patton said, “I’d love to believe it, but magic, in the real world? I don’t know, it seems like a stretch."

Without a word Logan got out of the car. He got a glimpse of Patton's worried face before they were scrambling to follow after him. There was a large rock formation near where they had pulled over and Logan stretched his hands out toward it, Patton and Dee on either side of him. At first, nothing happened, but then Patton gasped and Dee cursed, meaning his eyes were apparently glowing. The Rock was heavier than he'd thought, but it didn't take long for him to lift it off the ground. He gritted his teeth at the weight of it and lifted it up above the large trees nearby before letting it drop. 

Silence again.

"Holy shit," Dee muttered again. "That was fucking badass."

“Language,” Patton scolded absently, but he was smiling, completely in awe and excited over what he had just seen. 

“Magic is  _ real _ !” He exclaimed after another moment, giggling and bouncing on his toes.

"Yes, it is," Logan confirmed. "However, I must warn you my control is rather tentative. My telekinetic abilities are connected to my emotions and will react to any intense feelings I have. I do also possess telepathic abilities, but once again I can't simply read your thoughts, I connect to the energy within you to enter your mind."

"I did not understand a single word you just said but okay," Dee shrugged. "It felt like you were telling the truth earlier but I just couldn't believe it. Wait do you think this whole sleep thing could have something to do with magic?"

"I grow more certain with every passing minute."

“We have to tell the others,” Patton said suddenly. “If what is going on is magic, they deserve to know.”

"But if they have the same reaction we did we should probably tell them in person," Dee pointed out. "Especially if we have to prove it."

"Speaking of the others," Logan cut in. "We should resume our journey. We are supposed to arrive within five hours."

"I'll drive the rest of the way," Dee said. 

“Okay, sounds good!! I can’t wait to meet everyone else!” Patton said excitedly.

After that, the drive was much more pleasant, especially for Logan. His power had begun to feel like building pressure, and even that small display had felt like some weight lifted off his shoulders. Just talking with the Faith brothers helped to calm him, and listening to Patton's excited rants about magic and Dee's truly curious questions actually filled Logan with something akin to pride. He'd never been proud to have his abilities. Proud of himself whenever he controlled them, yes, but just possessing them had always been a burden or a hindrance. It was nice to have people be excited about them.

It felt like all too soon they were pulling up in front of the castle, headlights reflecting off the stone. They all got out of the car, still laughing and/or groaning at the pun Patton had just made. Logan had just pulled out his phone to inform the others of their arrival when Patton tugged on his sleeve and Logan looked up and froze.

There was a woman standing outside the castle.

Someone else was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh stuff's starting to go down. Comments are my lifeblood so feel free to do that, and I'll see you Wednesday


	4. First Meetings

Roman felt like he'd been driving for hours, which wasn't surprising since he had. For a split second he'd found himself wishing people wouldn't wake up so he'd never have to deal with LA traffic again because that had been a truly blissful experience. Alas, then he remembered Remus and his Virgil, and the thought was chased from his mind.

The thought of his Virgil made him sigh. He really hoped he was okay. He'd checked on all his staff and thankfully no one had seemed hurt so theoretically both Virgil and Remus would be fine, but it killed him to not try and check. But after Remus didn't answer, Roman didn't think he could handle being sent to voicemail.

The rain was really coming down now, and Roman was proud of himself for thinking to grab towels on the way. This other Virgil was probably soaked to the bone and practically frozen. Roman didn't understand why he didn't just let Roman drive the two extra hours to pick him up instead of walking ten hours, but whatever. Roman didn't know the guy, he didn't have the right to push. 

He saw the sign in the distance and as he got closer was able to make a figure at the bottom of the sign, huddled into a ball. Roman couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Freaking idiot. The headlights did nothing but illuminate the black hoodie the figure was wearing and Roman didn't really bother examining it. He honked the horn to get this Virgil's attention and when he looked up and Roman saw his face Roman forgot how to breathe.

No way.

No  _ fucking  _ way.

That was  _ his  _ Virgil. 

Roman got out of the car as quickly as he could. He could see on Virgil's face when he recognized him and then the idiot tried to stand himself up, using the sign as leverage. Roman sprinted over to him and wrapped Virgil up in his arms, hugging him so tightly Virgil's feet left the ground. Roman could feel himself getting soaked already both from Virgil and the rain but he just couldn't find it in him to care. Virgil was finally here in front of him and he giggled when Roman picked him up and it was so freaking adorable. Virgil's legs gave out but Roman caught him without even thinking about it. Roman knew in the back of his mind they had places to be and had to get moving but he was still stuck on the fact that Virgil was actually in his arms, not on the other side of a screen. 

"It's you," Virgil said, breaking the silence.

"It's me," Roman replied with a small laugh. Well, now Virgil insisting on walking made way more sense. "God, if I’d known it was you I would have insisted on picking you up. I’m sorry, but you look awful.”

Roman drank in everything about Virgil as the corner of Virgil's mouth twitched. It was so strange to see him in reality instead of an arrangement of pixels. Sure he was completely drenched, covered in mud, and probably about to pass out, but even with his purple bangs plastered to his face the only word that came to Roman's mind was 'beautiful'. 

"Wow thanks," Virgil scoffed, his signature sarcasm shining through. "Now, as much as I’d love to stay in this moment forever, I am freezing and wet and would really like to get out of the rain.”

"Oh shit," Roman cursed. "Right. Don’t worry, once it started raining, I pulled over at some truck stop thing and grabbed a few towels, so you can get dried off too. Come on, let’s get you in the car.”

Roman was even more relieved about the towels now than he was earlier. He began to lead Virgil back to the car but Virgil stumbled almost immediately.

"Damn it," Virgil cursed under his breath, but managed to steady himself. "Walking nearly 10 hours really wears a person out apparently.”

He tried to start walking again but Roman slipped an arm under his knees and hoisted him up into his arms effortlessly. He looked down at Virgil's offended expression and couldn't help laughing.

"Hey!" Virgil protested. "Put me down!"

“Nah. Relax, Batwing, it’s only a few feet and you’ve been walking for like ten hours. Let me take care of you, idiot.”

"Whatever," Virgil muttered under his breath. Roman was going to roll his eyes again but he felt Virgil snuggle closer into his chest and the smirk on his face turned into the softest smile he'd ever worn. 

"Thank you."

Roman managed to open the door with his foot and deposited Virgil in the back seat. He was only alone for a second before Roman grabbed the towels and began to wrap Virgil in, well, all of them. What?! He was concerned and didn't want Virgil to catch a cold! He went back to the front seat to turn the heat all the way up before he was back with Virgil. Immediately they were curled up around each other and Roman laid his cheek on Virgil's wet hair, smiling when Virgil sighed happily. 

"When you introduced yourself I thought it might be you, but I was too scared to ask, I figured it was someone else. I’m so glad it’s you.” Virgil confessed, snuggling into Roman that much more. 

Roman didn't want to ruin the mood but now that he knew Virgil was okay, all of his worries from earlier were resurfacing with an overwhelming sense of relief and reassurance. Even if Remus was asleep in some hotel room in France, at least he had Virgil.

"I was terrified for you,” He admitted quietly. “When I couldn’t wake anyone up and then Remus didn’t answer the phone... I didn’t even try to call you because I was too scared you wouldn’t answer.”

"Me too,” Virgil said, his voice growing quieter as he relaxed more and more and started to drift off. “Plus, there was a lot of other stuff going on, I barely had a chance to think."

“Coffee in my bag,” Virgil said suddenly. Roman wasn't sure how that was relevant. “Get coffee please.”

Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head, not that Virgil could even feel it. He was so out of it; Roman was not giving him coffee. He sighed and held Virgil tighter. 

“Virge, darling, you’re exhausted,” Roman pointed out, his voice gentle. “You’ve already been awake all day, you’re completely soaked, and you’ve been walking that whole time. Not to mention the day has been emotionally taxing on both of us. Just let yourself sleep.”

Virgil was silent for a moment and Roman almost thought he'd actually listened. But then he spoke up, even quieter than before.

"What if I don't wake up?"

"If you were going to stay asleep you wouldn’t have woken up this morning. Go to sleep, I’m right here. You’re safe."

"Okay," Virgil finally relented. "Are you gonna sleep? You're probably tired too."

Roman paused to consider it. They needed to meet the others soon, but he was pretty tired.

"Are you sure? I should probably start driving."

"Sleep. Drive tomorrow, sleep now."

"Alright alright," Roman chuckled. "Wait I should probably let the others know."

Roman typed out a quick message into the server, telling the others they'd be sleeping for the night and that they probably should too. Virgil was completely relaxed against him and Roman was pretty sure he was already asleep. He couldn't believe that even in the middle of all of this, the fear, the confusion, everything, Virgil was still by his side. Roman smiled and put his phone down closing his eyes. It was the backseat of a car and his back might hurt in the morning but Virgil was there, and that was all that mattered.

"I love you," He muttered to deaf ears before sleep took him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fluffy goodness! If you haven't yet you should go read Copper_Nugget's Remus interlude. You may find it...illuminating. See you Sunday... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday! This is when shit starts to go down heads up :)  
> Trigger warnings: Blood, combat, concussion, referred to amnesia, anxiety attack.

Logan breathed out a puff of air as he stared at the woman in front of the castle. It couldn't be Roman or Virgil, they'd both said they used he/him pronouns, plus it was only the woman. She was pacing back and forth and it seemed she had yet to spot them. Patton tugged on Logan's sleeve again and Dee stepped forward next to him, although he looked much more closed off than Patton did.

"We have to go talk to her!" Patton declared. "Come on!'

He grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him forward suddenly, causing Logan to drop his still unlocked phone on the ground. He almost pulled out of Patton's grip to go back for it, but he could always pick it up later considering there was no one around to grab it. Besides he got the feeling that convincing Patton to stop after he'd set his mind on something was near impossible. He let himself be tugged along, Dee just behind them.

As soon as the woman saw them she turned on her heel and began to sprint away from them. Logan barely had time to think about how strange that was before Patton was yelling for her to wait and running after her. Logan, filled with curiosity, ripped his arm out of Patton's hold but continued to run with him. Dee was at their heels and it wasn't until they turned a corner into an alley that Logan realized maybe following a stranger into an alley in the middle of the night wasn't a good idea. Dee managed to get in front of them and held an arm out to stop them before they could get any farther in. They were already in the middle of the alley but the woman was gone. There was no one there.

"Something's not right here," Dee said, voicing Logan's own thoughts. Logan closed his eyes and stretched his mind out, searching for others. It was a trick he'd learned early on and had used to find his parents when he'd gotten lost as a child. He could find people's minds without actually entering them. His eyes flew open when he found five people at the other end of the alley.

"Get down!" Logan shouted. 

He fell to the ground and saw Dee grab Patton to pull him down to just as multiple gunshots echoed through the alley. The muzzle flashes gave Logan just enough time to find their exact positions and he rose to one knee. Before they could do anything else Logan flung a hand out and flicked his wrist upward sending their guns on top of a nearby roof. He cried out as the pain hit him and he realized one of them fired again. He felt a burning in his upper right arm but thankfully it seemed the bullet had only grazed him. Not that he could check considering it was almost pitch black. It wasn't long before their attackers recovered from their shock and charged toward the group of boys.

Logan was never more grateful that his parents had taken the precaution of self-defense classes. Even with them though, these people were obviously well trained, and Logan did not have any experience in actual combat. He considered trying to throw them all back, but even that one push had made his barely repressed magic start to bubble to the surface and he didn't want to risk losing control and hurting Dee and Patton unless he had no other choice.

He made the decision in a split-second as one of the people ran at him, a large man absolutely covered in long scars that looked suspiciously like sword wounds. Oh probably because he had a sword. Logan ducked under his first swing and kicked at his knee while he was off balance. The hit connected and the man fell to one knee but still swung the sword again. Logan managed to catch his wrist and twist, making him drop the sword with a clatter. He kicked it away towards the mouth of the alley and hit the man in the back of the neck, knocking him out. 

He didn't even have time to look around the alley before another man tackled him to the ground. This one was much younger than the one he'd just fought but Logan was a lot more worried about the hand wrapped around his throat than the man's features.

The blonde woman who'd originally lead them into the alley and a tall man with a knife were both bearing down on Dee and Patton. There was a woman on the ground next to them cradling a broken arm that Logan guessed was Dee's doing. Blood dripped down Dee's face from a large cut on his cheekbone and Logan could see his arm shaking from holding the man's wrist above his face. Logan heard a growl leave his throat and he just had time to see the other man's eyes widen before his own eyes flashed blue and he threw him back into the wall. 

As soon as he was gone Logan gasped and rolled into his hands and knees. He inhaled deeply, trying to recover the breath he'd lost and banish the black spots in his vision. Before he could recover fully a foot kicked him full force in the side. Logan fell onto his other side as the person kicked him again and Logan saw the blonde woman grinning down at him. His ribs creaked in protest as he tried to sit up, but the woman just kicked him in the face, making his hands fly to his nose as blood sprayed from it. She pulled a small pistol from her back pocket and aimed it at his head. She clicked off the safety and Logan knew he didn't have time, no matter how fast he was.

Then they arrived.

"What the fuck?!" Someone cried out. 

The blonde woman's head whipped around and a blur of red was suddenly charging toward them. At first, Logan thought it was another attacker until they grabbed the woman's wrist and yanked upward so the gun fired harmlessly into the sky. He had the first guy's sword in his hand and he slammed the hilt into the woman's forehead, making her stumble back. Logan glanced to the side and saw another new person in black and purple standing over the man with the knife. The youngest one finally got to his feet and locked eyes with the new person who had just saved Logan. His savior glared at the young man and the young man looked pained.

"Fall back!" He yelled.

Within the next second white smoke had filled the alley, completely blinding Logan. He inhaled the smoke and began to cough violently. He tried to squint through the smoke but couldn't see anything until it was gone. The attackers were gone, leaving just Logan's group and the two newcomers, though Logan had a pretty good idea of who they were. 

"Roman and Virgil I presume?" Logan asked, accepting the hand extended to him. 

"Yup," The other boy nodded. "I'm Roman, that's Virgil."

“Sup,” Virgil said with a small wave. He walked over to Roman and grabbed his hand.

Logan took the time to actually look at the newest arrivals. Roman was tall, taller than Logan which was uncommon, and looked to be of Hispanic descent with a wide array of freckles scattered across his face and hands. His muscles seemed to be well-defined but not large, and his eyes were a shade of green that reminded Logan of the princes in the Disney movies Emile enjoyed. Virgil was much shorter and much paler. He had brown hair, though the bangs that obscured his eyes were purple, and he seemed to have heterochromia which left him with one white eye and one brown one. Logan was surprised to find himself thinking of the boy as cute before his attention was redirected by Patton shouting.

“Guys, Dee is hurt!” Patton yelled, leaning over his brother as he examined the cut, “He is gonna need stitches, someone grab my bag from Logan's car!!”

"I'm fine Pat," Dee mumbled, despite the fact he was leaning against the wall. “It’s just a scratch.” 

“It is clearly more than a scratch!” Patton leaned over and gestured at Dee’s leg where his pants were stained with blood. Now that he was looking, Logan could see a large gash down Dee’s thigh that made his breath catch. It was a miracle he was standing at all. “Sit down, now!”

“I’ll get the bag,” Roman offered. “The little blue car, right?”

“Yes,” Logan muttered just loud enough for Roman to hear and nod. He tossed Roman the keys and the boy headed back to the cars, his new sword still in his hand.

His eyes were fixed on the slash in Dee’s leg, and the multiple other scratches over his arms. Logan couldn’t believe he’d only escaped with a bullet graze. Scratch that, he couldn’t believe he was a coward. There had to have been something he could have done. 

‘Obviously,’ A little voice in the back of his head said. ‘I could have taken every single one of them out with a thought. But no, I was afraid. I finally make a friend and I can’t even protect him.’

“Dude, you okay? Your eyes are really… blue” Virgil commented.

“Wait, blue!?” Patton said, suddenly looking up from Dee.

“Yeah, what the fuck is going on?” Virgil replied.

“Logan… you need to calm down-” Patton started, getting up from where he sat next to Dee.

Logan didn’t even hear him, mumbling about how it was his fault. Pebbles and dirt around them began to rise above the ground but Logan still didn’t notice, too busy trying to fight back his own powers, his own  _ emotions _ . 

“Emotions lead to destruction,” Logan muttered to himself, over and over. “Emotions lead to destruction, emotions lead to destruction.”

Distantly he heard the sound of clanging metal as the trash cans around them began to shake violently. Iron groaned above them as the railings on the fire escape began to bend; Logan’s powers were trying to push everything away whether they were dangerous and LOGAN. COULDN’T. STOP THEM. 

Virgil approached him slowly. “Dude, you gotta calm down,” Virgil said, “This wasn’t your fault, everyone is ok-”

Logan looked up at Virgil just in time to see him get flung sideways into the opposite wall. Both Logan and Patton cried out in alarm, and Logan stumbled back at the sound his skull made hitting the wall. The boy slid down the wall and...and didn’t move. Oh God, he didn’t move. Logan stared at the blood on the wall left by Virgil’s head. Patton screamed his name and made to move to his side, but Logan was too busy backing away as much as he possibly could. No, no, no what had he done? He stared down at his own hands, his eyes glowing brighter than they ever had before. A large dumpster went flying across the alley, compacting itself with a sickening crunch as it struck the wall. He was going to hurt them, he’s going to kill someone else, he had to go, he had to-

“LOGAN!”

Logan looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. Was he..? 

Yes, Virgil had yelled Logan’s name from his spot by the wall as he struggled to his feet. 

“Logan, Listen to me! This was NOT your fault. I am okay. Everyone is okay, okay? Listen to ME!”

Logan tried to focus on Virgil’s voice but it was like a war was fighting within him. Everything he’d been suppressing since the day before was exploding out of him all at once and he couldn’t even breathe or think, much less fight it down.

“I can’t control it!” Logan yelled. “You have to go, get out of here!”

“Yes, you can control it!” Virgil yelled, slowly moving closer to Logan. “This is only a part of you, it is not who you are! This doesn’t control you. It’s just your BoogieMan. It affects you, yeah, but it doesn’t control you. You can fight it, you hear me! I know you can, so do it!”

Logan closed his eyes, hiding the glow within them. Virgil was right. He could fight it, he’d been doing it his entire life. Why not now? They were abilities, they belonged to Logan, and he could keep them in line. He had to pull it back in, at least enough the others weren’t in danger. He could see the dirt and gravel swirling as the power rushed around him like a maelstrom. It sent Virgil’s and Patton’s clothes whipping around them like they were in the middle of a tornado. But they didn’t run, they stayed. They stayed for Logan. So Logan could control it for them.

“That’s good kiddo, keep going!” Patton shouted as the dirt storm began to slow.

“Yes, yes, that’s good, just keep focusing on me,” Virgil said as he stumbled closer to Logan, “focus on my voice.”

Logan saw Virgil approaching and instinctively backed farther against the wall, tucking his hands close to his chest as if that would mute the emotions in the air. He could feel it slipping and Virgil stumbled before Logan forced himself to breathe. He pulled his gaze to Virgil’s eyes, not looking at the destroyed fire escapes or Dee on the ground or the crushed dumpster. Virgil, Virgil was the focus.

Virgil stumbled the last few steps before heavily placing his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “You’ve gotta breathe, okay? Breath with me.” Virgil breathed in, and Logan did the same. Four seconds, Logan counted. Virgil held his breath for seven seconds, Logan holding it as well, until they then released it for eight seconds. “Keep breathing with me. That’s good, you’ve got this.”

It felt like hours before Logan could breathe on his own again. He’d closed his eyes at some point and when he opened them all the objects seemed stationary, at least. His eyes flitted to Patton who had resumed fretting over Dee and thankfully the two didn’t seem to be any more injured than they already were. When Logan’s attention was drawn back to Virgil, however, he noticed in his eyes that he didn't seem to be fully there. Logan cursed and flipped their positions so Virgil was against the wall so Logan could help him slowly sit down.

“I am truly sorry Virgil,” Logan said quietly, just as Roman burst into the alleyway again.

“What the-” Roman said, eyeing all the debris surrounding them before he noticed Virgil on the ground. “Virgil!”

In what seemed like only an instant, Roman was kneeling next to Logan, taking Virgil’s hands in his. Interesting. Logan saved the information to analyze at a later time and focus on the matter at hand. 

“Hey Princey,” Virgil murmured, before turning his head slightly to look at Logan, “And it’s no biggie, I’ve hit my head harder than that before.” Virgil chuckled.

“That doesn’t assuage my guilt,” Logan sighed, ignoring Roman’s alarmed expression. “I am sorry for harming you Virgil, I will do my best to ensure it doesn’t happen again. I simply hope there were no lasting effects.”

“Like amnesia?” Virgil laughed as if it was the funniest joke in the world, “yeah, it would really suck if that happened  _ again _ .”

Logan’s eyebrows practically shot into his hairline at that. “Aga-”

“OKAY!” Roman interrupted. “Well, fun facts with Virgil is over because he probably has a concussion. Let's move on, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, we should probably get to a safe place to patch everyone up,” Patton added from where he was sitting with Dee, “There are some pretty serious injuries here that need to be addressed.”

“Yeah, about that,” Virgil started, “I’m not feeling too hot…” Suddenly, Virgil slumped over into Roman’s arms, staining his shirt in blood.

“Virgil!” Roman exclaimed. Patton rushed over and pushed Logan aside so he could press two fingers to the inside of Virgil’s wrist. It was silent for a second as Patton searched for a pulse and Logan felt as though both magic and earth had frozen around them in anticipation. Finally, Patton exhaled heavily and gave a small nod.

“There’s a pulse,” Patton said, “but he probably has a pretty serious concussion. We should get him somewhere more comfortable before we do anything else.”

“Normally I would suggest somewhere like a hotel or empty apartment,” Logan began, his hand coming up to wrap around the still bleeding wound in his arm. “However those...people were waiting for us specifically, so it would be wise to assume they were going to search for us again. We may need somewhere inconspicuous, like a warehouse or somewhere similar.”

“Let’s just go inside the castle,” Roman suggested. “They’ll assume we ran, right? So they probably won’t search there. Plus there’s probably bedrooms set up and stuff.”

“That sound’s good,” Patton replied, “Now let’s get moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you guys think? Lemme know if you are now in pain, and check out Copper's end of this!  
> See you Sunday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we're a little later than usual this Sunday, me and Copper were writing all day and we were starting a new chapter when I realized we were supposed to post XD   
> Enjoy this last bit of (sort of) fluff because shit starts to go down next week :)  
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of a car accident, amnesia, and anxiety disorders, and a lot of talk of injuries

They ended up in one of the bedrooms of the castle. At first, there had been some debate about putting Virgil and Dee in separate rooms, but then Dee pointed out that if they were found and had to fight again, they stood no chance while separated. So Virgil and Dee were laid side by side on one bed while Patton ran back and forth like a concerned parent. Logan occasionally forgot Patton was the youngest of all of them, only fifteen, yet he’d stepped up more than once. At first, Logan had managed to help with what little he knew from Emile, but once Patton got to stitches, Logan was out of his element. 

Roman had been sent out a while ago, his worrying over Virgil only getting in the way. Patton had Logan hold up Virgil while he stitched his head, and then he asked Logan to leave while he stitched up and talked to his brother. Logan quickly and shoddily bandaged the graze in his arm before he obliged, both to get out of the way and because he had a feeling he owed Roman an explanation. 

He was surprised to exit the room and not see Roman pacing in the corridor, given his fretting earlier. However, he heard grunting down the corridor and found Roman in a small fake training room with stuffed dummies. He stood in the doorway and watched as Roman practiced slashing at the target, getting a feel for the sword he’d picked up in the alley and evidently decided to keep. He was surprisingly skilled with it from what Logan could tell, not that was particularly experienced in the art of swordplay.

“I know you’re there,” Roman suddenly spoke, stopping and turning to face Logan. Logan almost took a step back at the wild look in his eyes, but he forged on. “Is Virgil okay?”

“Patton stitched the wound on the back of his head,” Logan answered. Roman glared at him and he continued with a sigh. “He says he should just have a nasty concussion, but will not be able to tell more until he wakes up.”

“Fine,” Roman growled, and this time Logan did take a step back. “Then care to explain what the actual hell happened back there?”

“The simplest way to explain it is that I have abilities,” Logan rushed to say, noticing how tight Roman’s grip was on his sword. “I lost control as a result of my emotions building up and Virgil tried to talk me down and was accidentally injured in the process.” 

“Oh, so it’s your fault?” Roman scoffed.

“Believe me I intend to apologize at length. I should have been able to regain control, however, this is an unheard-of situation and I was not prepared to deal with it. I am sorry and I swear on my parents’ lives I will do everything in my power to ensure it does not happen again.”

Roman paused, but Logan kept his eyes on the blade of the sword. He really did not want to be caught off guard should that begin to swing in his direction. He wasn’t sure he truly believed Roman would attempt to harm him, but he wasn’t confident he wouldn’t either. Logan wouldn’t blame him if he did.

Finally Roman sighed and his grip on the katana grew lax once again. Logan released a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. That would have been a rather embarrassing way to die.

“What’s the complicated version?” Roman asked.

“Huh?”

“The complicated version,” Roman repeated. “You said you gave me the simple version, so gimme the other one.”

“Oh of course,” Logan said, facepalming. “The full explanation is still incredibly complex and I myself still don’t fully understand it. But as you have most likely figured out by now, magic is real. It’s another layer of energy to reality that is stronger in some than in others. That is my parents’ theory as to the origin of my powers, however, I doubt we will ever know for sure.”

“So this whole sleep thing is some sort of curse?” Roman guessed, surprising Logan. Roman didn’t seem the smartest of the group, then again he had figured out who the enemy was in the dark alleyway without any prompting. He also was taking that normally world-changing development incredibly well. “But why?”

“One of the many questions we don’t have answers for,” Logan shrugged. “Come, let’s go check on the others.”

Just as they reached the door suddenly a loud blaring noise came from...Logan’s pocket? Logan and Roman shared a look as Logan reached into his pocket and fished out what looked like a burner phone. That was definitely odd. On the screen there was no number or caller ID, simply the word ‘Blocked’. Roman knocked lightly on the door and Patton came outside, closing the door when he saw the phone in Logan’s hand.

“What’s going on kiddos?” Patton asked.

“We aren’t sure,” Roman admitted. “But we’re about to find out.”

With a nod, Logan put the phone on speaker, still keeping the volume low as to not wake Virgil in the next room, and accepted the call.

“Who is this?” Logan asked without preamble. 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” the voice on the other end replied, “however, I do know who you are, and I have information for you that I believe will be helpful.”

“And how do we know we can trust you?” Roman scoffed.

“You don’t,” the voice replied, sounding pained before the person cleared his throat, “However, I am under the impression that I am your only option at this point.”

“If you supposedly possess useful information,” Logan said, sounding skeptical. “Then prove it.”

“I can’t share too much over the phone. However, I can tell you that the cause of this sleep is a cult. Other than the members, the five of you are the only ones awake.” The voice paused, then added, “I understand if you don’t trust me, but at least give me a chance. I would like to meet in person to provide more information.”

“Oh yeah,” Roman said mockingly. “‘Cause that definitely doesn’t sound like a trap.”

“Come on Roman,” Patton said, “We could at least give them a chance to explain.”

“Sadly, I cannot prove that this is not a trap. But I will give you the time and location of the meeting, and you may make your decision from there.” The voice paused, followed by a slight rustling sound, before they spoke again, “Tomorrow afternoon, at the airfield about half an hour from the castle. I will be at the bag check-in. I hope to see you there.” 

The line went dead.

“Well that was ominous,” Roman said after a beat of silence.

“Agreed,” Logan said.

“Yeah,” Patton agreed, “We should probably talk to the others about what to do. This affects all of us after all.”

“We might have to wait for Virgil to wake up,” Logan pointed out as Patton opened the door.

“Virgil, you’re awake!”

Nevermind then.

Logan focused on Virgil as he entered behind Patton. He knew Dee would be alright, but Virgil had been the one who had them all worried. At his wince, Patton began to talk quieter and Logan made a mental note to keep his voice low.

“Oh sorry,” Patton apologized. “I just got excited. Can I give you a quick checkup?”

Virgil muttered a confirmation and Logan stepped out of the way as Patton quickly grabbed his bag and retrieved the various tools he’d need from it. Logan didn’t bother trying to follow what he was doing, he trusted Patton to get accurate results. His medical knowledge had yet to fail them. The tension in his shoulders slowly unraveled at Patton’s diagnosis, some part of him still afraid Virgil would get something worse than a concussion. 

Then, before Logan could even blink, Roman was sitting on the bed fretting once again. He raised an eyebrow when Roman kissed Virgil’s knuckles but didn’t comment on it. Those two seemed to have a very interesting relationship, to say the least. As far as Logan knew, they had met on the server at the same time they all did. Yet Logan was almost entirely sure they were dating. He may not be good in most social situations and he knew that, but he wasn’t oblivious. He wasn’t sure how they were this dedicated, but their concern, Roman’s protectiveness, the casual affection: all signs that were pointing to a romance between the two. There was a small murmured conversation between them that Logan couldn’t hear until the end. He couldn't focus on it as Patton wordlessly dragged Logan over to rebandage his arm.

"Apparently you might not get a choice," Roman said with a sigh.

"Not to interrupt this tender moment," Dee said, rolling his eyes. "But care to share with the rest of the class?"

Logan fought the urge to rush over and help Virgil as he slowly sat up and leaned his head on Roman's shoulder. He reminded himself that that wasn't his place, that after being responsible for the injury he didn't want to intrude into Virgil's space and make him uncomfortable. 

"Right, sorry," Virgil apologized, confusing Logan. Why would Virgil be apologizing? He couldn't possibly have that information if Dee didn't, so he wouldn't be withholding it. That was on Roman's insistence on dramatics. "Roman is my boyfriend. We started dating long distance a little over a year ago. We didn’t realize until Roman picked me up.”

Logan smirked, not surprised in the least considering they weren't exactly subtle and also at the tired yet fond look on Roman's face. Patton looked absolutely thrilled at the prospect and clapped his hands in excitement. Dee was not as happy about it.

"That's sweet and all but I meant the whole none of us having a choice thing," Dee rolled his eyes yet again. Logan knew them getting stuck was a myth but he was mildly worried about it for Dee. "What were you three talking about out there?"

Logan didn't know Virgil well, but he was pretty sure from the way Virgil quickly hid his face that he was trying to suffocate himself in Roman's shirt. Logan sighed, feeling mildly bad for Virgil's shame but ultimately decided he was amused by it and moved on. Dee was looking at him expectantly and Logan wasn't sure when he became the holder of information but he didn't want to bring it up. 

"At some point during the fight, one of the cultists managed to slip me a burner phone-” Logan started before Dee interrupted him.

“Oh my FUCKING god,” Dee yelled and fell back against the pillows. Was Logan the only one in the group not enthralled by dramatics? “So we’ve already got a sleep curse, I just found out magic was real like six hours ago, one of us had superpowers, and then we have fucking CULTISTS?!”

“Shit, OW,” Virgil winced and buried his face ever farther into Roman's shirt. Logan almost reminded him to come up for air. "Also, what Dee said, What the fuck!?”

“Language you two,” Patton said, right on time, but quieter than the many times he'd scolded Dee for his language during the drive.

“Perhaps if you let me finish I would be able to explain further,” Logan said pointedly. He reveled for a moment in Dee's sheepish expression before continuing. “To reiterate, one of the cultists slipped a burner phone into my pocket at some point during the fight. While Roman and I were out of the room, I received a call from that person. They wouldn’t tell us who they are, just that they had information they wished to share with us that they did not want to risk giving over the phone. They did answer a few questions, confirming that other than the other cult members, the five of us are the only ones on the planet awake. As a result, the cult is still looking for us, and we should try to meet with them as soon as possible to receive the other information they possess.”

“This is too much,” Virgil sighed. Logan felt a pang of sympathy. With what Logan had known most of his life much of this information wasn't implausible for him, but the others were learning about everything all at once and Logan could understand how they may get overwhelmed. 

“Logan, sit here.” Virgil finished and gestured to the bed. 

Logan paused and just blinked at Virgil. Well, that definitely wasn't what he had suspected. Logan was still surprised Virgil wasn't uncomfortable with him just being in the room, and now he wanted Logan to sit next to him? He just couldn't make sense of it, but it seemed like Virgil was up to something. However, he didn’t have a problem with it. In his thinking, Logan forgot to actually react until Patton gently nudged him in Virgil's direction. He approached Virgil and sat down as carefully as he could without reminding everyone of his bruised ribs. After causing half the injuries in the room, all of which are more serious, he didn't want to call attention to his own manageable ones. 

As soon as he reached the bed Virgil visibly relaxed, only confusing Logan more. “Thanks."

“Okay yeah,” Dee spoke up again. “You’re definitely telling them cuz that was weird.”

“Telling us what?” Patton asked slowly. “What’s going on kiddos?”

“Oh, are you talking about the thing from earlier?” Roman realized. Logan was missing only thirty seconds ago where he actually understood what was happening. “Like outside the alley?”

“Yeah,” Virgil relented. “Basically, I feel this tugging sensation to Logan, and it gets worse the closer I get, but when he is this close it relaxes."

That was when an idea began to form in Logan's mind. The only things he could think of that set him apart from the others were his abilities. But Virgil was just a regular human, unless...unless he wasn't? It would stand to reason that Logan wasn't the only magically-inclined person on the planet and if his magic was keeping him awake, maybe the others (or at least Virgil) had abilities too? Perhaps Virgil could sense magic, and that's why he was drawn to Logan so heavily.

"Also, Dee, now I’m feeling it toward you, though it isn't as bad," Virgil continued. So much for that theory. "I know it sounds crazy, but it’s happening. We have much bigger things to deal with right now though, so Logan, just stay there and we can move on.”

“Please tell me that’s the last of the barely believable confessions?” Dee practically begged. 

“Actually…” Roman said, making Dee groan. What now? He saw Virgil and Roman share some sort of silent conversation that only made him more curious. “I figured we should probably all be on the same page. I don’t know if you guys noticed that one of the cultists was a lot younger than the rest?”

“I did take note of that,” Logan confirmed. He remembered the boy tackling him to the ground and nearly choking him to death, so Logan knew who he was talking about. “He tried to asphyxiate me.”

Logan saw Roman wince slightly before going on to say: “Well he’s my twin brother, Remus.”

Well, that was interesting, to say the least. Roman's own twin being in the cult? Logan couldn't even imagine how Roman felt right now. The only comparison he could think of was his parents and he nearly shuddered at the thought. 

“Are you okay, Roman?” Patton was the first to respond. “That must have been upsetting to find out.”

“Oh uh,” Roman paused. His face was so open for a moment before it closed off and he shrugged. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m dealing.”

“Okay kiddo, just know we are here if you need to talk.”

“Thanks, Padre.”

“Okay, now that we are all on the same page, what is our next step? Are we going to meet with the mystery cultist?” Patton redirected them to the important topic.

“I guess we probably should,” Virgil agreed.

“I agree with Virgil,” Logan spoke up quickly. He seemed to be the only one in the group with common sense except for occasionally Dee, so he wanted to make sure his opinion was heard as soon as possible. “This person seems to have much more information than we could possibly hope to find. Even with what we’ve uncovered, I for one still have more questions than answers.” 

Logan glanced at Virgil quickly but looked back at Patton as soon as Virgil made eye contact. Virgil was one of those questions after all. Actually, they all were, as Logan was the only one with even a possible explanation for being awake. 

“Dee, what do you think?” Patton suddenly asked. “You’ve always had a good instinct for these types of things.”

“I’m not sure,” Dee admitted. Logan looked over his shoulder at the boy and saw his eyebrows pinched together in thought. “I didn’t actually hear them, so I can’t base it off that. But why use a trap just to set another trap? I say we tentatively trust them, but with a shit ton of precautions.”

Virgil nodded and sat up to make it more visible. Well, attempted to. Instead, he got about halfway up before he visibly grew dizzy and fell into Logan. Logan hissed and winced as the full weight of the boy fell into his side, but hoped no one noticed. Patton frowned at him but Logan minutely shook his head. Thankfully Patton didn't say anything but Logan had a feeling he'd be getting an earful after this.

“Sorry,” Virgil mumbled into Logan's side. “Just tryin to say I agree with Dee about the precautions.”

“It’s alright,” Logan tried to assure him, his voice strained. He shifted slightly both so Virgil's weight was more on his shoulder than his ribs and so Virgil was more comfortable. “And yes, I believe caution would be wise.”

“What do you think Roman?” Patton asked. “You haven’t answered yet.”

“Sure but I’m definitely bringing my sword,” Roman replied almost instantly. He seemed quite attached to that sword, Logan noted amusedly. “I don’t trust them yet, but I also think it’s a risk we need to take.”

Patton nodded, determination evident on his face. “I agree. So it is settled, we will meet with this person tomorrow afternoon at an airfield near here that should be abandoned due to the sleep situation.”

“I’m gonna make a suggestion that's gonna anger certain people,” Roman changed the subject. Logan had been considering making the suggestion himself, so he had a feeling of what it would be.

“Say it I dare you,” Dee growled as Virgil hissed: "Shut your mouth right now.

So Logan wasn't alone in that.

“You both can barely walk!” Roman protested and Logan flinched. He carefully avoided meeting anyone's eyes, guilt slowly creeping into him. “What if you came and it was a trap and you two got hurt?”

“I agree with Roman,” Patton said. Logan pursed his lips as he considered his stance on the issue. “It could slow both of your recoveries down.”

“Excuse me I’m also the one here best at reading people,” Dee pointed out. He did have a point from what Logan could tell. “For instance: You’re too trusting and a couple nice words will win you over. Logan’s too curious to worry about the risk, and Roman’s angry about his brother so won’t believe anything they say. I wouldn’t be surprised if he just runs them through.”

“Wha, I, excuse me-” Roman spluttered out.

“I’m going,” Dee cut him off with a glare.

“Which is exactly why I also need to be there!” Virgil jumped in. “I know how to keep Roman under control!”

Logan barely knew either of them, but he could confidently say that no one could truly keep Roman under control. Besides, Logan wasn't sure he trusted Virgil to do that. Also: “You just fell over while sitting up,” Logan reminded him monotonously.

“Well, that’ll be better tomorrow, right Patton?” Virgil asked Patton desperately.

“I wish I could say it would kiddo, but you will almost definitely still be having these symptoms tomorrow.” Patton shrugged.

“But I’ve gotta stay close to Logan too,” Virgil said. “It would probably be worse for me if I have to deal with that tugging sensation the whole time.”

Logan wasn't as partial to vulgar language as others, but he was pretty sure that was bullshit.

“Virgil please,” Roman begged him to no avail, so he tried again with a different method. “I obviously can’t tell you what to do, but honestly you’d just be a liability if we got into a fight with you like this.”

“How about this,” Virgil said. Logan couldn't see his face as it was still in his shoulder, but he got the feeling it was carefully blank. “If I can walk in a straight line across this room by tomorrow, then I get to go. If not, I’ll stay.”

“Except I know you and your stubbornness way too well,” Roman grumbled. “You’ll probably go anyway.”

“Won’t know unless you try,” Virgil pointed out. 

Logan realized he was the last one left in terms of voicing his side, and he was fairly sure Roman and Patton were going to be fairly unhappy with it. However, Logan had plenty of experience with being different, trying desperately to understand and control it, he'd dealt with it most of his life. Logan at least knew he had abilities and what they were, but Virgil knew absolutely nothing. This cultist was their best lead and surely Virgil deserved the right to ask questions. Perhaps it was his shame affecting his decision making or his care for Virgil, but he didn't really care at that moment.

Logan cleared his throat and all attention was drawn to him. “If I may, I believe Virgil should go.”

“What?!” Roman exclaimed as if Logan had personally offended him.

“Hell yeah, he does!” Virgil said and curled a little closer into Logan. Logan would never understand this enigma of a boy.

“Uhhh, why is that kiddo?” Patton asked. Logan's brain stalled for a moment as he realized he was already accustomed to a fifteen-year-old calling him kiddo and vaguely wondered if he should go home. “You’re pretty logical, and I’m sure you can see that Virgil is in no state to go out and meet with a cultist.”

“This cultist is also our only lead on what’s happening to Virgil,” Logan argued easily. Debating he could do in his sleep. Literally. He'd once had an entire debate with his father in his sleep, Remy had the whole thing on video. Yes, he had won. “I feel Virgil has a right to understand what on Earth is going on with him. Besides we are allowing Dee to go, which would be leaving Virgil on his own. If the cultists know we are here they could easily kill or capture Virgil and we would be none the wiser.”

“Hey, I could hold my own in a fight!” Virgil protested weakly. “But yeah, other than that, what he said.”

“Have you ever been in a fight in your life?” Dee accused.

“Uh, yeah,” Virgil snarked back. “Yesterday, duh.”

“Other than that, smartass.”

“Yes…?”

“You are an awful liar,” Dee sighed and Logan could hear the eye-roll in his voice. “So yeah, he should come or he’s dead meat. It’s either that or Logan stays here with him. He’s the only one who could handle an entire group on his own, cause those guys were actually kinda badass. But that means Logan has to come with us, so Virgil is too. I’m on your side, dumbass.” 

“I still don’t like it,” Roman sighed. “But it sounds like I’m gonna be outvoted, anyway.”

“Hey, I’ll be okay,” Virgil began to reassure Roman and Logan tuned them out.

Roman muttered something back before his voice returned to a normal (still low) volume. “So, Pat? You’re the last one.”

“I don’t like it,” Patton said. He paused as he tried to figure out how to phrase his thoughts. “In any other situation I would say no, but I think Dee and Logan are right. We’ve gotta stay together. We can’t leave Virgil here alone, especially not in this state.”

“You guys have got to stop talking about me like I’m this delicate, breakable person,” Virgil muttered and Logan smirked. “Just 'cause I’m injured and have no fighting skills doesn’t mean I’m useless.”

“We never said you were,” Logan pointed out. “However you are in a weak state and acting as if you aren’t will only get you further injured.”

“Great, so I’m going,” Virgil quickly changed the subject, and turned so his face was fully in Logan's shoulder. 

“Now that that is settled would you all mind giving me and Virgil a moment alone?” Logan asked the group. He didn't look at Virgil but he saw him look up at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Sure, kiddos, let me know if you need anything." Patton gave Logan a curious look before walking over to Dee’s side of the bed and pulling his arm over his shoulders to help him walk from the room.

Roman squinted at Logan before switching his gaze to Virgil. After a few seconds of this, Roman left and closed the door behind him.

Virgil tried to shift off of Logan and Logan began to help him without even thinking about it. After a bit of maneuvering Virgil was propped against the pillows and the pair could actually see each others' faces again.

“What’s up?” Virgil asked, fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie. 

“First I wanted to apologize once again for my, uh, outburst in the alley,” Logan began, not finding it in him to meet Virgil’s eyes. He knew it wasn't intentional, but that didn't make it not his fault and the guilt was figuratively eating him alive. “I am the one responsible for your injury, and we would not be arguing about your presence at the meeting if I had simply regained control, and I apologize.”

“Dude, It’s fine.” Virgil said hurriedly. 

“I get it,” He added after a second “Emotions don’t always do what we’d like them to.”

“I am grateful for your understanding.” Logan felt a small smile on his face and immediately pushed that feeling away. Knowing Virgil wasn't upset with him felt like a weight being lifted off his shoulders, but it didn't eliminate the regret. Now that he had Virgil alone, he remembered the questions that had been swirling around in his mind ever since the alley, and his curiosity eventually got the better of him. “The other subject is more of a personal one. How did you know what to say in the alley? It took my parents years to be able to talk me down efficiently and that was one of the worst incidents I’ve ever had. Yet you talked me down before anyone else got injured.”

“Oh, uh…” Virgil visibly hesitated. Logan almost expected him to not answer. “I guess I’ve been doing it for years too… with myself.”

“Interesting,” Logan nodded. It wasn't hard for that information to click in Logan's head. “Ah. Do you have an anxiety disorder?”

“Yeah...” Virgil mumbled. "Yeah, I do.”

“This question is even more personal,” Logan warned, not sure he should even ask it. “So you need not feel compelled to answer it if you do not wish to. Is it related to the head injury and amnesia you spoke of?”

“I’m not sure honestly,” Virgil replied. “I don’t exactly remember if I struggled with anxiety before, so…” 

“May I ask what happened? Again, you need not answer if you do not wish to. The last thing I have the right to do is pry.”

“It was a car accident, okay? I don’t even remember it so can we just stop talking about it?” Virgil bit his lip as he took a moment to breathe. Logan's hands twitched at his sides as he began to comfort him but immediately thought better of it. “Sorry, it’s just a sensitive topic. I don’t really talk about it a lot, and people don’t often ask about it. Most people don’t know at all.”

“Very well,” Logan nodded and let the subject drop. There was a short awkward silence before Logan spoke again. “Shall we call for the others and discuss the precautions for the meeting tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Virgil replied, exhaling heavily.

Logan rose off the bed and began to get the others but he hadn't even made it a step before Virgil had grabbed his wrist 

“Where are you going?” Virgil asked, the anxiety obvious on his face.

“To get the others…?” Logan said though it sounded like a question.

“But…” Virgil stopped and just gestured back and forth between his chest and Logan. “Then it’ll come back.”

“I can’t stay beside you forever Virgil,” Logan pointed out. “Especially since we still don't know the origin of that other than that it connects you to me and Dee. Besides, it is either that or I yell for them, and that will harm you just as much, if not more, because of your concussion.”

Virgil eventually sighed and let go of Logan's wrist, allowing Logan to begin the walk. However, he only made it two steps before Virgil gasped and Logan whipped around to see a wide-eyed Virgil clutching his chest. Logan briefly considered going back but Virgil glared at him.

“Don’t just stand there, hurry up!” Virgil snapped. Logan briskly left the room finding the others just outside the thick wooden door. He waved them inside and made his way back to Virgil's side. Virgil relaxed again and Roman sat on his other side. Patton returned Dee to his spot on Roman's other side before he began speaking. Patton began speaking.

“So, Roman, Dee and I discussed some potential precautions we wanted to run by you, since we just came up with them on the fly.”

Logan suddenly understood why the cult would put the world to sleep as he sighed at the pun. He wouldn't admit it, even to himself, but he actually felt a little reassured at the sense of normalcy.

“Is it too late to be a victim of the curse?” Logan jokingly but keeping his voice completely void of emotion.

Virgil laughed next to him and a small smile flickered onto his face.

“We figured we should scout out the area before the meeting,” Patton restarted. “We will make sure to pair one of the injured people with a healthy one, should things go wrong. Roman will bring his sword, and we will definitely leave the car running. We will only have Dee talk to the person, the rest of us will stay back, Roman and Logan on guard, me with first aid, and Virgil probably in a chair somewhere.”

“Virgil will have to stay near me but outside of that I have no objections,” Logan finally stated. “Virgil?”

“Though I hate that I can’t do more to help, it makes sense,” Virgil obliged. 

“Then it’s settled!” Patton declared. “Now, Virgil and Dee need to get some extra sleep before tomorrow, so why don’t we give them some space since it’s a bit early, and we can finish hammering out details before we go to bed.”

“Actually are we sure we should leave them alone?” Roman wondered aloud. Now that he brought it up, he did have a point. “I mean, what if there was something we couldn’t see and one of them has a seizure or something but none of us know?”

“I will keep watch over them,” Logan volunteered, carefully not looking at Virgil. He felt Virgil give him a look, and yes he was partially doing it to ease Virgil’s pain and not just to be helpful. But he felt like it was the least he could do. “You two should put together a more portable First Aid kit for us to take.”

The other two nodded. Roman kissed Virgil on the cheek.

“Sweet dreams, my love.” Roman said.

“Night,” Virgil replied before Roman followed Patton out the door.

Virgil slowly shifted to get under the covers and laid down after handing Logan back his phone that Logan hadn’t even been aware he’d picked up. 

“Sorry about the screen,” Virgil apologized.

“It’s Patton’s fault, not yours,” Logan joked. “ Now go to sleep.”

Virgil chuckled lightly but did end up listening and falling asleep. Logan opened his phone and settled in to wait until Roman and Patton returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see Virgil's view of all this with some banter between him and Dee go check out Copper's end and feel free to theorize about what you think is going to happen at the airport next chapter in the comments :))))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late but here's this week's chapter!! This is where they start to get long y'all, this one is almost 8k XD  
> Patton and Dee have interludes on Wednesday so I'll see you then!  
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of injuries and blood, self-deprecation, like seriously so much self-deprecation and it only gets worse from here, panic attack

The rest of the day was rather uneventful compared to the earlier revelations. Dee and Virgil actually slept, though Logan suspected it was only because Logan was in the room and they knew he would report back to Patton if they didn’t. If Logan had to choose between a nap and getting lectured by Patton, he would choose the nap too.  
Roman and Patton visited a supermarket they found with the GPS because they were completely out of food. They returned just before Dee woke up, with Virgil close behind and Patton somehow managed to force them to eat, even if it was just saltines in Virgil’s case. Logan was beginning to consider genuinely studying Patton’s behavior. Virgil and Dee were both incredibly stubborn and quite honestly unconcerned with their own health. Yet Patton was someone they would occasionally listen to, despite him being the youngest and most childish in the group. It was quite intriguing.

Now that they had all the necessary supplies, they all simply stayed in the bedroom just conversation.

“Holy shit,” Dee was cackling. “Are you serious? Did you seriously do that?”

“Yeah, of course he did, cause he’s an idiot,” Virgil was grinning as he spoke. “His phone was ruined!”

“Hey it worked didn’t it?!” Roman protested though he was smiling as well. Patton had long since fallen onto the ground giggling and had given up on trying to get up as every time he did he just had another laughing fit and fell again. “Look spraying whipped cream at your boyfriend and therefore your phone may not be the most conventional method, but it worked okay?!”

“Surely there were more logical ways to cheer him up,” Logan said.

“I panicked, okay?”

“Well, clearly Virgil has you whipped,” Patton said, gasping for air as he continued to giggle even harder at his own pun.

“Patton please,” Logan groaned as the others were sent into a whole new round of laughter.

“Okay guys,” Patton said, catching his breath. “We’ve gotta quiet down.”

He gestured to Virgil who was leaning against Roman, laughing, although Logan could see the tension in him from the noise. It took the others a second but they managed to control their breathing once more and Logan caught Virgil flashing Patton a grateful smile. He finally took a drink of the water Patton brought him hours ago and just had time to glimpse Patton’s smug grin before the taste hit him and he almost spit the water back out. Keeping his expression carefully blank, he looked into Patton’s eyes just to see him trying and failing to suppress a giggle.

“Patton what the actual fuck,” Logan deadpanned.

This immediately caused everyone to laugh just as hard as before, only quietly. If he wasn’t confident in Patton’s handiwork, he would be worried Dee would tear his stitches.

“Language!” Patton giggled, before composing himself and looking right at Logan. “And if you don’t agree to take pain meds in the morning, I will do that again. Don’t test me, Logan Valley.”

“Why did you even give them to me?” Logan asked, genuinely confused. Had he been that obvious? No one had said anything…

“Cause you have bruised ribs and a gunshot wound. I don’t care how good you think you are at hiding it, I’m making you take care of yourself whether you like it or not.”

“Shut up dad,” Virgil mumbled from where he sat leaning on Roman. Clearly Virgil was not entirely awake anymore.

Patton looked over at Virgil, his expression softening. “Aww, kiddo, I’m just making sure Lo-Lo here gets taken care of. And speaking of taking care of yourself, it looks like it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Lo-Lo…?” Logan repeated slowly, his voice rising in pitch at the end as he questioned his life decisions.

“Yeah!” Patton replied. “If I’m gonna be a dad my kids have got to have cute nicknames!”

“When you all wake up in the morning I will be halfway back to Maine,” Logan declared.

“No, Lo-Lo, don’t go!” Virgil said, reaching for Logan and sounding distressed in his half-asleep state.

Logan felt a fond smile cross his face and with a roll of his eyes took Virgil’s hand, not sure verbal assurances would even get through to him in his delirious state. Logan had read many studies indicating that high-stress situations tended to bond people together quickly but Logan had never fully believed them, it just hadn’t seemed plausible to his younger self. Yet he had only known Virgil a few hours and already cared for him. Emile would be proud of him for finally making friends. Or perhaps not, since it took the apocalypse to get him to do so.

“Hey what about the rest of us?” Roman jumped in.

“Yeah I don’t have a nickname,” Dee teased.

“But you do,” Patton said, giving him a confused look. “You demanded I stop calling you Dee-Dee.”

“Oh fuck I forgot about that,” Dee groaned and hid his face in his hands. “As for you,” Patton continued, turning to Roman. “Obviously Princey. Ro-Ro just doesn’t sound as good.”

“I want a nickname too!” Virgil whined.

“I have plenty of nicknames for you, my Dark and Stormy Night,” Roman said and began to count off on his fingers. “My Chemically Imbalanced Romance, Hot Topic, Panic at the Everywhere-”

“Okay we get it,” Virgil grumbled into Roman’s chest, placing a hand over his mouth.

“Patton was correct earlier,” Logan sighed. “We do have much still to do before tomorrow afternoon, we should get some sleep.”

“Let’s all just sleep in here,” Roman suggested with a shrug. “It can be like a slumber party.”

“Yes!” Patton exclaimed, jumping and clapping his hands excitedly. Virgil groaned. “Sorry Virgil,” Patton said, lowering his volume. “I think that is a great idea Princey!

“Hey,” Virgil mumbled, shooting Patton a glare. “Only I can call him that. My Prince.” Virgil snuggled closer against Roman as he spoke as if to make his point more clear.

“Of course I am, dear.” Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil.

“That’s cute,” Dee said sarcastically. Logan could still see a blush on his cheeks but decided he valued his life so he didn’t comment on it. “But I lost a ton of blood and would like to go back to sleep now, so shut the fuck up.”

Roman tried to get up but Virgil’s arms tightened around him in a vice. “Well, I’m apparently sleeping in the bed with these two. Are you guys alright on the floor?”

“I don’t know that Logan should-” Patton started before Logan cut him off.

“Yes we’ll be fine,” Logan interrupted, sending Patton a glare. “Won’t we, Patton?”

Patton gave a long sigh. “Yeah,” He said finally. “We will.”

Patton began grabbing pillows and made a very cushioned spot beside the bed, before gesturing for Logan to lay down. Logan wanted to protest again but from the look Patton gave him, he’d already pushed his luck to the limit so he obligingly laid down in the nest of pillows and closed his eyes.

If only sleep were to befall him. Alas, instead he began to be confronted by his thoughts. This was fairly common. However, what wasn’t common was to find his thoughts centered on Virgil. One of the many questions in his head: why was he prioritizing Virgil? Guilt was quite the motivator and what he’d assumed to be the culprit, but Logan also knew the importance of taking care of oneself, especially when injured. Yet there he was lying on the stone floor with bruised ribs. He knew he cared for Virgil but surely….oh no. No, he had to be wrong. He couldn’t be falling for a stranger, that would be foolish. Yet he didn’t see another explanation. Well, this was an issue. However the aching in his chest and the sore wound in his arm were begging him to sleep, so it would have to be an issue he dealt with at another time.

Logan was the first to wake and was disappointed to find he wasn’t surprised. He put his glasses back on and attempted to sit up. Key word: attempted. As soon as he got an inch above the ground pain shot through his torso and he cried out before he could stop it. He clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from making any more noise. Now that he was prepared for it he was able to sit up with only whispered cursing.

Logan heard a shifting beside him and looked to see Patton getting up from his spot on the floor. Patton didn’t say a word as he quietly went to the supplies, grabbing food, water, pain meds, and an instant ice pack. He walked back over to Logan and sat in front of him. He cracked the ice pack and handed it to Logan without a word, then went to prepare the food and pain medication. Logan took the ice pack and decided he much preferred a lecture than this silent, wordless Patton. It was unnerving.

“Thank you,” He muttered, shifting so he was sitting with his back against the bed and lightly holding the ice pack against his side.

Patton still did not say a word as he finished preparing the food and pain medication. He gave it to Logan, who grabbed it with his free hand. Patton set the water closer to him then sat back and watched him expectantly. Logan was starting to feel actual fear, which did not make any logical sense. Patton was younger and smaller than him, inexperienced in combat, and Logan was exponentially more powerful. He took the medication without argument, his eyes not leaving Patton for a second.

Suddenly, Patton stood up and walked around Logan to the head of the bed. He reached over and snatched something. Logan heard Roman groan as Patton grabbed Logan’s shoulders, pushing him forward slightly to put the pillow behind him. Logan frowned a little, opening his mouth to complain.

“Patton you don’t need to inconvenience yourself or the others to take care of me,” Logan attempted. “We should let them sleep in so they have plenty of rest. I will be fine.”

Patton stared at Logan for a moment. He looked infuriated. After a long moment, he just sighed and pointed at the food he had brought over. “Eat.”

Roman groaned again and most likely sat up, as Patton shifted his gaze for a moment to look up at him. Logan only hoped he was careful not to disturb Virgil or Dee, or else he would also be suffering Patton’s ire.

“Wha’s goin on?” The sleepy boy slurred out. “Why’d you take my pillow?”

Patton’s gaze shifted back to Logan. He glared at him, looking from Logan to the food, before replying to Roman. “Nothing kiddo, just trying to help Logan so we don’t have a third person needing help at the meeting later.”

“What’d he do now?”

“Oh, nothing, he just slept on the floor with bruised ribs,” Patton said casually to Roman. “And if he doesn’t eat his food soon I’m probably gonna yell, so he should probably get on that.”

“Logan, what the fuck?” Apparently, they had managed to wake up Dee. “Why didn’t you say anything, dumbass?”

“I would have moved idiot,” Roman said.

“I didn’t want to upset Virgil,” Logan muttered.

“I don’t care,” Patton snapped. “Now shut up and eat.”

“Eat your food Logan,” Logan heard Virgil groan. “I really don’t want him to yell.”

‘Wonderful,’ Logan thought to himself. ‘Now I’ve awoken everyone.’

After that pleasant thought, Logan kept his mouth shut and ate the food Patton had given him with one hand, the other still holding the ice pack. He had a feeling that if he put it down Patton actually would start yelling. He was thankful Patton didn’t know his middle name or else Patton would have used that information to his advantage. Now that everyone was awake they didn’t see much point in going back to sleep and Patton distributed the food, still shooting glares at Logan as if to ensure he was actually eating. By the time he’d finished eating the painkillers had kicked in and he was able to move around with minimal difficulty. Logan slipped away at one point to spend a few minutes in the training room Roman had found, just lifting and throwing around a few objects to make sure his control wasn’t still frayed from the previous day and was delighted to find he did it all with ease and could quickly return to the preparations before he was apart from Virgil for too long.

It was approximately half an hour earlier than they needed to that they all piled into Logan’s car to head to the airfield so they could scout out the location. They’d briefly considered going in Roman’s car before Logan pointed out the bright red car would be incredibly conspicuous. Virgil sat in the front seat while Logan drove, the car once again filled with quiet conversation, though this time a tension hung over all of them like a storm cloud. When they pulled into the airport Logan almost started searching for a spot between the abandoned parked cars and instead parked in the middle of the road to make a quick getaway easier.

It was time to get into position.

They left Virgil and Dee in the car at first, Logan muttering a small apology to Virgil, while the other three took a few minutes to locate and memorize every exit in the baggage claim area so they weren’t scrambling if it was a trap, then retrieved Virgil and Dee from the car.

“Stop it,” Virgil complained when Roman put an arm around Virgil to steady him. “I can walk just fine on my own!”

“Sure you can,” Roman agreed but didn't make any movement to release him.

Virgil continued to grumble all the way inside where they saw Patton dragging two office chairs into the center. Dee and Logan exchanged a look as they stood together (Dee’s arm around Logan’s shoulders and Logan’s around his waist) until Patton was satisfied and turned around to see the four waiting boys in the doorway.

“You’re back!” Patton said with a smile.

“Patton?” Logan inquired, making Patton focus on him. “What exactly are you doing?”

“I was checking the offices for supplies and I found these chairs.” Patton gestured to the chairs he had set up. “I thought Dee and Virgil could use them.”

“How thoughtful of you Pat!” Roman grinned and led Virgil to one of the chairs, Logan hurrying to follow behind with Dee.

“There were more chairs in the offices,” Patton said, looking at Logan. “I could get you one if you need.”

“No thank you, Patton,” Logan declined as he helped Dee maneuver himself into the chair. When he looked up he saw Patton looking at him with an expression eerily similar to the ones that morning and hastened to add: “If this turns out to be a trap I must be able to move quickly and easily.”

“Okay, but you better take it easy,” Patton replied reluctantly.

Patton most likely had more to say on the subject but then their new informant arrived.

And none of them had been expecting him.

The 18-year-old boy that Roman had told them was Remus stood in front of him, hands in his pockets as he walked toward them confidently. As Remus walked, his eyes flitted over to Roman, and Logan noticed a flash of pain and regret before he quickly looked away, focusing on Dee and Virgil instead.

“You!” Roman spot, lunging forward with his sword raised. Logan cursed and dashed forward, ignoring the small gasp he heard from Virgil and a twinge of pain in his ribs, managing to grab Roman’s shirt and pull him back. A flash of pain spread from his arm as well, but he wrapped his arms around Roman’s chest anyway, holding him there.

“Roman stop!” Logan ordered, Roman still trying to fight against him. Logan’s eyes flashed blue in warning as he prepared to use his abilities to hold Roman in place but Virgil spoke up before anything could happen.

“Roman,” Virgil said, sounding slightly out of breath as he tried to stand up. “Roman, I need you to stop right now. I know you’re mad, but don’t be reckless.” Virgil took a shaky breath before continuing.

“Ignore him for now,” Virgil said. “Look at me.”  
Logan was struggling as his injured arm screamed for him to let Roman go, but Roman didn’t even look at Virgil. Logan understood Roman was angry but hadn’t realized just how furious he truly was.

“Roman Aldrich Oberon!” Virgil tried again, yelling this time despite the pain it probably caused him. Roman finally paused in his fight against Logan’s hold, his head turning toward Virgil’s voice. Black spots were beginning to appear in Logan’s vision but he didn’t dare loosen his hold just yet, so he just closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain. “I need you to stop. He might have answers about what is happening to me. Please, Roman. Please stop.”

There was a stretch of silence where Logan worried he was going to blackout before Roman’s body finally relaxed. Logan sighed in relief and finally released him, stumbling back only to be caught by Patton. Logan tried to blink the spots away and vaguely noticed Virgil collapsing and Roman catching him to settle him back in the chair.

“Remus is a tricky one,” Roman growled, sending his brother a glare over his shoulder. “I don’t think Dee should talk to him alone.”

“Well you sure as hell aren’t doing it!” Dee scoffed.

Logan tuned them out as he clutched his arm and felt Patton’s hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Patton asked hurriedly, “I can still go get a chair, or I have the first aid kit, are your bandages okay-”

“I’ll manage,” Logan forced out, waiting until his vision was once again unimpeded before he glanced to the side and saw all three of the others watching him with concern, apparently finished with their argument. “I’m fine. What now?”

“Apparently Virgil is going with me to talk to Remus,” Dee began.

“Which means I’m going too,” Logan finished. Virgil opened his mouth to protest but Logan waved him off. “Let’s go get this over with.”  
The three made their way over to Remus slowly, Dee seemingly walking perfectly fine, though Logan knew it was an act considering he could barely walk straight and he didn’t have stitches in his thigh. Virgil walked with his arm wrapped around Logan’s to steady himself.

“Alright, we came,” Dee started before Remus could even speak, glaring at him accusingly the entire time. “We’re here. You said you have information. What is it?”  
Remus looked at the three of them for a moment, clearly thinking about something, but his expression stayed mostly blank. Finally, he spoke: “There’s a lot of shit to cover, where do you want to start?”

“How about you start where you betrayed my boyfriend and your own twin brother,” Logan heard Virgil mutter under his breath. Remus either didn’t hear or just didn’t want to respond, as he continued to wait for an answer.

“The beginning is usually a good place,” Logan answered, apparently the only neutral one. Sure he was a little miffed considering the skin around his neck still hurt a little when he pressed against it but he also understood that the subterfuge was necessary.

“Okay,” Remus took a deep breath, seeming nearly if not just as stressed as all of them. “There is a cult named Fove, which worships a demon that harvests dreams for power.”

“I’m sorry what?” Dee exclaimed though Logan noticed that he was finally following the unspoken low volume rule. “I’m sorry I just found out magic was real two days ago, now we’re throwing demons into the mix? Fine, whatever. So you’re telling me this cult no one knew existed managed to put the entire world to sleep at once?”

“Yes, they did manage to do that,” Remus said. “They want to give more power to the demon for some fucking reason, so they put the entire world to sleep so the demon can harvest all the dreams and gain power.”

“So why are we awake?” Logan asked.

“I don’t fucking know,” Remus said, throwing up his hands. “I know why Roman is awake. And Logan, you’re likely awake due to your powers. But I don’t know why the Faiths are awake.”

“How do we know we can believe you?” Virgil said, clearly not noticing that Remus hadn’t said his name. But Logan definitely did, and by the look he shared with Dee, so did he.

“You could be making all of this up for all we know.”

“Because I know why you're awake,” Remus said, this time to Virgil. “And I have proof.”

“How could you possibly prove something like that?” Dee rolled his eyes.

“Indeed,” Logan nodded as he felt Virgil’s grip tighten on his arm.

“I can prove it because he’s awake for the same reason Logan is,” Remus shrugged. “He has abilities. Basically, he can sense magic and communicate with demons and shit. They also make him better at spells.”

Logan felt Virgil’s grip on his arm tighten even more as he leaned some of his weight onto Logan as well. Logan watched as Virgil stared at Remus, just blinking in shock until Dee stepped in.

“And we’re supposed to believe you just like that?” Dee said. “You said you had proof, so give it.”

“Logan is an extremely powerful source of magic, I'm sure Virgil has likely been feeling drawn to him?” Remus asked with a small grin, knowing he was right.

“...yeah,” Virgil said shakily.

“Virgil are you alright?” Logan whispered quiet enough that Remus wouldn’t be able to hear. “Would you like to return to the others?”

“I...” Virgil started. “I need to know for sure.” He whispered before looking back at Remus. Remus smiled at him.

“That feeling is your powers working. You can sense the magic within Logan.” Remus looked at Logan. “Logan, would you please use your powers to demonstrate to Virgil what his powers do?”

Logan bit his lip, not sure he should risk it in his current state. Although he supposed emotionally he was stable and that wasn’t as hazardous, however, there was always the possibility when he was too weak to suppress anything. One look at Virgil’s stricken face and the pleading in his eyes had Logan outstretching his free arm toward an abandoned suitcase laying next to one of the many unconscious people on the floor. His eyes began to glow and then the suitcase began to hover before Logan realized he’d need to do something more than that. With a flick of his wrist, the suitcase went flying so fast it crashed through a wall easily. As soon as he did, Virgil was stumbling away from him and Logan let his hand fall quickly. Virgil ran into Dee as he looked around in horror.

“That’s… that’s what it felt like in the alley,” Vigil murmured, clearly in a state of extreme distress.

Suddenly Logan felt as though he’d been hit by an emotional freight train as the realization struck him...he did this. Virgil was afraid of him. He closed his eyes against the wave of emotion that threatened to overtake him and wrapped his arms around his body. He quickly took a few steps away from Virgil trying to show him that Logan wasn’t going to hurt him again, that he wasn’t in danger. Logan slammed down the fear and hurt and the guilt, not letting losing control be even a vague possibility, not willing to hurt Virgil again. He opened his eyes again and looked into Virgil’s, silently begging Virgil to see the gray and realize there was no blue within them.

Virgil looked back at Logan, tears in his eyes as Dee held him steady. Logan saw the tears and forced himself to look away and took a step back towards the others.  
Suddenly, Virgil let go of Dee and tried to stumble toward Logan. The fear and confusion were still evident on his face but he still stepped forward to catch Virgil without even thinking about it. Virgil was shaking and breathing rapidly as he straightened and turned back toward Remus. Logan wasn’t sure what to do, still surprised Virgil wanted to be anywhere near him before remembering his apparent abilities and inwardly cursing himself. The universe truly was cruel, forcing Virgil to be close to the boy who injured him and terrified him whenever he used his powers.

“Okay,” Virgil started, his voice only slightly steadier than Logan expected. “So, you were right. Now tell us what else you know and get the hell away from me.”

“Other than that I don’t know a lot. The only other things I know are that you guys are the only people awake, so Fove wants to murder you.” Remus said, looking at the three of them curiously. “Basically, you guys need to stay on the run until I learn more. I hope to find a way to stop the demon and end this fucking apocalypse as soon as possible, but that probably won’t be easy to find, and I won’t be able to do it alone for sure, as I don’t have fucking superpowers and shit, so I’ll need your help. Although, you guys clearly don’t trust me much yet, so it’s up to you. If you want to meet again for more information, call this number on the phone I gave you.”

Remus handed Dee a slip of paper with a hastily scrawled phone number on it. “If not, I will understand, but I hope you choose to help me.”

Then he looked at Roman, who had essentially crossed the distance upon seeing Virgil's distress.

“Roman, remember what I said before I left. I love y-”

Virgil cut Remus off before he could finish. “Don’t you dare say another word to him,” Virgil hissed. “You’ve done enough harm already.”

Logan thought he saw a flash of hurt in Remus’s eyes before he composed himself.

“Very well.” He said. “I hope to get a call from you soon.”

Once Remus was gone Logan felt the full weight of Virgil fall onto him, and he gently lowered him to the floor once his ribs sent a flare of pain through his system. He felt bad, but he just wasn't in the state to carry all his weight. Logan heard approaching footsteps and saw Roman kneel next to them. Dee also joined them on the floor, quickly followed by Patton once he arrived. As Patton gently but determinedly grabbed Logan’s arm to roll up his sleeve, Roman spoke up.

“What the hell did he say to you guys?” Roman said, his expression still one of pure anger and his voice a growl. “Virgil, what’s wrong?”

Logan looked away from the scene, not sure he had the right to answer and allowed Virgil and Dee to fill in Patton and Roman.

“The general information was that the cult is apparently called Fove,” Dee began. “Oh and that the cult that attacked us did cast this curse thing. In service of a fucking dream-eating demon.”

Roman and Patton were so shocked that Patton didn’t even scold Dee for his language and Roman’s mouth fell open.

“Oh and that's not all,” Dee laughed bitterly. “Since we’re all awake, they’re gonna keep hunting us down so they can murder us to death because we’re the only people who can stop these assholes. So yeah. Other than that-”

“One...other...thing,” Virgil said between gasps. He paused for a moment, breathing hard, before he continued. “I...I have...abilities.”

“Wait what?” Roman gasped. “Are you sure he didn’t just make that up? I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“He was telling the truth,” Dee confirmed with a grim expression. “I could tell. Plus, well…” He trailed off.

“He had proof,” Virgil said, barely above a whisper as he frantically tried to wipe away the tears now running down his face. He looked at Roman and cleared his throat.

“Are you okay?” He asked Roman suddenly.

“Me?!” Roman said. He tightened his grip around Virgil and began to run a hand through his hair. “I didn’t just have my entire life turn upside down. I’m way more worried about you.”

Virgil continued to gasp as he leaned into Roman, tears creating a wet spot on Roman's shirt, “But, Remus-” Virgil started

“Forget about Remus,” Roman said, his voice falling into that gentle, soothing tone he always seems to have around Virgil now that his anger had bled away into concern. “Talk to me, Sunshine. What do you need?”

“Air, to start,” Virgil gasped, “fuck...panic...attacks.”

“Okay then you know the drill,” Roman nodded. Logan wasn’t surprised he seemed to know what he was doing, sure Roman had talked Virgil down from plenty of anxiety attacks. He lightly took Virgil’s hand and placed it on his chest so Virgil could feel it rising and falling. “Breathe with me, alright?”  
Virgil didn’t reply, but Logan saw him beginning to follow Roman’s instructions, just as Patton scooted back over to him, looking at his wound.

“You definitely reopened it,” Patton sighed. “You’re probably gonna need stitches.” Patton opened the first aid kit they had brought and began digging through it, looking for the necessary supplies.

“My apologies for inconveniencing you, Patton,” Logan muttered, trying not to bother Roman and Virgil. At that Logan felt something smack the back of his head and he looked over to see Dee glaring at him.

“If you apologize for one more thing I’m gonna give you something to apologize for,” Dee threatened. “If you hadn’t done that Roman would’ve probably fucking murdered Remus, and we wouldn’t have any of this information.”

“Dee’s right,” Patton muttered. “Though I still wish you guys would be more careful.”

“Well yeah,” Dee said.

Logan just sat there silently, letting Patton bandage his arm. His head was like a storm of thoughts and emotions that he couldn’t even begin to process. He just couldn’t process anything happening, which was something he despised. Patton was being so careful with him, and even Dee was showing his concern in his own way. But Logan couldn’t stop thinking that he simply didn’t deserve it. He couldn’t protect Dee or Patton in the alley, then he’d lost control and nearly killed Virgil, then angered Patton this morning, scared Virgil again-

‘Monster,’ That little voice whispered. ‘Dangerous. Weak. Murderer-’

"Logan.”

Logan refocused at the sound of his name, realizing after a moment that it was Virgil who said it. Oh no. Logan prepared himself for whatever horrible words Virgil was about to say. But instead he got...an apology?

“Hey, Logan, I’m sorry I freaked out,” Virgil apologized, his eyes glinting with shame and concern. “It wasn’t your fault I just… Your powers feel pretty overwhelming dude, I don't know how you deal with that all the time.”

Why...why was Virgil apologizing? Logan just stared at Virgil for a moment, trying to comprehend his words. He normally prided himself on his intelligence and ability to understand the world around him, but looking into Virgil’s mismatched eyes it felt like everything else was distant; the airport looked like an illusion and every noise was muffled as if Logan was underwater. Everyone was looking at him and it occurred to Logan that he should probably respond. He cleared his throat absently.

“Yes well I’ve gotten used to it,” Logan said nonchalantly. “Now, shall we discuss our next move? We should probably relocate wherever we’re staying for the night-”

“Bullshit,” Virgil said, cutting Logan off. “Absolute fucking bullshit. You are going to sit here and tell me the truth about what’s going on right now. Right, fucking now.”

“What?” Logan balked. No, he had to stop. Logan couldn’t, damn it he couldn’t feel right now! His emotions always lead to destruction so he shoved his fear and guilt back down into their shadowy corners where they belonged and put his problem-solving skills to work convincing Virgil of his lie. “I can assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m not an idiot!” Vigil exclaimed. “And I want to help, but I also just had an anxiety attack so I’m not feeling great either, and you sitting there suppressing yourself isn’t helping anyone!”

“It’s keeping me from hurting anyone!” Logan finally shouted, ripping his arm from Patton’s grip so he could shoot to his feet. “Sure, it sucks, but it’s the only thing keeping me from destroying this entire building! I’m capable of that and it scares the shit out of me! But I lived with it and this is how I control it. Emotions lead to destruction for me. So why do you people keep PUSHING?!”

Logan knew things were beginning to hover a few inches off the ground but he just, he couldn't stop it. He was breathing heavily and didn’t even close his eyes this time, instead covering his eyes with his hands as if hiding the blue would eliminate the risk he posed to everyone around him.

Virgil sighed and pushed himself unsteadily to his feet, breathing heavily as well. He pulled Logan’s hands away from his eyes gently. “I can feel it too.” He said. “And Roman is about to call me out on being a huge hypocrite here, but I’m gonna say it anyways, emotions only lead to destruction when you bottle up your emotions like this. You had complete control over how much emotion you put into using your power on the suitcase earlier, who's to say you can’t do that again, until you don’t have as much bottled up anymore. Until you won’t be as scared of these outbursts anymore, because they won’t be able to do as much harm.”

To Logan horror, at some point during Virgil’s speech tears had begun to fall from Logan’s eyes. He wanted to wipe them away but Virgil was still holding onto his hands and he couldn’t resist gripping them back. Then as the words actually made it through to his brain he laughed. He hadn’t fully laughed in the last two days, and even now it was bitter and cruel.

“Are you sure about that?” Logan replied, his voice cracking. “It’s easy to say for someone who isn’t a murderer.”

Then he realized what he said and his eyes went wide. No, they weren’t supposed to know that, what was he doing? He could barely hear what he said over his own thoughts and wanted nothing more than to just scream at the top of his lungs but his power, his curse, would just explode along with it and he couldn’t do that. He closed his eyes again, not able to stomach the looks on their faces when they understood what he was saying.

Suddenly, Logan felt a new hand on his shoulder and heard Patton’s voice. “I don’t know what you mean by that kiddo, but whatever happened isn’t who you are now. Dee would have figured it out by now if you were a bad person, but you’re not.”

“I don’t say this a lot but Patton’s right,” Dee’s voice said next as he took one of Logan’s hands from Virgil and held it in both of his own. “From what I’ve seen, you saved our lives in an alleyway, brought us all together, sacrificed your own comfort for the sake of others, and were willing to fight to protect us despite knowing us for less than a fucking week, Logan. That’s not a bad person.”

“I murdered an innocent man,” Logan whispered, his voice weaker than it had ever been. “He was just trying to help, but I was so angry and I didn’t think about even trying to push it down so he fell off the roof, he fell onto the fence and I-” Logan made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a sob. “I was six. I was six and I murdered a man in cold blood. How can you be willing to even touch me especially when I’m like this?” Logan jerked his head at the once again floating luggage, though the people and his friends seemed untouched. “If I could do that then, how do you know I won’t now?”

“Because you haven’t yet.” Roman wrapped his arms around Logan, the pressure and the warmth at his back comforting. “Logan even in the alley we all came out alive. And look around you. You think you’re falling apart but all the people are completely unscathed, us included. I know we’re all safe with you and my only regret is that I didn’t see that earlier. You’re our friend Logan.”

At that Logan broke, falling to his knees as sob after sob ripped themself from his chest, his eyes glowing so bright it refracted light through his tears onto Virgil’s face. That awful part of his brain was still scolding him and he knew his parents would be so disappointed right now but he didn’t find it in him to care as other voices joined them.

‘It wasn’t your fault’

‘...isn’t who you are now…’

‘That’s not a bad person’

‘You’re our friend’

Logan finally let himself just feel, for the first time in years he let himself feel the grief and the guilt and the confusion and sadness and just sob into someone’s shoulder without spending the whole time trying to stop himself. He wasn’t sure who at this point as they’d all fallen with him into a tangle of reassurance and contact. By the time Logan could breathe again, he was exhausted, so much so his vision was blurry and his muscles were heavy. He was leaning on someone with their arm wrapped around him. Roman maybe? He didn’t know. He was probably incredibly dehydrated but Patton would take care of him, he had so far. He liked Patton, Patton really cared about him. It was nice. Kinda felt like his dad was still there. He heard someone speaking, or maybe a few someones, before he was being lifted in the air and he was being hoisted to his feet and lead to the car. He recognized Dee as he climbed in next to Logan in the back seat. He leaned over so he was leaning his head on Dee’s shoulder and closed his eyes, humming appreciatively as Dee’s hand began to stroke the back of his neck lightly. After a moment the last person got in and they were moving, but by that point, Logan was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus has officially shown his face here, and I have to recommend you read his interlude and this chapter on Copper's end if you haven't already. I love reading your theories and comments so feel free to leave 'em!  
> See you Wednesday!!


	8. True or False

Janus was rather proud of himself, really. He'd so far managed to stave off the impulse of slamming his head against a wall.

Look, he was having kind of a crazy few days, alright? Janus wasn't a walking computer or a living fact database, but he knew how the world worked. He knew how people thought, what every twitch of the hand met. He knew how to lie, how to flirt, how to get someone wrapped around his finger. People had their heads in the clouds but Janus knew how to survive by having his feet glued to the ground. 

Then his mother collapsed and Patton had run into his room screaming.

Since then he'd found a bunch of strangers he was actually starting to care for, found out magic was real, one of the said strangers had goddamn fucking superpowers, there was a cult, the cult worshipped a demon that eats dream, they'd cursed the world, another one of the strangers had an evil twin who wasn't actually evil, another one of the strangers had superpowers as well that connected him to the other magic person, the cult wanted to kill their asses, and Janus had gotten his thigh slashed open. Not to mention his brother was starting to step up as a leader which threw him off more than anything else.

After Logan's total breakdown (after which Janus definitely did NOT share a 'brother cuddle' with him in the car no matter what Patton said) Janus was standing on the roof of the castle they were staying in. He'd found the ladder pretty quickly and now he had his arms braced against the low stone wall keeping him from accidentally pitching over the edge. His leg was weak enough that he didn't fully trust his balance yet but holy fuck if he got one more worried glance from Patton he was gonna fucking lose it. Was that kid ever going to figure out Janus was two YEARS older than him? It really didn't seem like it at this point. 

He let out a sigh just as he heard the wooden trapdoor open behind him and he turned around already rolling his eyes.

"Patton I swear to God-" He stopped as his eyes came into contact with white and brown ones, not blue ones. "Oh. Virgil. What do you want?"

"You’re not Logan,” Virgil said instead of answering.

For a split second, Janus had felt bad about the eye roll. He didn't anymore. He scoffed and crossed his arms, staring at the black-clad boy who hadn't even fully emerged yet.

"Yes, last I checked," Janus drawled. "You didn't answer my question, you fucking raccoon. What do you want?"

"I thought I was coming to check on Logan,” Virgil shrugged, pulling himself the rest of the way onto the roof. His eyebrows scrunched up together. “Don't know why you're here since I followed the tugging and I was so sure it wasn't-" He paused and looked at Janus as if he was seeing him for the first time. "Shit."

"Do you plan to start making sense or are you just going to go back down?" Janus said, really praying for the later because his leg was really hurting but he wasn't gonna admit that shit. 

"True or False,” Virgil said, “My favorite color is purple.”

"Kinda obvious that's true." Janus gestured to his own hair to reference Virgil's purple bangs. He figured he might as well humor him. For all, he knew this was some sort of delirium from the concussion. Plus Patton had told him not to be a bitch to Skull Crack over there, so he might as well. He didn't want to get an earful, which he would because his leg wouldn't let him just run away and lock a door behind him like he usually did. "Do I need to go find Patton?"

“No, just answer the questions,” Virgil sighed. Janus narrowed his eyes as alarms started going off in his brain because this boy was up to something. “True or False, I like raccoons.” 

That little thing in the back of Janus's brain flared up as he looked at Virgil's hands fidgeting with his hoodie sleeves and his just abysmal posture, for fuck's sake it was a miracle this boy wasn't a damn hunchback. 

"False," He replied instantaneously before he could even fully comprehend he knew it was a lie. It was just that easy. Virgil pretended he was an asshole but he was fucking see-through he was so obvious. "Are we done now?"

“One more,” Virgil said quickly. “True or False, my favorite holiday is Thanksgiving.”

"False," Janus answered once again, just knowing he was right. He was actually starting to get concerned now. Was this some sort of bullshit bonding exercise? Goddamit, did Patton put him up to this? "Look, buddy, you're starting to freak me out so just get to the fucking point please?"

Virgil stumbled over to Janus and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking right into his eyes. Janus frowned again. Yeah, this was definitely some concussion shit. Virgil hesitated for a moment, before speaking: “Congratulations. You’re a human polygraph. Welcome to the magic club.”

What the fuck. 

"Yeah I'm taking you downstairs," Janus sighed, attempting to wrap Virgil's arm around his shoulders. "You're going batshit crazy and I don't want to deal with it, so we're gonna go dump you on Roman, 'kay?"

Virgil laughed. “I wish that was true. God, if only I were just crazy. But no, I’ve got to have these powers. Sadly, you’re stuck with it too. I can sense it.”

"Sense it-?" Then Janus remembered everything Remus had said and his face fell. After Logan's freak out and Virgil's panic attack and the fact he didn't really give a shit, he'd completely forgotten that Virgil could literally sense magic. That was the tugging thing, they'd figured that out when Virgil stumbled into him after Logan's display. And Virgil had said he'd followed a tugging just like with Logan. Plus Janus just...he knew that Virgil was telling the truth, or at least thought he was. "FUCK!" 

He took a deep breath and clapped his hand over Virgil's mouth when he tried to say something. Great so that was just one more thing to put on the pile. Janus would really have to find a time to sit down and sort through it all. But evidently, that time was not now considering he'd been TRYING to do that before Virgil's dumbass showed up. He took another deep breath and looked at Virgil, taking his hand off his face. 

"Fine," Janus relented. "I have magic. Fantastic, fucking wonderful. How do you know I can, what sense lies?"

“When I just told you those two lies, I felt your magic flare-up.” Virgil explained, “I’m sorry dude, I know this is a lot to take, so if you want me to leave you alone I will.”

"Just...just shut up," Janus sighed. He left him on the roof and proceeded to slowly struggle down the ladder and he had started to wander in search of Patton. Sure the boy could annoy him and be overbearing and be worse than their parents sometimes, but right now he was Dee's rock and they just...they had one rule and it was that they didn't keep secrets from each other. This was kinda important. 

Eventually, he found the mother hen in the bedroom they'd been using; apparently, Logan was still asleep. Patton was fiddling with one of his rolls of bandages, but he looked up when Janus came in.

“Hey, Dee!” Patton said as Janus walked in, looking up with a smile. When Patton saw the distressed look on Janus’s face, his smile dropped quickly, turning to a face of concern. “What’s wrong kiddo?”

"I just had a super fun chat with Virgil," Janus snarked, sitting down on the floor before he left tried to collapse under him. Patton sat criss-cross in front of him and laid a hand on his knee. "Apparently his little magic radar bullshit helped him figure out that he's not the only one with powers he doesn't know about."

“You have powers!?” Patton exclaimed excitedly. Why was he excited? “I knew it!”

"I'm sorry, what?" Janus said. Logan shifted on the bed but didn't awaken. Not that he cared just then. "The fuck do you mean you knew?" 

“Well, I started to suspect it after meeting Logan, but I didn’t want to say anything if I was wrong. No one naturally has instincts as good as you, you know when anyone is lying, whether you know their nervous ticks or not, you’ve never been wrong!”

"Huh," Janus said. "Well then."

Patton calmed down his excitement as he registered Dee’s lack of enthusiasm. “Are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy interlude day my little lovebugs! Can I call you that? Whatever, here's Janus pretending not to have an existential crisis and we can have some more brother moments on Copper's Patton interlude. Lemme know what you think of how I write Janus and I'll see you Sunday!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This chapter was referred to "The gay but not for the reasons you think sword fight"  
> Trigger warnings: Little bit of self-deprecation, but I think that's it.

When Logan woke up the first thing he felt was panic. 

He opened his eyes and blinked against the sudden brightness before he processed the red cloth above him and realized he wasn’t in his bedroom. He jolted upright when he felt familiar hands on his shoulders and looked over to see Patton. Oh right, Patton. He was abruptly reminded of everything that went down including his fit of hysteria and the fact that he had literally cried himself to sleep on Dee’s shoulder. Patton handed him his glasses and he put them on.

“How are you feeling kiddo?” Patton asked gently.

“I’m uninjured Patton,” Logan sighed and his gaze landed on Roman and Dee who were also in the room. It wasn’t everyone, but he supposed it would do. “My apologies to both of you for my, uh, outburst earlier. I promised you, Roman, that it would not happen again and then it did. I understand if you are angry-”

“Logan,” Roman sighed, he sat next to Logan on the bed and brushed a stray strand of hair off Logan’s forehead. Logan normally would be concerned and assume it to be a romantic gesture, however something about it just seemed...familial. “It’s alright. None of us are angry, I swear. That was something you’d been holding in a long time. I never would have let you make that promise if I knew the way you were going to try and keep it.”

“We all cry sometimes,” Dee shrugged. “Well not me, I don’t have emotions.” Patton glared at him and he cleared his throat. “The point is that we’re all okay, same with all the civilians. Besides, you can’t tell me you don’t feel a little better.”

“Perhaps,” Logan muttered. Patton patted his shoulder again and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked around the room and frowned upon noticing the absence of a certain member of their group. He’d said Logan hadn’t actually scared him but… “Where is Virgil?”

“He’s up on the roof,” Dee answered. Logan must have looked alarmed because Dee hurried to add, “He’s fine, he just came up to talk to me earlier and hasn’t come back down yet.”

“I’ll go check on him,” Patton said when he saw Logan’s still concerned look. “We should probably all talk about what we are going to do next anyway.” With that, Patton gave Logan a quick squeeze on the shoulder before getting up and heading to retrieve Virgil.

An awkward silence fell over the remaining people, though Logan did note that while Roman had seemed to be sincere about not being angry, he was very tense. Logan and Roman moved off the bed as Patton returned, without Virgil, and Dee sighed in relief as he got the opportunity to lay on the bed himself and elevate his leg. Roman glared at Logans a bit and it wasn’t until Roman grabbed him by the shoulders and began to guide him back to the bed that Logan realized what he wanted. He attempted to protest until Roman’s grip on his shoulders tightened and Logan finally gave in, not wanting to actually infuriate the eldest of the group. Eventually, Virgil came back in and immediately sighed in relief as he settled onto the bed between Logan and Dee, some of the tension releasing from his shoulders.

“Okay, I’m here, let’s get this over with,” Virgil said, sounding like he’d rather do anything else.

“Well then, let’s get started, kiddos,” Patton instantly jumped to kick start the discussion. “What should we do about Remus?”

“We definitely can’t trust him!” Roman yelled. Logan glared at him but he was already giving Virgil a look of apology and he lowered his voice for the next sentence. “He’s been lying to me for years, why wouldn’t he be lying now?”

“I agree with Roman,” Virgil added. “He clearly can’t be trusted, no matter how helpful he could be.”

Logan frowned, looking back and forth between the couple. It seemed that Roman was not the only one stung by Remus’s betrayal. However, normally Virgil was much more objective in these decisions. Perhaps not  _ impartial _ , as once he picked a side it was incredibly hard to persuade him. But he immediately jumped to Roman’s defense, and Logan could hear the ire in his voice. He felt it was his turn to speak and decided to bring this issue to light.

“That was very emotionally charged,” He pointed out. “We cannot make decisions based on our own feelings, especially not when it comes to our survival.”

“Okay, then let me rephrase. He can’t be trusted because he has clearly lied plenty in the past, and we have no proof that he has changed.” Virgil retorted, and Logan leaned back a little as the anger was now directed at him despite Virgil not even sparing him a glance. He was opening his mouth to argue back when Patton cut in instead.

“I don’t know that I agree with that kiddo,” Patton stated, keeping his voice gentle. “I think that him risking his life to give us information is pretty good proof that he can be trusted.”

“That means nothing-” Roman began.

“He’s telling the truth.” Dee cut him off.

Logan’s eyes snapped over to Dee. The boy had seemed incredibly sure of his answer, as if that had no possible refute. Why was he so confident in his assessment? He had no emotional attachment to Remus, and Logan had been there. There had been no tells or proof other than Virgil’s powers. While Logan did tentatively agree that they should use Remus, he wasn’t nearly that certain, and definitely didn’t trust him.

“And how do you know that?” Roman scoffed.

“Because I have powers, asshat,” Dee retorted. He exchanged a look with Patton and took a breath before continuing. Logan also locked eyes with Patton as they both noticed the quickly rising tension in the room. He supposed it was inevitable as they were still, for all intents and purposes, strangers. “Earlier Virgil figured out I had powers. Basically I’m a human lie detector. And yes we tested it. I didn’t sense a lie when I was talking to Remus so he’s telling the truth.”

Logan blinked in surprise and mulled the information over in his mind. Hadn’t Patton mentioned on the drive over Dee had good instincts? And it explained how he knew Logan was lying. He nearly laughed to himself, but caught it before it could show on his face. The chances of Logan having never met another person with abilities and then finding two others in four hours online were infinitesimal and yet there they were, sitting in the bedroom of a tourist attraction.

“That is interesting.” Logan elected to say rather than voicing his actual thoughts.

“Look, let’s not dwell on what my powers have told us, okay?” Virgil snapped, sounding almost desperate. Logan reached up to touch his arm but thought better of it and let the hand fall back onto the bed. “I don’t care what Dee felt, he didn’t even know about his powers then, so it isn’t like they were very reliable! Remus can’t be trusted!”

That...okay now Logan was confused. Hadn’t Dee said Virgil was the one who discovered and tested Dee’s abilities? Why was he suddenly claiming they shouldn’t trust him? He glanced over at Dee and saw his face contort into one of hurt for a split second before it completely closed down. This wasn’t going to be good.

“Alright, fine don’t trust me.” Dee pushed himself to his feet despite the noise Patton made and crossed his arms. “We’re doing this bullshit together, right? So we vote. I vote we trust him.”

“I’m with Dee,” Patton voted. “I think we can trust him, and I trust Dee’s powers.”

“ _ Thank  _ you, Patton,” Dee said passive-aggressively.

“I vote to work with him,” Logan spoke up next. He was mostly neutral however the logical choice was quite obvious. “Trust may be a strong word that he certainly has not earned, however, we should take the risk. We have very little resources, it would be foolish to turn Remus away.”

“Well then apparently I’m outvoted,” Roman grumbled, loud enough that Patton and Logan exchanged another glance. The room was beginning to remind Logan of a powder keg and he was worried that one more harmful jab would set it alight. Roman seemed to think the same as he stormed over to the door and wrenched it open. “I need some air.”

Then, without even a glance, Roman slammed the door behind him. 

Logan’s gaze swept around the room as he gauged the others’ reactions to Roman’s outburst. Patton seemed frozen in place, completely shocked by the events. Dee was surprised as well, but he also was frowning as if he was trying to puzzle Roman out. Dee did seem to take pride in knowing people and how they worked, however Roman seemed a particularly vexing puzzle to solve. And Virgil...Virgil was trying to get up. He was staggering trying to get to the door and before Logan even realized what he was doing he was gently guiding Virgil back on to the bed. Virgil tried to protest but Logan hushed him. 

“I’ll check on him,” He promised. “You stay here. You have other things to sort out.”

He shot a meaningful look at Dee before he swept out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Now to find Roman. Maybe this hadn’t been the great idea he’d thought it was. The training room seemed as good a place as any to begin his search. He’d found Roman there before. Perhaps he was a creature of habit. 

‘What am I thinking,’ Logan thought as he approached the now audible sounds of simulated combat. He was not the person anyone wanted to give them comfort, and for good reason. He had no idea what he was planning to say. He’d have enough trouble with someone he was close with. Roman was an enigma; Logan never knew what would set him off, what would make him laugh, or what would hurt him. However, Logan got the feeling comfort wasn’t what Roman needed right now. He needed someone to get him out of his own head. Betrayal wasn’t something people simply got over after one conversation. But dwelling on it wouldn’t help anyone.

When Logan reached the room he paused in the doorway. He could hear Roman, yet the room was completely empty. He followed the sounds and smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand as he came across a large wooden door. Of course, the warriors of this castle wouldn’t have restricted themself to training in a small room. 

As expected, the door led into a large courtyard with an archery range complete with various targets on the far side and a large open area on Logan’s immediate left that was most likely used for sparring or working out. Past that were four practice dummies Roman was taking his anger out on. Logan was suddenly intensely grateful no one else had his powers, because if Roman did the castle may have been destroyed based on the fury he used to decapitate one of the straw-stuffed sacks. 

“Roman!” Logan yelled. The darker boy spun around, a glint in his eye that was already familiar.

“I’m fine go back inside,” Roman called back. 

“Falsehood.” Logan paused a little outside of Roman’s reach, still hyper-aware of the glinting blade. “I may not be the first person you want to see right now-”

“Logan-”

“ _ But _ ,” Logan continued. “I am not going to allow you to sit and let your bitterness fester until it figuratively explodes out of you.”

“Okay that time I get using figurative,” Roman muttered. He sighed and turned to fully face Logan. “Well then what are you suggesting?”

“My uncle once told me that sometimes it is simply best to take your mind off things,” Logan shrugged. “Perhaps some form of distraction would be adequate.”

Roman thought for a moment, casting his gaze around the courtyard until his eyes landed on Logan once again, and smirk grew across his features. Logan suddenly changed his mind: This wasn’t simply a bad idea, but an awful one. 

“Say, Logipedia,” Roman asked slowly and Logan took a step back. “How are you with a sword?”

“Abysmal,” Logan answered, taking another step back. Roman’s eyes were just as dangerous and fiery as before but with an edge of mischief that scared Logan even more. “Why?”

“Then I’m gonna teach you!” Roman declared, shoving his newly stolen katana into Logan’s hand.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Logan objected but Roman was having none of it.

“Nonsense, you’ll do great!”

Roman began to talk Logan through the proper stance for a katana and Logan attempted to follow his instructions. It was a procedure, just like an experiment, one step at a time. God, he was going to make a fool of himself. He held the katana as Roman told him, his dominant left hand above his right and then stood with his feet shoulder-width apart, pointing at the target. He raised the blade above his head and waited for Roman’s word before he struck at the dummy in front of him, stepping forward as he did so. He was quite pleased with the cut through the dummy’s chest and Roman was applauding nearby so he assumed he hadn’t completely failed. 

“That wasn’t bad!” Roman praised, sounding genuinely proud. His shoulders were still drawn as tight as a bowstring, but at least he seemed to be focusing on Logan. “Just one thing.”

Roman came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Logan so he could rest his hands on Logan’s. Logan’s brain completely short-circuited as he attempted to process what was happening and the back of his neck grew warm. His thoughts fell back to Virgil and his breath caught in his throat. Logan had always known he was open to dating multiple people at once, but if Virgil wasn’t and he found out about this he would be so upset-

“You gotta keep your hands apart,” Roman explained, completely oblivious to Logan’s internal tirade and gently nudging Logan’s right hand farther down the handle. “Otherwise it’s more of a hacking motion than a clean swing.”

It must have been that moment he realized their positions and his head fell so he was laughing into Logan’s shoulder and Logan could literally  _ hear  _ the smirk. 

“Sorry I didn’t even think-” Roman had to pause as he was overcome with yet another fit of laughter. “I’ve never even attempted to teach anyone other than Remus and something like this isn’t weird with him. Damn, this would be really awkward if you liked me, wouldn’t it?”

“Thankfully I am much more attracted to your boyfriend,” Logan muttered before he even realized what he was saying. Roman grew stiff behind him and Logan’s face fell slack in shock. Roman pulled away and moved in front of him. Logan had just enough time to consider impaling himself on the sword before Roman knocked the sword out of Logan’s hands and lifted him into his arms, spinning him around and chuckling the entire time. What?

“Wait, seriously?” Roman was grinning when he set Logan down and picked up the katana. “That’s great!”

“You...you are not upset?” Logan said, completely confused.

“Dude Virgil is poly,” Roman explained. “I’ve been okay with something like this happening since the beginning.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah  _ oh.  _ Gosh, you really are helpless.”

“I-” Logan started before sighing. “I suppose that is true. In the romantic sense at least.”

“Never fear my bespectacled friend!” Roman wrapped his arm around Logan’s shoulders and began to guide the two of them back inside. “I shall be your matchmaker!”

“You’re going to help me romance your boyfriend?” Logan questioned skeptically. “That seems like an awful idea. You need not feel obligated to do that-”

“It’s a great idea,” Roman argued. “Tell you what, we’ll head inside and have whatever life-deciding discussion we need to have this time, and then you and I can come up with a plan!”

“I must insist-”

“Fine, I’ll come up with the plan on my own.”

“That is so much worse.”

“It’ll be fine-”

“Roman!” Logan stopped and Roman paused before he tripped over him. 

“What’s your actual problem with this?” Roman wondered. 

Logan sighed and pushed his glasses farther up his nose to stall as he attempted to find the words.

“Virgil is the problem,” Logan said. “He is protective, and understanding, and loyal, and near fearless when it comes to others. And  _ you _ , Roman you are the kind of man-children read in fairytales. I’m the boy who nearly killed him. Why would he be interested in me?”

“Well, number one have you looked in a mirror?” Roman scoffed. “Dude you’re fucking gorgeous, I think your jawline is sharper than my sword. Second, you’re just as selfless as Virgil is. You’ve allowed the two of you to be practically attached at the hip cause of Virgil’s powers, even when we didn’t realize what was going on. Third-”

“I get the point!” Logan interrupted, already wanting to lock himself in a broom closet and never emerge.

“Was that because I called your jawline sharp?”

“That was not an intentional pun!”

“I’m gonna-”

“If you tell Patton, Virgil will not be the only one to get thrown through a wall.”

“Alright alright!” Roman was laughing again and he pulled Logan into his side. They started walking again and Logan was trying furiously to tame the blush creeping up his neck. “Look, romance is kind of my thing. Just trust me on this, alright?”

“Do I get a choice?”

“Nope!” Roman replied cheerily just before he opened the door to the bedroom they’d been using.

This was going to be a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan FINALLY got his shit together and I am so proud of him.  
> Don't get used to it it's never gonna happen again.   
> See ya Sunday, lovebugs!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry today's chapter is a little late, I'm going through some shit but we still managed to get it out on Sunday!  
> Trigger Warnings:  
> dissociation, guns and knives, witnessing pain, self-deprecation

When they entered the room, it was to see Virgil and Patton on the bed, Patton reading in a gentle voice and Virgil laying with his eyes closed. For a moment Logan wondered if he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and leaned against the headboard again, giving the two of them an absent wave as he yawned. He seemed so relaxed. Logan saw Roman giving him a look out of the corner of his eye and deigned it unworthy of a response.

“Heeey,” Virgil mumbled sleepily. “Patton was reading to me, wanna join?”

Logan felt something inside of him melt at the vulnerability in Virgil’s eyes and he was already sitting next to Virgil on the bed before he could register moving. Virgil relaxed even more as the tether tying them together most likely subsided, sighing as he snuggled up against Logan, before looking at Roman expectantly. Roman’s smile softened from it’s teasing mirth and he slid up to Virgil’s other side, wrapping his arm around Virgil’s waist and kissing his temple.

“As much as I would love to,” Roman said, sighing dramatically as he smirked at Logan out of Virgil’s view. “Someone has to retrieve our sardonic friend from wherever it is he wandered off to.”

“I think he is on the roof,” Patton said. “You want me to go get him? That way you can stay here.”

“No I should go with you!” Roman argued hurriedly. It was at that moment Logan realized what Roman was doing and he sent the man the strongest glare he could muster with Virgil snuggling against him. “In case Dee, uh, needs help getting down!”

“But then who's gonna read the book!” Virgil objected.

“Logan can read it!” Roman suggested, taking the book from Patton before he could protest and handing it to Logan.

“Roman don’t you dare-” Logan whispered harshly. 

“Come on Padre!” Roman held an arm out for Patton to take like a gentleman escorting his lady. Patton giggled and took it. “Have fun you two!”

Roman gave Logan a two finger salute before leading Patton out of the room. Logan had a sneaking suspicion they would be taking the long way and he was seriously regretting confessing to Roman at all. Virgil looked up at Logan with sleepy eyes. 

“Read please?” He asked, sounding much more relaxed than Logan had ever heard him. “Harry Potter is my favorite.”

“I enjoy it as well,” Logan agreed. He may as well go along with Roman’s scheme. Though to call it a scheme was an exaggeration as the situation had created itself. “Even if the magic is completely incorrect.”

Logan began to read, putting on an impeccable british accent every time he reached a line of dialogue that made Virgil smile against Logan’s shoulder. Logan was beginning to smile too. He couldn’t help it. Virgil always had walls up, hiding behind this dark persona. But he seemed so vulnerable now, so relaxed and trusting. He didn’t seem afraid. Logan tried to pretend that that thought, that Virgil finally truly didn’t seem afraid of him, didn’t warm him from the inside out, though Virgil was probably starting to wake up fully and may notice Logan suddenly relaxing into him as well. They leaned on each other as Logan read, until finally the others returned and Logan unconsciously stiffened again. Virgil grumbled as Patton and Roman lead Dee over to the bed, but Logan was busy watching Roman with murder in his eyes. For a moment he seemed genuinely afraid and quickly cleared his throat.

“So!” Roman said, clapping his hands lightly to make sure he had everyone’s attention. “We should probably make the call before we do anything else, right? I’m not doing it because if I have to talk to him I may throw the phone out the window. So, volunteers?”

“Dee should do it,” Virgil said. “He has his powers, he will know if Remus is trying to set up any sort of trap.”

“Alright,” Dee shrugged. “But you’re gonna have to get off him you fucking octopus so Logan can actually give me the phone.”

Slowly, Virgil shifted off of Logan, seeming reluctant to move. Logan felt his heart skip a beat which was incredibly unhealthy and something he should not make a habit of. He instantly missed the warmth of Virgil at his side but he pulled the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Dee without saying anything. Suddenly, he felt the warmth return as Virgil leaned back against his side. Roman was trying (and nearly failing) not to laugh and Logan decided then and there he was going to murder him, no matter how helpful he was. 

“The only number in there is Remus’s,” Logan managed to say, proud of himself when his voice betrayed nothing. Or maybe it did a little because now Patton was smiling. But Virgil hopefully didn’t notice. 

Dee just rolled his eyes and found the contact. He pressed the call button and switched it to speaker as well, so they could all hear the line ringing. There was a click just before a familiar voice spoke. Roman’s face hardened at the sound but thankfully he said nothing.

“Shhh,” Remus said quickly and harshly. They all stayed quiet as they heard voices on the other end.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just one of my team members, I’ve gotta take it.” They heard Remus say, before another voice in the background. They heard some shuffling before Remus spoke again.

“Shit, sorry guys. I’m so fucking glad you called!” Remus said in a whisper. “So, you’ve decided to give me a chance?”

“A tentative one,” Dee said. “But yeah, we have. But we’re also ready if you pull anything, asshole, so don’t even try it.”

“Yeah, I guess I deserve that,” Remus replied, failing to hide the hurt in his voice. Logan couldn’t help feeling a bit of sympathy for him. After a moment, they heard Remus clear his throat. “Well, I’ve gotta make this quick. I don’t know anything new, this cult is so fucking secretive even to its members. Even if I did have information, I wouldn’t share it over the phone, I’m not a moron. So, we should plan to meet up again.”

Logan saw Roman opening his mouth and hurriedly motioned for Dee to say something quickly.

“Fine,” Dee answered hastily. He glared at Roman and Roman at least had the decency to look sheepish. “We should probably get on the move soon anyway. Where?”

“Wherever you guys are can work for me. This cult has a shit ton of resources,” Remus explained, but Logan just bit his lip at the implication. He caught Patton’s eye as the two apparently thought the same thing. How were a couple of teenagers supposed to stay on the run like this when the people hunting them had near unlimited resources? “I’ll just make up some bullshit excuse as to why I need to go there. They will let me.”

Suddenly, they heard a yell on the other end. “What the HELL is taking so long!” A voice yelled that they could barely make out.

“Shit, I’ve gotta go. Let me know when you have a location,” Remus said hastily. Then the line went dead.

“Well that was ominous as shit,” Dee sighed. He handed the phone back to Logan who took it with a nod. He wasn’t sure when he’d become in charge of carrying the device, but it was apparently something they had all unanimously agreed on. “Don’t suppose anyone has any ideas?”

“Perhaps Iowa?” Logan suggested, shrugging before remembering Virgil’s head on his shoulder. Well he did need to wake up and pay attention to the conversation, but he still ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair a few times like he’d noticed Roman doing in apology. Virgil grumbled and shifted but stayed leaning on Logan.

“Like in the Music Man, right,” Virgil asked, looking at Roman for approval.

“What is it with you people and pop culture references,” Logan muttered. 

“First of all, yes,” Roman nodded to Virgil before pointing at Logan. “Second of all, do you just have a map of the US memorized?”

“Don’t you?” Logan questioned. Truthfully no, he didn’t, but he’d needed to occupy himself somehow when Dee and Virgil napped, so he’d committed the surrounding area to memory. So most of the map. Not all.

“You are such a nerd,” Roman sighed.

“Roman, be nice,” Patton scolded, before refocusing. “I’m pretty bad at geography, you could say I’m geo _ crappy. _ Sorry, I know that pun wasn’t great, but  _ Iran _ out of good puns!” Patton chuckled to himself before continuing. Logan buried his face in Virgil’s hair and groaned quietly, causing Virgil to chuckle. “Anyways, despite that, I think Iowa sounds fine! We just need to figure out what to do about the car situation.”

“What do you mean?” Roman asked. 

“Well, we have two cars. We could all fit in one, but we also have enough drivers to bring both. And if we do bring both, who rides with who?”

“We should probably bring both,” Virgil suggested, his voice not sounding as tired as Logan would have suspected but still rough. “Just in case something happens to one of them.”

“Yeah that's a fair point,” Dee said.

“Well Logan and Dee have to be in a car with Virgil because of his powers,” Roman pointed out. But there was definitely more to it than that because that stupid glint was back and Logan felt a shiver run down his spine. “So me and Patton can be in mine, while those three ride in Logan’s! Besides, I’ve wanted some bonding time with my favorite little puffball, anyway.”

“AWW!” Patton squealed, his cheeks turning pink, “Roman! You’re so sweet!”

“I don’t need you guys to do that!” Virgil protested. “We should have at least one other driver with you and Patton!”

“But then the other car only has one driver,” Dee pointed out. “As pissed as it makes me to admit,” Dee sighed like his next words pained him. “Roman is right. We’ve got two cars and three drivers, so one car is gonna have one driver no matter what arrangement we do. Plus it isn’t like Iowa is far, it’s one state over. Without traffic it’ll probably take us what, five to six hours?”

“Four drivers,” Vigil corrected reluctantly.

“I thought you said you couldn’t drive?” Logan questioned.

“Roman taught me on the way here. I’m not great but I’m not gonna accidentally kill anyone either.” Virgil sighed. “It’s only fair that each car has two drivers.” 

The others were quiet for a moment, before Patton said what they had all been thinking, “You don’t exactly seem all that comfortable with the idea of driving kiddo. Like Dee said, it is only five to six hours, we don’t need you to drive if you don’t want to. Also, you really shouldn’t drive with that concussion. You could easily have a dizzy spell while driving and that would probably end bad for all of us.”

“Yeah okay,” Virgil grumbled. “I guess I’m not exactly in the best shape to drive.”

“It’s settled then.” Roman was beaming and he actually  _ clapped  _ in his excitement. Suddenly Logan understood Fove’s motivations for feeding humanity to a demon. “One more thing though.” He paused to point at Dee, Virgil, and Patton in turn. “You three need weapons. If we get in a fight again, I’ve got my sword and Logan has his powers, but you three have nothing.”

“Those guns Logan threw in that damn alley are probably still on that roof,” Dee said. “Guns kinda cramp my style, but maybe Patton or Virgil could use one?”

“I’m not using a gun,” Patton said quickly. “I’m not hurting people.”

“Pat this is our reality now,” Dee sighed and shot the others a look that somehow communicated ‘don’t bring this up later’ before he grabbed Patton’s hand. “Look, Marshmallow, this all fucking sucks but you gotta accept we’ll most likely have to fight a ton more and you’ve gotta have something. Maybe not a gun, but you can’t fight so you need some sort of weapon. I...I won’t always be able to protect you, so it’d make me feel a hell of a lot better if you had something to protect yourself with, alright?”

Patton nodded slowly. “Okay, fine. But no gun, okay?”

“What about a pocket knife or something?”

Patton paused for a moment before sighing. “Yeah, okay, I guess that would be fine.”

“Speaking of knives,” Roman jumped back into the conversation. “Didn’t that one big guy drop that huge knife he was threatening you guys with?”

“Oh  _ hell  _ yes,” Dee nodded vigorously. “I want that, definitely.”

“And Virge, what about you?” Roman turned to the boy in question. 

“I could use one of the guns.” Virgil said with a small shrug.

“That may not be the best idea,” Logan finally spoke up. He hadn’t said anything in a while and Dee actually looked shocked, as if he’d forgotten Logan was there. Virgil shifted so he was looking at Logan but Logan didn’t look down at him yet. “Guns are quite difficult to use and often take an extraordinary amount of time to learn to use well. It may be time we don’t have.”

“Well, it’s not like I know how to use any other weapon, might as well give it a shot.” Virgil flinched slightly when he heard Patton giggle, “Pun  _ not _ intended.”

“Don’t act like that was an accident,” Roman chuckled as well. Virgil sighed.

“I suppose it is your decision,” Logan relented. 

“Great, then Logan and Virgil can get the weapons while me, Pat, and Dee get everything ready to leave!” Roman paused his face souring for a moment. “And Dee can give Remus the location I guess.”

“We shouldn’t call him again,” Logan hurried to say.

“Yeah he almost got his ass kicked last time,” Dee reminded them. “We should just text him, and Logan can handle that. Besides, my powers don’t work over text anyway. At least I don’t think they do.”

“We could always test that,” Virgil pointed out. “If you want.”

“Sure,” Dee shrugged. “Someone put something in the server real quick then. Not Patton, I know more about him than he does at this point.”

“I’ll do it.” Roman pulled out his phone and typed something quickly before everyone’s phones buzzed.

Logan pulled his out and read the notification.

Princey2.0: I was a tap dancer before I started swordplay

“Yeah I’ve got no fucking clue,” Dee shrugged seeming unbothered. 

“Yeah, I don’t feel anything either, and if your powers were working I would, cause that was a lie. Roman was a ballerina.” Virgil said, most likely smirking.

“Oh my God seriously?” Dee laughed, not even bothering trying to hide it.

“Which means I have the skills necessary to strangle you with my feet,” Roman said, his voice and face deadly serious. “Don’t test me, Janus.”

“Roman I swear to God,” Dee growled, starting to rise to his feet before Patton hurried to push him back down. If Logan didn’t know any better he’d say Dee seemed genuinely angry rather than the joking seriousness Roman had displayed. 

“Well, we’ll let you guys sort that out,” Virgil said quickly, “Logan, how about we go get the weapons now?”

“Yes before we are forced to witness a homicide,” Logan agreed. He helped Virgil up, and before they left Virgil turned slightly to face Roman.

“Good luck babe! Please be alive when I get back!” 

“Oh now you use a pet name!” 

Logan just had time to hear Roman yell before he and Virgil made their way down through the castle, Logan trying not to laugh while Virgil had to hold on to Logan’s arm he was laughing so hard. Then Logan had the thought that he would no longer have to deal with Roman’s matchmaking attempts and he was laughing too, albeit not as much as Virgil. It didn’t take them long to grab a pocket knife from a store along with a grocery bag they put the pocket knife and Dee’s knife in, and text Remus where they were heading. Then they returned to the alley to allow Virgil to pick a gun. 

Virgil had made as if to climb the still warped fire escape, but Logan stopped him and raised his hand up and in front of him, closing his eyes as he focused and tried to find the discarded weapons. When he opened them again the irises were glowing discs of electric blue and he was guiding the guns carefully down into a pile in front of them. He glanced at Virgil to gauge his reaction and was relieved to find him just fiddling with his hoodie sleeves, though his eyes were wide and he wouldn’t look at him. For a moment he was concerned until he remembered that Virgil felt every time he used his powers and attributed it to that shock.

“My apologies if I surprised you,” Logan said. “I simply wanted to avoid forcing you to scale an...incredibly damaged fire escape.”

“It’s all good,” Virgil said, glancing up from under his bangs to meet Logan’s eyes. “I’m just… still getting used to it I guess.”

“Understandable,” Logan nodded and gave Virgil a reassuring smile before gesturing to the pile of weapons. “Take your pick.”

Virgil ended up selecting a pistol and Logan had the foresight to gather the ammo from the other guns, though he wasn’t sure which bullets would work with the gun. He was sure it would only take an internet search, so he shouldered the bag with their newly acquired weapons and ammunition before the two began to make their way back. However it wasn’t until they were passing the training room with the door out into the courtyard that Logan had an idea.

“If you want you could attempt to test your abilities with the gun.” Logan gestured toward the door. “This leads to a courtyard with an archery range, but we could also use the targets for bullets.”

“Oh,” Virgil rocked on his feet anxiously at the suggestion. “Yeah, sure I guess. We should probably let the others know though, so they don’t freak when they hear it.”

“Good point,” Logan agreed, typing out the message and receiving an affirmative from Patton before they walked through the room and out into the courtyard. 

Logan handed Virgil the gun and thanked the universe that Remy was a police officer. Logan started by trying to explain to Virgil the stance he was supposed to take, but sighed when Virgil just couldn’t quite match it. He took a step forward but hesitated. Surely that was a breach of personal space? But then again, Roman  _ had  _ told him to make a move. If he was taking advice from Roman then he truly had reached figurative rock bottom. He stepped up behind Virgil and paused one more time before actually touching him, suddenly remembering the anxiety disorder Virgil had told him about.

“Virgil is it alright if I touch you?” Logan asked.

“Yeah, it’s cool,” Virgil said without hesitation. 

Logan didn’t stop to think about it and closed the last bit of distance so he could actually correct Virgil’s stance.

“Feet shoulder width apart, like that,” Logan said, his voice low since his mouth was right next to Virgil’s ear. He nudged Virgil’s feet with his own until they were correct and then moved onto his arms. He wrapped his hands around Virgil’s just like Roman had to him earlier, except this time the contact sent a jolt through him. “Keep your elbows straight but don’t lock them up, you’ll just hurt them from the recoil. Hold your arms a little higher for right now, so they’re parallel to the ground-perfect.” Logan corrected his grip as well, not even bothering to speak until reluctantly he had to step back.

“Now all you have to do is aim and fire,” Logan said.

Logan noticed Virgil's hands shaking slightly as he aimed at the target but didn’t say anything, allowing him to collect himself. He watched as Virgil took a deep breath, then fired, sending a loud bang through the courtyard. He barely had time to register that Virgil had actually hit the target before Virgil was on the ground, his hands on either side of his head.

“Shit, fuck, ow!” Virgil yelled from where he sat on the ground, his eyes closed tight. “God fucking damn it.”  
Logan cursed as well, except he was cursing his own stupidity as he fell to his knees next to Virgil. He figured the permission to touch him still applied and he carefully reached up to take Virgil’s hands off his head. God, how could he have been such a moron? He was disappointed in himself. He’d allowed Roman to fill his head with fantasies and gotten distracted, completely forgetting that the sound from a gunshot would most likely hurt Virgil considering his CONCUSSION. He could deal with his thoughts later, right now he needed to assist with Virgil. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Virgil was mumbling under his breath, eyes still shut tight as a few tears forced their way out.

Logan pulled his phone out and briefly considered a text but didn’t want to risk the message being ignored, so he found Patton’s username and quickly hit call. It only rang twice before Patton picked up.

“Everything okay kiddos?” Patton asked quickly, sounding concerned.

“Not quite,” Logan answered. “Could you quickly bring Virgil some of the medication for his concussion? As soon as possible please.” 

“Please stop talking,” Virgil mumbled under his breath as more tears fell. “No more noise.”

“Sure thing kiddo, I’ll be right down.” Patton said before ending the call.

Logan tossed his phone lightly to the side and only paused for a moment before wrapping Virgil in his arms and holding him against his chest. Thankfully there was no other external noise as humanity slept on, but Logan still felt the urge to protect Virgil and comfort him to the best of his ability. He couldn’t do that through words, so he’d do it through his actions.

Virgil was shaking and whimpering as Logan held him, and Logan rubbed his hand up and down Virgil’s back, not even realizing he was instinctively drawing sigils of protection he’d long since memorized. He looked up as footsteps echoed through the silence and Patton knelt in front of them with a glass of water and two pills. Not wanting to speak again, Logan gently nudged Virgil until he looked up and saw Patton.

Virgil shakily took the medicine Patton had, and nearly dropped it; he was shaking so hard, before Patton grabbed his hand to help steady him. Patton helped Virgil take the medicine, even holding the water for him so he wouldn’t spill it, and then Virgil closed his eyes once more, likely waiting for the medicine to take effect. Logan adjusted slightly so he was holding Virgil bridal style and carefully pushed himself to his feet. He made his way back upstairs to see Dee with folded hands and Roman pacing the room. He perked up as they entered until he saw Virgil in Logan’s arms. Logan carefully set him down as Patton quietly explained to Roman and Dee what was going on. Logan would normally explain and own up to his own mistakes, but he didn’t want to leave Virgil’s side and cause him any more pain. Plus, Virgil was gripping his hand tightly, and Logan didn’t want to force him to let go, even if it was slightly painful.

They all waited in an agonizing silence until a half hour later Virgil slowly began to relax on the bed and his tears stopped altogether. 

“Did I at least hit the target?” Virgil asked suddenly, his strained voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course that’s your first thought,” Roman muttered before sighing and coming forward to take Virgil’s hand.

“Actually yes you did,” Logan answered.

“Yay,” Virgil said half heartedly. “Next time lets try to avoid this though, cause that fucking sucked.”

“It was a foolish oversight on my part,” Logan sighed. “We’ll be sure to find earplugs on the way to Iowa.”

“Speaking of Iowa,” Dee said from behind them. “We got all the stuff packed up and in the cars while all that shit was going down. Well except for the pain meds. But yeah we’re ready to get out of here whenever.”

“Yeah sorry ‘bout that,” Virgil muttered, pushing himself up with difficulty and wiping his eyes on his hoodie sleeves. “I’m ready whenever you guys are.”

“Then let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Dee declared quietly.

After that it was simply a matter of everyone getting to their respective cars. Logan had attempted to get in the driver’s seat but Dee quickly stopped him.

“Nuh-uh,” Dee shook his head. Virgil was busy saying goodbye to Roman and Patton was already in the car, so Logan was forced to deal with this alone. “I ain’t gonna be stuck in the back while you two love birds flirt in the front. You two are gonna do your gay shit in the back, and I’m driving.”

He snatched the keys from Logan and was in the driver’s seat before he could protest, leaving Logan gaping in the street. He shook his head and climbed into the back seat. Roman shot him a look as Virgil got in after him, and then they were on the road.

If Logan had to give an estimation, he’d assume it was approximately five minutes before his phone buzzed. However Virgil and Dee did not seem to react so he pulled out his phone to find a private message from Roman.

Princey2.0: So………..

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes before typing out a message back. 

Lobot3000: What do you want?

Princey2.0: Have you made a move?

Lobot3000: Roman!

Princey2.0: What??

Lobot3000: Will you not cease your attempts at this?

Princey2.0: No way, I’m bored

Lobot3000: How could you possibly be bored, we have been driving for ten minutes. Besides, did you not say you were excited to spend time with Patton?

Princey2.0: Aww kiddo, don’t worry, we’re having a great time!!!

Lobot3000: I’m sorry, PATTON?!

Princey2.0: Yeah!!! I’m typing while Roman drives :)

Lobot3000: I have had a revelation. It is not my magic keeping me awake, the universe seeks to punish me for my crimes in a past life.

Princey2.0: We’re just trying to help kiddo!!!! <3

Lobot3000: Patton, please, I can assure you I am quite alright. It isn’t as though Roman has given me any actual pieces of advice.

Princey2.0: Roman says he did give you advice. His exact words were “Hey, what about the book!?!?” 

Lobot3000: When he handed me the Harry Potter book?

Princey2.0: Yeah!!!!

Lobot3000: Does Roman understand the definition of advice?

Princey2.0: He says he does and it was advice cause Harry Potter is Virgil’s thing!!!

Logan paused, fingers poised over his keyboard as he considered Roman’s words. Had Roman actually been helpful earlier? He’d assumed Roman had simply seized an opportunity for Logan and Virgil to be left alone. Now Logan felt foolish. He glanced over at Virgil and the first thing he noticed was the blank look on his face. He looked down and saw his phone, more specifically the title of the article he was viewing: “Demon Communication: Can Anyone Do It?” 

Lobot3000: Roman, I’m afraid I do need advice.

Princey2.0: He wants to know what’s going on, is Virgil okay???

Lobot3000: I’m not sure. 

Logan hesitated once again, glancing back at the phone screen. Did he want to worry Roman? He supposed that wasn’t up to him. Logan may have discovered the subject on accident, but it was up to Virgil whether or not Roman knew, right? He should still get help, surely. Logan had gone through a long phase when he was in his early teenage years in which he was interested in psychology, so he knew the symptoms of dissociation. At the moment, Virgil was displaying all the visible signs.

Lobot3000: I do believe Virgil may be dissociating. What do you usually do to calm him?

Princey2.0: He says it depends. Sometimes he has him recite things or describe a daily task, but sometimes if it isn’t enough physical touch helps, although Roman has never actually been there to do that. Good luck kiddo!!!! Let us know if you need anymore help!!!!

Lobot3000: Thank you, Patton.

Logan sighed and met Dee’s eyes once in the rearview mirror before looking over at Virgil again.

“Virgil?” Logan said. Virgil didn’t move as he continued staring at his phone, though it had become clear that he was no longer actually reading. Logan tried to get his attention one more time before reaching over and taking the phone out of his hands. “Virgil!”

“What, huh?” Virgil said, looking over at Logan suddenly as if he hadn’t realized he was there. “What’s going on?”

“Virgil could you do something for me?” Logan asked. “Could you perhaps recite the planets in our solar system?”

“Oh, uh… yeah sure,” Virgil said distractedly. “Mercury, Venus, Earth…” Virgil lingered off before shaking his head a little and going back to the task at hand. “Um, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, um… Uranus and Neptune.”

“Well done Virgil,” Logan nodded, an encouraging smile on his face. Virgil still seemed out of it, so Logan reached over and took his hand in both of his own. Roman had said physical touch could help, but he also did not want to overwhelm him. “Could you possibly do that once again with as many constellations as you can think of?”

“Okay, yeah,” Virgil said, sounding a little more like himself as he began. “Um.. Aries, Cancer, Casiopia, Aquarius, Hercules, Draco, Libra, Perceus, Phoenix…” Virgil trailed off and Logan thought for a moment that he was done before Virgil started speaking again. “Virgo, Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, Pisces, and um, I don't know, Leo, Hydrus, Gemini and Tarus.” Virgil took a deep breath. “Is that enough?” He asked, sounding small, but at least sounding like he was more present than before.

“That is plenty,” Logan assured him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Virgil said a little too quickly. “Sorry about that. I should be better at dealing with these things after all these years.”

“Stop that.” Logan squeezed Virgil’s hand. “Would you allow me to apologize for my emotions?”

“Absolutely not.” Virgil replied.

“Then you need not apologize for yours,” Logan said. He began to draw his hands away when suddenly Virgil gripped his hand tightly. Virgil glanced at him in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” He mumbled again. “It just… the pressure helps me stay here and I… I can’t go back there right now.”

“Of course.” Logan laid his other hand over Virgil’s again. “If I may ask, where is ‘there’?”

Virgil was looking down at their hands when he replied. “There… there is with the voice and the magic and-” He cut himself off suddenly and froze, before looking back up at Logan with a forced smile. “Y’know what, let’s not talk about ‘there’, okay?”

“Then let’s talk about something else,” Logan suggested. “You are interested in Harry Potter, correct?”

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Virgil said, the smile becoming slightly more sincere. “That book brings a lot of good memories for me.”

“I’ve only read the first book,” Logan realized aloud. “But it did seem enjoyable. That was approximately when my powers started to flare up and I had to focus more on my training so I didn’t get to finish the series.”

“Well you should,” Virgil said. “It’s really good, and it’s a nice escape, y’know?”

“No I’m afraid I don’t,” Logan frowned. “Isn’t it a book? Normally escapes happen through windows or doors. Though I did once read in one of my father’s tomes about a book that acted as a portal…”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Virgil sighed and hesitated, looking lost for words. “It’s like... a mental escape. Like, when I started spiraling, my parents would read it to me and… and it would help. It gave me a place for my mind to escape to. It still does.”

“I suppose that would make more sense,” Logan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, leaving his other hand with Virgil. 

“Oh my god,” Dee groaned, followed by a thud. “Is it too late to go in Patton’s car? Your gay asses are driving me insane.”

“What, no, what are you talking about!? I’m not… we’re not… gah!” Virgil set his head on their joined hands, hiding his face in embarrassment. 

“Uh-huh sure,” Dee scoffed. Logan groaned and closed his eyes, trying to imagine a world where he wasn’t trapped in the car with Janus Faith. “Look can you at least keep it down? If I have to put up with your bullshit until we get to Iowa then I’m gonna drive this care off a cliff.”

“That’s not logical at all,” Logan said with a glare. “You’ll be fine, Dee, won’t you?”

“Yeah whatever,” Dee sighed.

Logan looked down at Virgil intending to apologize but it didn’t seem as if Virgil would be surfacing from their hands anytime soon. He raised his free hand and ran it through Virgil’s hair, face softening as Virgil relaxed against him. Dee narrowed his eyes at Logan in the rearview mirror. His gaze switched to Virgil for a second before he refocused on the road. 

“I guess you guys are actually kind of cute,” Dee muttered. “But keep that shit to yourselves.”

“You do understand that we are not dating, correct?”

“You could’ve had me fooled.”

Logan’s hand changed positions to Virgil’s arm, once again tracing protection sigils onto his skin. He wished he had any proficiency with spellwork so the symbols could actually protect Virgil from whatever he seemed so afraid of, but all he had any skill in was the theory. He could memorize and create spells easily, but casting them was outside his skill set. However Remus did tell them Virgil could...perhaps Logan could teach him? Logan could easily recall the basics, and if they needed to study the intricacies they could stop by Logan’s apartment to pick up a few books. Virgil eventually relaxed against him completely and slept until they pulled up outside a motel in Iowa city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Sunday Lovebugs! Feel free to comment!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I know, we're super late (technically it's Monday) but we are getting this to you god damn it even if my end is unedited. I'll edit it in the morning I promise XD  
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of injury, overbinding, self-deprecation, panic attack and bad parents.

They decided to stop at a motel in Iowa city. Logan shook Virgil awake gently when they arrived before climbing out of the car. Patton met him and Dee halfway and Logan caught a glimpse of Roman and Virgil stepping away, though his attention was quickly drawn back to the conversation at hand.

“Alright Patton don’t yell at me,” Dee said immediately, getting a glare from their youngest group member. “Wait, first, do you care if Logan knows?”

Logan’s curiosity was quickly piqued although part of him was resigned. It made sense they wouldn’t know everything about each other, but how many secrets did this group have? It felt like a new one was revealed every day; even Logan was having trouble keeping up.

“No…” Patton said. “But if you’re going to say what I think you’re going to say, then I don’t want to hear it.”

“Patton, we had this conversation literally like two days ago,” Dee sighed. “Plus we were in the car for six fucking hours, and I’m willing to bet you didn’t stretch at all.”

“What is happening, exactly?” Logan asked. The brothers looked at him with wide eyes as if they had forgotten he was there, too caught up in their bickering.

“Dee wants me to suffer,” Patton pouted. “That’s what’s going on.”

“Oh don’t be so fucking overdramatic,” Dee retorted. “That’s Roman’s job. Do I need to repeat everything I already said, or are you going to at  _ least  _ do your stretches, moron?”

“Fine,” Patton mumbled, beginning to do back stretches as he continued. “But I’m not taking it off, at least not until bed.”

“That’s something at least. But no, you’re taking it the fuck off when we leave, at the absolute  _ latest _ . No buts or arguments, that’s final. Don’t think that just because it’s the damn apocalypse I won’t bully you into taking care of yourself.”

“I’m not even that sore though!” Patton objected, however his wince as he stretched said otherwise. “Logan, please tell him he is overreacting!”

“I still do not know the issue of this argument,” Logan pointed out and crossed his arms. “I cannot take sides until I know my options.”

“The issue is that Patton Faith is a fucking dumbass,” Dee started, clapping a hand over Patton’s mouth when he tried to protest. “And thinks that ‘cause mom isn’t here he can keep overbinding.”

Logan wanted to smack himself. Of course! Patton was trans. It explained how despite Logan attempting to hide it Patton still managed to recognize the signs of his bruised ribs. If his overbinding was as recurring an argument as Logan suspected, then Patton had most likely experienced it himself on multiple occasions. He was only surprised he didn’t figure it out, though he supposed that was a good thing. Patton pulled Dee’s hand off his mouth angrily, which was not an emotion Logan thought the boy possessed. 

“I have  _ not _ been overbinding!” Patton objected. “At least not too much.” He added quietly, looking at the ground shamefully.

“He fucking slept in the damn thing!” Dee argued. “That was 48 hours! It’s a fucking miracle your ribs aren’t as messed up as Logan’s and overbinding is just going to keep making it worse! Also don’t you  _ dare  _ try and lie to me again and say you aren’t sore.”

Logan’s eyes widened. He’d assumed it had only been a few hours but apparently Patton had been wearing it since they started their journey and if Logan’s math was correct, didn’t take it off until after treating Virgil and Dee. Logan wasn’t a doctor, but Emile was and he knew from him the dangers of overbinding to such an extent. Concern washed over him along with a bit of exasperation as he looked down at the blonde boy.

“I’m afraid I must agree with Dee, Patton,” Logan sighed. “We are in a rather precarious situation, your health could be the factor determining whether we live or die. I would even recommend taking a break from binding for at least twenty-four hours so your body can make an attempt to recover.”

“Well then,” Patton said. “Fine. I’ll take it off before you leave. BUT!” He shot a look at Logan, “I am putting it back on in the morning. No way I’m going twenty-four hours.”

“Fine whatever,” Dee relented and pointing a finger accusingly at Patton that distinctly reminded Logan of an irritated mother. “But when we get back I’m asking you if you took it off and you can’t lie to me, so don’t even fucking try it, got it?”

“Got it,” Patton sighed before looking back up at the others. “Well, enough about me, we’ve got bigger things to deal with. How should we handle this meeting with Remus later?”

“Remus instructed us to choose a time and place and that he would meet us there,” Logan reminded them. “So perhaps we should start there?”

“That sounds good,” Patton said. “What about that cute little diner we drove by on the way here?”

“Oh yeah I remember that,” Dee nodded before smirking at Logan. “L here may not, he was busy snuggling with Virgil in the backseat.”

“Oh, so our advice worked!” Patton exclaimed. “I’m so glad to hear it kiddo!”

“Me and Virgil have not begun any sort of romantic relationship,” Logan hurried to correct them, giving Dee his most venomous glare. “He simply fell asleep on me, that is all.”

“Yeah after you guys were holding hands for like a whole-ass ten minutes,” Dee muttered. Logan glared at him again and he snickered, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Alright, whatever you say. We should probably figure out a time and text Remus. Oh and, Pat I swear I’m not trying to pick fights, I don’t think all five of us should go.”

“Makes sense to me!” Patton said, surprising Logan and Dee if his face was anything to go by. “Though I think it is good to stick together, Remus is taking a big risk here, and we don’t wanna blow his cover. So, which of us should go?”

“Dee and I,” Logan answered immediately. Dee raised an eyebrow and Patton looked at him curiously, so he explained. “Dee is quite obvious with his abilities. As for me, I am the only one with an entirely neutral opinion of Remus as a person. It is the most logical pairing.”

“That makes sense,” Patton said again, though this time significantly less enthusiastic. “Any chance I could come with you kiddos?”

“Nope,” Dee shook his head. “Your ass is staying here where you don’t have an excuse to keep your binder on and you are going to relax and, I don’t know, watch a fucking movie or something.”

Patton sighed but nodded. “Okay, but please be safe, okay?”

“Aren’t I always?” Dee smirked.

Patton just shook his head, a fond smile on his face, before refocusing. “Okay, now all we need is a time.”

“Night time is optimal for remaining inconspicuous” Logan checked his watch. “It is 8:13 now, so perhaps 10:00?”

“That sounds good to me, just make sure to text Remus so he can get here on time,” Patton said.

“Will he be able to make it in two hours?” Dee questioned. “We have no clue where he is.”

“We can assume he was put on the team in charge of hunting us,” Logan pointed out. “So he should be somewhere nearby, albeit with a false lead.”

Patton nodded. “Just text him to be sure.”

Logan nodded and took the burner phone from his pocket, quickly typing out a text with the time and location, along with an inquiry of whether Remus would reach them. It was only a few minutes before they received an affirmative text in reply of simply a smile emoticon.

“It’s settled,” Logan told them. 

With a nod, Dee turned and shouted to Roman and Virgil over his shoulder: “ Are you two done back there yet? We’ve kinda got shit to do!”

Roman and Virgil returned to the group and Logan quickly filled them in on what they’d decided, being sure to leave out what he’d learned about Patton. Logan may want to tell the others so that getting Patton to care for himself would be that much easier, but it wasn’t for him to tell. Besides, he doubted it mattered to them. It certainly didn’t to him. Patton was Patton to him, regardless of how he was born. Dee found an empty room and picked the lock to get them inside while Logan and the others began to carry things inside. Logan saw Virgil flop onto one of the beds and turned to continue helping before realizing this was an opportune moment to give Virgil his offer. He sat next to Virgil on the bed, glanced around to ensure no one else was in the room, and finally spoke.

“Virgil I had a thought in the car,” He said. “I recalled what Remus said about your ability to cast spells. When my parents were beginning to search for an explanation for my abilities, it didn’t take them long to discover their magical source, however they didn’t stop there. They decided that understanding the basis of my abilities would help me control them, so I studied magic for years. If you’d like, I could teach you the essentials.”

Logan hesitated as he saw the expression on Virgil’s face. He didn’t want to force Virgil into doing anything he didn’t want to do, and his reaction seemed to indicate that. However, having a spellcaster among them would give them an incredible advantage. If the cult truly had the resources Remus implied they did, it wouldn’t be long until they attempted to track them through mystical means. Logan knew the warding sigils to conceal them, but he couldn’t cast them.

“I don’t know…” Virgil said slowly. “My powers are inconvenient enough as it is, I really don’t want to spend any more time thinking about them than I have to.”

“Abilities,” Logan corrected him. Virgil only responded with confusion, so Logan attempted to explain. “I’ve always thought of them as abilities. There are slightly different connotations. Powers are something separate from you. Abilities are  _ yours _ . They are nothing more than a skill set that you are in complete control over.”

“That… that makes sense I guess,” Virgil admitted. He seemed to hesitate but did give a full answer to Logan’s original question. “Maybe… maybe we could give it a try?”

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Logan nodded. Already he was attempting to plan the lesson in his head. Perhaps his father was right and he would make a good teacher. Thinking about his father caused a pang of grief in his heart which he quickly shoved aside to focus on the task at hand. It wasn’t long before Logan determined that a cramped motel room containing three other people was not an ideal setting. “Would you like to try now, before the meeting?”

“Uhh…” Virgil hesitated.He took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay, why not.”

“We should probably move this outside,” Logan suggested. “Both in case something goes wrong and so it is easier to connect with the natural energy.”

“The fucking what!?” Virgil asked, before shaking his head. “You know what, fuck it, sure, lets go.” 

Logan waved to a returning Patton before leading Virgil outside. He pretended not to notice how close Virgil seemed to be walking and, while it sent a thrill through him, attributed it to the ever present tether. They walked along the length of the motel until they reached a clearing of grass. It wasn’t beautiful but it was functional. He stopped unintentionally abruptly, causing Virgil to walk into him. Logan attempted to reach out and steady him, but Virgil was already taking a step back.

“Sorry,” Virgil apologized.

He narrowed his eyes at Logan as he let his arm fall. Logan quickly cleared his throat awkwardly. Roman was right, he was helpless. He switched figurative gears and quickly launched into the basics of magic. He resolved to explain the same things he’d told Patton and Dee what felt like months ago, except in more detail to give Virgil a better understanding.

"Magic is within everything,” Logan explained. “It is an energy that acts almost as a second skin to the material world. However we can connect to the things in which it has the strongest presence: the elements. More advanced spellcasters can do weaker spells on a whim with only a symbol or two, but for beginners and complex spells, it is much easier to use a spell circle. Are you following so far?”

Virgil was staring at him, his mouth ajar, and Logan was suddenly a lot less confident in his mentoring abilities. He just hoped the expression was one of awe not confusion.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I think so?” Virgil said, sounding even less confident than Logan felt. “What is a spell circle though? And, what do I need to do to, I dunno, cast one I guess?” 

“Spell circles are sort of like a precaution against spells going wrong, or at least having disastrous consequences when they do,” Logan answered, forcing his voice to remain relaxed. He began to walk around the clearing, eyes on the ground for anything that could be used for the circle. Sadly, Logan hadn’t thought to bring a bag of spell ingredients with him. Of course, he had no way of knowing Virgil would be learning magic and couldn’t cast anything himself, so he supposed it made sense. He spotted a small rock on the ground that was still large enough for their purposes and crouched down to pick it up, turning it over in his hands to examine it before continuing. “It also makes it easier to connect to the energies you need to manipulate and fuel your spells. More advanced ones require various sigils and runes but we don’t need to worry about that for now. For now we are going to use physical symbols of the four elements and place them at the cardinal directions.”

“Physical symbols like that rock?” Virgil asked.

“Yes.” Logan nodded, silently relieved Virgil seemed to be tentatively following along. The next part was relatively simple. Logan briefly wondered if Virgil’s abilities would give him a basic instinct for spells, but shook his head to clear his thoughts. He returned to his feet and held the rock out to show Virgil. “This would represent earth, so we just need something to represent fire, air, and water. Thankfully we do not need to start an actual fire, as symbols are quite adaptable. For instance, a piece of wood could be used for fire.”

“Okay…” Virgil replied slowly. He looked around the clearing and seemingly spotted something as he walked over to pick it up. It was a large stick that Logan imagined small children often used when playing in the area. “So would this work?”

“I believe so,” Logan smiled. He mentally compiled a list of symbols he’d read about and seen. Fire and earth were taken care of, so now they just needed to find a symbol for the remaining two elements that would naturally occur. Oh dear. “All that remains now is water and air. Air is the most versatile in terms of symbols. My mother once cast a spell using a spoon for air.”

“I saw some snow by the parking lot that hasn’t melted yet,” Virgil suggested tentatively. “Would that maybe work for water?”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t,” Logan considered it and shrugged. He felt a small swell of pride within him as Virgil began to understand and even figure it out on his own, offering up solutions. “Would you like to gather some while I continue to search for an air symbol?”

“Sure!” Virgil replied cheerily before heading off towards the parking lot. 

Logan stood with his hands on his hips, squinting into the darkness as looked around the clearing yet again, running through his recently created list. He had been correct earlier that air had a wide variety of things to use but very few of them were found in nature as air itself was not something one could create or capture. Normally a feather was a possibility but it was the middle of February. All birds had migrated south. It was a similar issue with flowers and seeds. Then he paused as a thought occured to him. Wasn’t a sword a possible option? They did have access to one of those. He quickly returned to the motel room, causing the other three to look up at him from their conversation. 

“Roman could I borrow your sword?” Logan asked. Roman blinked at him, a picture of confusion and shock.

“Yeah I guess,” Roman shrugged and gestured to where the weapon was propped against the wall. “Can I ask why?”

“Magic,” Logan deadpanned, before grabbing the sword and returning to the area just before Virgil. When the younger boy saw the katana in his hands he paused and gave him a look full of a thousand questions.

“What’s that for?” Virgil asked.

“Air,” Logan answered simply.

“I mean, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Virgil replied with a shrug. “If a spoon works, then why not use a fucking sword? Now, please tell me where to put this snow, my hands are freezing.”

“Put it on the west.” Logan said, gesturing in that direction.

Virgil hurried to place the snow at the indicated area. “Now what?”

“We place the other symbols.”

Logan moved to the north to set down the stone then east for the sword. He glanced over at Virgil to see him already placing the stick to the south. The pride grew again, though it wasn't an incredibly difficult fact to figure out. This time when Virgil was about to ask a question Logan already anticipated it and was leaping into the answer.

“As you are the one casting the spell you need to stand in the center of the circle,” Logan said, stepping out of the boundaries of the spell circle and gesturing to where he'd been standing. Virgil looked at him, eyes rich with trepidation, but Logan attempted a reassuring smile. It seemed to work as Virgil moved to the center. “This is where it begins to become more personal. Even incantations are optional. For some it helps them direct the spell, some don’t use them at all. Even the ritual from here on out is different. So, Virgil, do you think you would like to use an incantation?”

“I, um, I don’t know.” Virgil admitted, not meeting Logan's eyes. “I think maybe? But I don’t know.”

“You could try one and decide from there if you like it or not,” Logan suggested gently and was rewarded with a nod and a grateful expression.

“My parents would always call upon each element at a time. My father didn’t use incantations, but my mother would say, for water for example: ‘Element of water, I call upon you to assist me as I work’. You can change the incantation to better fit you, if you wish.”

With a nod, Virgil turned to face the West and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Element of water, I call upon you-” He stopped suddenly, and shook his head. “No, that’s not right. This feels weird. I need, just give me a second.”

“Could I perhaps make a suggestion?” Logan spoke up. Virgil nodded. “Use your abilities. Your abilities, your tether, connects you to sources of magic. I am not the only one here, so if you concentrate you should be able to find smaller tethers connecting you to your symbols. Find those and then reverse them, draw the magic to you instead of you following it.”

Virgil nodded again. He hesitated for a moment, looking deep in thought. He turned to face south in surprise, then glanced at Logan. “Is it okay if I start here?”

“Of course,” Logan answered.

“Okay, good,” Virgil said. He took a deep breath, before trying the incantation again. “Element of fire,  _ I _ call upon  _ you _ .”

Nothing happened so Virgil tried once again, changing the wording slightly as Logan looked on with a grin. Virgil was already adapting spells, which he had thought would take many more failed attempts. 

“Element of fire, I command you to help me work.” Virgil declared, voice finally full of confidence. He turned clockwise to the west, repeating his words for the next element. “Element of water, I command you to help me work.”

As repeated the command for the final element, a line of violet light suddenly appeared, lighting up the dark clearing. Logan watched it form with a heavy exhale. He looked back at Virgil and suddenly regretted the sigh as he lost his breath. Virgil...he looked beautiful. He looked completely at peace in the spell circle despite never seeing one. There was a hesitant but excited grin on his face as he looked around at what he’d done. The dancing purple light reflected off his white eye, making it look like it was glowing. As the shadows crossed his face he didn’t seem softer or small, he just seemed at home. No, Logan decided, beautiful was the wrong word. In the light of magic, Virgil was ethereal.

“I... I think I did it.” Virgil spoke again, pulling Logan out of his thoughts and back to the present.

“You definitely did,” Logan said. He ceased his attempt to disguise his pride, instead basking in it. Logan hadn’t been sure before about teaching Virgil anything beyond the spell circle, but at the utter delight on his face Logan was suddenly tempted. “Do you think you are ready to try a spell?”

“Yeah I… I would like that.” Virgil replied eagerly.

“What kind of spell would you like to attempt?” Logan asked.

“Oh, uh, I don’t know.” Virgil paused before answering. “Maybe like, a light spell? I don’t really know if that’s a thing.”

“Perhaps try using something simpler than a full incantation,” Logan said as the thought occurred to him. “Maybe something like a trigger word? Although you may need more than that. Perhaps some sort of motion?”

“Okay…?” Virgil questioned “I don’t really know what kind of motion or word though... Could you show me? You know all this stuff, you can probably cast a spell as simple as this without a spell circle, right?”

“Not if you want our friends to live,” Logan muttered. He sighed and explained the situation to Virgil as best he could. He barely understood magic, he was just waiting for a question he couldn’t answer. “I cannot even cast a spell circle without it going horribly wrong. Another aspect of magic is balance; no one being can have too much power. So as I already have my abilities…”

“Oh, sorry,” Virgil said. “I can figure it out myself.” 

He breathed and closed his eyes, Logan taking the time to look him over once again unabashedly. Virgil held out his hands in front of him, one on top of the other, and opened his eyes. After a moment he lifted the hand on top and whispered one word: “Light.”

Suddenly, there was a beautiful ball of purple light glowing between Virgil’s hands. Logan had just opened his mouth to congratulate him when Virgil gasped and collapsed to the ground. Logan instinctively stepped forward to go to him but was stopped by the invisible barrier the spell circle created that kept all over magic out, including Logan. He pounded a fist against the barrier in frustration as he watched Virgil struggle to breathe. He couldn’t get to him because of his abilities! He considered going to fetch Roman or Patton who would be able to get through, but there wasn’t any time. Virgil could be injured. Logan had seen spell circles do horrible things, in person and in books. A spell gone awry could drive the caster insane, make them go blind, hurt them in innumerable ways. That wasn’t even considering what the spell circle could do-

‘Focus!’ He told himself. He shouted Virgil’s name again and again for what felt like hours and receiving no response. All Logan knew for sure was that Virgil was alive, otherwise the spell circle would have dissipated. Right? He wasn’t sure and he tried desperately to remember. Yes, Logan could see him still trying to breathe and the clearing was still awash with purple light from the ball in Virgil’s hand. He hit the barrier again and let out a wordless shout. Why couldn’t Virgil hear him? He couldn’t just stand around waiting just because Virgil wasn’t dead. He scolded himself for not warning Virgil of the possibilities. He couldn’t believe himself. Assuming there would be no side effects only because it was a simple spell? What was he thinking? 

“Virgil!” Logan tried again. He thought he saw Virgil twitch in response. He couldn’t be sure, but he continued anyway. “Virgil, you have to breathe! Do you want me to walk you through a breathing exercise?”

_ Finally  _ Virgil gave a short nod Logan was almost positive he’d imagined until Virgil started to rock back and forth, shaking in a way Logan doubted was caused by the cold. Logan scrambled to recall the breathing exercise he knew, just hoping it would work. If Virgil didn’t get himself under control and release his hold on the circle…

Right now he had to walk Virgil through the steps. That was something he could handle.

“Then I need you to breathe in for four seconds,” Logan instructed. “I’ll count for you, alright? Ready one, two, three, four.”

Virgil inhaled shakily as Logan counted and Logan released his own breath. Next step Logan, next step.

“Now hold your breath for seven seconds. Ready one, two, three, four, five, six, seven.”

Virgil continued to shiver but he held the breath. Logan placed both hands against the barrier, as if he could reach through and give Virgil the physical contact he so often desired.

“Now breathe out for eight seconds,” Logan gave the last step. “Ready, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.”

By the time Logan had finished Virgil seemed to be breathing better. He staggered to his feet as the sphere of light disappeared from his grasp. He looked at Logan desperately.

“I need to get out. How do I get out?” Virgil asked.

It was just a simple procedure. All Logan had to do was walk Virgil through it and he would be fine, or so Logan assured himself.

“You have to dispel the circle,” Logan explained, voice remaining steady despite the ice in his veins. “It’s simple to do, do you remember the way you cast it?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said. He sounded anxious, but seemed otherwise unharmed. Logan had to be sure though.

“Do the same thing but in reverse,” Logan instructed him. “Reverse the order and say you release the elements instead of commanding them.”

Virgil nodded and turned toward the east, the air element.

“Element of air, I release you from your work,” Virgil chanted quietly. 

The light from the circle immediately dimmed but still persisted. Logan sighed in relief despite this. An overwhelmed spellcaster could sometimes have trouble dissipating their spell circle, but Virgil seemed to be in control still. Virgil repeated the incantation three times, saying it to earth, then water, and ending on fire. The final word had barely left Virgil’s mouth before the barrier holding Logan back disappeared and he stumbled forward a step. He shook his head and kneeled in front of Virgil, grasping his shoulders as he searched for signs of any magical maladies.

“Virgil are you alright?” Logan asked. Now that he was in front of him, his voice was unsure, unsteady. “Are you hurt?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Virgil promised quickly, too quickly in Logan’s opinion. He didn’t need Dee’s abilities to see through Virgil’s falsehood. “I’m sorry for freaking you out.”

“Do not apologize,” Logan protested without even thinking. He didn’t see any symptoms of magical issues so he’d transitioned to physical injuries. Blood, bruises, anything. There were none to be found and Virgil seemed to be acting his normal self, albeit panicked. When Logan reached his conclusion he slumped down, relief in every inch of his body and mind. “Holy shit Virgil, I-, I’ve seen spell circles  _ explode  _ when a spell goes wrong, and then you collapsed, I-”

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m okay, I promise. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re alright?” Logan asked once more, just to be sure.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure.”

At least there was that. Except now Logan was even more confused than before. It felt like the ground kept shifting under him, constantly keeping him off balance. He was supposed to be the one who had information, had answers. But it seemed like everything he knew was slowly being unraveled before him.

“Then what on earth happened?” His hand fell to Virgil’s bicep as he dug the heel of his other hand into his forehead. Why was everything so frustrating?! When had the world stopped making sense? He closed his eyes and tried to comprehend whatever was going on but found only blank spaces where explanations should be. “I’ve memorized the side effects of spell circles, so I just, I don’t understand why you would have collapsed despite being uninjured.”

“It just surprised me is all,” Virgil explained. Logan was ready to accept that answer until he heard a voice behind him.

“I’m not even going to ask about what the hell happened out here.” Logan’s eyes sprung open and he looked over his shoulder to see Dee slowly approaching them, limping slightly but clearly trying to hide it. “But that was definitely bullshit. God, I’m starting to wonder if I can literally sense lies, not just tell the difference between them and the truth.”

Virgil...had lied? It wasn’t a large lie but it was an important one! Logan was scrabbling for a solution to an equation he apparently didn’t have all the variables for because Virgil had withheld them. Logan couldn’t help if Virgil didn’t tell him the truth!

“Virgil, tell me the truth,” Logan said, his voice pleading. “What happened to you?”

“Nothing, okay!” Virgil snapped. Logan leaned back in shock. That had been unexpected. Also unwarranted. Virgil had lied to his face and then did it again then he had the gall to get angry at  _ Logan _ ? “Look, please just forget about it, okay? You have to go to your meeting anyways, you don’t have time to deal with my bullshit.” 

Virgil stood up and glanced at Dee, grabbing Roman’s sword before he walked out of Logan’s line of sight. Logan’s hands slowly clenched and unclenched as he tried to process what had just happened. Why was  _ Virgil  _ angry? Logan should be the one infuriated! In fact, he already knew he was. More than all he was frustrated and confused, but anger was the easiest to understand.

“Good luck with Remus!” Virgil called as Logan finally turned his head.

He watched Virgil refuse to even look at him as he walked away, and Logan forced himself to take a deep breath before he did something rash. Why would Virgil lie to him? It didn’t benefit either of them, only hurt Virgil and angered Logan. Then after being caught in the lie, he lied once again and left before Logan could even reply. He took another breath as he felt energy crackle down his spine. Calm, he needed to be calm. 

“Stop being an ass before you get inside!” Dee shouted before turning to Logan. 

He held out a hand to Logan who was still kneeling on the ground and he took it, allowing Dee to help him up. Dee sighed and patted his shoulder, stepping away at the look he received.

“He don’t it out on me just ‘cause Virgil’s being a bitch,” Dee said. “What the hell happened, anyway?”

“I am as confused as you are,” Logan growled, taking a step forward as if to follow him.

“Okay tone down the blue please.” Dee grabbed his wrist and turned Logan around to face him. What was he-. Oh. Logan closed his eyes and took a breath, forcing the magic within him to recede, resisting the near overwhelming urge to use it. Anger was sometimes even more dangerous than fear. Fear it was out of control, but anger he had control only no qualms about using it. “Look dude, I do not want more stitches, so we’re gonna leave now. You’re driving by the way, my leg is fucking killing me and the meds I got from Pat haven’t kicked in.”

Logan offered Dee his arm and the other boy gave him a look of pure disgust.

“Are you gonna take it or not?” Logan snapped. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Apologies. I am simply offering you assistance to the car, would you like to take it?”

“Yeah fine,” Dee muttered, wrapping his arms around Logan’s. “But not a word to anyone about this or I tell Virgil you’re head over heels, got it?”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

Logan lead them to his car and helped Dee into the passenger seat. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, Dee giving him the directions to the dinner. He caught Dee glancing at him and his white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel, but Logan was even less interested than usual in talking about what he was feeling. He knew he had to calm down. He had a handle on his powers now, that wasn’t the issue. But he couldn’t risk his emotions clouding his judgement at the meeting. The entire reason he even was attending the meeting (other than protection, though they had all avoided saying that) was that he was objective. He couldn’t be objective seeing red.

Logan’s eyes narrowed as they pulled into the diner parking lot and saw someone moving within. There seemed to be a few early morning patrons slumped over in their booths as long as a hostess unconscious in front of the door, but someone definitely was walking around inside. They almost seemed to be pacing. Evidently Dee had spotted them too as his knife was in his hand, poised to strike.

“Think it’s him?” Dee asked.

“I suppose there’s only one way to find out,” Logan answered.

They climbed from the car and made their way to the door slowly, eyes locked on the figure. By the time they reached the door Logan was able to make out the stranger’s face and released a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding.

“It’s Remus,” Logan assured Dee. The boy nodded and some of the tension bled out of him, but he didn’t return the knife to the hastily put together sheath Roman had made him, either.

Logan lead them into the restaurant and ignored the way Remus jumped, eyes instead sweeping the room for anyone else awake. Dee waited by the door as Logan checked behind each door into the room. He refused to be ambushed again. He nodded to Dee wordlessly.

“Oh thank goodness,” Dee groaned and immediately slid into the nearest empty booth. 

He gestured for Logan to sit next to him and he did, not seeing a reason not to. Remus eventually sat on the seat across from them and Logan took another deep breath. The meeting was beginning. He shoved his emotions aside one more time before focusing on Remus, fully taking him in. In the alley he’d been choking him and in the airport he’d been so busy wrestling with Virgil and his own powers he didn’t even bother to examine the boy across from him.

Him and Roman were definitely identical twins, not fraternal, though as Logan looked closer he could spot a few subtle differences that set Remus apart from his brother. Remus didn’t have nearly as many freckles as Roman did, and Logan suspected he was slightly shorter, though without seeing the twins side by side he couldn’t be sure. He had white streaks dyed into his curly hair that caused his deep black eyes to stand out starkly against his face. As Remus turned his head to the side to look around the restaurant Logan also caught a glimpse of a single red streak, but Remus spoke before he could think about it. 

“Okay, we’ve gotta make this quick or I’m gonna get my ass beat.” Remus said quickly. “I don’t have a lot more information, but I have heard rumors that I’m gonna try and look into. For now, you guys are still in deep shit, and need to keep on the run. Don’t spend more than a night or two in one place.”

“Yeah we’ve been trying,” Dee scoffed. “The injuries your people caused kinda hindered us a bit, in case you forgot about that shit.”

“Dee,” Logan warned. Dee knew how to work people, but he couldn’t allow himself to be blinded either. “What kind of rumors, Remus?”

Remus looked at Dee apologetically, before turning back to Logan to answer the question, though not quite meeting his eyes. “People have been saying that there is a way to break the curse, maybe even a way to stop the demon. I don’t know if any of it is true, I quite honestly think everything this cult says is bullshit, but if there is a way to end this, I’m gonna find it if it’s the last thing I fucking do.”

“Alright I’ve got a question for you,” Dee spoke up, leaning forward and practically forcing Remus to look at him. Even Logan felt the urge to meet his eyes, despite not being the subject of his gaze. “And you better answer it fucking honestly. Trust me, I’ll know if you don’t. So, Remus, why the fuck are you doing this? What do you get out of it? Power? Or your brother back? Because guess what buddy, you lost him the second you joined this damn cult. So, why?”

Remus’s eyes were shining when Dee finished, and Logan was concerned he was going to have to deal with their spy crying, but then Remus blinked and cleared his throat, recovering himself. Logan had to admit that he was impressed. He knew Dee was good, but based on Remus’s reaction Dee already knew him inside and out after one conversation. Maybe Logan shouldn’t jump to conclusions about Dee’s harshness next time.

“Roman…” Remus paused and tried again. “Roman may… he may hate me. And he has every reason to. I… I deserve whatever he wants to do to me. But… I…” Remus cleared his throat again. “I still love him. And I will do anything,  _ anything _ in my power to protect him.”

“Thank you for your honesty Remus even if that line of questioning was entirely unnecessary,” Logan replied, shooting Dee a glare that had him rolling his eyes. “My apologies for him. His methods are...interesting, even if they work. Now, Dee, could we perhaps focus on the information we actually need?”

“Why don’t you question him then?” Dee scoffed.

“Very well,” Logan nodded and turned to Remus, ignoring Dee’s indignant sputtering. “What is your strategy for ensuring you do not get exposed while simultaneously ensuring my friends and I are not killed?”

Remus chuckled. “I’ve got a strategy, and it should be pretty fucking easy to do considering I proved my loyalty years ago-” Remus suddenly cut himself off. “Shit, forget I said anything, just, I’ve got it covered, okay? As long as I don’t get cause it’ll be fine. But if I do get caught…” Remus chuckled again, “Well, then we’re all fucking screwed.”

“There is one other possibility,” Logan sighed. “Were you there to witness my, uh, display in the alley?”

“Yeah, that was me!” Remus said cheerily. “That’s some pretty awesome power shit you’ve got going on. God, if the cult got their hands on you, they’d be unstoppable.”

Logan felt his face grow pale at the implication and tried to control himself. He had never even considered that. He should know better than to jump to conclusions, yet he’d always assumed that were they to be found he would be killed along with the others. But to think that they would attempt to use him as a weapon...no, focus. He cleared his throat and met Remus’s eyes.

“Yet another reason we need you to help us keep ahead of them,” Logan replied, his voice surprisingly steady. “Especially as what you saw was not my only ability.”

Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly, waiting for Logan to continue.

“I also possess a form of telepathy,” Logan explained. Dee cleared his throat, before Logan could continue.

“You sure you wanna keep talking, L?” Dee cautioned, shooting a glance at Remus. “No offense but we still don’t know if we can trust him.”

“Has he lied to us yet?”

“Well-”

“Has he told us a lie?”

“No, but-”

“Then until he does we should assume he can be trusted,” Logan said before muttering: “We can’t afford not to.”

“As I was saying,” Logan continued. “I also possess a form of telepathy that allows me to consciously enter people’s minds. I have not done it before, but theoretically I should be able to erase the memories of anyone who attempts to expose you.”

“Oh, hey, the cult can erase memories too!” Remus said, “They’ve actually done it before on-” This time, when he cut himself off he actually threw his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from speaking. He sat wide eyed for a moment, before slowly lowering his hand. “Yeah, if only one or two people see me I’ll let you know. That could definitely help.”

“I shall keep you updated on our location,” Logan promised. “I believe that should be everything? Do either of you have anything else to add?”

“That’s all I’ve got.” Remus shrugged. “Hopefully I’ll know more soon.”

“Yeah I’ve got something,” Dee said and Logan rolled his eyes. Here they go again. “You’re definitely not telling us something. That cut off was hella suspicious and you’ve been looking at me weird this whole time. So, what the hell?”

“Look,” Remus sighed. “I know a lot of shit about all of you that I wished I didn’t know, a lot of shit that could hurt you guys to learn. Now, if you want to know, I’ll tell you, well, except maybe Virgil” he muttered that last part under his breath, but Logan still heard. “But you’ve gotta ask.”

“Don’t test me, Oberon,” Dee growled.

“Okay,” Remus sighed, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He paused, giving Dee one last chance to stop him before speaking. “Your parents are in the cult.”

There was a tension filled pause as Dee's face showed so many emotions Logan could not keep track of them.

“What?” Dee finally whispered and buried his face in his hands. “No, no, that’s bullshit! My mother is the kind of woman who would never let someone tell her what to do, she was always the one who told us to always stay true to who we are. She got up early on the days after Pat was feeling dysphoric to make him chocolate chip pancakes. My dad, he couldn’t hurt a fly. He cries everytime we watch Lion King, they wouldn’t be in a demon worshipping murder cult!”

Dee’s voice had slowly risen until he was shouting, tears in his eyes he was trying desperately not to show. Logan wrapped his hand around Dee’s wrist and pulled his hands away from his face. 

“He’s lying Logan,” Dee said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself instead of Logan. “H-he…”

“Dee,” Logan sighed. “You would know if he was.”

“Look, the cult is just one part of them, okay?” Remus said, sounding desperate. “Those people you described are still your parents, they just also happen to be in a demon worshiping cult as, I don't know, a side gig I guess.”

“I hate that, I hate that I know you’re right!” Dee wrenched his hands from Logan’s grip so he could slam them on the table. He tried to take a few deep breaths and Logan braced himself, knowing that he’d have to use his powers if Dee leaped at Remus. He couldn’t risk reopening his wound again. His eyes flashed as Dee hit the table once again. “God damn it!” 

Dee shoved Logan off the bench and on to the floor so he could storm out of the diner and back out to the car. Logan wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t even imagine what Dee was feeling right now, especially since knowing Dee he was currently trying to figure out how he was going to tell Patton.

“God I’m so fucking sorry,” Remus muttered, his face in his hands. “Fuck this fucking shit! I fucking hate it all!” 

He threw his hands in the air and stood up. He offered Logan a hand to help him up. Logan began to reach for it but paused halfway up. Dee had been right, could they fully trust Remus. But as he looked into Remus’s dark eyes he couldn’t help the sympathy blooming in his chest. Or maybe that was his ribs, considering Dee had thrown him to the ground and they really fucking hurt now. He took Remus’s hand and allowed the taller boy to hoist him to his feet. Before he could think any better of it, he raised his arm so he could place it on Remus’s shoulder.

“As far as I can tell we are not the only victims here,” Logan pointed out. “You are as well. Dee will come around, and I may not have known Roman for as long as you have, but he would not be this angry if he did not love you just as much as you do him. He will come around as well. If you ever need me- _ us _ , if you ever need us we are only a call away.”

At that Logan turned on his heel and walked towards the exit, pausing one last time in the doorway.

“Oh, and Remus?” Logan called.

“Yeah?” Remus replied shakily.

“Good luck,” Logan gave him a small smile he hoped was reassuring before returning to the car with Dee. 

Dee was already in the passenger seat, arms wrapped around his legs and face in his knees. As soon as Logan opened the driver’s side door Dee hurriedly returned to a normal seating position and wiped at his face. Logan sat there for a few minutes, wondering if he should try to comfort him, but after his outburst inside decided to allow Dee his space for now. He started the car and the drive in silence, thankfully able to remember the way back to the motel without Dee’s directions. They pulled into the parking lot and Logan had just unfastened his seat belt when Dee spoke up, his voice tiny.

“What the hell am I supposed to tell Pat?” Dee said, not looking away from the windshield. Logan sighed. He really was not equipped for this. 

“I don’t know Dee,” Logan admitted. “But you know him incredibly well, and are closer than any other pair of siblings I’ve met. Granted the other option is Roman and Remus, so the bar is rather low.”

Dee smirked at that and Logan internally congratulated himself.

“The only advice I can give is to just tell him,” Logan said. “Do not avoid it. Patton may be the youngest but he’s fifteen. He deserves the full truth.”

“Yeah, he does,” Dee sighed. He reached for the door handle and hesitated, finally looking at Logan. “Hey don’t get used to this, but I’m...I’m sorry.”

“My ribs are in more pain but otherwise I am uninjured,” Logan shrugged but Dee winced. “I forgive you.”

“Whatever,” Dee muttered before exiting the car and walking back to the motel room. 

Logan sighed and rested his forehead on the steering wheel for a moment. He followed Dee into the motel room just in time to see Dee gently grabbing Patton’s hand. Roman, Patton, and Virgil were all laying on one of the beds watching the credits of a movie roll, though Virgil had managed to fall asleep yet again. As irritated as Logan still was, he resolved to speak with Virgil in the morning, knowing he needed as much sleep as he could get in his condition.

“Hey Marshmallow,” Dee said quietly. “Come over here, I gotta talk to you.”

“Okay,” Patton whispered, carefully getting off the bed so as to not disrupt Virgil too much. “What’s going on kiddo?”

Roman shot Logan a quizzical look as he sighed and joined Roman on the bed. Roman carefully scooted both him and Virgil over, somehow managing to not wake the boy, and allowed Logan to slump over and lay his head on Roman’s shoulder. He began to run a comforting hand through Logan’s hair and Logan could see why Virgil seemed to enjoy this so much. 

“It’s personal,” Logan muttered in answer to Roman’s nonverbal question. “Just...try to give them some privacy.”

Not that they could do much in the small hotel room, but the two boys looked away from the brothers. They couldn’t ignore their voices, however.

“God I can’t believe you have to hear this,” Dee sighed. “But we always said no secrets, right?”

“Right.” Patton said firmly. “Now tell me what is going on.”

“At the meeting Remus told me...it’s about mom and dad,” Logan heard Dee pause and someone take a shaky breath, presumably as Dee attempted to compose himself.

“Are... are they okay? Did they get hurt?” Patton asked quickly.

“No they’re fine, hell I doubt they’re even asleep,” Dee laughed without any humor.

“What… what does that mean Dee?”

“It means...they’re in the cult, Marshmallow.”

Silence. Then, something Logan wasn’t expecting. 

“Are you okay?” Patton asked.

“Wha-” Dee cut himself off. “Patton, I just told you our parents are trying to feed the world’s population to a goddamn demon, and you’re worried about how I  _ feel _ ?”

“Yes,” Patton said, his voice thick with tears. “Because when I start crying I’m not gonna be able to stop, so I need to make sure you’re okay enough to handle that first.”

“God damn it, Patton,” Dee sighed angrily. “Stop it. For once in your life stop worrying about me, okay? If you need to break then fucking break. Honestly I feel like I’m full of holes that have been carved into me again and again this last week. I can pick up those pieces, but you’re one of them. I can’t fix anything if you’re ground to dust. So I’m gonna ask you this once: are you okay?”

“They…” Patton started. “They accepted me Dee, and now they're evil? I don’t… I can’t…” Patton began sobbing as his words cut off. His sobs were suddenly muffled as Dee presumably pulled Patton in to him. Logan felt Roman’s arm fall to his shoulders and pull him closer so Logan’s face was in his chest.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Dee muttered. “I promise.”

Then why did it feel like they broke every time they came together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry about all the mistakes I'm sure are in there, I will edit in the morning. I'd love to hear what you guys think! See ya Sunday, Lovebugs <3


	12. The Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I lied, because I forgot this was an interlude week XD  
> So here is this week's interlude! It's Roman's POV of the car ride where Virgil dissociates. It''s fluffy, sappy, little angsty, and frankly hilarious, so I think it's the perfect Roman chapter, but that's just my opinion  
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of dissociation and panic attack, near car accident, lil healthy dose of self-deprecation and Roman talks about Remus and being lied to

Roman had a plan.

Well, plan may be a slight exaggeration.

He didn’t have it all worked out, but he had set the stage. From there, he had to rely on Logan’s improv skills. Okay, maybe this wasn’t as great idea as he thought it was. As he kissed Virgil good by and climbed into the driver’s seat of his car, he was starting to realize this scene might need to be a little more scripted. Virgil was an oblivious moron when it came to romance. Roman loved him, he really did, but Roman had been outright flirting with him for months before he finally figured it out. And Logan, well he just might be worse. As he started the engine he glanced over at Patton. Maybe he needed some backup.

“So, Patton,” Roman said, a smirk on his face that caused the other boy to look at him suspiciously. “Have you ever played matchmaker before?”

“No.” Patton said curiously, “Why?”

“Would you like to try?” Roman asked instead of answering. 

“Yeah, of course, kiddo!” Patton said, starting to sound excited. “Who are we playing matchmaker for?”

“Logan and Virgil.” Roman kept his eyes on the other car in front of them, giving Patton time to process what he just said.

“Oh… okay?” Patton said, sounding confused. “Aren’t you and Virgil together though? Did something happen?”

“Oh shit no!” Roman assured him with a laugh. “Shit sorry. No, everything’s fine Pat. Virgil is poly.”

“Oooooh,” Patton said. “Okay, that makes a lot more sense!”

“Sorry for freaking you out,” Roman chuckled. He dug his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it before tossing it into Patton’s lap. “Now, to catch you up to speed: Logan for sure has a crush on Virgil, he told me so, and I also know Virgil’s type, and Logan  _ definitely  _ fits the criteria.”

“What’s the criteria?” Patton asked as he picked up Roman’s phone.

“Tall,” Roman said simply. Patton started giggling uncontrollably at that, trying to regain his composure quickly and failing.

“Sorry,” Patton giggled. “That was just,  _ not _ what I was expecting you to say.”

“I mean there’s more to it than that, but that’s the gist of it,” Roman shrugged. “I’m just lucky he doesn’t have a crush on Remus.”

It took a moment for Roman to realize what he said and his face dropped. He pretended not to notice Patton’s concerned look and cleared his throat before bringing a bright smile back onto his face.

“So yeah,” Roman said. Great job Roman, totally not awkward. “That’s why I got them in a car together and I was gonna stick Dee back here with us, but I couldn’t find a reason Virgil would go along with. Except Logan’s a moron, so we may have to.... _ prompt _ him a little bit.”

“Okay, how do we do that?” Patton asked. 

“Well we’re gonna start with you typing out my messages to Logan,” Roman explained. “Just 'cause there’s no other drivers on the road doesn’t mean I’m gonna text and drive.”

Patton grinned at him, looking like a proud dad, before looking down at Roman’s phone and pulled up Discord. “What do you want me to say?”

“Just say ‘so’ with a bunch of periods,” Roman told him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t even realize what I’m doing.”

Patton quickly typed up the message and sent it to Logan, before waiting for a reply. It only took a few moments before Patton read a new message to him.

“He said ‘What do you want?’” Patton said, looking at Roman. “Now what?”

“Just ask him if he made a move,” Roman shrugged.

“Okay!” Patton said, cheerily typing out the message and sending it. Suddenly, Patton giggled at whatever Logan had said. 

“He said ‘Roman!’” Patton said, saying it in the exact tone Logan would use.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roman exclaimed.

“I think it means he thinks you’re being pushy,” Patton laughed. “Which, we are.”

“Oh we definitely are,” Roman agreed. “But he’s not gonna do it on his own and Virgil’s oblivious moron, so I’m not sorry.”

“Though I don’t condone name-calling, you’re right, those kiddos are clearly not great with this stuff. What do you want me to say now?”

“Just ask him what,” Roman said. “Maybe it was an exclamation of excitement?”

“I doubt that,” Patton said, but he typed the message and sent it anyway. Logan quickly replied. “He wants to know if you’ll stop,” Patton said, laughing at the offended expression on Roman’s face.

“No way,” Roman shook his head. He wasn’t going to tell Patton why he was so focused on this though. “I’m bored, and this group needs some excitement. And by ‘this group’ I mean Logan because by God is he boring.”

Patton laughed again and rolled his eyes as he typed out Roman’s message. When Logan’s next message came in, Roman waited for Patton to read it, surprised when Patton didn’t, and instead just typed a reply, without consulting Roman.

“Puffball?” Roman prompted. “Whatcha doin?”

“He was worried you weren’t spending time with me, I just assured him that we’re having a great time!” Patton said. He glanced back down at the phone as another message came in and he burst out laughing. “Sorry, kiddo, looks like we got caught.” Patton typed out another message before Roman could stop him.

“Maybe having two people, uh, encouraging him he’ll actually do something,” Roman pointed out. 

“Yeah!” Patton agreed happily. He glanced back down at the phone and read Logan’s next message out loud with a smirk. “‘ I have had a revelation. It is not my magic keeping me awake, the universe seeks to punish me for my crimes in a past life.’ I don’t think he’s very happy with us kiddo.”

“Now that is just RUDE!” Roman huffed. “And he should’ve thought of that before he told me about his crush.”

“I’ll just tell him that we are trying to help,” Patton offered, quickly sending the message. The two waited in quiet for a reply. “He says he’s fine.” Patton said. “He also said you haven’t actually given him any advice.”

“Wha-!” Roman stuttered indignantly. “What about the book?!”

Patton typed out a message, looking slightly confused. “The Harry Potter book?” Patton asked upon seeing Logan’s reply.

“Yeah!”

“He wants to know if you understand the definition of advice,” Patton said after a moment, clearly trying to suppress a grin.

“Why is he so mean to me,” Roman whined dramatically. “For his information, yes I do and the book was advice! Virgil fu- _ freaking _ loves Harry Potter! I didn’t realize I had to literally spell it out for him.”

Patton replied, then the two of them waited for Logan to message back. All of his messages had been very quick before, but it had been a couple of minutes and Logan hadn’t replied. Roman could feel himself frowning. He supposed that Logan could’ve just gotten sick of them, but he wasn’t sure. Finally, they heard a ding and Roman looked over before remembering he was driving and refocusing on the road. That was mostly just swerving around the cars who’s drivers had passed out during the spell, but he still had to pay attention.

“He says he is ‘afraid he does need advice’” Patton read, sounding concerned.

“He didn’t elaborate?” Roman asked and was answered by Patton shaking his head. His fingers started drumming on the steering wheel as he bit his lip. “Ask him what’s going on.”

Patton typed out the message, clearly trying to move quicker in his concern. “I also asked if Virgil is okay, I hope that’s okay,” Patton said when he looked up from the phone.

“Virgil is exactly who I’m worried about,” Roman muttered. 

Ugh, now he regretted this whole set up. He should be there for Virgil. Roman knew what to do and he knew that sometimes just his presence would comfort Virgil. He couldn’t even count the number of times Roman had answered a late-night video call and Virgil had visibly relaxed upon seeing his face. Instead Roman had fucked up, again.

Patton looked up at Roman after the phone dinged again, concern etched all over his face. “He says he’s not sure,” Patton said.

Damn it! Okay, Roman’s done this a thousand times. Panic attacks were old hat by now, he should be able to tell Logan what to do. Worst case scenario Logan called him and he talked Virgil down himself. It should be fairly easy...wait. Panic attacks were kind of obvious, what did Logan mean he didn’t know?

The phone dinged again and Patton read the message, the look on his face doing nothing to ease Roman’s concern. “He says he thinks Virgil is dissociating. He wants to know what to do.”

Roman barely heard the rest of the message, so shocked by the word dissociate he didn’t see a stalled car until it was right in front of them. He cursed and managed to serve around it at the last second. God fucking damn it! Okay, Virgil, Virgil was the priority.

“I am  _ so  _ sorry Patton,” Roman apologized profusely. “I, uh, geez he like never dissociates. I guess it kinda depends. There’s a couple of exercises he’s told me about that I’ve used a couple times. Sometimes I have him just recite like a list of things or describe something mundane, like a daily task to ground him. I’d always just call his parents if that wasn’t enough cause physical touch works too but obviously I could never actually do that.”

Patton nodded and typed out a message quickly. The reply came almost immediately. “He said thank you,” Patton said, looking at Roman. “I’m sure he’ll be okay. Logan’s smart, he’ll figure it out.”

“Not like I can do anything more than hope anyway,” Roman sighed, his grip tightening painfully on the steering wheel. “Damn it. Sorry, I’m just kinda stressed, I’ll shut up.”

“No, kiddo, it’s okay,” Patton assured quickly. “If you need to talk you can. You can’t keep bottling things up, if you’ve learned anything since meeting Logan it should be that.”

“It’s not bottling it up,” Roman tried, though that sounded fake even to him. “It’s, it’s not important. I’m dealing.”

“I don’t believe you,” Patton stated. “But if you don’t wanna talk I won’t force you. Just, if you need to talk, I’m always willing to listen.”

“Well, would you want to talk about your evil twin?” Roman scoffed. Damn it, calm down. It’s  _ Patton  _ for goodness sakes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“It’s okay Roman, really. I can’t imagine what you’re going through. I mean, if it were Dee-” Patton shook his head. “Just remember, you can’t take care of anyone else, including Virgil, until you take care of yourself.”

“Been pretty alright so far,” Roman pointed out.

“Do I need to point out that you just almost got us in a car accident and have been escaping to slash things with your sword every chance you get?”

“I would have stayed home if I knew dad was gonna take me on a guilt trip,” Roman mumbled. “Hey, at least I haven’t done anything stupid. Except for the car accident thing. But that was shock!”

“Roman…” Patton said gently. Okay, the dad voice was a dirty tactic, how dare he. “I see how you react every time someone says his name. You’re hurting. I want to help but I can’t do anything unless you talk to me.”

Roman’s shoulders tensed at the mention of Remus before he even realized and he forced himself to relax. Well faking was thrown out the window.

“Patton I,” Roman paused. He didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want to bring these thoughts into a world with magic and demons where anything could be used against them. They were eating him alive but he didn’t want them to do the same to Patton. “I don’t want you to have to deal with all my baggage, Pat. You’ve already got your hands full.”

“How about this,” Patton suggested. “How about we  _ exchange _ baggage. I will tell you something, then you tell me something.”

“I guess...I guess that’s fair,” Roman admitted reluctantly. He had a feeling he already knew what Patton was going to say.

“Great, I’ll go first.” Patton sighed. “I’m trans, and I used to get bullied a lot at school because of it. Dee would get in fights a lot, trying to protect me. That’s why I learned so much first aid, in case he got hurt.”

So turns out Roman had not known what Patton was going to say.

“Wait seriously?” Roman exclaimed in astonishment. “Okay, first of all, my parents have an entire team of lawyers that I have full access too, so if anyone comes at you for that again you just give me a name and I will completely obliterate them, got it?”

Patton gave him a small smile and nodded. “Thank you kiddo, that means a lot. Now, your turn.”

Damn it, he’d been kind of hoping to distract him from it. Roman sighed and fixed his eyes on Logan’s car ahead of them. They were on the freeway now so the cars weren’t as spread out anymore and they could just drive in the breakdown lane. He sighed and closed his eyes for just a second. 

“Alright,” Roman said. “Fine. I don’t know if I ever actually had a brother, or if the person I was closest to in the entire world was just an act.”

“I don’t think it was an act,” Patton said, sounding very sure. “He wouldn’t be doing what he is doing if he didn’t care about you. He is risking himself to help you, and I don’t think he would do that if he didn’t care for you. He still thinks of you as his brother.”

“Well the brother I knew didn’t kill people,” Roman said harshly. “So far evidence points to it being an act.”

“Do you even know if he has killed people?” Patton asked. Roman was quiet. “You don’t know. You don’t know how he ended up in this situation. You should give him a chance to explain himself, because if you don’t….you may lose him again.”

A sound crawled its way out of Roman’s throat that sounded suspiciously like a sob and hot angry tears were beginning to blur his vision. He forcefully wiped them away and refused to look at Patton.

“He had that chance for years,” Roman said quietly. “If he had just  _ told  _ me then...I don’t know I could have helped! And that’s if it was against his will. Except I don’t know that because, again, he lied to me for years! Patton, I want him to still be my brother even more than you do. He’s my other half, and now it feels like there’s a piece missing Remus used to occupy. But as I learn more and more the piece changes shape until it doesn’t fit anymore. I can’t trust anything he says because I refuse to let him hurt me again.”

Patton nodded slowly. “I don’t know what to tell you kiddo. Ultimately, if you give him another chance is up to you. I just have my own opinion, and from what I’ve seen, I really think he deserves a second chance.”

“I wish I could believe that Patton,” Roman muttered. “I really do.”

After that their conversation was much more pleasant as the two changed the subject that had them both giggling. But Patton’s words still stuck in the back of his head, even hours later as he watched Dee tell Patton about their parents. The cult was evil, he didn’t doubt that, but as memories of his twin danced through his head, he couldn’t help but wonder if that truly meant Remus was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a little Roman angst and Roman actually TALKING to someone about Remus and how he feels. Let me know what you guys think? I'm always worried about how I write Roman's narrations, so feel free to validate me. See you Sunday, Lovebugs! (For real this time XD)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, we're super late again and Copper's is gonna be a few minutes. BUT in exchange for your patience, you get an extra heaping pile of fresh Gay, both in the form of Analogical and Intrulogical. Tho keep in mind that Logan is oblivious so not as much as you might like XD  
> Trigger warnings: Panther, pain, phantom pain, anxiety, pain, getting thrown out a window, overwhelmed characters, panic attack, vomit mention, crying, arguing (lemme know if I missed anything)

Logan sighed and untangled himself from Roman’s hold, the other four boys still asleep for now. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands as his thoughts returned to the events of the night before. He was still no closer as to an explanation for Virgil’s collapse which was yet another question he couldn’t answer. He despised this, he despised not knowing. No that was wrong, he despised not knowing something and not being able to learn about it either. He needed to talk to Virgil. Not only for his own sanity, but for Virgil’s safety. Without knowing what the spell circle did to him, Logan couldn’t be sure of whether there were any lasting effects. But based on his previous reaction, Logan wouldn’t be able to handle it alone. And of course, the two people most likely to convince him were the two that didn’t know. 

He deliberated a moment longer before he reached up and gently shook Roman’s arm. The boy woke slowly and squinted at Logan in confusion as he crossed the room and gently tapped Patton’s shoulder as well. He felt awful; after what Patton and Dee learned he wanted to let them sleep, but they had to do this as soon as possible.

“Logan what’s going on?” Roman whispered.

“I need to talk to you both,” Logan explained. “Did either of you observe anything odd about Virgil’s behavior last night?”

“I guess, kinda,” Roman admitted. “He seemed kinda upset about something, but other than that he seemed fine. Pat?”

“I mean, he seemed a little upset, but nothing too out of the ordinary for him.” Patton said. “Why? What’s going on kiddo?”

“I only know a slight bit more than you,” Logan said. “Last night before Dee and I departed I was attempting to teach Virgil the basics of magical theory. It seemed to be going well, he successfully created a spell circle and even casted a small spell, but as soon as the spell came into being Virgil suddenly collapsed. He was nearly unresponsive for a few moments until I had to talk him down from a panic attack. When I attempted to ask him what happened he lied and then grew angry, storming off. I had assumed the spell went wrong, however that isn’t a side effect of an awry spell as far as I know.”

“How’d you know he was lying?” Roman asked.

“I was there,” Dee muttered and Logan jumped. He hadn’t realized he was awake. “It was a huge lie, I could feel it.”

Patton looked at Virgil sadly. “Aw, kiddo,” He murmured, “What are you not telling us?”

“That is what I intend to find out,” Logan said. “However, I will require your assistance.”

“So then wake the bitch up and let’s get this over with,” Dee said, irritated. 

Roman gently nudged Virgil until he awoke. He groaned and rolled over to look at all of them, his eyes narrowing when he saw them all looking at him. Without warning, the younger boy hissed at all of them, before rolling back over and closing his eyes once more. Roman let out a long-suffering sigh.

“The fuck?” Dee questioned. “I thought he was all cute and shit when he was tired?”

“Yeah when he’s falling asleep,” Roman explained. “When he wakes up he’s a little monster.”

“When did your boyfriend become a fucking cat?” Dee exclaimed.

“Have you met the guy?” Roman raised an eyebrow. “Moving on, I don’t wanna get mauled, so anyone else wanna try?”

Patton rolled his eyes and crawled over to where Virgil was laying on the bed. “Hey kiddo,” Patton said gently, “You’ve gotta get up now, okay?”

Virgil squinted at Patton unhappily, and Logan had a brief moment of panic where he worried Roman’s expression may not have been an exaggeration. Finally, Virgil sighed and reluctantly opened his eyes the rest of the way, looking at the rest of them suspiciously. 

“Wha doya wan?” Vigil mumbled sleepily.

“We desire to discuss yesterday’s events,” Logan told him. Virgil’s suspicious eyes suddenly turned fearful, and the sleep in his voice was gone when he spoke, replaced by panic.

“What about yesterday?” He asked.

“Don’t play dumb,” Dee accused. He sat up and glared at Virgil. After observing Dee’s interrogation tactics up close Logan could pinpoint the exact moment Dee’s persona switched. “It’s unbecoming.”

“I-” Virgil started. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh my God would you stop lying for two fucking seconds?!” Dee shouted angrily. “You’d think you people would have figured out to not try and lie to me and yet here we are. So just tell us the truth, dumbass.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry, but I can’t,” Virgil said, sounding desperate. 

“Virgil,” Logan sighed. “Normally I would not force you to speak of something you did not wish to, but this issue is concerning your health.”

“You’re kinda freaking me out here, Darkling,” Roman spoke up, reaching over to take Virgil’s hand. Virgil took it quickly.

“I’m sorry,” Virgil said again. “I just… I promise I’m okay, okay? It’s not that big of deal and I can handle it.”

“Lie,” Dee deadpanned. “Try again.”

“Wha-” Virgil started, feigning confusion. “No, I-”

Virgil was cut off by Patton, who cut in before Virgil could lie again. “Kiddo you’ve gotta stop lying. Just tell us what’s wrong, we can help.”

“No, no I don’t think you can,” Virgil said, looking down at the bed.

“You cannot know that until you tell us,” Logan pointed out. He sat on the bed in front of Virgil and cupped his chin in his hand, tilting his face up so Virgil was looking into his eyes. “So tell us. Virgil, what happened in the spell circle?”

“I… I don’t know,” Virgil sighed. “I don’t know what happened, okay? Ever since I found out about my powers, hell, since I hit my head, some weird shit has been going on and I really just want to ignore it, okay? Just let me pretend it isn’t happening, please.” Virgil was begging now, tears in his eyes as he spoke.

Logan looked over at Dee who nodded at him slowly. Finally, Virgil was telling the truth. 

“Virgil I’m afraid I need you to elaborate,” Logan said apologetically. “Whatever is happening could be an actual issue or a symptom of one, and I cannot be sure until I have all the information. What exactly has been going on?”

“It’s…” Virgil looked at a loss for words. “I don’t know how to explain it. I’m sorry, I just… there are these people I don’t recognize and they call me Ang and… God, I sound fucking insane, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t sound insane, sweetheart,” Roman assured him.

“Quite the opposite actually,” Logan nodded. His hand moved to cup Virgil’s cheek but otherwise remained. Something about this sounded familiar, especially since Virgil said they started with the blow to his head. Though Logan couldn’t eliminate any possibilities unless… “Virgil, I believe you may be experiencing some sort of vision.”

“Maybe…” Virgil sighed. “It just, it freaks me out so much. I feel like I should recognize what I’m seeing, but I don’t. And I… or, Ang, calls the strangers mom and dad but I don’t recognize them and I don’t remember them…” Virgil stopped talking and Logan noticed his hand grip Roman’s tighter.

“Perhaps because you have never met them before,” Logan theorized. He felt everyone’s gaze turn onto him. He’d been hoping to avoid that as the other option was much worse. “The only other possibility is that you do know them and you just...don’t remember.” Logan saw Patton and Dee exchange a quizzical look. “If you don’t know them it could be magic itself attempting to send you some sort of message about this Ang.”

“Hi, remember me?” Dee spoke up. “How would he just not remember people? Apparently there’s enough that they should at least be familiar, right?”

“Yeah, sure, if I remembered the first twelve years of my life,” Virgil said sarcastically.

“You… you don’t remember the first twelve years of your life?” Patton said questioningly. “That’s horrible. How did that even happen?”

Virgil glanced over at Roman, and they shared some sort of silent communication before Roman spoke.

“It was a car accident,” Roman explained with a sigh. “It gave him amnesia when he was twelve.”

Suddenly, Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil, despite Logan and Roman both being in the way. “Oh kiddo I’m so sorry.” Logan heard Patton whisper. Patton held onto Virgil for a moment more before letting go, allowing Virgil to speak.

“Yeah, well, it’s old news,” He said, before turning back to Logan. “Neither of those options make sense though. Me, or, Ang, is always only like 10 years old, why would I need to know anything about him making waffles on his birthday and shit. But if I did know them… well, I probably would have seen them again since I was twelve, right?” Virgil looked frantically at the others' lack of immediate response. “Right!?”

“Virgil,” Roman attempted to placate his boyfriend and Logan’s hand fell. As much as he wanted to tell Virgil what he wanted to hear, Logan couldn’t do that. They didn’t know anything for sure, and Logan didn’t want to give him false hope. There was one way to find out, but Logan wasn’t sure he wanted to risk it. He could do it to his parents whom he knew inside and out and he’d been willing to do it to strangers, but Virgil… “Look, love, we don’t know anything yet. If there’s one thing I’ve learned these last few days...it’s that things aren’t always what they seem, especially when one of us is involved.”

Virgil was clearly trying to hide his panic, but he was not doing a very good job. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. It probably doesn’t mean anything. I mean, in what kind of past would people call me Ang? I’ve never heard that name in my life!” Virgil was laughing but there was no humor to it.

“It’s kind of an awful name,” Dee muttered under his breath. Logan glared at him and he shook his head. “What? It is!”

“Dee, you know better than anyone not to make fun of people’s names,” Patton scolded. 

“I more than anyone know what an awful name is,” Dee shot back. “Besides, it’s not like it’s Virgil’s name. I know I don’t know shit about all this magic stuff, but Logan said it’s some sort of vision thing, right? I mean sure, maybe it’s missing memories, but with a different name and parents? Seems unlikely to me. I say we work with the freaky vision theory.”

“Well, correct me if I’m wrong,” Roman started but paused before glancing at Patton of all people. Patton looked at him, his eyes encouraging and supportive, and Roman continued. “If it was magic, wouldn’t Virge be able to sense it?”

“We don’t know that,” Dee scoffed.

“He can literally sense magic!”

“And we don’t know for sure how any of this works!”

“Roman’s right.” Virgil cut in. “The more I work with my po- _ abilities _ the more I’m noticing. I can sense the magic in the sleeping people, the magic in the elements. I can sense my own magic when I cast spells. I can sense it  _ all _ . I would… I think I would know if this were magic.”

“You do realize what the other explanation is, right?” Dee said harshly. He flinched at his own tone and ran a hand over his face. He nudged Logan until he moved so Dee could sit in front of Virgil instead. “Look I’m actually not trying to be an asshole for once. But the other option is that, well that you aren’t missing memories. Virgil, a different name, different parents...you’d be missing an entirely different life.”

“Yeah…” Virgil said slowly, “yeah, I would.” Logan noticed the tears falling as Virgil took a shaky breath. “But, like you said, I’ve gotta stop lying, right? And that includes lying to myself. This isn’t magic. It’s… it’s-” a sob escaped Virgil’s throat as Virgil stopped talking, clearly unable to continue.

Surprisingly enough it was Dee who took Virgil into his arms. He rubbed a hand up and down Virgil’s back as Virgil clung to his jacket, face buried in his shoulder as if he could hide from the truth and make it go away. Logan had to look away as he considered it. If he made a mistake Virgil’s mind could be completely broken. He’d be an empty husk, still living but not the Virgil they had all grown to love. He felt his resolve crumble with each of Virgil’s tears that hit the bedspread until he was speaking up.

“I may have a way to fix it,” Logan said, before his sudden bravery left him.

Virgil raised his head and looked at him with swollen red eyes, tear stains on his cheeks as he looked at Logan with a mix of fear and hope. The weakness in Virgil’s voice nearly broke Logan’s heart when Virgil spoke. “How?”

“I can’t tell you yet,” Logan replied. “I need some time to prepare. I need you all to trust me in the meantime.”

“Of course we trust you kiddo,” Patton said. “Whatever it is you think you can do to help, I’m sure you will be able to figure out.”

“Yeah,” Virgil said, wiping his cheeks as he leaned away from Dee. “I’ve lived four years without these memories. I don’t know how you could fix that, but even if you can’t I’ll be okay. If I made it four years then clearly I can live without them” Virgil sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

“Thank you,” Logan nodded, a small grateful smile on his face. “I suppose you three will be wondering what else we learned from Remus?”

From there, they kept on the move. For three weeks they spent each night in a different city, bouncing randomly around the country to avoid predictability. During that time they grew impossibly closer as they found ways to occupy their bodies and minds. Logan and Roman began teaching the others self-defense whenever they could, and Roman even continued teaching Logan how to properly wield a sword. Virgil learned magic, especially various wardings and protections that he put up at every abandoned place they stayed the night in. Patton declared Dee and Virgil to be healed and removed their stitches, which prompted Dee to let out a rather memorable string of relieved curses that made Patton turn green. Patton started studying more advanced first aid and Dee seemed to take it upon himself to aggressively ensure they each took care of themselves. 

They had one other meeting with Remus, but with little progress; despite that, it seemed everyone may be slowly beginning to come around to trusting him as his information allowed them to avoid more than one close call.

More worryingly was that Virgil’s flashbacks seemed to be happening more and more frequently. It wasn’t uncommon for him to see or hear something and suddenly collapse as he was sucked into a memory. It reached the point where the others developed an instinct to catch him as soon as he seemed to fall towards the floor. Logan continued to search for some way to hone his telepathic abilities, but with no one awake, he did not have anyone to practice on. He knew the others would agree in a heartbeat, which was the main reason he didn’t ask them and continued to search on his own in secret.

Worst of all: Roman was still attempting to play matchmaker.

Logan seemed to often find himself in position to catch Virgil during a flashback, which he doubted was entirely natural. The two of them always seemed to be riding together, though there were sometimes others in the car. Not to mention the plenty of incidents. For instance, there was one time Roman seriously locked them in a closet together and didn’t let them out for two hours. Logan had lifted him into the air and flipped him a few times before letting him fall to the ground. He hadn’t been high so he was uninjured, but he had a sheepish smile as he laughed with them.

But all of this was just them buying time. They still had no way to break the curse, banish the demon, return Virgil’s memory, anything. Until one meeting with Remus. Eventually Dee decided Remus could be trusted and volunteered Logan to go to the meetings alone. Supposedly he simply had no interest, but Logan could have sworn he saw him smirking as Logan left the abandoned house they were staying in that night. He took his car as he always did and followed the GPS’s directions to the address Remus had given him and found himself parked in front of a large building with an ever rotating tree made of silvery cubes that reflected the star light. The glass doors had COSI written on them in large block letters, though Logan didn’t bother examining them as he entered through the one that had been propped open.

Remus was already inside, watching a large pendulum swing back and forth over a large metal bowl containing a couple metal spheres. There was another wooden rim with more spheres set on it and Remus was reaching over the railing, tapping one into the bowl as Logan watched.

“I do not believe that is how the display works,” Logan pointed out.

“Well, it is now.” Remus said, turning toward Logan with a smirk.

Logan rolled his eyes but walked forward to join Remus at the railing, leaning against to watch the pendulum. “Why did you pick this location?”

“I dunno,” Remus said. “It’s a science museum. Seemed like a place you’d like.”

“You…” Logan raised an eyebrow and turned to face Remus, still leaning against the railing with one arm. “You chose this for me?”

“What would you say if I did?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Logan intently.

“I would begin with thank you,” Logan answered with an easy smile on his face. 

“Well, then you’re welcome.” Remus said with a grin. “You like it?”

“I am mildly upset I will not be able to explore it as much as I’d like to,” Logan shrugged. “However perhaps we could return here when this is all over.”

“Hell yeah we could!” Remus said, smiling wider.

“As enjoyable as this conversation is,” Logan laughed, a smirk on his face that indicated he was spending  _ way  _ too much time around Dee. “We should probably discuss business before either of us have to return.”

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don’t got much. Basically, more rumors about a way to stop this shit, something about a spell? I dunno, but I’m gonna try and find it so that we can end this bullshit. Probably won’t be easy though.”

“And you’ve remained under the radar?” Logan prompted, pretending the question came from a place of strategy instead of concern.

“Yeah  _ duh _ ,” Remus said. “Like I said before, they trust me, those idiots. They don’t think I have the guts to betray them. They’re fucking wrong.”

“Please just...be careful, Remus,” Logan requested, his eyes falling back to the pendulum. “I- _ we _ , we need you.”

Remus was quiet for a moment, though Logan couldn’t bring himself to look back at him. Finally, Remus cleared his throat and spoke, his voice less playful than before. “I’ll be careful,” He promised. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Someone has to,” Logan found himself mumbling. He resisted the urge to slam his head into the railing.

“Yeah, I’ve got that covered,” Remus joked. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about me.”

“So you think I’m pretty?”

“I think you’re fucking georgous.”

“You are quite handsome yourself.”

Logan heard a sharp inhale, still not turning to look at Remus. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Logan had just long enough to worry he’d crossed a line before Remus spoke again, changing the subject.

“So, what’s up with you? How’s life on the run?”

“Honestly?” Logan said. “We’re managing. We are no longer fighting at the drop of a faucet which is a significant improvement. However lately…” Logan hesitated. 

“What’s going on?” Remus asked quickly, sounding more concerned than Logan expected, he’d almost say Remus sounded panicked. “Are you guys okay? Do you need me to fuck someone up?”

“You and I both know I do not need you for that,” Logan pointed out, finally looking at Remus with one eyebrow raised. He turned around so his back was to the railing and took off his glasses so he could rub the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “It’s Virgil that is worrying me the most.”

“What’s wrong with Virgil? Is he hurt?” Remus spoke frantically. “Oh God if something happened to him Roman would be  _ crushed _ .”

“He is...unharmed,” Logan answered slowly, as he chose how to word the rest. “Ever since I gave him the concussion in the alley he’s been seeing flashes of people and things he did not remember and those people would call him another name, Ang. He eventually figured out that these were some form of flashbacks, most likely from before the accident that caused his amnesia, but we cannot know for sure until he remembers everything. Except, he cannot do that.” 

Logan stopped himself suddenly, realizing how he’d been about to tell Remus something no one else in his group knew with no hesitation. What was he doing?

Remus sounded nervous as he spoke. “Could you… could you return his memories with your abilities? I don’t know how any of this shit works so I may sound like a fucking moron but…”

“Theoretically yes,” Logan admitted. He crossed his arms as he looked up at Remus again. “However I’ve never attempted it before, and memories are a dangerous thing to mess with. One mistake could lead to Virgil losing his identity, prevent him from making new memories, alter his memories-”

“So, test it on me first,” Remus said with a shrug. “The cult gave us a ton of mind protection shit when they realized people in your group had abilities. Worst you could do is give me a headache.”

“Did I not tell you just earlier to be careful?” Logan sighed. “This? This is the opposite of careful, this is an incredible risk.”

“It’s a careful risk.” Remus replied with a smirk. “Come one, how else are you gonna figure out how to help Virgil?”

“Have these defenses ever been tested?” Logan questioned.

“I mean, they work to keep the demon from eating dreams, though most cult members want to feed the demon their dreams for some fucking reason. If it works to keep a fucking  _ demon _ out, then I’m sure it’s fine.”

“And if I hurt you?” Logan pushed off the railing and walked a few steps away, running a hand through his hair. “If your barriers fail or we underestimate my power and I drive you to insanity?”

“You won’t,” Remus said casually. “But if you’re so into ‘what if’s’, then if that happens you don’t do it to Virgil and you tell Roman I love him. But that won’t happen, even without barriers I wouldn’t let a little mind shit take me out.”

“Damn it, Remus!” Logan cursed and turned to face him. “When will you understand you aren’t expendable? Not to me. You aren’t just a spy, you’re my friend. I don’t want to lose you to, to me!”

Remus sighed and walked over to Logan, putting his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “Look, I know you’re worried, okay? I get it. But I am standing here right now,  _ promising _ that it will be okay. It is perfectly safe. You won’t be able to alter any information in my mind, just see it or whatever happens when you go into someone's mind. Just, let me do this for you guys, okay? Let me do this for Roman.”

Logan sighed and stared at the ground, though one of his hands came up to rest on top of Remus’s. He knew Remus was most likely correct, but there was still that awful possibility that followed him around since childhood, a constant reminder of the consequences of his mistakes. But Virgil needed this. He hadn’t found a solution other than practice, and Remus was the one he was least likely to hurt. His brain was telling him to do it, that it was the logical plan. If only he could get his heart on board.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Logan confirmed, one last time.

“Absolutely.” Remus said, as serious as Logan had ever seen him.

“Alright,” Logan nodded, trying to force himself to come to terms with what he’d agreed to. “But not tonight. We’ve already been here long enough. Patton is most likely worried and I do not want your father to worry about where you are.”

Remus nodded. “Tomorrow?” He asked.

“We’ll be in Indianapolis tomorrow,” Logan told him. “I will text you a location once we arrive.”

“Sounds good.” Remus said. Suddenly, his arms moved from Logan’s shoulders to wrap around Logan’s waist, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you.” Remus murmured, before letting Logan go and quickly leaving the museum without looking back.

Logan stood frozen for a moment as Remus left before Logan even had the chance to process what was happening, much less hug him back. He found himself missing the momentary warmth, so he wrapped his arms around himself as he walked back outside into the chilly March air. Remus was nowhere to be found.

Logan knew he had been on edge the first few days and that the others had been concerned. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were worrying he was on the edge of another episode. Everyone except Virgil of course. Little did they know Logan was for once using his abilities every day. Since Remus had offered to be Logan’s “personal power guinea pig” as he put it, they’d been meeting in secret every night so Logan could train. The first night was the worst. He’d gotten in alright, but was so used to how his telekinesis functioned that he went in with brute force and nearly destroyed Remus’s defenses within the first five minutes. The second day he was too careful and couldn’t get past the first layer of his mind. The other sessions had been spent with Logan attempting to find the right balance between the two he needed.

One night, a week into their sessions, Logan and Remus were sitting on armchairs in a library as Logan prepared himself to enter Remus’s mind yet again. So far nothing had happened and Logan had slowly grown more and more sure of himself, but that trepidation was still there.

“Are you ready?” He asked, just as he did every night.

“Yep!” Remus replied cheerily, relaxing in his chair. “Go for it!”

The last few nights Logan’s point of physical contact had been his hand on Remus’s knee or shoulder, but tonight when he reached out his hand he just held it there, palm up, waiting for Remus to understand the silent message. It only took Remus a moment to realize what was happening, and he placed his hand in Logans, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Logan squeezed back as he closed his eyes. Allowing Remus’s hand to act as his anchor to the material world, he opened his eyes to blackness. Then everything began to spin as his surroundings created themselves around him.

Everyone’s mind was different. There were a few elements that remained the same such as the general location of certain things and the fact that there were always layers. As far as Logan was aware layers were consistently the same. The first layer was base thoughts. Most street psychics could extend their energy to reach vulnerable unprotected minds to read this first layer. The second layer was love, containing your emotions and things you associate with each of the people you love. Third was hopes and dreams, both miniscule and life-changing. The fourth layer contained fears, and it was Logan’s least favorite layer to visit.

His parents had never let him near their memories when he was learning, so his task now was to find Remus’s memories without destroying him so he could do the same for Virgil. Simple. Remus’s mind reminded Logan of a castle, with it’s cobblestone walls, torches, tapestries and labyrinthian halls. He’d long since memorized the first layer of Remus’s mind and quickly found his way to the entrance to the second. That was where things began to get complicated. There was resistance between each level Logan had to force his way through precisely. If he did it wrong, well it was like pulling on a loose thread: eventually the entire cloth would unravel. 

The second layer was easy to access as he had been there frequently. Remus’s loves were exhibited in tapestries on a stone wall. There were only two. The first one was of Roman. He was grinning in a carefree blinding way Logan had never seen. He was surrounded by a swirl of colors and his hand was outstretched toward whoever was viewing the tapestry.

The other tapestry never failed to make Logan smile. It was him, one arm stretched in front of him as his eyes glowed with power while his other arm was held out protectively in front of the viewer. He was smiling over his shoulder at the viewer as well. He seemed so...confident. In control. It was something Logan hoped he could be one day, and with Remus’s friendship, maybe he could.

The doorway for the third was simple though strong. Four was weak, but complicated and took time. 

Eventually he stood in front of the entrance to the fifth layer, where he had yet to adventure. He didn’t even have to reach out to feel the strength of this one, yet it seemed to be just as complex as the previous one. He took a deep breath and held the hand of his astral form out to touch the shimmering air standing between him and his destination. He focused, carefully forcing each invisible lock to dissipate one at a time. He could blast through them all at once, but he’d learned that lesson the hard way. Eventually the barrier was gone and Logan stepped into a seemingly endless corridor lined with moving tapestries, nearly all of them displaying a boy that looked like a young Roman.

Remus’s memories.

“I did it,” Logan whispered, a small smile breaking across his face. He found the presence of Remus’s hand and pulled himself back into his own body, though he didn’t let go of Remus’s hand yet.

“How’d it go?” Remus asked, as he always did when Logan surfaced from his mind. “Find any embarrassing moments of mine?”

“I found your memories,” Logan told him, still incredulous of his own achievement. “I actually found them!”

“HELL YEAH!!” Remus yelled. “I fucking knew you could do it!!! You’re ready now!!! You can help Virgil!!!”

Logan laughed at Remus’s enthusiasm, squeezing his hand again and pretending he didn’t notice. He realized at some point that he didn’t quite want to let go, but set that aside to ponder at a later date. Instead he allowed himself to celebrate with Remus before it was time for him to return to the Ikea the group had decided to crash in for the night. He pulled Remus in by his hand and wrapped his arms around his shoulders before he even realized what he was doing. Remus gave him the most dazzling smile as Logan looked at him.

“Go help my little brother, Little Warrior.” Remus said quietly.

Logan nodded and pulled Remus down into a hug before he could think any better of it then turned on a dime to leave, trying to ignore the ghost of Remus’s arms around his waist.

Logan returned to find the others fast asleep, or so he thought. He entered one of the bedroom displays and watched Patton shift around on the bed to face him, glaring at him through sleepy eyes.

“What are you doing up so late? Get to bed.” Patton ordered, motioning to the empty space next to him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Logan lied easily. It technically was true but it wouldn’t fool Dee who for once wasn’t in the room. Oddly enough he was curled up on a bed with Roman and Virgil in another room, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

“Well you can now. Patton cuddles cure all.” Patton said sleepily. “Come ‘ere.”

Logan shook his head fondly but took off his tennis shoes they’d recently picked up and slid under the covers beside Patton, not surprised when Patton immediately wrapped all his limbs around him like an octopus. Logan carefully maneuvered his arm around the parasitic boy so he could take off his glasses and place them on the nearby nightstand.

For once, Logan was not the first one awake. In fact, he was awoken when Patton rolled off of him and back onto the display mattress that surely was not good for their spines. But they wanted to avoid a pattern by only staying in hotels, so they often had to get creative. Logan sat up as well and put on his glasses as they went through their morning routine of immediately packing up everything before spending a few more hours in their chosen location and then departing. Normally in those few hours would be when Logan would give Virgil a magic lesson, or they would all spar, but this time Logan made a beeline for Virgil as soon as everything was in the cars, dragging him away from the others by his wrist. Virgil tensed at the sudden contact as Logan had noticed him doing more often, as if in anticipation for a flashback that may come. Apparently it was fine, as Virgil quickly relaxed and allowed himself to be dragged away.

Logan didn’t stop until they were in the dining room area, assuming this would be something Virgil wanted to be private, if he even decided to go through with it.

“My apologies for the rather rough removal” Logan quickly pulled back his hand. “I simply didn’t want to waste any time.”

“It’s okay,” Virgil said quickly, before asking. “What’s up?”

“Do you remember a month ago when we first began to understand what your flashbacks were?” Logan said, plowing on without waiting for an answer. “During that conversation I told I may have a way to restore your memories but I needed time.”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Virgil said. “Yeah, I remember. But you never said anything else so I kinda figured you had forgotten about it, or given up.”

“Well let this be a lesson to not jump to conclusions,” Logan said. “Because I found it. If you wish, I can restore your memories right now.”

“You… you… wait, what?” Virgil spluttered. “You can actually do that? How?”

“My secondary ability,” Logan answered, suddenly feeling much more nervous than before. “Telepathy. I can enter your mind to search for your memory center and unlock the memories you’re missing.”

“Shit. No wonder that damn tether is so strong.” Virgil said. Logan noticed he didn’t answer the question as to whether or not he wanted his memories back.

“So,” Logan began. “What would you like to do Virgil? Would you like your memories back?”

“I… God, I don’t know!” Virgil exclaimed. “This whole situation is so fucked up. What if I find something I don’t like? Maybe it’s just better not to know…”

“The decision is yours alone and you don’t even have to make it right now.” Logan reached out and took Virgil’s shaking hands in his. “However I can tell you that whatever is locked inside your head will not matter to any of us. We don’t care who you were, or what your name was, only who you are now. You’re Virgil, and you’re our friend, no matter your past.”

Suddenly, Logan felt lips pressed against his. He hadn’t even seen Virgil move, yet somehow he had ended up kissing Logan full on. Logan’s brain froze as he tried to comprehend the fact that  _ Virgil  _ was  _ kissing him _ . Logan didn’t have time to respond before Virgil was pulling back, face filled with shame and Logan couldn’t allow that. He gingerly took Virgil’s face in his hands and got Virgil to look at him before he leaned in to press his lips against Virgil’s once again. Virgil sighed against his lips and Logan’s eyes fell closed. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest as every bone, vein, and muscle in his body was filled with exhilaration. Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and stood on his toes to get a better angle and yes, that was definitely an adjustment Logan could agree with. Logan let his arms fall to the small of Virgil’s back to pull him that much closer. 

Eventually they pulled away and the clatter of multiple things falling to the ground made them both jump. They looked around just in time to see the last chair fall from the air. Virgil looked into Logan’s eyes and immediately burst into laughter, pressing his forehead into Logan’s chest.

“Do the fucking memory thing,” Virgil said between laughs. “Before I change my mind.”

“You may want to sit down, it could take me some time,” Logan said, a smile beginning to feel like a permanent fixture on his face. With a flash of his eyes two still intact chairs slid across the floor next to them. He noticed Virgil glance away, his cheeks turning red as the glow in his eyes faded. Logan took note of this for further examination, but for the moment simply gestured for Virgil to sit down. The two did and Logan held out his hand for Virgil to take.

“I need physical contact to anchor me to the real world,” Logan explained quickly. Without a word Virgil took Logan’s outstretched hand in both of his, which Logan noticed had begun trembling slightly once more. “Virgil are you sure about this? You do not have to if you don’t want to.”

“I am absolutely not sure.” Virgil said, which did not reassure Logan at all. “Let's do it anyways.”

“Before we do, after my mistakes at the spell circle, I wanted to be sure to warn you of the potential consequences ahead of time,” Logan said, taking a breath. “You need to be sure you trust me wholeheartedly with this. If I make even a small mistake then twelve years of memories won’t be the only things missing.”

Virgil nodded slowly. 

“Not exactly what I wanted to hear,” He admitted. “But I do trust you, so let's get this over with.”

“Here we go,” Logan said.

Logan closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening his eyes to the now familiar sight of an empty void. Used to a tornado of cobblestones building walls around him, Logan was surprised to see them seemingly push up from the blackness beneath his feet. Walls rose up on either side of him, dark wood paneling switching to torn and peeling gray wall paper half way up. A long purple carpet rolled across the floor and Logan quickly sidestepped it before it bumped into him. To his right was a wall lined with seemingly identical doors, all black wood with silver door knobs and faded white designs painted along the frames. To his left were windows, each large enough that Logan could stretch his arms to either side of him and not be able to touch the edges and with silver lit candelabras set into the wall between them.

He looked back and forth, trying to decide which way to go before settling on the direction the carpet had been rolling. It was only a few yards before he reached the first patch of shimmering air and he held his hand out. Just like Remus’s, one lock he had to easily force his way through. He resumed his journey, keeping an eye out for any details. Virgil could be guarded, the things his mind wanted to hide may not be easy to find.

As he walked, he noticed how the current section of the hall, while sparsely decorated, certainly had signs of life. There was no dust on the window sills, the doorframes had notches in them that didn’t quite match the others. He stooped down to pick up a small green army figure, not unlike the ones he’d played with as a child. He set it carefully on a nearby window sill and kept moving.

This area was peculiar. Virgil’s loves were represented by doors, and two of them seemed to be missing. There was an open section of wall followed by the doors for the Tempests. The white designs were faded, the door knobs covered in rust but seemed to be in good shape. Of course Roman’s door was immaculate, not a grain of wood misplaced or a speck of paint dulled.

The third doorway came into view, this one with many locks, but all of them weak. It didn’t even take him two minutes to break them all. This part of the hallway set him on edge, though he couldn’t tell why. This time there was dust on the window sills, but it had long streaks of it missing. There were some strange suspiciously red stains on the wall and the stones beneath his feet seemed to be eroding.

He focused on the fourth doorway, this being the most intricate. It had fewer locks than the third barrier, but each of these were incredibly strong. He had to take time on each individual one and pour all of his concentration into it. Eventually the barrier finally disappeared and Logan paused in his tracks. Now he understood why he had been nervous.

Rather than scuff marks and notches, the doors were covered in huge scratch marks, like some sort of wild animal. Multiple windows were broken, shards of glass scattered across the floor. The wallpaper was all but completely gone, and the carpet beneath him was in tatters. Logan proceeded much more cautiously than before, not sure what could possibly be causing that. Virgil couldn’t have a form in his own mind, so Logan should be the only one here.

He was just beginning to wonder how much further the last doorway was when he heard it.

It was a low growling, so deep and loud that Logan could feel it in his chest. He crept forward that much more and spotted the creature responsible for the damage pacing in front of the doorway, it’s tail swinging back and forth like the pendulum at the museum.

It was a panther, as black as the void outside the windows, but something was off about it. A panther was lean, all power and rounded muscle. This creature had hard edges, shard bones and a hukking appearance. It’s head most likely came up to Logan’s chest at least. It turned again and Logan caught a glance of it’s chillingly blank white eyes, making a shiver go down his spine. 

Suddenly the creature whipped around to face him and roared a challenge, in a way a panther should not be able to do. It charged at him and Logan just barely managed to roll out of the way of its fangs. He sprinted for the doorway while the panther was off-balance and yelled in pure frustration at the insane amount of locks there were. It would take him forever to get through there, even without a monster threatening him. He went as fast he felt he could risk, only getting two of the twenty before a huge weight slammed into his side and he went flying into one of the doors. He slid down the door and the panther pressed a paw onto his chest, claws digging into his chest painfully and making him cry out. He looked up into the panther’s eyes and felt fear crawling through him, pure utter terror like he’d never felt before. He saw visions of horrible things playing out before him, things he couldn’t dream up in his worst nightmares. 

‘Virgil,’ A voice whispered within him. ‘Get up, Virgil needs you! GET UP LOGAN!’

He jerked his head and the panther was thrown upward so hard the ceiling cracked. Logan rolled to the side and reached out a hand to the doorway. As the panther recovered he managed to get five more but had to somersault backwards as a paw the size of his head swiped at him. It managed to graze his arm and Logan was getting really sick of deadly objects grazing his arm. He grunted, but refused to show any more pain than that as he stared the creature down. This time he fought back against the fear. He managed to not succumb but he had to slowly edge backwards away from the door. 

“Get back!” He shouted. He doubted it would work, but he didn’t want to continue to fight it while breaking the locks one at a time. Unsurprisingly the panther just growled back and leaped at him, a blur of impending death and Logan didn’t have time to dodge. It tackled him to the ground and sank its teeth into his shoulder.

Logan  _ screamed _ , white hot pain erupting from his shoulder and through the entire right side of his body. His vision flashed white and he roared in anger. Without a movement the panther was thrown off him and slammed into the ground. Logan rolled over onto his stomach, hissing as glass sliced into his palms, though it was nothing compared to his torso. He stumbled to the doorway and broke six more wards before he heard the creature staggering to its feet behind him and he groaned in irritation. He only had seven more left! He felt something squeezing his hand and thought he heard Virgil’s voice calling out to him, begging and pleading with him to come back. But he refused. He could handle this.

He faced the panther again and thrust his uninjured arm out toward it. This creature, Logan realized, tortured Virgil day in and day out, slowly destroying him from the inside out. It  _ hurt  _ him. And Logan refused to allow anyone or anything to hurt Virgil. He roared, letting his protective fury fuel his power and flung his arm to the side, sending the creature crashing through a window into the void below. He knew Virgil’s battle wouldn’t be won that easily, that he most likely would be fighting it for the rest of his life, but at least it was gone long enough for Logan to do this.

He reached into the doorway one final time, and sighed in relief as the air dissipated. He stepped through into an infinite gallery, every inch of wall space covered in paintings. This was it, these were Virgil’s memories. Now to find the hidden ones. He walked for what felt like miles, his shoulder throbbing with every step. There was no blood or actual injury, considering this wasn’t his real body, but he felt the pain as acutely as if he were in the material world. He passed a painting of a car on a busy road before he paused and backtracked. Was that light? He grasped the edge of the painting with his free hand and heaved, making the painting swing open like a door. He entered a dark room full of piles of broken down easels, finished paintings still mounted upon them but all covered with tarps. A few were scattered around the floor as if they had fallen and Logan recognized them as the scenes Virgil had told them about in his flashbacks. 

He’d found them. 

He grabbed the nearest tarp and yanked it off the easels, gasping in surprise as the room lit up by a margin. That was it, that was how he unlocked them! He sprinted throughout the room, ripping the tarps off of easel after easel until every easel and every painting was exposed and the room was just as bright as the corridor outside. His work finally done, he searched for the anchor that was Virgil’s hands and yanked himself back to the real world.

The first thing Logan saw when he returned was Virgil’s eyes, wide, terrified and confused. Virgil looked like he was going to be sick as he sat staring at Logan. The others were in the room as well now, but Logan barely registered them as he saw Virgil shoot up from his chair and run to the nearest trash can to be sick, before sinking to the floor.

“Fuck.” Virgil said, barely above a whisper. 

“Virgil are you alright?” Logan was surprised to find his voice hoarse, but was more worried about Virgil and why everyone was staring at him like they’d seen a ghost. He hadn’t been gone that long, had he?

“Hell I should be asking you that!” Virgil yelled angrily. “What the hell happened!?”

“Did it not work?” Logan said, frowning in confusion. He’d been so sure, and he  _ really  _ didn’t want to go back in there. “Were your memories not restored?”

“Oh, no, they were restored,” Virgil said. He swallowed hard, looking as if he was fighting tears. “Not sure it was the best idea, but I have them now. But why the  _ hell _ were you screaming? What the fuck!?”

Oh no. The cries he’d made while fighting the panther. He must have made them in real life, which meant Virgil heard him yelling in pain, while having no idea what was happening and no way to help. He cursed under his breath and rolled his shoulder as a phantom pain shot through it.

“I am so sorry,” Logan sighed, putting his face in his hands. “I wasn’t aware you would hear that, I’m so sorry for frightening all of you.”

“No, don’t be sorry, explain!” Virgil snapped. It was then that Logan realized how hyper focused Virgil was on him, clearly trying to avoid thinking about the other piece of what had just happened. “You said the consequences could hurt  _ me _ , not you. I never would have agreed if I knew that would happen!”

“I can assure you I was also unaware,” Logan promised, lifting his face so he could look each of his friends in the eye in turn. He simultaneously decided to not fill Remus in on the incident, or Remus may just murder him. “I cannot say for sure what happened, but I have my suspicions.”

“If you don’t stop beating around the bush asshole I’m going to give you something to scream about,” Dee growled, wiping furiously at his eyes. Had...had he been crying? As he looked closer he saw Roman’s arms wrapped protectively around himself as he fixated on a point somewhere above Logan’s head and Patton’s face was red and splotchy. “You scared the fucking shit out of us.”

“Virgil do you remember me explaining to you that minds have layers, each with a different purpose and level of protection?” Logan asked Virgil. Virgil nodded. “Memories are stored on the fifth level. I got through each gateway easily enough until I was in the fourth level and standing in front of the fifth doorway. That door had another kind of protection, beyond the locks.”

“What… what was this other protection?” Virgil asked quietly.

“I cannot say for certain,” Logan answered gently. “But I believe it to have been a metaphysical representation of your anxiety.”

Virgil just stared at him for a moment, before shooting to his feet. “Great, so it’s my fault. Fuck this, I need some air.” 

“Virgil wait-” Logan stood on shaky legs and reached out to take Virgil’s hand. “Neither of us could have known. It wasn’t your fault. I could have just as easily pulled myself out at any time.  _ I  _ am the one who decided to keep going. Do not blame yourself for my decisions. Even so, I am completely unharmed, as metaphysical injuries are not real. I’m fine, Virgil.”

“Great, fantastic,” Virgil said, pulling away from Logan and continuing to walk away. “Oh, and by the way, apparently my name really isn’t Virgil.” Virgil continued to walk away, albeit not very quickly as his legs were shaking worse than Logan’s.

“Who gives a shit?” Dee asked suddenly. “My name isn’t really Dee, is it? But it doesn’t change who I am. I am not determined by a word written on a piece of paper seventeen years ago, and neither are you.”

“What about the first twelve years of my life?” Virgil snapped back, turning around quickly. “I feel like those probably determine a lot of who I am, don’t you?”

“Not really,” Roman shrugged. His voice was still trembling as he recovered from earlier but he sounded no less sure of his words. “I didn’t fall in love with twelve year old you. I fell in love with the version of you that laughed every time I pulled a funny face because my awful webcam made me look even more ridiculous, who answered the phone in the middle of the night after Remus got into that motorcycle crash. Did these new memories completely reshape you? Did they take away all of that?”

Virgil sank to the floor as Roman spoke, trembling as the tears he was fighting began to fall. “No?” Virgil said, sounding unsure. “I just didn’t expect… God, my own parents took my memory, did you know that, cause I didn’t. There was no car accident. That was a fucking lie. The people I thought were my parents for the last four years lied to me every single day. I don’t even know what is and what isn’t real anymore.” Virgil’s tears were falling faster now and he seemed just then to realize he was on the floor. He pushed himself up, clearly struggling and wiped at the tears on his face, unable to keep up with them as they fell.

“Oh, kiddo,” Patton sighed and stepped over to Virgil, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy. A pained sob escaped Virgil’s throat as Patton rubbed his arm. “It’s okay kiddo, just let it out. It will all be okay.”

Roman was the next to come forward, followed closely by Logan. Roman rested his head on Virgil’s as he hugged the boy, using one arm to wrap around Logan when he joined the hug. Originally Dee just placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder before Roman yanked him into the group as well. He sighed in irritation but based on how tightly he wrapped his arm around Logan’s waist, he suspected he didn’t really mind.

One conversation couldn’t fix something like this, Logan knew from experience. But he knew that the start was the most important part of that journey.

This felt like a good start.

It took quite a while but after an undetermined amount of time Virgil was pulling away from them and returned to the chair he’d been seated in. He put his head in his hands and Logan felt Dee's grip on him tighten. He understood the feeling. The overwhelming confusion Virgil must be feeling was something Logan could hardly comprehend. Then Logan had only added on to that with fear. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Virgil back in his arms but Virgil obvioulsy did not want that at the moment so Logan waited.

“My name was… or is? Whatever, my name was Angelo Erikson. My biological parent’s names were Bianca and Nico Erikson and they taught me protective magic, probably why I’ve been able to catch on so easily. They were in the cult. When I was twelve they erased my memories and gave me to the people I spent the last four years thinking were my parents.” Virgil paused, and Logan bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Virgil didn't need words, he needed time. “My mom was a horrible cook, but she still always tried to make waffles for my birthday. My dad read Harry Potter to me when I was 10. My mom would sing to me if I couldn’t sleep to calm me down. She was really tall.”

Virgil groaned and stood up, still not meeting their eyes. Logan stood as well and had to grab Roman's wrist to keep the other boy from dashing forward to comfort his-their?-boyfriend. 

“Damn it, twelve years of memories is a hell of a lot to process. I have a fucking headache.” Virgil sighed. “I’m sorry guys, I’m just overwhelmed. I’m just… trying to make sense of it all I guess.”

“And that's okay,” Roman replied and Logan nodded in agreement. “I think we’ve all felt that way at least once since the Sleep.”

That much was certainly true. Considering Logan having to adapt to what he thought he knew, Roman finding out about Remus, and Dee's abilities and his and Patton's parents… well. Overwhelmed was an understatement. Virgil nodded and hid his face once more. 

“Hey, Pat?” Virgil called.

“Yeah kiddo?” Patton asked.

“You think you could get me some of those pain meds?” Virgil asked. Logan released Roman and he surprisingly did not immediately run to Virgil. Logan was slightly proud of him for restraining himself.

“Of course kiddo. I’ll go get them right now.” Patton answered gently. As he scurried off to the car Virgil sighed and turned to Logan. 

“Hey, Logan, you said you fought like, a physical embodiment of my, y’know,” Virgil trailed off but Logan had a feeling he knew what he meant.

“Yes I did,” Logan replied.

“What…” Virgil paused. “You know what, never mind, it’s stupid. Forget I said anything.”

“Virgil it’s your mind,” He pointed out. Virgil had much more of a right to know what sorts of things were within his own head than Logan did. Besides, Logan would never refuse to answer a question posed out of curiosity. “If you have questions please do not hesitate to ask.”

“What did it look like?” Virgil asked hurriedly. “I know it’s a stupid question but I just… I don’t know, I was just wondering.”

“Well…” Logan had to pause. How on Earth did he describe that creature? Especially to a group of people who had never seen a magical creature in their lives. Though he supposed it wasn't quite a magical creature. Just thinking about it made him have to suppress a shiver. He did not want to think about it at all but he had already told Virgil he would answer. 

“It was like a panther but different. It was almost sharper, harder, just enough that it just seemed...wrong. Not to mention it was huge. It’s claws and teeth were large even for its size and incredibly sharp as I’m sure you heard. It’s eyes were completely white and when you looked into them-” Logan paused as the screams from his vision filled his ears and he swallowed down the fear. He wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head to banish the thoughts for now. “When you looked into them you saw your worst fear.”

“Do I even want to know how you know that?” Roman asked quietly. Logan tried to answer but found he couldn't, his voice dying in his throat. So he simply shook his head. 

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Virgil said after a pause. Then he finally looked up at Logan and it took every bit of Logan's resolve not to step back at the fury in his eyes. “All that, and you stayed!? You fought the damn thing!? Damn it Logan, I can’t even do that and it’s my fucking mind! What the hell were you thinking!?”

“I threw it out a window, actually,” Logan shrugged. If Virgil was going to be mad at him then he should at least have all the information.

“You-” Virgil stuttered. “You fucking WHAT!?”

“Damn right you did,” Dee suddenly spoke up. Of course  _ he _ was proud instead of angry. It was nice that someone was. Enough so that when the boy held his hand up for a high-five Logan actually gave him one albeit with a sigh. “Remind me to never piss you off. Well, never piss you off  _ again _ , I’m sure I already have like, at least once.”

“That is NOT your job!” Virgil yelled. His whole body was shaking as he took a step toward Logan but he refused to back down. He would not apologize for something he did not regret. “You should have fucking RAN FOR YOUR LIFE. That thing, that, MONSTER is not your fucking responsibility! You can’t just go into my mind and fight MY ANXIETY, risking YOUR LIFE cause you fucking feel like it! GOD DAMN IT LOGAN!”

“If I hadn’t I wouldn’t have been able to restore your memories.” Logan was barely managing to remain calm. He had handled the issue, was unharmed, and completed his objective. Yes there were complications but there were always complications lately. “Which you asked me to do. I also knew that any injuries I sustained would not truly affect me." Of course, unless he was killed. But he withheld that to not worry Virgil further. “Virgil I refuse to apologize for attempting to help you.”

Virgil took a deep breath, and Logan's arms shifted so they were crossed rather than wrapped around him. This was quickly growing tiresome as Virgil refused to concede or even truly listen to him.

“I care more about you then some stupid past life I had.” Virgil retorted. “And that thing… HURTS people. It hurt  _ you _ .  _ I _ hurt you.”

“Enough,” Logan snapped. That was so far from the truth there was no point in pretending to be neutral. He met Virgil's eyes and held his gaze, keeping his anger from rising to the surface. He did not need to escalate the situation further. “You did not hurt me. Once again, I am not hurt. Either way, unless you were somehow commanding the panther and ordering it to attack me then you did not have a hand in the fight whatsoever.”

“But, it was  _ my _ anxiety.” Virgil argued. “Whether it is attacking people in my head or yelling at me, it is always causing me to hurt people.” 

Virgil finally looked away and at the ground. Logan reamined as stubborn as ever, though he did allow himself to feel a pang of sympathy for Virgil. He decided for certain that he despised arguing with Virgil especially so soon after they had kissed. If Virgil pushed him away again it would be awful for both of them.

“Virgil your anxiety is not in control of you,” Logan sighed. “It is similar to your abilities. It is a part of you, yes, and most likely will be for the rest of your life. However, you can learn to control it. And just like with your abilities, as I have begun to learn, other people can help you reach that point.”

“I know,” Virgil mumbled. “But… I still don’t understand why you were so determined to fight the thing. You knew I wouldn’t be upset if you didn’t get my memories. Hell, you knew I wasn’t even sure if I wanted them. So… why?”

“Because I care about you,” Logan reminded him gently. “I’m terrified of how much I care. But what that means is that I am going to help you.”

'Even if you do not trust me to handle myself,' a traitorous part of his mind muttered. 

“Oh my God will you two just kiss already?!” Roman cut in with a groan and Logan rolled his eyes. Little did he know...

“Oh, we already have," Virgil admitted with a smirk. "But I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” 

Finally, something Logan could agree with. Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and this time Logan understood what was happening so he leaned down as Virgil pushed himself up and pressed their lips together for the third time.

“OH HALLE-FUCKING-LUJAH!” Dee whooped.

Logan felt Virgil smile at the sound but they did pull back at the sound of yet another thing clattering to the floor. It was the medicine bottle. Patton had returned and was absolutely delighted. 

“SALT AND VINEGAR HAPPENED!” Patton screeched and even Logan broke into a small smile. It was nice to see their friends so thrilled, like a light spot in the darkness. Oh wonderful, he had spent so much time with Remus he was thinking in sappy metaphors. Virgil pecked his lips quickly then retrieved his pills from Patton.

“And to think you both didn’t believe me when I told you you had a chance,” Roman sighed dramatically.

“Wait, what?” Virgil asked. “You knew!?”

“Oh yeah you both told me,” Roman smirked. “Logan was first, actually.”

“Wait, seriously?” Virgil turned to Logan in surprise. This was a terrible turn of events and Logan was not happy about it. “When’d you tell him?”

“After he stormed off when we decided to trust Remus,” Logan answered.

“Yeah we had a vaguely homoerotic sword lesson,” Roman elaborated and Logan ignored the warmth on his neck. Did he have to phrase it that way? “He got flustered when I got up behind him. I was all ‘Good thing you’re not attracted to me or this would be pretty awkward’ and-”

“Roman please shut up,” Logan interrupted desperately. He was embarrassed enough as it was. 

“And I kid you not,” Roman continued anyway. “He said ‘Thankfully I am much more attracted to your boyfriend’!”

“Oh you are  _ never  _ living that down,” Dee cackled because he was the worst.

Logan looked up at the ceiling as though he would find the answers to why he deserved this written upon it. True he had made mistakes and done horrible things but did karma really have to leave him to this fate? He heard Patton laugh and was only happy Remus was not there because he would be teasing Logan relentlessly.

“Aww I think Virgil’s a little flustered over here,” Patton said. After a moment Logan saw movement in the corner of his eyes and looked down to see Virgil approaching him.

“Guess I’m not the only one who gets easily flustered,” Virgil teased.

He reached up to tap his finger against the tip of Logan's nose and Logan tried to follow the movement to no avail. He shook his head and looked over Virgil so he would not have to meet Virgil's eyes.

“I, well-” Logan stammered eloquently. He crossed his arms in frustration and switched to looking at the ground. “Shut up.”

“Fine. I’ll shut up if you promise to never mention my thing for your blue eyes.” Virgil countered.

That would absolutely not happen. Logan felt like a fool for not spotting it before. But he knew now. He smirked as he looked up and summoned just enough of his magic to the surface for his body to react. Basically he made his eyes glow without actually doing anything with his abilities.

“Fuck you,” Virgil cursed. He looked down, his cheeks flushed prettily, as Roman laughed. “Shut the fuck up, Princey.”

“Isn’t he adorable when he’s all flustered?” Roman sing-songed.

“Very much so,” Logan agreed wholeheartedly. His heart soared. It was so relieving to finally be able to mention that, to comment whenever Virgil looked cute or beautiful or any of that.

“I’m breaking up with both of you,” Virgil decided and Logan frowned a moment. Did that mean...they hadn't had much time to talk after their kiss... “You’re mean.”

“So you’re dating Logan then?” Dee spoke up. Logan's breath hitched at the possibility. True they kissed but based on everyone's comments it was entirely likely Virgil was only sexually attracted to him, not romantically. 

“I- I meant... GAH!” Virgil groaned and sat heavily in a chair. That nervousness was most likely what gave Logan the confidence to say what he did next.

“I certainly hope so," Logan replied with a smile. He looked down at Virgil for his reaction. Logan prayed desperately that he was right. If Virgil was only interested in a physical relationship Logan could settle for that. But it would still destroy him if Virgil said no. Virgil finally looked up at Logan from under his bangs. 

“Okay, yeah, so I’m dating Logan.” Virgil said finally. Logan didn't laugh but it was extremely close. Him and Virgil were  _ officially dating _ . Virgil liked him, for his personality and his flaws, despite his magic and what he had done. It was an amazing feeling. “Which means I can in fact break up with both of you for being mean to me.”

“You won’t, you love me too much,” Roman teased. Virgil childishly stuck his tongue out at Roman who just laughed more at the adorable bundle of flustered embarrassment that was their boyfriend.

_ Their _ boyfriend.

Logan decided that as he didn't have to hold himself back any longer he was not going to. So he stood next to Virgil so his hip was touching Virgil's shoulder and cupped the back of his neck with one hand. Virgil made a noise of irritation but leaned back into Logan’s hand. Patton laughed and Logan had to resist the urge to do the same. Virgil glared at the blonde boy but it was more like a ruffled kitten than anything else. Roman approached them and picked Virgil up before any of them could react. Logan made sure his hand followed as Virgil was placed in Roman's lap. Virgil tried to protest but it came out as a squeak and he pressed himself into Roman more anyway which finally made Logan laugh.

It was about an hour before they eventually decided to turn in for the night. Logan stayed in contact with Virgil as much as he possibly could. It was partially to distract his boyfriend but it was just as much for himself as a grounding force. The argument weighed in his mind but every time he tried to force it out it was replaced with the panther and the visions he'd seen. If he escaped that then he was back to the argument. So he focused on Virgil. Maybe if he ignored them enough the thoughts would simply dissipate.

If only that were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you got gay AND you got angst!! I'd say my work here is done. Your comments are my lifeblood so please feel free to scream at me in the comments, even if it's just keyboard smashing. I'll try to reply to all of them as always :D  
> See ya Sunday, Lovebugs! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday Lovebugs! I hope y'all missed the angst cuz we've got PLENTY this chapter :D  
> Trigger warnings: Self-deprecation, panic attack, accidental/passive self-harm, nightmares, blood, death, torture, jealousy (not that Logan knows what it is), arguing, a bunch of fun stuff this chapter

After the events of the morning, the group decided to take a risk and sleep in the Ikea one more night. In fact, rather than dividing into two or even three beds, they all ended up sleeping together on the largest bed in the store and lay together in a tangle of limbs. Logan had expected Virgil to be the prime recipient of affection in the cuddle pile, and was surprised to find himself ordered to lay in the middle of the bed so each of the others could wrap themselves around him in some way. Virgil was curled in a ball with his head on Logan’s shoulder and arm wrapped tightly around Logan’s waist like a vice while Patton’s head rested just over his heart. Roman’s legs were tangled with his and even Dee was holding his hand so tightly he was beginning to worry he’d lose circulation. 

Logan was mentally exhausted from his battle with the panther so he didn’t complain and was for once the first to fall asleep. Even so, he still had a few minutes with his thoughts before sleep took him. He kept thinking about the fight, about the sharp angles of the panther's bones, how its growl reverberated in his chest, the way the long fangs glinted in the candlelight. Phantom pain shot through his shoulder as his mind tried to convince his body of an injury that wasn’t there. He winced minutely and prayed none of them were looking at his face. It would be gone eventually, he simply had to pretend. He forced the memory of the fight from his mind and focused on the feeling of warmth surrounding him, finally allowing sleep to drag him into its depths. Sadly, his thoughts never seemed to obey him.

_ White walls. _

_ Red blood. _

_ Crackling energy. _

_ A wolfish grin. _

_ A scream. _

_ Begging. _

_ Silence. _

Logan gasped and jolted awake, sweat rolling down the back of his neck. He tried to close his eyes to recenter himself but they flew open when the images flashed across his mind’s eye once again. Normally Virgil’s small sighs as he slept and Roman’s faint snores would be familiar; Patton’s head on his chest and Dee’s hand in his were usually comforting. But now they were suffocating, and he just wanted to get out. He moved Patton and removed Virgil’s arm achingly slowly. He let go of Dee and untangled his legs from Roman’s, freezing as the taller boy seemed to stir. He settled once again and Logan left the bed. He made his way through the store, just wandering aimlessly until he found himself outside. 

He took a deep breath of the crisp night air, the chill of it making goosebumps form up and down his bare arms. He looked up at the sky, the moon shining just bright enough to see. Logan wished they didn’t have to sleep in large cities where all but a few stars were completely invisible to the naked eye. The stars had always fascinated him, and he wished for their comfort. A breeze blew past him and he shivered, abruptly reminded just how cold Indiana could be in early March. He wrapped his arms around himself but still did not return inside.

His heart was still beating quickly, his breath coming faster than usual but not quite enough to be worrisome yet. He kept seeing bits and pieces of his nightmare again and again. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He did it again but this time grabbed a fistful of it, ignoring the pain in his scalp. It felt like the eyes of the panther were staring at him from every direction. He knew that wasn’t correct, that the panther wasn’t real even in Virgil’s mind. It had simply been Logan’s ability shaping it into something his mind could perceive. But how else could he explain the pit in his stomach and the tightness in his chest-

“Logan?” A sleepy voice called out behind him. Logan released his hair so he could look over his shoulder in surprise. If anyone were to follow him he expected Virgil or perhaps Patton, but instead it was Roman rubbing his eyes sleepily. He had his denim jacket on over his pajamas and what was most likely the first jacket he’d seen, which just so happened to be Virgil’s hoodie instead of Logan’s aviator jacket. “What the heck are you doing out here? It’s freezing.”

“I apologize for waking you,” Logan sighed, reaching out to take the hoodie Roman held out to him. Roman paused and grabbed Logan’s hand. He yanked it closer so he could examine Logan’s palm, making Logan stumble. “Roman?”

“What the hell is this?!” Roman exclaimed, glaring down at Logan which was a new experience Logan found he did not particularly enjoy. Logan squinted at his palm, not sure what Roman was referring to until he spotted the crescent-shaped indents in his skin, deep enough they broke the first layer of skin. Oh. He hadn’t even realized he’d been clenching his fist so tightly. He took his hand back along with the hoodie and put it on.

“I’m fine,” Logan lied easily. 

“That wasn’t my question,” Roman growled and Logan took a step back out of pure instinct, eyes widening in fear before he realized what he was doing and cleared his throat. He was being completely foolish. Roman’s voice had been nothing like the creature’s yet Logan had found himself back in that awful hallway again. Roman must have noticed him flinch as his voice was gentle again when he spoke. “Logan, what actually happened to you in there?”

“I told you I’m fine Roman, please just drop it,” Logan snapped, his voice breaking in the middle. 

“Fine,” Roman sighed. He stepped forward again and seemed assured when Logan didn’t back away again. He came close enough to take Logan’s hand again and showed Logan the marks again. “You don’t want to talk to me, that's fine. But this? Logan you can’t keep doing this.”

“It was unintentional-”

“Then pay more attention.”

“Alright, alright,” Logan nodded, not wanting to argue. 

Roman released his hand so he could stand next to Logan and wrap an arm around his shoulders. The two looked up at the night sky in silence, just being in each other’s presence for a few minutes. Logan’s brain worked backwards through the day; he remembered the gallery, the battle, the hallway, Virgil kissing him, waking up with Patton in his arms. Remus. He remembered the excitement, the  _ pride _ in Remus’s voice when Logan finally got through, the utter joy on his face. He decided then and there he couldn’t tell Remus what happened. He knew he was being absurd but he also knew how Remus would react and...he didn’t want to lose that. However there was another Oberon boy and something else to be told.

“Roman I wanted to speak with you about something,” Logan broke the silence. “But I need you to keep an open mind.”

“Okay,” Roman said skeptically. 

“It is about Remus.” Logan felt Roman’s arm tighten around his shoulders and when he looked up Roman’s face was completely closed off. But he hadn’t left or spoken, so Logan forged ahead. “I wanted to ask you to consider giving him a second chance.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Roman scoffed and immediately moved away from Logan. “After everything he’s done? I get we need him or whatever, but seriously Logan?”

“Yes Remus lied to you. However he is also the reason Virgil has his memories back.”

“Pretty sure that was you.”

“Yes, but I could not have done it without him.”

“What does that mean?”

“A week ago I confessed to Remus that I knew I could help Virgil with his flashbacks,” Logan explained. “But I had never attempted anything like it before and was afraid to attempt it without practice.”

“Which you wouldn’t be able to do with the Sleep,” Roman finished. “Alright, fine. How does Remus fit into this though?”

“Remus volunteered to let me practice on him,” Logan answered. The shock on Roman’s face was evident as he tried to wrestle with what Logan had just told him. He frowned, obviously trying to understand how this Remus fit in with his now warped perception of his twin.

“But...why?” Roman asked, voice small. Logan shrugged. Remus was a question wrapped in an enigma hidden behind a riddle. No one could ever be sure what was going on in his head, even now that him and Logan had formed an actual friendship and Remus was considerably more comfortable around him, even relaxed. 

“It was the strategic move,” Logan pointed out. “Ever since Fove learned of my abilities, they began to consolidate defenses against other supernatural skills, including telepathy. They have mental defenses that would help protect his mind if I were to make a mistake, which I did a few times. If I had attempted the same on any of you, you would be worse than dead.”

"So?” Roman shrugged. “He did the logical thing. Not sure how that makes up for who knows how many years of bullshit.”

“That was not the only reason,” Logan replied. “He did it for Virgil. He did it so that Virgil could finally find out who he was.”

Roman tried to argue again but Logan didn’t let him. “He did it for me, so I could further master my abilities, be less afraid of what could happen because I could stop it from happening.”

Roman was silent this time and stared at the ground, but Logan had one more thing to say.

“He did it for you.”

Roman’s head whipped back up to look at Logan again. His mouth open and closed like he wanted to say  _ something _ , but wasn’t sure what. Then, quietly: “He said that?”

“He did.” Logan placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Remus has made some mistakes, but so have we all. I’m not saying you forgive him or to give him your trust. Only that you give him a chance to earn it back. Let him explain. I think it may help you both.”

Roman swiped a thumb under his eye and Logan pretended not to notice. 

“This was supposed to be about you,” Roman chuckled quietly. “But...I guess I can try. I’m not promising anything, but maybe I can keep it in mind.”

“Thank you,” Logan said. Roman clapped his hands and grabbed Logan’s arm, leading them both back inside.

“Well that’s enough heartfelt conversations for tonight,” Roman declared. “We are going back to bed.”

Logan didn’t bother trying to argue. He crawled back into his position and Virgil and Patton immediately curled up against him again, despite still being fast asleep. Roman and Logan exchanged a soft smile before Logan handed Roman his glasses to set aside and the two fell asleep again.

When they woke up in the morning, everything went as it always did. Virgil had given Logan a suspicious look as he returned the hoodie but didn’t comment on it, just taking it wordlessly. He had the feeling that they would be having a probing conversation at a later point but Logan preferred not to dwell on that. After staying an extra night they drove further than they usually did, not stopping until the sun had long since set and they had arrived in North Dakota. They found an unoccupied apartment and barely bothered to unpack before they were collapsing into beds. The apartment had three bedrooms and while Logan had originally planned to sleep with Roman and Virgil, after his nightmare woke up Roman last night, he forced himself to stay in the third bedroom alone. 

He curled up alone under the blankets and tossed and turned. He’d grown used to having at least one other person in the bed with him, to the warmth and presence that came with someone sleeping at his side. It took him a while to fall asleep and he was left to hope he wouldn't dream.

He had become a light sleeper in the last few weeks. It was a habit he developed knowing that they could be attacked at any time. So when they heard a banging on the door of their borrowed apartment Logan was on his feet before the last knock hit. Logan grabbed his glasses and entered the living room just in time to see Roman and Virgil come in from one of the guest rooms. He approached the door but waited until Patton and Dee ran in from the master bedroom before he touched the door knob. He glanced behind him one more time to see Roman with his sword in hand and Virgil cocking his gun. He counted down from three on his fingers before he ripped open the door. His eyes were already glowing until he registered the face of the man on the other side of the door.

“Shit!” Remus yelled upon seeing all the weapons trained on him, throwing his hands into the air as he dropped the unconscious man he had been carrying. “It’s just me!”

“Oh my fucking god,” Dee sighed, lowering his knife. Surprisingly enough, Roman quickly followed the action and reached over to lower Virgil’s hands as well. Perhaps he truly had taken their conversation to heart.

“Well, if everything is good here, I’m going back to bed,” Virgil grumbled.

“Of course you are,” Roman sighed.

Logan looked down at the unconscious man at his feet and looked back up at Remus with a quirked eyebrow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he stepped to the side so Remus and his...quarry could enter. Remus picked up the man and quickly walked into the apartment, dumping the man unceremoniously into a chair with a grimace before turning back to look at Logan and the others.

“I got caught,” Remus said with a casual shrug.

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, instantly beginning to check Remus over for injuries.

Remus grinned. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s that guy that has a problem.” 

“There’s blood on your shirt kiddo.” Patton pointed out. “I’ll get the supplies.” Patton quickly rushed out of the room to retrieve the necessary supplies.

“Seriously, I’m fine,” Remus objected. “It’s just a little cut. I’ve dealt with worse, don’t worry ‘bout me.”

“Remus?” Logan prompted.

“Yeah?”

“Sit down. Now.”

Remus rolled his eyes, but did in fact sit down, failing to hide the wince as he moved. “Happy?” He asked once he was settled on the couch.

“Absolutely not,” Logan shook his head. “However I am momentarily satisfied. Now, I assume you need me to remove this man’s memories?”

“Uh, yeah, duh.” Remus said. “Dude just fucking walked in and started asking too many questions. I panicked, alright? I’m not cut out for this spy shit, I’m too fucking impulsive.” Remus leaned back onto the couch and sighed as Patton returned with the medical supplies. Patton kneeled next to Remus and pulled up his shirt to reveal a long cut along his side. “Yeah, I may not have realized he had a knife when I tackled him.”

Logan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he contemplated every decision he’d made that led to this moment. 

“Do you ever listen to a single word I say?” Logan wondered aloud. “I am beginning to truly doubt it. You are lucky you weren’t killed!”

Remus looked at Logan out of the corner of his eye as Patton began to clean the wound. “Oh, I listen to  _ every _ word you say.” Remus said with a smirk. 

“I cannot deal with this again,” Dee groaned and threw up his hands before walking out of the room. Logan did not have the energy to attempt to puzzle out his comment and focused his attention back on Remus.

“It’s not too bad,” Patton said, ignoring Dee as he focused on Remus, “But I do think you might need a couple stitches. Sorry, kiddo.” 

“No biggie,” Remus said with a shrug. “I can handle a couple measly stitches, even if  _ someone _ seems to think I can’t.”

“It is not the stitches I am worried about,” Logan retorted.

“Yeah, yeah,” Remus said, brushing off Logan’s concern. Logan thought for a moment that Remus was blushing, but decided he must have imagined it as Remus continued talking. “Whatever, let’s just deal with that fucking idiot before someone notices he is gone.”

“Fine,” Logan sighed. “However this conversation is not finished.”

Logan turned away, suddenly very aware he was still wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. He grabbed a chair and dragged it so he was sitting across from the cultist Remus had brought with him. He really did not find the idea of entering the man’s twisted mind, but otherwise Remus would be exposed, which was a risk he was not willing to take. He reached out and laid the palm of his hand on the man’s forehead. With another sigh he closed his eyes, took a breath, and entered his mind.

The first thing to fill the emptiness was asphalt. It began under his feet and slowly spread outward to form a street. Patches of grass surrounded by a curb were next. Cherry trees in full bloom sprouted from the grass at the same time as buildings built themselves behind them. The branches grew out ward, forming a natural arch of cherry blossoms over the road. He was used to having a roof of some kind above him, so looking up and seeing nothing but complete blackness with no stars or depth was rather disconcerting. He looked back down just in time to see street lamps spring up between the trees, lighting his way forward. So, he began to walk.

After exploring the depths of two minds, one person’s more than once, Logan was able to get through each gateway much easier than before. It was slower than Virgil’s, as the cultist had the same mental protections that Remus had. He wished he could simply blast through each door, but he restrained himself. He did not particularly care about the state of the cultist’s mind, but his sudden madness could result in Remus’s discovery. He refused to risk Remus’s life for this.

He got through the fifth gateway and found himself standing in front of a building resembling a museum. He climbed the steps and entered to find that rather than an infinite hall like Remus and Virgil’s memory centers, the cultist’s was structured like a true museum, with rooms, wings, and most likely floors. He sighed and let his forehead fall against the door. This was going to take a while.

There was no way to tell time within someone’s mind, so Logan was left to wonder if he’d been searching for five minutes or if it had been five hours. It was beginning to feel like hours. It didn’t help that he spent the entire time on edge, wondering if he was going to hear growling or something was going to jump out at him from around the next corner or a creature would be waiting in the next room.

Finally,  _ finally, _ he entered an exhibit and recognized Remus on one of the paintings. He read the plaque next to it to ensure it was not something the man needed. Upon reaching the conclusion that it was one of the paintings that needed to be erased Logan grabbed the frame and threw the painting onto the floor. Then onto the next one. And the next one. It was a process he repeated with every picture in the exhibit and even the ones in the surrounding exhibits just to ensure he completed his objective thoroughly. When he had checked every nearby painting he found the feeling of the man’s forehead on his palm and returned to the material plane.

When he blinked the area around him was different. Remus was still on the couch, Roman was leaning against the wall and Patton was on the floor, but Virgil had emerged from the bedroom and was sitting on the arm of the couch.

“There,” Logan nodded to himself. “All of the memories concerning Remus’s true loyalties have been erased.”

“Logan,” Remus said. Something about his tone immediately made figurative alarm bells ring in Logan’s mind. He tilted his head in question as Remus continued. “I’m about to yell at you, but first I have to check. Are you okay?”

“Yes?” Logan replied. Now he was feeling both trepidation and confusion. Had he done something wrong? “However I would prefer if I  _ wasn’t  _ lectured. Or at least to know why.”

“Oh, uh, I dunno, maybe it’s because you went BACK INTO SOMEONE’S MIND right after what happened with me?” Virgil suddenly shouted and Logan winced. Ah. Well, that explained it. “What the FUCK is wrong with you!?”

“Once again I cannot be harmed within a person’s mindscape,” Logan sighed. He was growing tired of this argument quickly but tried to remain patient. “I was prepared and as you can see I am perfectly fine. I do not understand why you’re so angry considering I was perfectly safe and completed the task.”

“Perfectly safe?” Remus scoffed. Logan realized a split-second too late what Remus was about to say and had just enough time to feel panic and look desperately at Virgil before Remus spoke again. “Yeah, sure, unless you get yourself killed!”

“Wait, WHAT!?” Virgil yelled, voice somehow even angrier than before. Logan winced. “So you just didn’t tell me that you can DIE while inside someone's mind!?”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Logan sighed.

“Well, look what good that did you,” Virgil said. “Now I’m worried AND pissed the fuck off!”

“Logan why didn’t you tell me what happened?” Remus spoke up. Logan had finally had enough and felt his fists clench. He felt Roman’s glare at the back of his head and forced his hands to relax. He did not want to fight but he did not seem to have a choice. Were they not listening? Did they truly think he was so incapable they had to be constantly controlling and aware of every decision and movement he made?

“Because I knew this was how you would react!” Logan snapped yet still reigned in his temper, knowing what would happen if he didn’t. He got up from the chair so he could look down at both of them. He just wanted them to grasp this simple concept they were not even attempting to comprehend. Yet here they were, lecturing him as if they thought he was a reckless imbecile who could not handle a small threat! “If I had encountered something I would have removed myself from the environment and either re-entered with a plan or found some other way to do it. Despite what you apparently believe I am not actually an incapable moron.”

Virgil stood up next but rather than just glaring at Logan he took the extra step and stood in Logan’s now unoccupied chair so he was once again staring down at him. Logan immediately bristled and felt his anger rise yet further. 

“See, you say that, yet when it happened in my mind you FOUGHT the damn thing, risking your own LIFE apparently, and THREW IT OUT A FUCKING WINDOW!” Virgil argued.

And there it was. Virgil confirmed exactly what Logan had suspected. Virgil didn’t trust him. Maybe he trusted him before but not anymore. He felt some of the fury fade away into hurt as he realized this and he swallowed the pain. He didn’t trust Logan’s decisions anymore.

“Yes and I learned from the experience!” Logan protested. Something in his chest was aching and he resisted the urge to look away from Virgil. “Do you think I enjoyed having teeth longer than Roman’s katana embedded into my shoulder? Or seeing my worst fears play out in front of me, fears I didn’t even know I had?” Logan paused and attempted to regain his composure. “I was caught off-guard and reacted, that’s all it was.”

Logan bit his lip and looked down so he didn’t have to look at Remus, who was being strangely quiet, or at Virgil. He didn’t want them to see him cracking. If they saw his emotional state their distrust in the logic behind his decisions would only grow. But he needed that support he couldn’t lose that. He’d spent so long without Virgil, without Remus, without Dee and Roman and Patton. He’d been surviving but he had never been truly happy. Now that he had them, he wasn’t sure he could go back to that. Suddenly Virgil sighed and reached out and pulling Logan in. Logan buried his face in Virgil’s chest and clung to Virgil’s waist, hoping Virgil wouldn’t catch his desperation.

“I know,” Virgil said, surprising Logan. But if he knew what Logan was saying then WHY did he keep arguing it?! Logan didn’t even understand what the issue was anymore. “But please don’t do these things without telling me, okay? And tell me the whole truth. Don’t just leave out parts about how you could die cause you don’t want to worry me, okay?”

Oh, Virgil was upset because Logan withheld information from him. That still didn’t change the things he’d said the way he behaved. Logan pulled back enough so he could look at both Virgil and Remus, wanting to get his next point across to both of them.

“Only if you at least try to  _ trust me _ ,” Logan pleaded. “Both of you. If you react like this with every calculated risk I take, we will not make any steps toward ending Fove. I need you next to me, not breathing down my neck.”

Virgil glanced over at Remus for a moment before he looked back at Logan again. 

“I’ve never not trusted you,” He promised, though it didn’t always feel that way. “I just get scared is all. But I’ll try to work on that.”

“Yeah okay,” Remus said, though his tone seemed distant. “I wouldn’t have freaked so much if you had told me everything in the first place, but fine, whatever.”

“I do sincerely apologize for that Remus,” Logan said and he meant it. He shouldn’t have kept secrets from them, he understood that now. However Remus still seemed overly nonchalant, and not quite like himself. Logan stepped over to him so he could lay a hand on his shoulder, though he took Virgil’s hand in his other one to keep that contact. “I shouldn’t have kept that information from you. You as well, Virgil.”

“Whatever, it’s all good,” Remus replied and brushed Logan’s hand off his shoulder. Logan blinked for a moment and felt a flash of hurt go through him. Remus never did that. He always accepted Logan’s affections yet now they were rejected and Logan didn’t understand why. Had Remus not truly forgiven him?

“Just don’t let it happen again.” Virgil stepped down off the chair so he was back to his normal height. 

“Remus?” Logan prompted. Something was wrong with him, Logan was sure of that. He simply didn’t know what and was determined to find out. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’re acting...odd.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Remus replied quickly. “Just a little sore.”

“I’ll get you some pain meds kiddo,” Patton said, finally getting up to walk over to the kitchen and fill a glass of water before retrieving the medication from the first aid kit and handing it to Remus. Logan watched him with wide eyes, having forgotten there were other people in the room the entire time. Roman was still there yet hadn’t said a word, which was incredibly worrying. “Here you go kiddo. Now, I’m gonna go check on Dee. Let me know if you guys need anything.”

Patton left with his first aid kit, disappearing down the hall and into the room he was sharing with his brother. Roman sighed and Logan turned to him, wondering what he was going to say.

“You might as well stay here for the night,” Roman muttered reluctantly. He picked the cultist up out of the chair whom Logan had also ignored. “I’ll deal with this guy too. You can sleep with Logan, I guess since you two are so chummy.”

Logan felt himself beginning to panic at the thought. He had been sleeping on his own for a reason! Now with Remus sleeping with him, what if Logan had another nightmare? If Remus discovered Logan had yet another secret then he would definitely be angry with him. That was another reason Logan suspected it may be a bad idea. Despite his comments and assurances, Remus was still being distant which surely had to mean he was still upset from their discussion. Logan wanted there to be another explanation as he was appalled with the idea of his friend being resentful of him, but he couldn't think of one. Remus flushed slightly as he looked down at his hands which were sitting abnormally still in his lap, a small, hopeful smile on his face. By the time Logan could process what was said and was opening his mouth to protest, Virgil was already speaking.

“You want me to come too?” Virgil offered quickly before Roman could leave.

“No you go back to bed.” Roman shook his head. “I’ll be back soon.”

Logan was even more mystified than before. Remus had been angry with him, they both apologized, Remus had still been angry, and then Remus was smiling at the thought of sleeping in a bed with Logan? Once Roman left however Virgil returned to the bedroom and Logan supposed he had no choice as he sighed and returned to the spare bedroom down the hall. He took off his glasses and slid under the covers, waiting for Remus to join him. When he did he stood beside the bed, looking unsure as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Do you plan on laying down or standing all night?” Logan sighed, wanting to just get this over with.

“Undecided,” Remus said with a smirk. Logan sighed and sat up to look at Remus properly.

“Remus please,” Logan said. “I’d like to fall back asleep tonight.”

“Hell me too, I’m fucking exhausted,” Remus sighed. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay with it.” With that, Remus went to flop onto the bed, then winced and proceeded more gingerly until he was laying down beside Logan.

At first Logan tried to sleep, he truly did. But something about the silence around them was tense, and Logan despised it. Finally he sighed heavily and spoke up again before he lost his nerve.

“Remus I truly did mean what I said,” Logan muttered. “I am sorry for keeping secrets from you. However, I feel as though there is something more behind your anger.”

“Anger?” Remus asked, propping himself on his elbow as he turned to look at Logan. Clearly he had no success falling asleep either. “I’m not mad, it’s all good man. You apologized, I forgave you, end of story.”

“Then why-” Logan stopped as he heard his voice break and took a deep breath. He couldn’t lose his composure now. “Then why have you been acting so distant? You aren’t acting like yourself and it did not start until you found out I lied to you, therefore the logical conclusion is some form of, of  _ hostility _ toward me.”

“Well not everything is logical, now is it?” Remus replied. “Especially with me. If you keep trying to figure me out you’re just gonna end up with a headache.”

“Then explain to me,” Logan pleaded. He propped himself up on his elbow as well so he was looking into Remus’s eyes. “Explain to me what is wrong. And do not try to say you are fine, your actions tonight contradict that entirely.”

Remus hesitated, then looked down at the bed before speaking. “So… you and Virgil, huh?”

Logan sighed yet again before letting himself fall back onto the bed. He’d learned the hard way he could not force Remus into anything, so if he wanted to change the subject then that was what was going to happen. He’d talk to Logan eventually. He hoped.

“Yes we have begun a romantic relationship,” Logan felt a small smile flit across his face for a second at the thought. “Virgil kissed me just before I restored his memory and our relationship was confirmed later.”

“Well, good for you, that’s just great,” Remus said with poorly hidden sarcasm as he flopped back onto his back. Logan frowned, picking up on the tone of Remus’s voice. “I’m going to sleep, you should too.”

“I...I suppose so,” Logan eventually agreed. He wasn’t sure what else he could do about the situation if Remus refused to talk to him. He wanted to help but every time he believed he found the issue new evidence came to light that disproved it. “Very well. Good night, Remus.”

“G’night,” Remus mumbled as he rolled over to face away from Logan.

Remus said he wasn’t angry at Logan. So why did it feel as though there was something obvious he did not see?

Since then, despite the tension, Remus began to appear where they were staying more often. Not every day, but it wasn’t uncommon for him to be a part of their conversations or be relaxing with them. Logan was still sleeping alone. He hoped the others had not yet noticed and this seemed to true until one night in Wisconsin.

* * *

__ _ Logan was walking through a complex with sterile white walls. He didn’t know where he was, or why he was there. He entered a door and saw a middle-aged man in a suit seemingly waiting for him. _

_ "Ah Mr. Valley,” The man drawled, a wolfish grin on his face as Logan sat in front of him. “Let us begin.” _

_ He heard a familiar growl and the scene shifted.  _

_ Now he was outside of a motel he’d never seen before though he recognized the laughter coming from within. Ah, he had returned to the group. However rather than opening the door he raised a hand and blasted it open, sending it flying into the room so it splintered against the wall. Dee scrambled to stand in front of Patton, knife brandished before him. Roman drew his sword and Virgil held his gun pointed at Logan’s head. No, why were they afraid? Why was he attacking them? They were his friends, he loved them! _

_ “Logan, please!” Patton begged. “This is Fove, not you! You can fight them!” _

_ “Fove taught me what I am,” Logan heard his own voice growl. “I know my purpose: to hurt and destroy. Nothing more.” _

_ “No it isn’t!” Dee argued. “You’re an asshole, yeah, but you’re our asshole.” _

_ “Silence!” Logan ordered.  _

_ Roman charged at him and Logan side-stepped his swing with no effort. He reached out toward Roman and he began to float above the ground. Someone cried out and Logan thrust his arm forward, sending Roman into a wall. He fell to the ground and bright red blood dripped from his mouth onto his white shirt. _

_ “Logan stop it, please!” Virgil begged. _

_ Things began flashing. Scenes merged, happening at the same time as one another, keeping Logan off-balance. Remus was strapped to a harsh metal chair, screaming in agony, tears rolling down his face as he pleaded for Logan to stop. Logan clenched his fist and energy crackled through him as Remus’s back arched. Then he was back in the motel with his hand around Dee’s throat. Roman charged at him again but with a jerk of his head, Roman's own katana rose up behind him and impaled itself through his chest, soaking the blade in blood. _

_ “ROMAN!” Virgil cried.  _

_ He ran to Roman’s side as Dee fell limp in Logan’s grip. He turned toward Virgil and the boy glared up at him from where he cradled Roman’s head, tears streaming down his face. Patton was crying. He tried to grab Logan’s arm but Logan tossed him aside like he was nothing. _

_ He saw Remus again, this time with the man from before standing next to the metal contraption. _

_ “That’s it, Logan,” The man cackled. “Destroy him!" _

_ Remus’s cries echoed in his ears as he crouched down in front of Virgil again. He grabbed his chin, harshly forcing Virgil to look at him. All Logan saw in his boyfriend’s eyes was fear. Fear and pain and horror. All caused by Logan. The worst part was, Logan reveled in it. It exhilarated him and he smiled, a horrible grin that felt wrong on his lips. _

_ “Why?” Virgil sobbed. “Why are you doing this? I loved you, we all did!” _

_ “Your love was misplaced,” Logan growled. _

_ Then, with a brutal yank to the side, he snapped Virgil’s neck. _

* * *

Logan woke up screaming. 

Logan buried his face in his hands and tried to force the images out of his head. But Remus’s screams, Roman’s bloody sword, the sound of Virgil’s neck snapping, and worse the silence that followed, all seemed to be playing on a haunting loop in his mind’s eye. He brought his knees up as his hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair. His breath kept hitching and every time he felt the crackle of his magic from his panic the loop started again. It was a terrible cycle he couldn’t break.

Suddenly Logan felt firm hands on his shoulders and heard a voice, telling him to breathe. He tried to speak, to tell whoever it was that he was trying but he just couldn’t so he just shook his head frantically, hair still pulling at his scalp. The hands moved from his shoulders to gently take his hands as the voice continued in soothing tones, counting breaths patiently. Logan gripped the hands tightly, probably too tight, but they didn’t move away so he just tried to focus on their voice. Not Dee’s anger. Not Patton’s pleading. The voice, counting breaths for Logan. He followed best he could, but it took a while before he finally could look up from his knees at the person attempting to comfort him. Virgil.

“It’s okay,” Virgil said gently, rubbing soothing circles on Logan’s hands with his thumbs. “You’re here, we’re safe, everything’s okay.”

Logan still was not operating at full capacity, but he knew it was the middle of the night and that he’d gone to bed alone, which meant that even in another room he had  _ still  _ managed to wake Virgil because of his reaction to an inconsequential dream. He cleared his throat and tried to pull his hands back. 

“I apologize for waking you,” Logan apologized, wincing at how rough his voice was. Had he been screaming? “You can go back to Roman now, you need your sleep.”

“Nope,” Virgil said, shaking his head.. “You’re not allowed to apologize, and I’m not going to leave you alone like this. What happened? Did you have a nightmare or something?”

“It was a nightmare,” Logan answered. “However I can handle it, I assure you.”

He had to handle it. He was supposed to protect their group, be their last resort if they got into danger. He was their strongest weapon, even if the word now left a bitter taste in his mouth. If he could not handle a dream, how could they trust him to protect them?

“Sure, but I’m still not letting you handle it alone,” Virgil replied. He got up quickly and retrieved the hoodie he had given to Logan and handed it to him. “Here, put this on. It helps.”

Logan didn’t protest, taking the hoodie and wrapping himself in it. It had long since faded, but occasionally he could pretend it still smelled like Virgil and the thought would bring him comfort.

“Thank you,” Logan muttered reluctantly. “But you should try to get some sleep, Virgil. I can’t ask you to stay with me and cause you to be exhausted tomorrow.”

“You’re not asking,” Virgil said as he sat back down on the bed. Logan opened his mouth to protest before he realized Virgil was technically right and shut it again. “But I’m staying anyway. I wasn’t asleep when I heard you in the first place, so it’s no biggie.” Virgil paused for a moment before asking more gently. “Wanna tell me what it was about?”

“No!” Logan answered. Even he knew it was much too quick and scrambled to hide his moment of panic. “I mean, that won’t be necessary.”

Virgil sighed, looking at Logan sadly. “Look, I have nightmares too, and I know they aren’t easy to talk about, but it does help. Please, talk to me.”

“I can’t,” Logan said, his voice barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes and wrapped the hoodie tighter around himself, trying desperately to make himself believe it was the physical comfort he couldn’t bring himself to ask for. “I just...I can’t. I can’t think about it, I don’t want to risk...well I’m sure you saw when you entered.”

Virgil shifted closer and wrapped an arm around Logan, rubbing his back soothingly. Logan leaned into him without even thinking about it, but he didn’t try to pull back like he knew he should. “Okay, I won’t force you. Why don’t we talk about something else? I dunno, like, a casual conversation? I feel like I haven’t gotten to have a conversation that wasn’t about memories or powers, shit, I mean abilities since we met.”

“I suppose we don’t know as much about each other as typical romantic partners do,” Logan muttered.

“Right. Okay, I’ll start.” Virgil paused, clearly unsure as to what to say. “Damn it, how do people just start casual conversations, it’s so hard! Ugh!”

“It is a mystery to me as well,” Logan shrugged. “Though I don’t mind as much when I’m with you.”

“Seriously?” Virgil muttered. “You just had a full-on panic attack and  _ still _ you are trying to kill me. Unbelievable.” Virgil sighed dramatically. Logan flinched violently away from Virgil at his words, staring at him with wide eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut as Virgil’s panicked eyes stared back at him but that Virgil wasn’t real, Virgil said he wasn’t scared of him, it wasn’t real, it wasn’t REAL-

“Hey, Lo, it’s okay, I was just teasing,” Virgil reassured, pulling Logan closer to him. This was real, Virgil’s arms around him, his shoulder underneath Logan’s cheek, his voice talking soothingly to him. Not...not that. “Here, let’s start with this. You know my favorite color is purple, what’s yours?”

“I’m not sure,” Logan answered, frowning a little as he contemplated his true answer. “Perhaps blue? A darker blue, not that blue.” Logan didn’t clarify, but he got the feeling Virgil would know what he meant.

“Good choice,” Virgil said. “Much better than Roman, who had to choose the most obnoxious shade of red there is.” Logan chuckled quietly at that. That certainly sounded like Roman. “Okay, what else can we talk about? You like to read, right? You have a favorite book?”

“I enjoy the Darkest Minds trilogy,” Logan admitted. “Though I was mostly made to read nonfiction rather than fiction.”

“I’ve never read it, what’s it about?” Virgil asked, sounding genuinely interested.

“Oh,” Logan said, surprised. He’d never gotten the chance to talk about his non-scientific or non-magical interests in...quite a while, not since his childhood friend, though she had to move away. “It is about a young girl named Ruby who is classified as dangerous by society for her abilities so she had to hide who she was until she was able to finally use her abilities and make a better world for the people she loved that accepted her for who she truly was.”

“Hey, I think I know someone like that,” Virgil teased. Logan felt blush crawling up the back of his neck and he tucked his face further into Virgil’s in an attempt to hide it. “But that actually sounds really cool. Maybe I’ll read it after all this is over.” Virgil’s eyes widened in excitement suddenly. “Oh, I could read the Darkest Minds trilogy and you could read Harry Potter and we can make it like a little book club!”

“That would be enjoyable,” Logan admitted. He moved his head out from Virgil’s neck enough that he could stare up at Virgil’s face as he spoke. He always thought Virgil’s eyes when he was excited were absolutely stunning and he did not want to miss the sight. “Could I ask you some questions?”

“Yeah of course,” Virgil replied.

“What would your ideal date look like?” Logan asked. He truly had no experience being in a romantic relationship before, so he wanted to build off of what Virgil enjoyed.

“Oh, uh, I dunno…” Virgil said. “I mean, I’ve only ever been in a long-distance relationship, so I haven’t really been on a real date. I guess it would probably be something pretty casual. Like, maybe take out and a movie or something. I dunno though.”

“I doubt I would enjoy something extravagant either,” Logan shrugged. His back was starting to ache so he intended to lay back against Virgil’s shoulder. Instead he ended up with his head in Virgil’s lap. He wasn’t sure how he got there but he wouldn’t complain. “How you and Roman began a relationship mystifies me, though it is clear you care for each other deeply.”

“Yeah, honestly I’m not sure how it happened either,” Virgil replied with a chuckle. “Oh, hey, speaking of Roman, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“That is the purpose of the exercise,” Logan pointed out.

“True. Okay, I’m just gonna do it, but if you don’t wanna answer you don’t have to. Obviously I’m poly, and though I haven’t said it, it’s clearly no secret that I’m gay. I know you’re okay with me dating both you and Roman, but I was wondering about you I guess. Gay? Bi? Pan? Poly? I dunno. I don’t need to know, I was just wondering.”

“It is alright Virgil,” Logan promised as he considered the question. In all honesty he’d never thought about it, he just knew what he liked. He’d never tried to apply a label to it, considering he’d had many other things on his mind than a relationship. Now he felt that mindset was foolish, as he had even more things to worry about now but he also couldn’t be happier than he was with Virgil. “I’ve never truly considered it. I believe myself to be somewhere on the asexual spectrum, though I do not know enough terms to say where. I do feel sexual attraction, but not as often as most, so you are quite the rare exception. Though the only gender I am attracted to is male, so I suppose I would be gay as well. I am quite sure that I am poly, however.”

Virgil nodded and smiled. “Hey, poly buddies!” He said happily. “I mean, I knew you were okay with me being with Roman, but I know open relationships can be weird and stuff, and, like Roman is totally accepting, considering he was so determined to get us together but I just… I still worry I guess. It’s what I’m best at after all.”

“I believe you are wonderful at many things,” Logan stated.

“Yeah, you and no one else,” Virgil muttered under his breath, but Logan still heard. He didn’t say anything, but he was already making a mental note to ask Roman about every person who had ever told this beautiful, amazing boy he was bad at something so he could rectify the situation. “Anyways, I’m supposed to be distracting you, what other things do people talk about in normal conversation?”

“I spent most of my life in near isolation so don’t ask me,” Logan joked.

“Yeah well I spent most of my life missing most of my memories, so I’m not sure I’m the right person to ask either.” Virgil joked back. 

Logan chuckled and nuzzled into Virgil’s stomach as Virgil played with his fingers. He could feel sleep tugging at him again but now that Virgil was here and after how much Logan had been worrying him lately, he did not want to fall asleep again and risk reliving the nightmare. He looked up at Virgil and gave him a gentle smile. 

“Did I ever tell you what your mind was like?” Logan suddenly said. That was probably the worst thing he possibly could have said. God, he truly was awful at this. He was more tired than he’d thought.

“No,” Virgil replied. “But you look tired. How about you go to sleep and you can tell me tomorrow. I’ll keep the nightmares away.”

Logan felt himself tense up at the prospect and he clung tighter to Virgil. He knew he needed to sleep but just then, with Virgil there and the images fresh in his mind, he decided he’d rather do anything but that.

“Hey,” Virgil said soothingly when he felt Logan tense up. “It’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll be here the whole time. I’ll keep you safe.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Logan muttered before he realized he said it aloud and winced, hoping it was quiet enough Virgil hadn’t caught it.

“What do you mean?” Virgil asked in the same soothing voice. Damn it, how did he get through Logan’s defenses so easily?

“If it happens and I start to panic,” Logan began to say before he paused, unable to voice the thought fully. “I can’t regain control if I’m asleep. You saw what happened when I’m, I’m afraid. I don’t...I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“You don’t have to worry about that with me,” Virgil reminded him. “If I feel something building up I can wake you up before it gets too bad, okay?”

“Promise?” Logan said pitifully. He sounded like a petulant child. He was pathetic.

Virgil took the hand he had been playing with and maneuvered it so he could hook their pinkies together. “I promise.”

“Then I suppose I could attempt it,” Logan relented. “However, you need to sleep as well.”

“I’ll be fine,” Virgil reassured quickly. “I’ve got some pesky thoughts I’ve gotta sort through.”

“I’ll comfort you as you have comforted me,” Logan said. He sat up and manipulated them until they were both lying underneath the blankets. “We both need sleep, or we will be no help to anyone tomorrow. Please, for me?”

“You underestimate how much I can do off of zero sleep,” Virgil said. Logan looked at him pleadingly and Virgil sighed. “But I’ll try. I promise nothing though.”

“I guess tha’s nuff,” Logan slurred as he finally succumbed to darkness.

He didn’t have the nightmare again that night.

After that it felt like everything in his new life was slowly falling back into place. The nightmares didn’t stop and he hardly used his powers anymore because everytime he did he could hear the screaming, but he was sleeping with the others again, and now when he had the nightmare he received comfort. His and Virgil’s relationship was incredible, he and Roman had grown closer, and Remus had begun spending more time with them.

Therein lied the last remaining problem: Remus. 

Remus was still acting distant and guarded around Logan and honestly he was sick of it. To make matters worse he still had no idea what the cause of Remus’s sudden mood was. But it wasn’t Logan’s job to deal with Remus’s bad attitude. If Remus wanted to, to quote Dee, “get his head out of his ass” then of course Logan would be there to help him. But until then the room was tense whenever he and Remus were together. The others felt it, Logan despised it, but he was done trying to fix it.

When Logan walked out into the open area of the warehouse they were staying in, he found Remus moving some large boxes in an attempt to clear out a better place for them to sleep. Logan was ready to ignore his presence, but then he heard the profanity Remus was muttering and noticed the small red spot on the side of his shirt. Logan inhaled deeply through his nose and groaned quietly before approaching the older boy. He knew he could move the boxes with a flick of his wrist, but that did not sound appealing to him at all. 

Without a word he pushed Remus to the side and easily scooped up the box he’d been attempting to move. He placed them against the wall nearby before doing the same with the others. He approached Remus again and silently grabbed the side of his shirt, yanking it up to see how bad the damage was. Thankfully it seemed like he’d just reopened it, not torn the stitches. He’d delayed his healing but hadn’t caused any harm. As pissed as he was, he didn’t want Remus to actually get hurt. He let the shirt fall and pointed an accusing finger in Remus’s face. 

“Don’t do that again,” Logan warned. “You’ll tear your stitches, moron.”

He tried to walk away but Remus grabbed his wrist, the first time Remus had touched him since the night he had erased the cultist’s memory.

“Wait, Logan, can we talk?” Remus asked.

“I tried that, in case you weren’t paying attention,” Logan pointed out. He yanked his wrist out of Remus’s grip but didn’t walk away, just crossed his arms and waited.

“Look, I know you’re not gonna listen to me for long after how I’ve been acting, but I just wanted to say I’m sorry for being such a dick. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions and I’m sorry.”

“Will you finally  _ explain _ what brought this change?” Logan asked. “The worst part about this wasn’t you suddenly returning to who were before we grew close, but that I didn’t understand why. You said it wasn’t me, so what, Remus?”

“Like I said, I was an idiot and made assumptions,” Remus said, offering no further explanation. Logan wanted to get angry again, to throw boxes, to scream and yell until Remus gave him a straight answer, but he wanted his friend back more.

“Just,” Logan hesitated and bit his lip. “Just don’t do it again, alright?”

“Alright,” Remus said, releasing a long exhale. “God, I’m so fucking glad we got that over with, I missed hanging out with my little warrior!”

“I missed you as well,” Logan agreed, finally showing a smile. “I’m not entirely sure when I grew accustomed to you being there, but I didn’t notice until you weren’t. So of course, that is the time you choose to spend more time with us outside of meetings.”

“Hey, maybe now that we’ve made up I can spend even  _ more _ time hanging out with you guys. You guys are a lot more fun than the cult. It’s always ‘demon this demon that’ with them. It’s really fucking boring.” Remus groaned dramatically in a way that reminded Logan of the boy’s twin. He could definitely see how the two were related.

“I would hope you wouldn’t find that enjoyable, otherwise your loyalties may need to be questioned,” Logan teased, easily falling back into their familiar rhythm. 

“Well we definitely wouldn't want that to happen. I wouldn’t want my twin brother charging me with a fucking katana again.” Remus chuckled darkly, though there was a sadness in his eyes at the memory. 

“I would stop him again,” Logan declared easily. 

“Thanks, but I could take him.” Remus joked. “Actually… maybe I can't. Damn it, why’d I put him through so many combat classes! Whatever, good thing that’s not gonna happen again cause he seems to be giving me a chance again, fucking finally.”

“You’re welcome for that,” Logan smirked, remembering the conversation. At the time he’d been worried he hadn’t made a dent in Roman’s bias, but then Remus had been asleep in his bed. 

“Wait, that was you!?” Remus said, eyes widening in surprise. “What the hell did you say to convince him?”

“The best way to Roman’s head is through his heart,” Logan explained, before nudging Remus playfully with an elbow. “Rather similar to a friend of mine. It was nothing extravagant just a late-night conversation in which I told him you helped me practice my telepathy.”

Remus’s face that was often either so closed off or causally joking was entirely open. He looked on the verge of tears as he looked at Logan before pulling him into a hug and this time Logan finally got the chance to hold him back. “Thank you. Oh, thank you so fucking much. God living without Roman is my worst nightmare. Thank you.”

“You risk your life for us every day,” Logan said softly, pulling away enough that Remus’s arms were still around him but he could wipe the tears from under Remus’s eyes. “I assure you, it was the least I could do.”

Logan expected Remus to go back to his joking self or to make some sort of snarky comment. What he did not expect was for Remus to entirely break down, tears overflowing as he put his head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan was shocked but he still held Remus close, one hand on the back of his head and the other drawing sigils over and over on Remus’s back. Remus very rarely talked about what the cult did or what he had to do, but sometimes he’d get this haunted look in his eyes that made Logan want to burn the cult to the ground with his bare hands for everything they put this boy through. He hated that he couldn’t protect Remus from the horrors of Fove, but the sigils allowed him to pretend that he was doing something other than sitting and hoping Remus would arrive at their next meeting.

“I’m… I’m s-sorry,” Remus spluttered between sobs. 

“Don’t be,” Logan hushed him. “I more than anyone understand the importance of showing your emotions, of finding that release.”

“I just hate it,” Remus sobbed. “I hate that the only way to help you guys is to hurt you. I hate that I always have to tell you the exact fucking opposite of what you want to hear. It’s not fair. I should be able to do  _ more _ .” Remus’s shoulders shook as a new wave of sobs wracked his body. Logan just held him that much tighter.

“I know,” Logan sighed. “And I’m sorry as well. I swear to you, Remus, on my magic itself that you will get out of that awful organization. I don’t care if I have to take down every single psychopathic member myself. As soon as you find the spell, you will travel with us. You won’t have to stay a moment longer than that.”

Remus was shaking his head in to Logan’s shoulder as Logan spoke. “No… no I c-can’t. Roman needs to be pro...protected. They can’t hu-hurt him while, while I’m th-there.”

“Roman can take care of himself,” Logan pointed out, not unkindly. At least he hoped. “You made sure of that.”

“Yeah… yeah okay,” Remus said, sniffling as he started trying to pull away from Logan. “Yeah, okay, I’m fine. Let’s just forget this happened, ‘kay?”

“I don’t want to,” Logan protested. He let Remus pull away but he snagged Remus’s hand and squeezed it. “You don’t have to hide with me, just as I never had to with you. It’s okay to be upset. I’d be more worried if you weren’t upset after everything you’ve been through which would be an achievement as you know how worried I get already.”

Remus chuckled half-heartedly as he wiped his eyes with his free hand. “Yeah, you do get really worried sometimes. But I’ve gotta keep these emotions and shit down until this is over, then I’ll yell and scream and throw shit, once I know all of you are safe.”

“And I will be right there with you,” Logan said.

Remus nodded. “Thank you,” He said quietly before putting back on his joking face and changing the subject. “So, how are things going with the Lo-Gang?”

“The hell did you just call us?!” They heard an enraged Dee shout. The two exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. After a few minutes of Dee chasing Remus around the warehouse (under Patton’s medical supervision) Virgil and Roman joined them. They fell into the familiar pattern of joking banter they all had developed until Remus had to return to Fove. Logan pulled him into a quick hug once again before he was gone.

_ A bloodied katana. _

_ Virgil’s eyes. _

_ Remus’s screams. _

_ Power. _

_ Silence. _

This time when Logan woke up it wasn’t with a scream, but he still jolted upright. At first he was proud of himself, wondering if it meant he nightmare was losing its hold over him until he saw that there were things still floating, even after he’d awoken. That had never happened before. He reached out and slowly lowered his hand in order for the wayward items to be gently returned to their positions rather than crashing to the floor and waking Roman and Virgil. He sighed and looked down just to see Virgil’s eyes staring back at him. He flinched, so sure it was the image from the nightmare. 

“Logan?” Virgil whispered, the concern evident in his voice. Logan sighed again and clenched his shaking hands into fists, probably tighter than he should but it was grounding. It wasn’t the dream, Virgil was awake. 

“Hello Virgil,” Logan whispered back. He reached over and brushed some of Virgil’s bangs away from his face so he could see his eyes. “Go back to sleep, darling. I’m alright now.”

Virgil sighed and sat up. “You’re not fine, and I’m not letting you get away with this any longer. You need to talk to me.”

“Virgil-” Logan cut himself off. He didn’t have anything else to say, truly. He simply glanced desperately at the still sleeping Roman.

“Come on, let’s go outside,” Virgil offered, taking Logan’s hands and gently opening his fists so he could hold them.

“It’s cold,” Logan protested weakly. He knew that was an awful argument, but it was the only one he had.

“I don’t give a shit. The hoodie I gave you is warm. Put it on, we’re going.”

Logan could recognize defeat, or in Virgil’s case pure stubbornness, so he reluctantly reached over the side of the bed and grabbed the hoodie. He slipped out from under the covers and put on the large black garment. Virgil gently pulled the sleeves over Logan’s hands, keeping Logan from digging his nails into his palms as he wrapped his hands around the sleeves. Then, Virgil grabbed his wrist and gently led them outside, grabbing his bag on the way. Logan knew that contained within the bag were the talismans Virgil used for spell circles, though Logan wasn’t sure why Virgil had taken to magic with ease, yet still used a spell circle for any and all spells he cast. He was also confused as to why Virgil was casting a spell circle  _ now  _ of all times. What spell could he possibly cast?

Once they were outside Virgil had Logan sit down in the parking lot, before wordlessly placing the talismans at their respective directions, around Logan. For a moment Logan just watched before realizing that he was still inside the circle. He tried to stand and get out of the way of Virgil’s spellcasting but Virgil wordlessly pushed him back down. What was he doing? Once Virgil was sure Logan wasn’t going anywhere, he began to cast the circle, the purple light growing as he went until it finally connected all of the elements. Logan sucked in a breath at the sudden wash of energy through him. He’d never been inside of a successful spell circle before. Maybe this was why Virgil still used them. It was energy, just like all magic, but it was different from Logan’s. It was warm, safe, so distinctly  _ Virgil _ that Logan couldn’t help being stunned. He looked up at Virgil standing over him, awash in beautiful violet light like it was where he was meant to be.

‘Beautiful,’ he thought.

Finally, Virgil sat down in front of Logan. He pulled a notebook out of his backpack which was also within the circle. “Okay,” Virgil started. “I know this crap is hard to talk about, so I’m not gonna force you to tell me anything. However, I am going to force you to deal with it cause I swear to God if I feel your powers building up for one more day I’m gonna scream.”

‘Shit,’ Logan thought. How could he have been so foolish? Of course Virgil would feel the magic within him. He’d been suppressing again, hating the new feeling it brought after finally beginning to feel comfortable in his own skin. If he reacted negatively every time he used his powers his friends would notice and realize his problem extended beyond a recurring nightmare. Yet Virgil knew anyway. If anything, Logan had been  _ hurting  _ him, the very thing he’d been trying to avoid.

“I’m sorry,” Logan muttered, looking down at his feet from where he sat criss-cross on the pavement. “I did not mean to burden you, or harm you.”

“No,” Virgil said. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault I have these stupid abilities. I wasn’t saying that to make you feel bad. I’m just trying to get you to listen to me.” Virgil then ripped a page out of the notebook and pulled a pen out of his backpack and handed them both to Logan. “You’ve gotta deal with this, or it’s just gonna keep getting worse.”

“What am I to do with these?” Logan questioned.

“Write it down,” Virgil replied simply. “Whatever is bothering you, write it down.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

Well, Logan had no argument for that. He sighed and propped the paper on his right knee, using his left hand to write the simple words: “the nightmare”. He looked up at Virgil and was met with a glare. So that wasn’t enough then. Logan really did not want to think about it, especially not in the detail Virgil wanted. But he’d never been able to deny his boyfriend anything. He angled the pad of paper so Virgil couldn’t read it and resolved a compromise in his own head, to just write down the images that haunted him even in his waking hours. 

‘White walls,’ He wrote. ‘Blood. A grin. Screams. Pleading. Patton begging. Dee going limp. Silence. A bloody katana. Virgil’s tears. Remus’s agony.’

His hands began shaking again, to the point where he could hardly read his own writing anymore. He choked down a sob and threw the pen to the ground. He breathed, once, twice, then looked up at Virgil, hoping he looked angry instead of scared. 

“Are you satisfied?” He asked.

“Yes, but we aren’t done,” Virgil said gently, his eyes full of empathy for Logan. He almost hated it, knowing he must look pitiful for Virgil to look at him like that, but his heart craved it. “Now, like I said, you don’t have to tell me what you wrote. But if you want to, now is your chance.”

“I…” Logan hesitated. He actually...he actually wanted to. He’d meant what he said a few nights ago, talking to Virgil had always been so easy. But he also knew Virgil’s curiosity, and if he asked why Logan was dreaming of these things now, Logan would tell him and Virgil would blame himself. Perhaps he could stretch the truth? “Are you sure you want to hear it? Graphic would be a kind word for it.”

“I can handle it,” Virgil said with a small smirk. “I don’t care how bad it may seem. If it is bothering you, I always want to hear about it.”

“It begins in a white hallway,” Logan began before he lost his nerve. However, he almost did immediately and swallowed down the sudden emotion clogging his throat. His next exhale came out shaky. Virgil took the paper from his hands and set it down without looking at it so he could take Logan’s hands. “There’s a man, and he smiles at me but something about it is unsettling. Next, I’m outside a motel and I hear you all laughing inside. I blast down the door and-” 

Logan gulped as a thought struck him. Virgil knew he was powerful, he could feel that much and had experienced, but he didn’t know what Logan was truly capable of. If he knew, if he knew what Logan did to him every night… Logan had to make sure.

“Before I continue, I, I need you to promise me something,” Logan asked.

“Anything,” Virgil replied without hesitation.

“Promise me,” Logan took yet another deep breath. His voice shrunk until it could barely be heard, even in the still silence. “Promise me you won’t be afraid of me.”

“I promise,” Virgil said sincerely. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn’t, giving Logan a chance to continue.

“After I blast down the door I enter and you all are prepared to attack me,” Logan explained. Virgil squeezed his hands tighter as Logan continued. “Dee is protecting Patton from me, Roman stands ready with his katana, and you have your pistol aimed at my head.” Virgil flinched at the last part but remained quiet. “Patton begs me to stop what I am doing, but I tell him Fove, Fove taught me who I am and my purpose: To hurt and destroy and nothing more.” Virgil’s eyes widened as he began rubbing circles on Logan’s hands. “Roman charges but I throw him into a wall. Not hard enough to kill him but I surely caused some internal bleeding as blood began to drip from his mouth.”

Logan had to pause, he had to close his eyes. He could feel it, he could feel it growing again but he couldn’t let it out, not now when Virgil was trapped in a spell circle with him. 

“The scene shifts,” Logan continues, his voice even more unsteady than before. “I’m in a room, Remus is tied down and screaming. He’s in pain and I’m...I’m causing it. I’m  _ torturing  _ him, Virgil. He’s begging me to stop but I can feel my magic practically singing and I’m drunk on the feeling. Then I’m back in the motel room and my hand is around Dee’s throat. Roman tries to stop me but I…” This was it. The first death. “I use my powers and his katana to run him through.”

Logan carefully studied Virgil’s face. He’d promised but he couldn’t go on without gauging his boyfriend’s reaction. He loved Roman, so much, and Logan had just admitted to murdering him in cold blood. Virgil looked back at him, his eyes wide, but not in fear. He just looked shocked, and Logan thought he could detect a hint of anger. He had to continue. Virgil had the right to be angry, but he should know just how bad it got.

“Dee is next,” Logan muttered, looking down again. “He goes limp and I toss him to the side like junk. You scream and go to Roman and Patton tries to stop me from hurting you next but I throw him through a wall and...and he doesn’t get up. Then I’m back in the room with Remus and the man is there. He’s  _ proud _ , as I increase my power to feel the thrill and Remus’s back arches. He’s being driven mad by pain and I, and I don’t c-care. Then I’m back with you. I crouch down and take your face in my hands. You plead with me, telling me you loved me and I say...” Logan’s eyes squeeze shut as a tear escapes his eye. He doesn’t bother wiping it away. “I say ‘Your love was misplaced’. I revel in the fear, the horror, and the pain I’ve caused. Then I use my grip on your head to snap your neck. No powers or magic, just me. There’s silence and then I wake up.

“So now you know,” Logan sighs, taking his hands back from Virgil. There was no way Virgil wanted to touch him after all that. He felt selfish for holding his hands for so long.

Suddenly, Virgil pulls him into a tight hug. “God Logan I’m so sorry I should have talked to you sooner. Those things in your nightmares aren’t you, okay? Never let your thoughts tell you otherwise. You would never do those things, and you wanna know how I know that?”

“How?” Logan sobbed into Virgil’s shoulder, not even trying to hide the desperation in his face. “How could you possibly when you know what I’ve done?”

“This,” Virgil said gently as he moved his hand up and down Logan’s back soothingly. “This right here is how. You haven’t done those things, yet even the idea of them scares you so much because you care about us. This right here proves that you would never do those things. It’s just a nightmare, nothing more.”

“But in the dream I cared about you as well,” Logan pointed out. “But my magic it, it corrupted me or something and I turned against you. If I could do that there, why couldn’t I here?”

“Because I’m here,” Virgil said simply. “Because Patton and Roman and Dee are here and we can help. Because we are going to help you.”

He knew he should argue. He should demand Virgil release the spell circle and he should leave, get away from them and from Fove, somewhere he could never hurt anyone again. But he wanted to believe Virgil, he wanted to believe him so badly he could feel an ache in his chest, even over the pain of suppressing his abilities for so long. He should be selfless but Logan wasn’t. He clung to Virgil’s hoodie tighter, not wanting Virgil to let him go. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything at all. And Virgil didn’t let go.

It took much longer than it should, than Logan would usually allow it to last, but his tears began to slow at some point and he slowly pulled away. He didn’t meet Virgil’s eyes however, still ashamed with his show of weakness. He wiped furiously at his face, trying to dry the tear tracks staining his skin.

Virgil put a hand under Logan’s chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to meet Virgil’s eyes. Virgil gave him a small smile. “There you are,” Virgil said. “Ready to finish this little exercise? There is a reason we are in a spell circle. I promise I didn’t just do it to keep you from running off on me.”

Logan chuckled a little at that. “Then what?”

“We are gonna show this dream how inconsequential it is,” Virgil said, picking up the paper and handing it to Logan, “By burning it in some awesome looking purple fire.”

“I don’t quite see how that would be productive,” Logan frowned.

“Yeah, neither did I, then I did it with my stupid memories, and I dunno, it kinda helped.” Virgil shrugged. “I figure it’s at least worth a shot.” Before Logan could respond, Virgil was scooting back slightly. He put his hand in front of him, holding it in a fist. “Fire,” He muttered, opening his hand quickly to reveal a handful of vibrant purple flames that illuminated his face. He reached his hand out so the fire was slightly closer to Logan. 

“Go ahead,” Virgil said, a small smile on his face. “Burn it.”

Logan held the paper with his dream on it in the flames until fire began to come off the paper. He quickly tossed it to the side before it could burn either of them and watched it curl up, mesmerized as it turned to ash. It wasn’t practical, and it had no physical impact, yet Logan felt as though he’d been freed of something.

“Thank you, Virgil,” He whispered, staring at the last few violet embers.

“You’re welcome,” Virgil said, quickly extinguishing the flames in his hands. “Oh, I have one more thing by the way.” Virgil grabbed his backpack and dug through it, trying to find something. After a few moments, he pulled something out and held it for Logan to see.

It was a small charm that looked like a dream catcher, with interwoven purple and dark blue strands forming the net within the circle. It had a few short strings hanging off of it with small beads at the ends. Each bead had a small etching of some sort of sigil on it. Logan recognized a couple of the protection ones, but there were others he did not recognize. 

“It took me a while to figure out,” Virgil admitted, “But I think I finally got it to work. If you wear it when you sleep, it should keep the nightmares away.”

“How did you…” Logan trailed off as he took the charm examining the sigils on the beads with awe. “I didn’t teach you these spells.”

“Yeah, well,” Virgil shrugged, a small smile on his face. “I have my ways.”

“I suppose we all do,” Logan grinned, running a finger over one of the beads. “Virgil this is, this is amazing. Not to mention beautiful. You never cease to amaze me.”

Virgil’s cheeks flushed in the purple light as he looked down at the ground. “It’s nothing.” He mumbled quietly. “Anyways, I should probably release this spell circle so we can get inside before we freeze to death.”

“Yes that would be counterproductive,” Logan laughed and slowly rose to his feet. His legs were stiff making him wonder just how long he had spent breaking down. Virgil got up as well, quickly undoing the spell circle with ease. Logan felt the energy dissipate but it was quickly replaced with a swell of pride. Virgil had become so accomplished in such a short time, Logan was almost struggling to keep up. He held his hand out to Virgil. “Shall we?”

Virgil grinned and took Logan’s hand. “We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, a couple things that are kind of important so please read this.  
> Number one: You may have noticed that sometime between scenes Logan suddenly had Virgil's hoodie even though Virgil had one. Well there's an explanation for that. It's a one-shot called Logan Stole His Hoodie and it is in the collection! It is so FREAKING CUTE and the fluff should heal you after this angst train.  
> Number two: It's entirely up to you guys, but I have a blog with some other little Sanders Sides writings and I would love to answer any questions you guys have or if you just want to talk to me about the au or anything! I'll answer all questions unless the answer involves spoilers XD  
> So, come say hi! My Tumblr is saibug1022!  
> Welp, I'll reply to your amazing comments as always, hope you guys read the one-shot, and I will see you Sunday Lovebugs!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...so...funny story...this chapter may or may not be 21k words on my end...so....have fun with that!   
> Trigger Warnings: Death, murder, blood, self-deprecation, sleep deprivation, anxiety, injury, self-harm, anger, panic attacks, arguing, knives, guns

Everything was starting to go well. Yet as the saying goes: good things aren’t built to last. It was in New Jersey of all places where things slowly began to fray apart again. They were in their motel room of the day, laughing about something unimportant while Virgil sketched on the counter. Then the door burst open and Logan was seconds away from throwing Virgil down the hallway just in case when he recognized Remus in the doorway. He was beaming, which simultaneously made Logan have to fight off a smile and filled him with dread because he’d seen that grin preface some...interesting things. Remus flung himself onto the couch and therefore Logan, the older boy’s head landing in his lap. Logan sputtered at the sudden intrusion and ignored the fact that he truly didn’t mind. Meanwhile, Remus was figuratively laughing his head off and looking absolutely delighted.

“I have abso-fucking-lutely _amazing_ news!” Remus announced, finally sitting up.

“Language kiddo,” Patton piped half-heartedly.

“Is it actually amazing news or did you find another fucking snake on the sidewalk to give me that you know Patton won’t let me keep?” Dee questioned with a smirk and stuck his tongue out at his brother. Logan didn’t know why he was surprised anymore.

“That was _one time_ !” Remus whined before his grin grew wider. “But this is _actually_ amazing news! Guys, I think I found a way to end this thing!”

Logan’s eyes widened as he sat up straighter. Remus had been telling him for nearly a month of the whispers he’d heard involving a way to banish the demon. Soon those whispers became rumors and the way became a spell. But he’d never been able to confirm it’s existence. Until apparently now.

“Holy fuck, seriously?” Roman asked, sitting up from where he’d been laying on the floor. “How?”

“I found the spell,” Remus answered and looked at Virgil. “And I know exactly who can do it. I just need to get it.”

Logan noticed Virgil freeze and was intending to comment on it but Patton spoke up first.

“Is that safe kiddo? Can you get that without getting caught?” Patton asked, eyebrows knitted together in concern. 

Patton raised a good point. Remus was good, he had managed to avoid detection thus far. However he wasn’t perfect, and surely the cult would have the means to destroy them protected by all manners of security. Even Remus wouldn’t be able to get through it alone.

“I could assist you in-” Logan tried to volunteer his assistance but Remus cut him off.

“I will be _fine_ ,” Remus said pointedly and Logan responded with a glare. “Yeah, it’ll be dangerous and shit may go down, but I can handle it. I’ve just gotta come up with a plan.”

Oh dear. Once again, Remus was good. But using “impulsive” to describe him would be an understatement.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Logan muttered, fully aware it was audible to the whole room.

“Yeah Rem, do you even know what a plan is?” Roman teased.

“Hey! I’ve come up with plenty of plans since this all started. I planned to get Logan the phone, I planned to get Virgil the spellbook, I can come up with another one!” Remus protested.

At first, Logan had been following, even if the arguments were not particularly strong. For instance, while Remus giving him the phone had been a good and successful plan, Remus had already admitted to him that the phone was supposed to go to Roman. Then the rest of Remus’s words registered and Logan frowned.

“What spellbook?” Logan asked. He saw Remus glance at Virgil so Logan looked at him as well.

“Oh, uh…” Virgil started. “Uh, Remus, uh, he got me a spellbook with some… more advanced stuff.” 

Logan cared for Virgil, he never doubted that, but the boy was more confusing than any person Logan had ever met, except perhaps Remus. Why would Virgil go to Remus for assistance? Logan could easily provide that. Maybe he wasn’t accelerating his lessons fast enough, leaving Virgil unsatisfied? But then why not just tell him so?

“If you needed more advanced lessons you could have simply asked me,” Logan said. “Not that Remus’s spells weren’t helpful.”

“I’m sorry,” Virgil mumbled and looked down. “I’m sorry… I just… I should be able to figure this out myself. I’m sorry. But it’s okay cause I figured a bunch of them out and I’m getting better and-”

“Virgil,” Roman cut him off. “Just because the rest of us can’t actually cast, doesn’t mean we can’t help you. You don’t _have_ to do it alone, my love.”

“But I do!” Virgil snapped. Logan was ashamed to admit he just blinked in surprise rather than saying anything. “I… I’m sorry. I just… I should be able to do _more_. This whole thing is hanging off of my ability to cast spells and… and I’m not that good at it. I’m sorry I snapped, just forget about it. I’ve got it covered.”

That was completely ridiculous and Logan definitely was not going to stand for it. He knew platitudes would not suffice, they never did when Virgil was in one of these moods. However this time Logan had facts to back him.

“Virgil how long have you been studying magic?” Logan asked. “In fact, how long have you even known you had the ability to?”

“A… a month? Maybe two? I dunno,” Virgil answered.

“Exactly,” Logan said, nodding to himself. “Virgil the level of skill you have already is extremely impressive for that time frame, and if you do not wish to take my word for it, I’m sure Remus will as well. None of the victims are in danger, there is no time frame on casting the spell when we get it. There is no rush.”

“Okay,” Virgil relented. Logan didn’t fully believe him but he could see how uncomfortable Virgil was.

“I will vouch for that,” Remus spoke up. “How many of those spells have you figured out by the way? There were some pretty advanced protection and defensive spells in there.”

“A few,” Virgil said. 

“That is all we could ever ask of you,” Logan smiled at him.

Then they all heard Remus’s phone ring and froze. For safety reasons, the burner phone in Logan’s pocket was the only device in the room with Remus’s number, not even Roman had it. And since they were sitting right next to each other it couldn’t be Logan calling him. Which only left one option. They all stayed completely silent as Remus hurried to answer the phone.

“Hello?” Remus said. He was quiet for a moment as the voice replied.

“Yeah, this is Remus.” It was like a switch had flipped in his brain. There were no hints of the Remus Logan had carefully grown close to over the last month and a half. Instead he was acting eerily serious. Remus had his serious moments, but this was just wrong. He wasn’t just serious, he was respectful and formal. Worst of all, was that he seemed afraid, and that thought made Logan clench his fists. No, that wasn’t the worst. The worst was when suddenly Remus’s face dropped even farther.

“Okay, roger that. Thank you for informing me.” Remus closed the phone with a sharp click. There was a pause before Remus threw the phone across the room with so much force it was a miracle it didn’t shatter. “God fucking damn it!”

“Remus?” Roman asked slowly, the first to break the tense silence. “What happened?”

“Orders changed,” Remus said quietly. Logan winced; that couldn’t be good. “You guys are gonna have to move more frequently. I’m gonna have to visit less, we… we have to be more careful.”

Logan wanted to protest. For purely strategic reasons, not at all because he knew he would miss Remus and had gotten used to seeing him nearly every day rather than once a week. No, not that at all. They were already changing at least cities every day and states whenever they could. There wasn’t much more they could do. So what could have spooked Remus so bad it inspired him to say that?

“What the fuck do you mean ‘orders changed’?” Dee voiced Logan’s question. “The only orders you had were to kill us. If those changed, wouldn’t they be to stop chasing us?”

“No,” Remus said, shaking his head. “I mean… they still want to kill most of you but… they want to capture the ones with powers. As of now they only know about Logan but-”

The rest of what Remus said sounded muffled like he had water in his ears. No, no that couldn’t be happening. He hoped so badly that Dee would suddenly accuse Remus of lying, or that he would get another call rescinding the orders or _something_. Before his nightmares had been only abstract fears, worst-case scenarios. But now...now they could be a reality. His nails began to dig into his palms as he swallowed and focused back in on the group.

“Why-” He heard his voice break and he cleared his throat in an attempt to disguise it, but from the looks on everyone’s faces they all heard. “Why do they want me?”

“They didn’t say,” Remus replied. “But it doesn’t matter, because that isn’t gonna happen.” 

Logan’s gaze fell to his lap. He appreciated the sentiment but there wasn’t anything Remus could do. Suddenly Remus grabbed both of his hands which made him look up to see Remus’s black eyes staring into his grey ones. But while Logan’s vision was beginning to blur, Remus’s gaze was steely with determination.

“I won’t let it happen,” Remus swore. “They haven’t caught you for weeks, and that isn’t changing, okay?”

“I-” Logan knew that if Fove was truly that intent in sinking their hooks into him that there was a high likelyhood Remus didn’t get a say. He did not have a high enough command and he couldn’t stop an entire cult. But seeing look at him, a protective glint in his eye and something else Logan was afraid to identify, he just couldn’t say it. So, he lied. “Okay.”

“Besides, they’d have to go through all of us first,” Dee pointed out. 

“Yeah,” Remus smirked, “And you’ve seen Roman with his katana. That shit’s scary.”

Logan knew first hand, having been quite close to being impaled with the blade on multiple occasions. Not to mention Roman had been training him with it.

“Damn right,” Roman added helpfully. “Plus you could kick their asses without breaking a sweat, Jean Gray-Eyes.”

Jean Gray-Eyes? Was that a play on words of the comic book heroine? Why was everyone in his group obsessed with giving him nicknames? Though he didn’t mind Virgil’s as much as they were nicknames of a different kind. He would never admit that, as his boyfriend would never let him live it down.

“Aw, cute nickname kiddo!” Patton attempted. 

“I suppose it isn’t the worst I’ve been given,” Logan laughed half-heartedly. It wasn’t his most convincing but it would have to do. “It’s better than ‘Lo-Lo’ at least.”

“Hey!” Patton protested with mock offense. “How could you! That was a wonderful nickname!”

Logan didn’t even respond, just quirked an eyebrow. He hoped the others would think it was just his type of reply, and not realize his throat was too clogged up to speak. Why did this have to happen now? He could feel Virgil’s eyes on him ever since Remus explained his new objective and was pretending he didn’t know as he leaned farther into Remus so their sides were pressed together and Remus was even supporting some of his weight. Remus didn’t comment, just began to stroke Logan’s hands with his thumbs.

“Not to bring the group down,” Roman sighed. “But we really have to figure out what we’re gonna do now. Couldn’t we just keep doing what we’ve been doing? I mean we haven’t been attacked since Lindsborg, and the only thing that changed is the actual goal, right? To focus more on Logan than the rest of us?”

“Yeah,” Remus nodded. “But I think we need to find a way to stay further ahead. I’ve actually had an idea for a while, but I didn’t want to bring it up cause it could be kind of risky, but it may be worth the risk now, if it’s even possible.”

He had? But then why hadn’t he told Logan? Just because a plan was risky did not mean it shouldn’t be explored. Perhaps it could be altered or could inspire another idea. It shouldn’t be completely disregarded.

“Oh stop being ominous and just fucking say it,” Dee sighed.

“We could try to get information about Fove from the demon itself.” Remus answered.

Logan changed his mind: that idea should be completely disregarded. He knew exactly what Remus was talking about. There was absolutely no way Logan would allow them to use Virgil to get information, not like this. Remus being under the threat of losing his life to keep them one step ahead was bad enough, but Logan couldn’t do anything about that.

“How would we do that?” Logan asked, hoping that Remus had a spell or something to do it.

“Well,” Remus sighed. “The Demon is in everyone’s mind, and Virgil could talk to it, so if Logan could get him in there-”

“NO!” Virgil yelled and they all turned to look at him in shock. Before Logan had only though of it as unnecessary risk but as soon as he saw Virgil’s face his resolve hardened and he knew he was going to do whatever possible to ensure this did not happen. Of course, Virgil’s opinion immediately changed. “I… I mean… nevermind. Um… Logan, do you… you think that’s possible?”

Logan did not believe that for a second. He could at leas answer Virgil’s question though. He briefly considered lying and saying no, it wasn’t possible, they shouldn’t even think of it. However he knew Dee would call him out for a lie of that magnitude.

“I’m not sure,” Logan admitted. “I’ve never attempted to bring someone with me into another’s mind. I suppose we could attempt it. But if you don’t wish to Virgil that is completely understandable. We can find another option. If we could capture a cultist I could try searching their mind for information.”

“No, that’s okay,” Virgil denied. “I think it’s a great idea, definitely worth a shot.”

“Do I even need to say anything anymore or should I just come up with a signal?” Dee spoke up. Logan was suddenly more grateful than ever for his friend and his abilities. 

Virgil sighed. “Look, of course I don’t like the idea of talking to a demon, okay? But it’s not like I’ve ever even tried it before, maybe it won’t be too bad. Plus, this could help. Let’s give it a try.”

“Only if you’re sure,” Roman said, voicing Logan’s own thoughts. With the obvious difference that Logan didn’t give two shits if Virgil liked it. He couldn’t believe the others were even talking about it, Roman especially!

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Virgil replied. Again, Logan didn’t believe him. Even Virgil was uncomfortable with it, so why did it seem as Logan was the only one with any reservations? “So, when do we want to try this?”

“I’m not sure about this,” Logan objected, regaining everyone’s attention. “There are many ways it could go wrong. Virgil could be hurt by going into another’s mind, or the demon could harm either of us. It is extremely risky, and I do not quite believe it to be worth that risk.”

“That’s why I didn’t mention it earlier,” Remus sighed. Logan felt a bit of hope swell up within him at that, but it was gone with his next words. “But with this change… I don’t know, I just think we need to do everything possible to stay ahead of them.” 

“We shouldn’t alter our strategy just because one of us is suddenly more at risk,” Logan argued. Why was that so hard for everyone to grasp? “As Roman said, it is unlikely their methods will change, simply their focus.”

“But the person that is more at risk is _you_.” Remus explained.

‘So?’ Logan wanted to say. He wanted to plead, to beg, to make them understand that he was not worth Virgil’s life!

“I know it’s unlikely,” Remus continued. “But if they were to capture you, if I had to watch, and pretend to be okay with whatever they did to you...” Remus shuddered. “I couldn’t do it Logan. I need you safe.”

“Remus,” Logan squeezed Remus’s hands. He understood Remus’s fear, he’d be just afraid if their roles were reversed. But there had to be another solution, another option. One that didn’t include throwing Virgil to a demon. “I don’t want to risk everything just for me. I won’t risk Virgil either.”

“Eh,” Virgil said shrugged. “Go ahead and risk me. What’s the worst that can happen? I die and you don’t have to deal with me anymore? Seems like a win-win for you guys.” Logan and everyone else glared at Virgil and he added: “Kidding.”

“That did not help to convince me,” Logan said. Surely they weren’t all going to go alon with this? He understood they cared about him as he did for them, but he wasn’t worth this! Did they even care that he hated this, that he didn’t want them to do it?

“Okay,” Patton cut in. Thank goodness. Patton was always careful, he could make them all see sense. “So, I agree with Logan that this plan sounds extremely risky, and you know how much I hate you kiddo’s doing risky things. But… Logan isn’t the only one more at risk here. If they found out about Virgil’s powers, or even Dee’s-” Patton’s voice. “They might try to take them too.”

Except they didn’t know about their abilities! Virgil and Dee’s abilities were not surface level like Logan’s so unless one of them outright told someone, there was no way for them to know. Unless, perhaps, Virgil _talked to the demon they were trying to hide from_. 

“I think… I think maybe it’s a risk we might need to take,” Patton finished.

Why was no one _LISTENING TO HIM?!_

“But-” Logan stopped. What was the point in arguing? No matter how much he protested that he didn’t know if he could do it, that he could hurt Virgil, that the demon could hurt them, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t as though anyone cared. He took a deep breath and shot to his feet, ignoring the hurt on Remus’s face as he roughly yanked his hands back. “Fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go ensure I don’t kill my boyfriend.”

He stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. He walked briskly away from the group until but only made it to the parking lot before he couldn’t take it anymore. He released a wordless yell of frustration and ran a harsh hand through his hair just as Remus left the room as well. He seemed conflicted and took a step towards Logan as if to speak to him but at Logan’s glare he looked away and walked in the opposite direction. Logan supposed he may as well attempt to prepare for what was inevitably to come. He made his way to the nearest person, a woman on the sidewalk, and put his hand on her forehead. He began to scan her mind, remaining in a sort of limbo where he wasn’t fully in her mind but not entirely in the real world either. He was searching for anything that may be a trap or defense, but he didn’t even know what the demon felt like so he wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He heard footsteps and distantly felt someone tap his shoulder. His senses were still working, however they didn’t reach his mind as easily aas usual.

“Hey Logan?” Virgil’s voice asked. Logan wanted to simply walk away, but he held his position, not even looking at Virgil. “Can… can we talk?”

“That depends on what you wish to speak about,” Logan answered, not even bothered by the sharpness in his tone. “If you wish to reassure me of this foolhardy plan, then I can assure you your efforts will be wasted.”

“I wish I could,” Virgil sighed. See, there! There was what infuriated him! Virgil obviously did not wish to do this, yet he defended it! He knew the risks, he knew what Logan feared. Still he did not object. “I was just… I just wanted to check on you I guess. And apologize. I’m sorry for pushing you into this. I mean, I know the only pushing I did was a self-deprecating joke, but I still feel bad, and I’m sorry. I just want to help.”

“Then don’t go through with it,” Logan found himself pleading. He tore his eyes from the side walk to Virgil, even if the image didn’t quite look real. “I’m not an idiot Virgil, I do not need Dee’s abilities to see you are uncomfortable with this, at the very least. So _don’t do it._ ”

“As much as you don’t want to do it because of me, I want to do it for you.” Virgil replied. “This is a way I can actually use my powers to help with more than a couple warding spells and a charm. I have to try.”

Ignored again. Tossed aside as if his say did not even matter. It was unimportant that if anything happened it would be Logan’s fault. That he was the one who would be leading Virgil through a possibly treacherous mindscape where Virgil couldn’t even defend himself. Logan was the one doing this, not Remus, not Roman, not Patton or Dee. Yet his opinion meant nothing.

“As I said before,” Logan replied tonelessly. “Do not bother to reassure me. Now I need to go back to my task of making sure I don’t fucking kill you.”

Virgil muttered something Logan just barely couldn’t make out before hurrying to say something else. “Look, I trust you, okay, just… let me know when you think you’re ready.”

Virgil practically sprinted back to the motel. Logan had a moment to feel bad before he refocused on the task at hand. He couldn’t think about Virgil or his anger right now. So of course, that was exactly what he thought of. Virgil, with his neck-snapping, his eyes wide in fear. His friends not listening to him. Virgil being attacked by the panther-like creature. His friends ignoring him. Claws in Virgil’s chest. Cast aside. Blood on his face. Not trusted. Blank eyes. Not wanted, not wanted, not WANTED-

Logan fell back and away from the stranger, as if they were responsible for his thoughts. His screaming mind clashed with the sudden onslaught of light and color and sound and Logan cried out, clutching his head in his hands. Electricity was rising within him. He pushed it down, down, down, his tears falling with it as he hopelessly prayed Virgil didn’t feel it. 

No one else came to find him.

It felt like days or seconds that he sat crying on the pavement, he couldn’t tell. He finally began to make headway in the battle against himself. He forced himself to try and breathe, to follow the breathing exercise he used with Virgil. Thinking of Virgil almost caused a new wave of panic but Logan refused to let it overtake him. He shoved it away, practically choking on it. But he did it. It was dark now and his muscles were stiff and he was exhausted, but he could breathe.

He forced himself to stand, ignoring the protests from the muscles in his legs. He just wanted to sleep. He stumbled back towards room, pausing just outside it as he tried to regain feeling in his legs. He wiped at his face to clear any excess tears before he carefully opened the door. He briefly considered climbing in with Patton, knowing he wouldn’t hesiatate to comfort him even after his outburst but...as angry as he was he just really wanted to be near Virgil. He climbed into bed and avoided touching Virgil so he didn’t wake up, no matter how much he wanted to wrap the smaller boy in his arms and never let him go. 

He tried to sleep. He closed his eyes, but his veins felt like they were on fire. His skin was crawling and his bones felt like they were vibrating. He laid like this for an hour before he felt the mattress shift. Someone was getting up and Logan had a sneaking suspicion as to whom. The person crept from the bed and Logan waited until he heard the door shut behind them before he climbed out of the bed. As suspected Virgil was missing. Logan followed him and was met with the sight of Virgil standing in the center of an unactivated spell circle. It felt like everything clicked into place. Why Virgil had been so tired, more anxious than usual, more withdrawn. How often was he sneaking out in the middle of the night? Why hadn’t Logan noticed? Most importantly: what the fuck was Virgil thinking?!

“You have to be fucking joking,” Logan deadpanned. Virgil jumped but didn’t turn around. Logan wasn’t sure if that added to his anger or not. There was a pause where neither of them said anything until Logan grew sick of it and broke the silence.

“I hope you didn’t truly believe I wouldn’t find out,” Logan said. “You’ve been doing this nearly every night haven’t you?!”

“...maybe?” Virgil answered with a small voice.

Of fucking course he had. Virgil had been practicing advanced spells and exhausting himself every night, but Logan had been so focused on his own inconsequential problems that he didn’t even notice! 

“I’m such an idiot!” Logan exclaimed. “That’s how you figured out the charm. Gah, how was I so blind?!”

“It’s nothing, I swear,” Virgil assured him. Right, like Logan was supposed to believe a word of that. He turned to face him but still didn’t look at him. “You were having your nightmares and didn’t notice. I also didn’t want you to notice cause it’s not a big deal. Nothing compared to what you’ve been going through.”

Had Virgil listened during a single one of his lessons with Logan? He had to know how dangerous it was to do these kinds of spells so often! Unless he hadn’t been paying attention which Logan was quickly getting used to. None of the others listened to what he had to say, so why would his boyfriend?

“Virgil you’re going to magically exhaust yourself!” Logan exclaimed anyway. “I had noticed of course that you had been more anxious as of late, but I’d attested it to stress, not that you were hardly sleeping!”

“I’ve been getting… enough sleep.” Virgil muttered. Logan didn’t dignify that with a response. He had his knowledge of Virgil, evidence, and just plain common sense telling him it was a lie. He wasn’t actually an idiot, despite what people seemed to think lately. “And it’s not like I’d sleep even if I was in bed. Might as well be productive.”

“I was going to let us make the attempt tomorrow,” Logan realized, burying his face in his hands. He was going to take Virgil into a hostile and unpredictable environment while he was sleep-deprived. Maybe the others were right not to listen to him. He’d thought he was observant but he didn’t notice his boyfriend working on less and less sleep. God, what kind of horrendous partner was he? “If you went in there anything less than fully alert, especially with any defenses in the mind I may not be good enough to see-, damn it I almost got you killed!” 

“What, no!” Virgil protested and finally looked up at him. “God, no! That wouldn’t have been your fault even if it did happen, but it wouldn’t! I’ve been functioning completely fine, my magic is fine, if not good enough, everything is okay, I promise. And none of this is your fault. It’s my own. If I was just good enough to get these spells faster, or to face those damn memories…” Virgil trailed off as he picked up the spell book and opened it to a page near the end. He was already that far into the book? Logan wanted to keep being mad and he was because he knew it came at the cost of Virgil’s sleep, but he was actually kind of proud. “It’s my fault, okay!?”

Logan took a deep breath, frustration continuing to grow as he listened to Virgil. That was what was going on? One of the few problems Logan could actually solve these days and Virgil hadn’t even thought to ask him? “Virgil did it ever occur to you that I could block off the memories without erasing them?”

Virgil froze and immediately protested. “Wait, what?! No! Absolutely not! I don’t care if you can, there is no way I’m letting you back into my head after last time. I can deal with it, okay!?”

“The only reason it even _touched_ me last time,” Logan snarled. He knew for a fact they had had this discussion before. “Was because it took me by surprise and I held back for fear of hurting you as I wasn’t sure what it was. I can handle it, easily.”

“I-,” Virgil cut himself off as he fell to the ground and Logan fought the instinct to rush forward, a habit leftover from Virgil’s flashbacks. There was another long pause as Virgil thought over his words

“Okay, I believe you,” Virgil sighed. “I just… I don’t know if I want to.”

“You wouldn’t forget them,” Logan explained. “Here: your memory center resembled a gallery, paintings representing your memories in an infinite hallway. I found your erased memories behind the painting of the car crash and uncovered them. However I never returned them to where they should be. I’ll admit I should have but I was still experiencing the pain from the panther and wanted to leave in case I passed out. However, I cannot be sure if placing them back would mean you lose the ones from your younger years. I will not make you decide now, I know how much you despise being put on the spot. Either way you _are_ coming back to bed or we are not even attempting this ridiculous plan, no matter what you say.”

“Okay,” Virgil sighed again. He seemingly hesitated before asking: “Could I try one thing first?”

If Logan was being honest, he almost said no. He was beyond exhausted and had to fight off a yawn after all this and his attack earlier. The fight to push down his powers then had been harder than it had for a while, and it had left Logan completely wrecked. 

“What?!” Logan snapped and almost immediately regretted it.

“Nevermind,” Virgil muttered. He pushed himself up and somehow seemed even smaller than before as he began to collect his talismans. “It was stupid.”

Seeing Virgil inwardly fold in upon himself at Logan’s hand is what finally snapped Logan out of it. God, what was he _doing?_ That question was easy to answer: once again acting on his emotions and hurting people in the process. He’d allowed himself to lash and in the process and made Virgil feel...inferior. Insignificant. Useless, bad, whatever adjective you could think of. He wasn’t just being harsh; this was straight up cruel. He forced himself to breath, to stop and think about what he was doing.

“Wait,” Logan said. He took another breath and looked down at the ground, biting his lip before looking up at Virgil again. “I apologize, I’ve been rather...harsh. I shouldn’t be so mean, I’m just...I’m frustrated. I shouldn’t be taking it out on you. I’ve been, in Remus’s words, ‘a bag of dicks’, and I’m sorry.”

Logan couldn’t remember a time he’d felt so ashamed. He was still beyond angry, the frustration didn’t suddenly disappear. But he’d hurt _Virgil_. What kind of person was he to be angry because the person he loved was at risk and then lash-

Wait what.

Loved? No, no that couldn’t be right. It had only been a phrase his mind had supplied, that was all. His attempts to convince himself were not successful as he thought more about it and it just made more and more sense with each passing moment. But it was so soon! There was no way he’d fell in love that quickly. Then he remembered Virgil’s laugh, his face lit up by purple light, the flush on his cheeks whenever Logan called him beautiful and the charm in his pocket.

‘Yes,’ Logan thought. ‘Yes I did.’

He was yanked from his thoughts prematurely as Virgil spoke.

“It’s whatever, I probably deserve it,” Virgil replied as he picked up the last talisman and put them in his bag. What? Oh right, Logan had apologized for his cruel words and made Virgil feel the need to apologize. 

“No you don’t,” Logan argued, running a hand over his face. “Please, what were you going to say? I want to listen to your idea.”

“It was stupid,” Virgil said. Logan felt shame welling up in his heart. He loved Virgil, there was no longer a doubt in his mind. Yet Logan had still given him the same kind of wound Logan was honestly still nursing: the pain of being ignored. “Let’s just go so I can talk to a fucking demon tomorrow.”

“No it wasn’t,” Logan shook his head. “Or maybe it is. However, and I mean this without insult, that you are not the best judge of which of your ideas are truly bad. So perhaps you should let me decide.”

Virgil sighed and relented, placing the bag on the ground. He didn’t meet Logan’s eyes, not that he could blame him. He wanted to go to him, to comfort him and touch him but he didn’t dare take a step, lest Virgil mistake his actions for aggression. “I was… I was gonna say that I could maybe… I dunno… tell you about one? I’m scared though and you probably don’t even want to hear it, so-”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Logan cut him off. “I would love to hear. And I promise not to be rude this time and actually listen.”

“Okay..uh..” Virgil hesitated. “Could you maybe come a little closer though? And we could sit down. The… the thing.... I need you to come closer please. I’m sorry.”

Logan didn’t hesitate to walk over to his boyfriend and began to reach out a hand. Until he remembered how awul he’d been and the tether, which could have been the only reason Virgil wanted Logan anywhere near him. He looked up at Virgil, his eyes asking the question his lips were too afraid to. Virgil nodded, thank goodness. That meant he wasn’t entirely angry with Logan, though he had every right to be. Logan took his hand as the two sat on the grass and Logan began to rub circles on Virgil’s hand with his thumb as he waited for him to speak.

“So, I’m gonna start with a happy one, okay? Although it kinda makes me sad anyways, cause it reminds me of all the lies but…” Virgil took a breath. “You know I like Harry Potter, right?”

“Yes I remember.”

“Right, yeah. But did I ever tell you why?” 

Logan frowned as he recalled their conversation in the car all that time ago, as well as the time he’d read a portion of the book to Virgil. 

“I do not believe so,” Logan finally said.

“Okay, well, basically, my… parents? The people that raised me the last four years? I don’t really know what to call them, but they read it to me when I was upset. They said they had read it to me before I lost my memories as well. But obviously they hadn’t, my… other parents, biological parent’s, did.” Virgil paused. Logan wanted to prompt him but he didn’t want to push so he sat patiently. 

“I was 9,” Virgil finally started. “It was about a year before things started getting… bad. Before my parents started training me. I had had a really bad day at school. I got bullied as a kid, and I had to go home earlier that day cause some kid had caught up with me on the playground. My mom picked me up from the nurse, and I was crying. She didn’t say anything the whole ride home, and I thought she was mad. But then, when we got home, she tucked me into bed, then left, returning with hot chocolate and a book, Harry Potter.” 

Virgil’s breath hitched and Logan squeezed his hand. Normally that would be enough but Logan could see how frazzled Virgil was so he placed his other hand on Virgil’s knee and began to tap out ‘I love you’ over and over in Morse code. Virgil may not understand the message, but hopefully he’d find the pattern comforting.

“She sat down at the foot of my bed and looked at me. She had heterochromatic eyes, like mine, but she had lighter hair, more of a dirty blonde. I got my darker hair from my dad. Anyways, she sat down, and she opened the book. But before she started reading, she said something. She said ‘The world’s not kind, even to good people. But that doesn’t mean the good people don’t win’. I didn’t know what she meant, but when she read me the book, I started to understand. Harry had a horrible life, with the Dursleys, and with an evil wizard coming after him constantly. But… he still won. She read the whole first book to me in the span of a week, then I finished the rest on my own. Whenever I’d be upset, or whenever I was scared after a magic lesson, they would read me parts from the book, and it gave me hope.” 

Virgil had begun to sob but he wasn’t stopping so Logan remained silent. Now he could understand why Virgil was so attached to the book yet hadn’t pulled it out once since his memories returned. Logan’s thoughts returned to the ebook on his phone and suddenly his motivation for reaching his goal doubled. 

“They always did that, until they gave me away. Then they gave me to the parent’s I've had the last four years, they didn't tell me anything. They gave the people a potion or something to make me forget, and then they left me there, with no explanation. No reasoning for why they would leave the son they seemed to love with two complete strangers. But they did, and I… I, I don’t u-understand wh… why. Th-then they read… they read Harry P-potter to me. And, and they… they told me they had read it to, to me b-before-” 

A horrible sound left Virgil’s mouth that reminded Logan of a wounded animal. He fought down a wave of his own tears Logan didn’t say anything, just scooted forward so he could pull Virgil into his arms. Virgil clutched onto Logan’s button down and buried his face deep into his boyfriend's shoulder as cry after cry escaped him. Logan’s shirt was already soaked from Virgil’s tears but he didn’t mind. Logan’s hand was already tracing the protective sigils onto Virgil’s back as he held him. Virgil’s sounds began to quiet until they were abruptly interrupted by messy giggling which only made Logan more concerned. Had Virgil completely snapped?

“Are… are those pro-protective sigils?” Virgil asked.

Logan truly was an idiot. How had he managed to forget that after _personally_ teaching Virgil protective magic Virgil may begin to recognize the protective sigils Logan always drew?

“Maybe…” Logan muttered and his fingers paused. “I’m sorry is that odd? I started doing it back when I was too afraid to try to protect you, so I could think at least a piece of me was and then it became a habit. I could stop if you’d like.”

He didn’t want to; it comforted him nearly as much as it did Virgil, though that is entirely illogical. However, if Virgil wished for him to cease the action then he would work to break the habit.

“No.” Logan felt Virgil shake his head. “Don’t stop.”

Logan released a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding and began to draw on Virgil’s back again. Even he didn’t understand why it brought him such reassurance, at least why it still did. He could protect Virgil now, he wouldn’t hesitate to do so, and the sigils themselves were completely naught as they had no effect. Virgil leaned back and Logan cupped his cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

“Do you feel any better now?” Logan asked gently.

Logan was delighted as Virgil seemed to genuinely stop to consider the question rather than immediately answering with a false platitude. 

“Yeah… yeah I think I do. Not perfect, but better.” Virgil leaned into Logan’s palm, reminding him starkly of a cat. “I think maybe… maybe I could try to sleep now?”

“I think that is a good idea for both of us,” Logan smiled. 

Yet despite this, neither made any attempt to move for several minutes. Logan started tapping again as Virgil looked into his eyes. They were outside of a major city for once, which meant that there were a few stars out. They all seemed to be shining down on Virgil as if an angel from heaven itself was beckoning Logan to admire his beauty and Logan was happy to oblige.

“What is that pattern you’re tapping?” Virgil broke the silence, but kept his voice gentle. Panic bled back into his thoughts and his fingers stilled. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Virgil added hastily. “I was just curious.”

He wanted to tell him. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops. But he wasn’t blinded by his affection, he knew how early it was in their relationship for him to have fallen in love and he had accepted that. But Virgil was different. Logan had had plenty of opportunities on the extensive drives to talk with Roman, so he knew it took Virgil over a year to say it to Roman. He of course would never think less of Virgil if he was not ready to say it. But he may not be prepared to hear it yet either. Except now Virgil was looking at him and Logan remembered his promise. 

“No, I promised I would stop withholding information from you,” Logan swallowed. He glanced down and took a breath before looking Virgil in the eyes. “It’s Morse code. It...It means...It means ‘I love you’.”

Logan looked away nearly before he was finished. The silence ate away at him as he waited for Virgil’s response. Finally, _finally_ , Virgil pulled Logan into his embrace. Logan seized Virgil’s hoodie with his shaking hands and buried his face in Virgil’s neck which had quickly become something of a safe space for him. They sat like that for a few minutes until he felt Virgil’s hands drop to the ground. He supposed they had already remained outside much longer than they’d intended. Logan chuckled as he lifted Virgil bridal style to carry him inside. Virgil tried to protest but very feebly as he wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck. Logan looked down at him in all of his sleepy glory and a soft smile bloomed on his lips. 

Logan carried Virgil inside as carefully and quietly as he could, not wanting to wake up anyone else. He laid Virgil next Roman and wasn’t surprised when the older boy immediately turned to face him. He didn’t wrap his arms around him yet, though. Logan was going to climb into bed as well before he remembered Virgil’s bag still lying in the field. He leaned in and kissed Virgil’s forehead before returning outside and retrieving the backpack. Considering what it contained, he doubted Virgil wanted to leave it outside and risk it getting rained on.

When Logan returned he took the time to change into his nightclothes, charm, and hoodie before approaching the bed to see Virgil already asleep. This time when trying to climb into bed he noticed a sheet of paper that hadn’t been there before. He picked up but slid under the blankets before reading it. It took him a moment to decipher the messy handwriting but he managed to translate the words and the second he did his hand flew to his mouth.

‘I think I love you too,’ The note read, followed by a heart and Virgil’s signature.

Logan pressed his hand against his mouth harder as an undignified, high-pitched noise left him. He had to force himself to take off his glasses and put the note in the pocket of his hoodie. He wasn’t sure how he was going to sleep now, he was full of so much energy. Thankfully it wasn’t the kind of energy he wanted to cringe away from. It warmed him from the inside out and made him believe anything was possible. He wanted to kiss Virgil as hard as he possibly could, but Virgil had already lost enough sleep. Logan had just decided to at least attempt sleep when Virgil reached out and muttered his name in his sleep. Logan smiled even wider and scooted closer to Virgil’s searching hand. Virgil patted around a bit until he found Logan’s face and let out a small satisfied sigh. Logan laid his hand over Virgil’s and closed his eyes, for once not fearing his dreams. 

Logan awoke to find Virgil curled into his chest and holding Roman’s hand. The events of the night before caught up with him and he grinned again. After a glance around the room he noticed Patton and Dee were not in the other bed, but he saw a note posted on the door so he wasn’t worried. It was taking every bit of self-control Logan possessed to not kiss him awake, but he restrained himself. Then he felt Virgil shift off of him as he began to wake and all bets were off.

Logan swooped down and began to kiss every inch of Virgil he could reach. Whether it be his lips, cheeks, forehead, nose, or hands, every bit of skin was fair game. Virgil began to giggle underneath him and that only motivated Logan further. He managed to pull himself back for long enough to laugh and speak.

“My apologies,” Logan whispered breathlessly. “Once I saw you were awake I simply couldn’t wait another moment.”

“I don’t mind,” Virgil grinned, his mismatched eyes sparkling as he looked up at Logan. “In fact, if I knew I was gonna get this treatment when I woke up, maybe I’d actually go to sleep more often.”

A stronger man may have been able to resist kissing Virgil again after that, but Logan was not that man.

“In that case I’ll be sure to give it to you,” Logan decided and pecked Virgil’s nose. Virgil fell into another fit of giggles until they felt Roman shifting and looked up to see him beaming at the two of them.

“Well I see Logan’s in a better mood,” Roman chuckled. “That mean you feel like sharing?”

“By all means,” Logan smirked, knowing exactly what this was going to do to Virgil.

Roman cupped Virgil’s jaw and kissed him playfully as Logan lightly ran his fingers down Virgil’s arm. They began to take turns showering Virgil in affection until their shared boyfriend was a flustered blushing mess between them. This did not deter either of them in the slightest and they continued, not stopping until they heard the door open. 

“I left the room for five minutes!” Dee exclaimed. Logan looked up and saw Dee covering Patton’s eyes despite the younger boy’s protests. “No Patton don’t come in here, don’t taint your poor innocent eyes.”

“You kiddos better be being safe!” Patton said before darting off the way the brothers had come.

Logan knew he was blushing madly but thankfully he wasn’t the only one as Virgil looked to be regretting his life choices. Of course Roman was laughing so hard he had to wipe tears from his eyes but Logan chose to ignore him.

“Well you bitches have fun I’m gonna go to the store and steal some bleach,” Dee gagged and left, shutting the bedroom door behind him. 

Roman managed to calm down just long enough to lock eyes with Logan. He mouthed a countdown and the boys began to attack Virgil once again. Virgil was struggling, trying to somehow kiss them both back at once but he could only get to one at a time. Not to mention they rarely paused long enough to. Not that Virgil seemed to mind if his constant laughter that was only muffle when he was kissed on the lips was anything to go by. Sadly, Logan knew they had things they had to do that day and he wanted to ensure he was actually prepared. He elected not to mention the not-so-mild breakdown he’d had. He had been awful enough last night, and he knew that telling them would only make them sympathize which they shouldn’t as it did not at all excuse his behavior.

“As enjoyable as this is…” Logan kissed Virgil on the mouth once more, not quite strong enough to resist the temptation. “I must attempt to actually assess the defenses that may be present. I was mildly, uh, distracted last time.”

“Sorry,” Virgil mumbled. Of course he blamed himself. Logan really should have expected that. “You want me to come, since, y’know, I’m kinda part of this?”

“No you two stay and enjoy yourselves,” Logan smirked. He kissed Virgil once more and wished he could find some excuse to stay. 

“Oh we will,” Roman promised.

Logan sighed and pretended he wasn’t insanely envious of their opportunity as he left the room. He knew Virgil would be upset but he trusted Roman knew how to cheer him up. He returned to the parking lot where he’d attempted to perform diagnostics the day before before his panic attack, and kneeled down in front of the same person as before. This time however, without his nearly overwhelming anger and Virgil to distract him he was able to fully analyze the defenses and found...nothing. Beyond the natural defenses of the woman’s mind there was nothing to protect it. That was chillingly strange.

However with that task completed, the next was to find a way for Virgil to enter a person’s mind with him. He sighed and sat down on the concrete steps nearby. How on Earth was he supposed to do that? He entered someone’s mind by anchoring his soul to his body and then letting it leave the material plane and transfer into the mind of another. Virgil could possibly leave his body through astral projection, but actually entering someone else was another thing entirely. 

This was not the area he had ever studied, so as much as he despised to admit it, he needed help. The only other person who they could trust with knowledge of magic and how it worked was Remus. This was his plan after all, the least he could do was help. Logan pulled the burner phone out of his pocket and opened the texting app to make sure it was okay to call Remus but paused with the message typed out. He remembered how panicked Remus had seemed. He’d been so angry and hadn’t even noticed but as soon as the new orders were received he’d seemed frazzled, distant. Logan would be lying if he said the protectiveness didn’t allow a warm feeling to spread throughout his chest. 

But he wasn’t sure whether Remus would want him to attempt any sort of communication with him. Then again, Remus had never turned Logan away when he needed him. So he hit send on the message and waited for a reply.

The reply came less than a minute later, so full of typos Logan could barely read it, but a reply nonetheless: coers i am honeu ill calk ina sex

Logan squinted at the message for a moment. Remus had more typos than Dee so Logan was accustomed to having to translate his messages as if they were a foreign language, even if there were even more spelling errors in this message than usual. He chose to desperately believe the last word was a typo, at least. But what was the fourth word supposed to say? Logan couldn’t comprehend it.

He didn’t have time to think about it too much as soon the phone was ringing. He quickly accepted the call and held the phone up to his ear.

“Mornin’ Lolo, wassup?” Remus said in a hushed, rough, voice. He sounded as if he had just woken up. That would explain the increase in typos. With no one in the area, Logan didn’t bother trying to hide the corners of his lips twitching at the sound of his friend’s voice.

“My apologies, did I wake you?” Logan said, fully aware of the laugh in his voice.

“‘S all good,” Remus mumbled. “Don’t mind being woken up by you. What do ya need?”

“Partially to hear your voice,” Logan admitted. “But also I need to ask if you have any way for us to actually complete this task.”

“Yeah, okay,” he heard some shuffling and a small “aha” when Remus found whatever he was looking for. “Took some books from the cult library and did a little research. Magic shit is fucking complicated as hell, took me a while, but I think I have an idea.”

“All I have thought of is Virgil leaving his body via astral projection,” Logan replied. “What do you have?”

“I thought of that too,” Remus started. “‘Cause that way we have his soul outside his body, like you do when you go into someone’s mind. The problem is getting him with you. I had an idea but… I dunno, it’s pretty complicated. How far along it Virgil with all this spell shit?”

“Much farther than would be expected,” Logan answered. “He has nearly completed that book of advanced spells you gave him.”

“Shit, really?” Remus said, his volume raising slightly in shock before he quickly quieted back down. “Damn, does that boy ever sleep?”

“That is another issue,” Logan muttered. “Not that I have a right to criticize.”

“Yeah, well, with all this shit going down I can't really judge. Hell, I don’t think I’ve gotten a full nights sleep in two years,” Remus chuckled darkly before continuing. “Anyway, for the plan. I found a spell that can bond your souls. That way, when you go into someone’s mind while Virgil’s soul is seperate from his body, it should follow, bringing Virgil’s astral projection form in with you.”

“So his form would be incorporeal?” Logan wondered.

“I mean, this is all theoretical, but most likely yeah. Want me to tell you the spell?”

“Give me a moment, I would like to write it down for Virgil.” Logan quickly re-entered the room ignoring the looks from Patton and Dee as he retrieved the pad of hotel stationary and came back outside to the steps. He put the phone on speaker so he had his hands free. “Alright, I’m ready.”

“‘Kay, I’ve got the spell for the soulbond shit here, do you need one for astral projection too?”

“Yes that would be helpful.”

“I’ll grab that real quick then,” Remus said. Logan heard some more shuffling and a small thump before Remus spoke again. “Okay, got it. Which do you want me to do first?”

“The soul bond one, that will have to come first.”

So, Remus explained the spell. He read Logan the incantation then explained the sigils carefully, telling Logan where each should be placed, not missing a single detail. Considering how impulsive Remus often was, it was odd to hear him being so serious and detail oriented as he spoke. He then did the same with the astral projection spell, explaining slowly enough for Logan to write down and draw everything Remus described.

“You got it all?” Remus finally asked. “With spells dealing with soul shit like that I wanna make sure you guys have every detail. We can’t fuck this up.”

Logan paused to look over the spell on his paper. From his knowledge on magical theory, it seemed as though everything was there. “I believe so.”

“Awesome,” Remus replied. He paused for a moment before speaking again. “Um, good luck, Logan. I um… I know you weren’t the biggest fan of this idea but… I really hope it helps. Gets us some information, y’know? I just wanna keep you safe.”

“I…” Logan trailed off with a sigh. Of course he knew this, Remus had said as much the day before and his protectiveness was evident in every action he performed. “I know, Remus.”

“Okay,” Remus sighed. “Okay. Just… just call me after, okay? I’ll find a corner or whatever and get out of whatever dumbass shitty conversation I’m in. I just need to know how it goes.”

“I will,” Logan promised. He should most likely return inside however he had the feeling Roman and Virgil would be occupied for quite awhile and he wanted to stall this insane plan as long as possible. But what could he say?

“Good,” Logan could practically hear Remus nodding. “Oh, also, can we um… pretend the text this morning never happened maybe? I wasn’t exactly awake yet and honestly even I can barely tell what it was supposed to say…” Remus trailed off, sounding embarrassed.

“I was able to nearly translate your ramblings,” Logan teased. “What was the word that started with an ‘h’?”

“Honey,” Remus replied quickly. “I get weird with pet names when I’m tired. Sorry if that’s like, weird or something. I’m just, I’m fucking weird if you hadn’t figured that out already.”

“You are but I find it endearing,” Logan reassured him. His brain was stuck on the pet name however. Honey? Remus had never been shy with nicknames, calling him Lo and Little Warrior all the time, even a few terms of endearment in Spanish Logan didn’t understand. But Honey was a strange one. “Besides, you’ve called me pet names frequently in the past.”

“You’re not wrong,” Remus conceded before sighing. “As much as I’d rather talk to you, I should probably go get reminded of how useless I am by my dumbass father before people get suspicious. Wouldn’t want me getting any inch of fucking self-confidence or anything. And you should probably give those spells to Virgil. Even if he is ahead, those things aren’t gonna be easy.”

“He may still be uh, occupied by Roman,” Logan replied. As much as he wanted to protest Mr. Oberon’s behavior, he knew that would take a much longer conversation than they had the opportunity to. 

Remus chuckled. “Oh God I am so gonna tease him about this next time I see him.” Logan heard a knock on Remus’s end and a sharp inhale. He actually heard Remus swallow before he spoke again, his voice even quieter than before and sounding slightly scared, though he was clearly trying to hide it. “Well, while I was originally joking about needing to go talk to my dad, apparently it’s not a joke anymore. I’m sorry, Lo. I’ve gotta go.”

“Yes go,” Logan agreed. “I’ll call you after this is over.”

He heard another knock on Remus’s end and the horrible voice Remus had used the day before yelling, “I’m coming!” before Remus sighed and whispered. “Okay, I’ll talk to you then. Bye.” Remus hung up before Logan could say anything else.

Logan sighed and slid the phone back into his pocket. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself carry on the conversation even after Remus had stated he needed to leave. What was he doing? Allowing his selfish desires and feelings to control his actions would be betraying everything his parents raised him to value. He ran a hand through his hair and stood. He really was spending too much time with these people. It wasn’t as if they listened to him anyway.

He re-entered the room and immediately began to prepare for departure, trying to keep his mind off exactly what they were doing and Remus and everything. He grabbed Virgil’s bag and stood in waiting by the door. Thankfully he did not have to wait long as Virgil soon emerged from the bedroom, hair in a complete and utter state of disarray. Logan sighed and walked over to Virgil, fixing his hair as much as he could. His face immediately flushed red at the administrations.

“So were you safe?” Dee said with a smirk. Logan had to crack a smile at that. It was quite obvious what Roman and Virgil had been doing in the bedroom, if not by Roman’s smirk before Logan left then it was made plain by Virgil’s current disheveled state. Virgil just stepped forward so he could hide his face in Logan’s chest.

“Why do you have my bag?” Virgil asked Logan.

“After research and conferring with Remus I determined a method for you to enter someone’s mind,” Logan answered.

“...okay?” Virgil prompted reluctantly.

“I know of a spell that would temporarily bind your soul to mine,” Logan replied carefully, keeping his voice even and casual to avoid betraying his fear. “Then you would astral project so that when my soul enters another’s body your soul will follow.”

“So, you kiddos are getting temporarily married?” Patton spoke up from the couch, grinning ear to ear. “That’s so cute!”

“What?!” Logan definitely didn’t squeak. His voice was a completely normal octave with no breaks of any kind. Now he was blushing nearly as much as Virgil, his ears suddenly incredibly warm at the idea. Of course he’d thought about it once or twice, it was impossible not to when you are in a committed relationship with someone. But they had only said ‘I love you’ a few weeks ago! “No!”

“You want me to fucking what!?” Virgil exclaimed.

“I want you to cast a spell and astral project,” Logan repeated, struggling to ignore the entangled brothers on the couch and return his voice to normal. “If you want to accomplish that we will need to find a better place to connect with the natural energy.”

“You realize I have never done anything anywhere _near_ that advanced before, right?” Virgil asked desperately. “What makes you think I could pull something like that off?”

“You seemed to be rapidly nearing the end of the spellbook Remus gave you,” Logan reminded him. 

“That… that doesn’t prove anything! Those are completely different kinda of spells then what you’re asking me to do! I need… I need to practice and… I don't fucking know, be at least a little prepared!” Virgil objected. Logan fought down a sigh. He loved how down to earth Virgil was, but his boyfriend sometimes took it too far. Why didn’t he see how strong he was?

“Why?” Logan asked. He had told Virgil many times of his belief in him, so he had to attempt something else. Logan always fell back on facts and logic in times of doubt, perhaps this was no different. “It may be a different concept, but the spells you need to perform are simply a connection to magical energy, which you have naturally and have been strengthening as you practiced.”

“I-” Virgil cut himself off and his gaze bounced around the room frantically. Logan knew Virgil wanted to do this, but he could also see his panic. 

“Virgil I am going to remind you once again we do not have to do this,” Logan sighed. Maybe he could still convince Virgil to not go through with this. “It was dangerous before and that factor...that factor has only increased.”

“No…” Virgil said eventually. “No, no we have to do this. I can do this. It’ll be fine. I’m fine. I mean, what’s the worst that can happen, I mess up the spell? That couldn’t be too bad, right?” 

“Your soul-” Logan started before he remembered the Faith brothers and looked over at the two. Dee had his eyes narrowed in suspicion and Patton had sat up to listen. “If you do this wrong your soul could be permanently severed from your body. Or pieces could. Not to mention the dangers of you entering someone’s mind without my abilities, I-” Logan closed his eyes as his magic swelled with his panic. “This is the only way I could find and it’s even more dangerous than before, Virgil. Please.”

“But we need the information,” Virgil argued not unkindly. “Here, let me see the spells, okay? Let me see how they work and see if I think I can do them, okay?”

Logan knew it wasn’t worth the fight so he gave Virgil the paper he’d written the spells on. He looked at the ground as Virgil examined the page. It felt like hours before Virgil finally spoke again, which gave Logan plenty of time to run over every horrible thing that could happen to Virgil because of Logan. If he just didn’t have these abilities none of this would be an option. So if anything happened to Virgil...it would be his fault.

“I think I can do this,” Virgil declared. “And even if I mess up, as long as I get the grounding sigil right it should be okay. And that one isn’t too complicated. It’ll be okay.” 

Logan could see straight through him. The reassurance in his voice was there but so was the disbelief. Logan knew Virgil could do this, even if Virgil didn’t, but that was the problem. He leaned down so he could press their foreheads together with a sigh, not yet opening his eyes.

“I still hate this,” Logan began. “I think this plan is foolish and full of unnecessary risks. But I also know you will try it with or without me, so I will go along to make sure you don’t get yourself killed. But I won’t be happy about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Virgil said. “I know it’s risky, but it’s the best way I can help you, and the rest of the group. I have to try.”

He knew Virgil was trying to reassure him but God that was so much worse. If Logan had never used his abilities in that alley and lost control then Fove wouldn’t know about his magic, orders would not have changed and everyone would not be leaping to protect him. They were doing this for _him_ . Virgil wasn’t just risking his life, he was risking his _soul_ on the off chance it may keep him safe. And he absolutely despised it.

“The fact that you are doing it for me only makes it worse,” Logan admitted.

“What else am I supposed to do? It’s not like you do anything for yourself, I’ve gotta balance the scales somehow,” Virgil snarked half-heartedly.

As if Virgil had the right to get on anyone for not taking care of themself. “You are an awful, hypocritical person.”

“Yeah, says you,” Virgil retorted and Logan laughed silently despite himself, feeling his magic begin to die down. But it didn’t fully disappear, just remained within him weighing down his limbs. At least the crackle was gone.

“Hey, kiddos,” Patton spoke up. “I don’t wanna break up this little moment, but if you guys are gonna do this today you really should probably get going. We still need to relocate today as well once you guys are done.”

“Very well,” Logan conceded with a sigh and attempted to step away as Virgil's arms around him tightened. He paused, looking down at Virgil in concern before Virgil dropped his arms and looked away. Logan smiled sadly and leaned down to kiss Virgil’s hair. “Let’s get this over with.”

Logan intertwined his fingers with Virgil’s and Virgil squeezed his hand tightly, much tighter than normal, but Logan didn’t comment. Instead he led Virgil to his car and glared at him when he tried to drive. Virgil relented and climbed into the passenger side so Logan could drive them to a nearby park. Logan had begun making a habit of examining the surrounding area of each place they stayed for places he suspects would be an energy-filled area for Virgil to cast spells. They had been able to make do with their hotel grounds so far, thankfully. Now they were casting a complicated spell that relied on Logan’s control of his abilities. Wonderful.

“This was the largest park in the area,” Logan explained once they left the car. “Use your abilities, I’m not sure where the optimal location would be.”

Virgil nodded and began to wander randomly throughout the park with Logan following just behind. Virgil abruptly but casually grabbed Logan’s hand to drag him along, keeping him as close as possible as if Logan was on a leash. Logan rolled his eyes but followed Virgil until he stopped suddenly. They were in a clearing with a sidewalk running through and a bench with a homeless person sprawled across it. Alright then. It wasn’t a place Logan would think of, but he just manipulated and was manipulated by magic, he didn’t sense it.

“Here,” Virgil nodded. “This is the place.”

“Then let us begin with the spell,” Logan said. 

He pulled one of Virgil’s talismans from the bag and placed it in the appropriate action and noticed Virgil doing the same until the spell circle was set up and Virgil just had to do the incantations. It took Virgil much longer than it usually did. Logan had seen him cast a spell circle numerous times, the boy could practically do it in his sleep. So why was he struggling? Logan narrowed his eyes as Virgil sat down and retrieved his marker, chalk, and the spell from the bag and sat criss-cross on the sidewalk.

“Sit here,” Virgil ordered, gesturing in front of him. Logan followed his instructions and kneeled in front of him on the cement.

“Okay,” Virgil muttered almost to himself, staring at the spell again. Logan nearly had to physically restrain himself from reaching out to comfort him, but he didn’t want to distract or disturb him. “First I’ve gotta draw a couple binding and protection sigils around us so just… stay there, okay?”

Logan nodded but Virgil wasn’t paying attention. He drew a sigil on the ground then paused. After a second he rubbed away the chalk. He sat staring at the sidewalk for a moment before he looked up at Logan sheepishly. 

“I… could you help me out?” Virgil asked eventually.

“I thought we established that would be a horrible idea,” Logan frowned. He had told Virgil about his inability to cast spells correct?

“No, I… I don’t need you to do magic. I… I need…” Virgil trailed off abruptly. Logan didn’t prompt him, just sat patiently as he waited for Virgil to speak again. He was just surprised Virgil was admitting to needing _something_ , much less what it was. Then Virgil looked away.

“Nevermind.” He mumbled.

He had been so close! Though Logan supposed that any growth was growth nonetheless.

“Virgil we’ve been over this,” Logan reminded him gently and cupped his cheek. “Talk to me. What do you need me to do?”

“I just… I need help getting the energies right.” Virgil explained. “When I was working on your charm, Patton ran into me and figured out what was wrong. I was letting my anxieties get in the way and… and he said some nice and encouraging things and… it helped. I’m sorry it sounds stupid. I shouldn’t ask you to say nice things about me it’s-”

“Virgil I would do that happily,” Logan cut him off with a smile. It was true. One of the things getting him through this nightmare was the idea that once they were woken up Logan would get to introduce Virgil to his parents, and to Remy and Emile. That they would see just how happy Virgil made him and be proud of him for finding love in the middle of an apocalypse. He could already see the fond look Remy and Emile would exchange as Logan showered praise on his boyfriend and the pride in his mother’s eyes and the hug his father would give Virgil. Just the thought made him smile even wider.

“There are so many things to say I don’t know where to begin. For one, you are quite possibly the strongest person I’ve ever met.” Virgil scoffed at that but Logan found it unworthy of a response so he continued. “I mean it. You’ve been through so much in only these last few weeks and the rest of your life as well. Yet it hasn’t broken you. It was not even a month ago you learned of your abilities, and yet you are prepared to risk your life to speak with a _demon_ on the off-chance that it might give us information we can use. You are always ready to help others no matter what you may have to sacrifice. It is an honorable trait, even if you may occasionally take it to the extreme.”

Virgil laughed quietly and took a deep breath, which indicated he was beginning to calm down. He gestured for Logan to continue as he began to draw. Logan began to stroke Virgil’s cheekbone with his thumb though he doubted Virgil even noticed.

“The speed at which you have begun to master your abilities continues to impress me,” Logan said. “You are not a master yet and I will not lie and say you are. But you are far beyond what one would expect you to be, and I sincerely doubt it is the result of your abilities. It is you, because you are capable, and strong, and simply amazing in every way.”

Logan was on a roll now, if Virgil did not stop him soon he wouldn’t stop at all. There were so many times Logan had held back a flirtatious comment, a compliment, or a flattering statement because of Virgil’s emotional state or the fact that they were surrounded by the others. Now they were all spilling out of him at once. Thankfully Virgil finally looked up at him with a small smile and Logan managed to keep his mouth shut from there.

“Thank you,” Virgil said softly. “That… that helped a lot.”

“I’m glad,” Logan replied. “And I will continue to say those things and more for as long as I am able.”

“It’s time for the last part of the spell,” Virgil said with a nod. “I… I need to draw on your hand.”

“Alright,” Logan shrugged. He was mildly disappointed because he had to pull his hand away but he held it out to Virgil so he could draw the rune on it.

“I bind my soul to thee,” Virgil chanted, slowly drawing the rune on Logan’s hand in the same color as the light dancing around them. “Until I wish to part us. I give thee my trust.”

That was the incantation yet Virgil didn’t let go of his hand. Logan was opening his mouth to ask if there was a problem when Virgil added one more line: “And my love.”

Logan inhaled sharply at that and had to force his hand to remain still as Virgil finished the last line so he didn’t haul him in for a kiss. Virgil had only told him he loved him that morning and even now this, this was the first time he’d said it aloud. Not to mention the note had said ‘I think’ on it. Now Virgil thought it important and true enough to be necessary in an incantation to bind their souls. Virgil hurriedly let go of his hand and looked at him with concern.

“That wasn’t part of the spell,” Logan broke the silence.

“Oh,” Virgil sighed. “Yeah, well… I just thought it worked better I guess? Was that okay?”

“Very,” Logan grinned. “It was very okay.”

Virgil smiled back at him for a moment, love and adoration evident in every muscle of his body. Logan still couldn’t believe it was meant for _him_. Virgil’s smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he swore then to keep Virgil smiling as long as he could.

“Shit, I’ve still gotta do mine.” Virgil realized abruptly.

Virgil switched the marker to his right hand and made the motion to begin but paused again. That was odd. He had successfully drawn the rune on Logan what was different here. Oh, right. Logan was nearly ambidextrous, but Virgil quite honestly was almost completely useless with his non-dominant hand. Logan gently covered Virgil’s hand with his own and the boy looked up at him.

“I’ll draw,” Logan offered. “You cast.”

Virgil nodded and Logan began to guide his hand, only having to glance at the sigil once as he still had Remus’s description on his mind. Virgil repeated the incantation and the two waited. And waited.

Then it felt like something within him finally snapped into place as his soul expanded. Logan had expected to be able to feel Virgil’s soul but now he felt as though him and Virgil were one and the same. All of Virgil’s hopes, dreams, and fears, were Logan’s as well. Every nervous thought, every loving comment Logan could feel as if they’d come from his own mind. He had never felt anything like it. It was simultaneously too much and not enough and he could feel a warmth spreading through him bonding beautifully with the electricity of his own abilities and he gasped, reflexively gripping Virgil’s hand as he grew accustomed to the feeling.

“Are you okay?” Virgil asked.

“Yes,” Logan replied breathlessly. “My apologies, I wasn’t expecting my magic to react to the spell. It overwhelmed me for a moment.”

“It’s okay, kinda caught me off guard too,” Virgil chuckled. “Do… do you feel it too?”

“If by ‘it’ you mean you,” Logan said. The warmth within him was comforting but the way it clung to his own magic made him pause. “It may not be quite the same as I feel you more than I do your magic, but is this how you feel all the time?”

“Kind of,” Virgil admitted. “But, just the magic not… not _all_ of you like I do now.”

Oh, no, that hadn’t even occurred to him. Logan’s self-consciousness, fear, trauma, Virgil could feel all of it. Logan felt himself tense up and he forced himself to not pull away.

“How do you feel?” Logan asked, trying to remain calm. Logically he knew Virgil would one day learn of those things if he didn’t know already. But not this in-depth, and he never imagined Virgil would have to actually _feel_ them. “There are some ugly parts of me I was hoping you would never see.”

“I think you think you’re a lot darker than you actually are,” Virgil said with a small smile. “I feel pretty good. What about you? We’ve learned how screwed up my anxiety can get with magic, is it okay?”

Logan took a moment to truly feel Virgil’s soul within him. He looked past the love and the warmth toward the fear and he felt it. A dark weight that made him think of white eyes and black fur and made his shoulder ache with phantom pain. It didn’t seem to be doing anything other than making Logan think of things he wanted to avoid.

“There is...something,” Logan admitted. “It doesn’t seem harmful, but I can feel it there.”

“I’m sorry,” Virgil sighed. “I wish you didn’t have to feel that or deal with that… again. I’m sorry it’s my fault, I should just be able to cover it up or something so you don’t… so you don’t have to feel it too.”

“Virgil as soon as Remus gave me the spell I knew I would be able to feel it,” Logan promised. He’d ignored the thought but it was true. “I’m alright, I swear it. And we both know what covering up the negative parts of you can do. You don’t have to protect me from it. It can’t hurt me.”

“Okay. Well, I should probably let you out of this circle so you can get to the person, huh?”

“That would be ideal.”

Virgil stood and efficiently opened the circle for Logan. He slowly climbed to his feet, ignoring the ache in his shoulder as he did so. It wasn’t real, he wouldn’t treat it as such. Except when he raised his arm a flash of pain shot through his shoulder and he winced. He forced himself to place his hand on the woman’s forehead, palm down, and turned back to Virgil.

“Are you ready?” Logan asked.

“Will it still work if I close the spell circle again? It’ll be hard to get the sigils right without it.” Virgil replied

“I believe so, yes.”

Virgil released a relieved sigh and closed the circle once more, again surrounding him in ethereal violet light. “Okay, I’ve gotta do this before you go into the mind, right?”

“Yes otherwise your soul’s anchor to your body will overpower its tether to mine,” Logan answered. Why did he keep asking this? He knew trying to back out would do nothing but he just...even the best case scenario was Virgil being upset by the demon. Why were they even going through with this? “This is your last chance to back out. I fear I know your answer but for my own sanity I must ask once more: are you sure you wish to do this?”

Logan felt Virgil’s fear rise and he finally knew for certain. Virgil was as keen on this idea as Logan was. But Logan was in danger so he was doing it anyway. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” He said.

Logan checked the mental defenses once more as Virgil redrew the sigils again. Still nothing. That unsettled him even more than the plan. There was something going on, and he didn’t like it. He looked over at Virgil and had to instantly look down at the ground, neck warm and red. Virgil had been attempting to draw the grounding sigil on his chest and been doing so by pulling the collar of his shirt down and exposing his collarbone. Logan took a deep breath to focus himself. Except when he looked up again Virgil had entirely removed his shirt exposing his chest. Logan felt his breath hitch as he looked his boyfriend over because in that moment he did not understand how Virgil could ever feel an ounce of insecurity. He was completely gorgeous. Then Virgil was locking eyes with him and Logan looked away hastily, his face growing red as well. Great, wonderful. Then he felt Virgil’s emotions swelling in a way that felt suspiciously like self-consciousness and Logan simply could not allow that.

“Stop that,” Logan demanded. “I can _feel_ your self-consciousness and trust me, it is _entirely_ unnecessary.”

“Yeah well when you can get my brain to believe that, I’ll never say no to you again.” Virgil joked, as red as Logan as he put back on the hoodie but not his shirt. 

“Challenge accepted,” Logan smirked. He wanted to shrug but decided not to make Virgil even more guilty then he did for Logan’s metaphysical injury.

“The last thing I have to do is say the incantation, then… then you’ll go into their mind and I’ll talk to the demon… again.” The last word was quiet but Logan was paying enough attention to hear it. How, when, what? When on Earth had Virgil talked to the demon? That certainly explained why Virgil had been so opposed to it, even more so than expected. It also meant there was yet another secret Virgil was keeping from him and lying to him about. “You ready?”

Logan fought against the anger swirling inside him and took a deep breath. He could be angry later, when they were safe back with the others. Right now they were trying to commune with a demon. Logan could not afford to be distracted.

“Yes, do it,” Logan replied.

“I’m sorry, I’ll tell you later,” Virgil swore. Logan couldn’t help but feel it was too little too late.

“Bind me to this earth and free my soul from this body,” Virgil began to chant. “Protect me on this journey, and ensure my safe return.”

Then Virgil froze up and Logan summoned forth his magic with even less resistance than usual. Logan tried to be unconcerned as he watched Virgil for a few moments to see if anything happened. When nothing did Logan deigned it time to enter the woman’s mind.

As usual Logan stood in a tornado of debris as the woman’s mind constructed itself fairly quickly. Perhaps due to the lack of resistance to him. In any case, Logan hardly had to blink before everything stopped and he found himself in the center of a shopping mall. If he had to hazard a guess, he would say that the storefronts represented each part of the layer, similar to the doors in Virigl’s mind and the tapestries in Remus’s. Logan nearly startled when he looked over and saw Virgil’s form next to him, shifting between solid and translucent like a mirage.

“Welcome to the mind, Virgil,” Logan greeted him, motioning to the space around him. “Now I would like to finish this as soon as possible, but I do not know where the demon would be. Normally I would simply have you lead the way but you likely have no ability to defend against any traps as you are not fully here as I am. So I will go first, and you will steer me.”

“Okay,” Virgil nodded. He paused for a moment then suddenly shivered violently.

“Are you alright?” Logan asked immediately.

“Yeah I’m okay I just… I found it, this way,” Virgil said. 

Virgil pointed toward the escalator on the other end of the mall and Logan squared his shoulders. He began to walk over, eyes constantly darting around and footsteps conscious. He made sure to stay a few steps ahead of Virgil as they walked. They had to pause twice so Logan could break through the barriers separating the different levels, the second barrier being just in front of the escalator. Of course the demon would be on the layer containing a person’s hopes and dreams. Logan rolled his eyes as they walked up the escalator. He was once again on guard when they saw the black, shadowy mass inside the Hot Topic, it’s glowing red eyes fixed on them. Or more specifically, on Virgil. He stopped and put his arm out in front of Virgil, even though theoretically the demon should not be able to hurt him. Hopefully

“That’s it Logan,” Virgil told him. His voice shook horribly. “That’s the demon.”

“We are not getting any closer than is absolutely necessary,” Logan promised and made sure his voice was even. Virgil was already panicking, Logan could not afford for him to know just how terrified he was as well.

“Okay,” Virgil nodded. “I think I can hear it from here, I’ll… I’ll try.” 

Virgil cleared his throat before speaking again, this time with his voice raised so it could reach the demon without them getting closer. 

“Hello,” Virgil called. “We… um…we are here to talk to you about Fove.”

There was a beat of silence but based on Virgil shuddering the demon had spoken. Logan desperately wished he could take Virgil’s hand but with Virgil incorporeal, his hand would just pass straight through him.

“Well it wasn’t like you were very nice last time,” Virgil replied. Logan supposed he had a point though attempting to be snarky just then seemed odd timing.

“That-” Virgil swallowed. “That wasn’t the truth. Besides, I have other things to talk to you about right now. What do you know about Fove?”

Suddenly Virgil froze in the corner of his eye and Logan looked away from the demon to find his boyfriend staring at him fearfully. Oh great. What had the demon said now? 

“Don’t you dare talk to me about Logan,” Virgil warned, keeping his eyes on Logan. Oh. Logan felt his eyes widen and he forced himself to keep his mouth shut. “Or any of them.” 

“That’s not my name,” Virgil protested. “And you’re wrong. You… you have to be wrong.” 

“Virgil what’s going on?” Logan asked with a frown. Something was happening and it did not sound like intel gathering. Something was wrong.

“No,” Virgil shook his head. “No… I didn’t do that. They… they left me. They didn’t die… why would they be dead. I didn’t do anything to them!”

Wait who was dead? Logan frowned as he tried to puzzle out what exactly was happening. The demon couldn’t be talking about the others, right? There was no way they had been found, not with their precautions and wards. Perhaps Remus? Logan felt a jolt of panic but calmed himself as he considered the rest of the statement. Then Virgil was falling on the ground as he listened to the demon and Logan hurriedly knelt down next to him.

“You don’t control me!” Virgil cried desperately. “You’re lying to me!”

‘Come on, Virgil,’ Logan thought. He resisted jumping into the conversation, but the demon could hurt him if he did and he knew what that would do to Virgil right now. Logan had the feeling he had already been threatened. But every time he saw Virgil flinch he grew closer and closer to snapping. God, he looked terrified.

“No” Virgil tried. Then he seemingly got himself together enough to say: “You are going to tell me about Fove. Now.”

Another period of silence before Virgil grew even more fearful.

“What?” Virgil asked. “What the hell do you have to say now?”

Silence.

“How-” Virgil started. His panic had fully returned, Logan could feel it rising through the soul bond. “How do you know where we are?”

Fuck fuck fuck-

“SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THEM!” Virgil screamed before turning to Logan, a desperation and fear in him that horrified Logan to his core. “We have to get out of here. We have to call Remus. Now.”

Logan was so completely and utterly confused and wanted to know what was happening. Why did they need to call Remus, how did the demon know where they were? But Virgil had left no room for compromise so Logan simply nodded and found the woman’s forehead beneath his palm. He closed his eyes and transported both of them back to the material world. He barely had time to stand up before Virgil was back in his body and scrambling to his feet.

“Call Remus, tell him he was discovered. It was my fault. He has to get out, now!” Virgil screamed.

Logan’s eyes widened and he immediately pulled the burner phone out of his pocket. He ran a hand through his hair as he paced. Normally he’d force himself to remain still but Remus wasn’t answering the damn phone. Logan felt he had the right to panic.

“Come on, come on,” Logan muttered before there was a beep and he heard Remus’s voicemail message. He hung up and redialled but still there was no response. This time Logan left a voicemail. If Remus wasn’t answering then Logan needed to find out what happened so he could figure out what to do next.

“You are going to pick up this damn phone so I can tell you _get the hell out_ ,” Logan said into the phone. He was so beyond frustrated at this point. He did not care anymore if his words were harsh because he had known something like this was going to happen yet they had done it anyway and now Remus could be killed! “We went through with the stupid conversation and now the fucking demon knows, it knows you aren’t loyal. So get the hell out before you get yourself killed or I swear to God I will burn Fove to the ground myself.”

Logan rounded on Virgil as he shoved the phone back into his pocket. “Damn it! What the hell happened in there?!”

Virgil finally managed to take apart his spell circle. Logan felt his anger as well, though he did not need the soulbond for that as Virgil immediately grabbed each of his talismans and smashed them to bits so the pieces were littered across the sidewalk. 

“Fuck!” Virgil screamed. “It was my fault! I got him caught cause of my damn POWERS! The damn demon was right!”

“We can worry about that later,” Logan stopped him. If they were found they could not worry about who’s fault it was because currently all of them were in danger. They had to relocate and find Remus too. Of course that was assuming Remus was not already dead. Or the others hadn’t been found. “Right now we need to get back to the others and get in contact with-VIRGIL GET DOWN!”

Logan barely had time to throw himself to the ground before the gunshot from the cultist he’d managed to spot rang out across the clearing. He looked over at Virgil and found him on the ground unharmed thankfully. Logan growled deep in his throat as he climbed to his feet. They did not have time for this! They were all in danger, Virgil was in danger, Remus was in danger, they did not have the time to pick fights with random cultists! Virgil was scrambling to draw a sigil on his hand and Logan was raising his arms and summoning his magic when Virgil shouted “barrier!”

A dome of purple light sprung up around Logan just in time for Logan to run into it. He didn’t. He fucking didn’t. Virgil had put a fucking forcefield around him. And not surprisingly, when Logan looked at Virgil he was laying on the ground defenseless. Virgil grabbed for his gun and shot one of the cultists but Logan slammed his fist against the barrier. His magic went into the punch as well but nothing happened.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Virgil was stuck out there, alone, while Logan was trapped in a magic barrier that Virgil himself had put up! What the fuck was he thinking! Logan kept hitting the barrier and cursing under his breath as he tried desperately to get out. Virgil had left himself basically defenseless! He should have put himself in a barrier, instead of sidelining Logan! Instead he had to watch helplessly while Virgil fought off seven armed cultists on his own. 

Virgil managed to get to his feet and stand with Logan to his back because at least he had some sense. Not that Logan was tempted to praise him considering the absolute idiocy of what he had just done. Logan had half a mind to stop the fight just so he could yell at Virgil. But instead he couldn’t do anything! His magic flared up with his anger and one of the cultists flew back into a tree. Oh thank God. Logan sighed in relief. He could still use his magic. Logan stopped trying to dismantle the barrier just long enough to see Virgil knock down a cultist but before either of them could react another cultist charged forward and stabbed Virgil in the shoulder. 

Logan felt a flash of fear and pain that wasn’t his own before he felt the soulbond snap completely as Virgil stumbled backward. He didn’t scream but the amount of pain he must have been in for the bond to snap, well.

Logan finally understood what people meant when they said they saw red.

Logan’s magic danced just below his skin as he clenched his hands into fists. Remus was possibly dead, their friends were in danger and now Virgil was hurt. Logan was beyond angry, beyond fury. This was pure unadulterated rage, and Logan knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

Logan thrust his hands out in front of him and his magic responded. The cultists went flying backwards. One split his skull on the sidewalk as he was slammed down, another got his bones shattered when he was slammed into a tree, a third’s spine snapped against the back of the bench. Most satisfying of all was that the cultist that stabbed Virgil’s head spun around and Logan could hear the crack of his neck as he fell to the ground, dead instantly. 

The anger was intoxicating. It felt amazing to finally acknowledge his pain and his fear and his irritation. The feelings he’d cast aside for the sake of his magic and his friends and his boyfriend. Not to mention the power. To finally use it...it felt like Logan could do anything. He looked down at his hands in awe. With the power he had he-

Then Virgil fell and the barrier around Logan did too but Logan barely noticed as he snapped out of his trance. Oh God. Oh God what had he done. Blood coated the sidewalk and the cultist by the tree was laying in a crumpled heap that should be impossible with basic human anatomy. No no no, this couldn’t be happening again. 

Fuck, no, he needed to focus on Virgil. He had to focus on Virgil because Virgil was hurt and bleeding and trying to remove the knife which would make him bleed out. Logan kneeled down next to Virgil and grabbed his hands to stop him with a shake of his head. Normally he would be able to verbally tell Virgil no but not right now. Virgil stopped attempting to remove it but did keep his hand there to hold it steady. Logan was thankful because his hands were shaking way too much to stabilize the knife.

“Remus,” Virgil said. His voice was rough and hoarse but he managed to get out two more words. “Call… Remus.”

Logan didn’t know what to do. Virgil was literally bleeding out in front of him but Remus could already be dead so all of this would be for nothing because without him there was no way they would get the spell. That fact and the fact that the knife was in his shoulder and not any vital organs persuaded Logan to attempt one more time. He called Remus’s number yet again but still heard nothing but his voicemail message. Fuck.

“Fuck,” Virgil voiced Logan’s thought before he shifted and the pain made him audibly hiss. 

“Shit, sorry, I’m okay we just,” Virgil hissed. “We need to get back to the others.”

Logan didn’t even try to speak, knowing his voice would fail him. Instead he nodded and helped Virgil climb to his feet and began the trip to the car. It felt much farther than Logan remembered, though that could be due to the pained noises Virigl kept making and the tears on his face as he slowly grew paler. Logan held him up and kept the walk as painless as possible but there was only so much he could do. Eventually he got Virgil settled into the passenger seat and hurried to the driver’s seat as fast as he could. He needed to get Virgil to Patton as soon as possible before he lost too much blood.

Logan knew he was panicking, he just wasn’t sure why. Most likely everything. The gas pedal was practically on the floor with how fast Logan was going. With every small bump Virgil would groan or hiss and Logan would just go faster. He tried desperately to ignore the tears on his boyfriend’s face and the blood he would need to wash out of his car. Not to mention the blood on his own shirt and hands. And the sidewalk. And the bench. And the tree.

It was so much blood.

The drive was a blur of panic as Logan tried to focus on the road, but his thoughts kept getting redirected to what he had done, to Virgil, to Remus, everything. Finally they pulled up to the motel and Logan got out of the car as fast as he could. When he helped Virgil out he was much slower and more careful. Logan failed to ignore the pained noises Virgil made as they walked and felt bad for the way they made him tense up but he hated hearing the people he loved be in pain when he could have done something to stop it. Though in this case he _had_ done something, only the wrong thing and far too late.

When they reached the door Logan struggled for a moment to open it with how he was holding up Virgil and his hands being slick with blood. Eventually Logan got it open and was midway through helping Virgil inside when his eyes landed on the couch and he froze.

Remus was there. He was mostly uninjured, out of Fove, with Patton tending to him. He was okay. Remus smiled at them when they entered, apparently not noticing Virgil’s state yet.

“Hey guys I-” He stopped when he properly took in the scene before him. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?”

“Patton help,” Logan pleaded instead of answering. His voice cracked from panic, suppressed tears and the yelling he’d done while in the barrier. Patton got to his feet and scrambled to Virgil’s other side.

“It’s okay, it’s not that bad,” Virgil tried to reassure them. He failed miserably. 

Once Patton and Logan had gotten Virgil settled and Logan was sure he wasn’t going to keel over dead Logan stumbled back a bit so Roman could sit at Virgil’s side. He looked up and saw Remus again. Before he thought better of it, he ran forward and pulled Remus into a tight hug, a sigh of relief leaving him as he did. Remus wrapped his arms around Logan as well without hesitation, clearly not caring about the blood on Logan’s shirt.

“You scared me,” Logan whispered, his voice incapable of anything else. “I thought…”

“I know, I’m so sorry my Little Warrior. So, so sorry. I wanted to call you back but I didn’t have time,” Remus explained quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Logan wanted to be angry, but he honestly did not have the energy to with everything else going on. He was just happy Remus was alive and with them instead of dead or captured. Not to mention it was one less thing to worry about, even if it brought everything else closer to the surface and his magic along with it. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“I’m glad you’re okay too,” Remus said. “Plus now we get to spend more time together!”

“I suppose that is one good thing to all of this,” Logan admitted.

“More than one good thing,” Logan felt Remus smile from how close their faces were in their hug. “I got the spell.”

“Oh thank the stars,” Logan muttered and slumped more into Remus. Finally.

“Yeah, that’s why I didn’t have time to call you back,” Remus replied. “I’m just glad it turned out okay. Also cause now I don’t have to go back there.”

Logan was just about to respond when he heard Virgil scream and Logan immediately scolded himself for letting himself get distracted. Virgil was hurt yet here Logan was, hugging his friend and having a conversation. Even if Virgil wasn’t hurt, after what he did maybe he should not be hugging Remus anyway. He pulled away and stumbled over so he was standing behind Roman while Patton applied pressure to the wound they all had just pulled the knife out of.

“Sorry,” Virgil mumbled and Logan clenched his hands into fists. Of course Virgil was apologizing.

“It’s okay Virgil, it’s alright,” Roman promised. “It’s alright, sweetheart.”

“It hurts,” Virgil whined and it took everything in Logan not to shove Roman out of the way so he could take Virgil’s hand. He wrapped his arms around himself instead and simply waited.

“I know kiddo,” Patton said. “How about we get you some of those pain meds, this is gonna take a little longer than I hoped.”

Virgil nodded and turned to Remus before beginning to ramble through his tears as Logan hurried to retrieve the medicine Patton had mentioned. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. It’s my fault. He was stalling he wanted to hurt you I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Shut up,” Remus sighed. “We can talk about this more later, because I doubt you’ll remember anything I say now. But just know it’s not your fault, okay? There was no way I was getting out of that without getting caught at some point.”

“Okay,” Virgil relented. 

“Here you go, Patton,” Logan spoke up, voice still quiet when he handed Patton the pain meds.

“Thank you kiddo,” Patton replied before he looked back at Virgil. “I just wanna check your pulse real quick, then I’ll give you enough so you can go to sleep, okay kiddo?”

Logan stepped closer, needing to know for himself that Virgil was okay. Patton pressed his fingers to Virgil’s pulse point and pulled a face. Logan had a moment of panic where his breath caught in his throat before Patton smiled and turned to Logan and Roman. 

“Roman, Logan, could you guys step back for a moment?” Patton asked.

“What, why?” Roman frowned.

“Because your boyfriend is a gay dumbass,” Dee answered.

“Despite Dee’s _language_ , he’s correct, and I want to get an accurate heart rate before he goes to sleep. Then you can come back.”

“It’s alright,” Logan muttered with a sigh. “I should probably go anyway.”

He forced himself to look away from Virgil and leave through the front door. His legs were shaking under him and the floor was shifting and he had to go. He didn’t know what to do, or where to go but he knew he had to run. A strangled sob escaped his mouth as he walked and then he was sprinting. He heard groaning metal and tried to grasp on to the little control he had left. He didn’t remember going there but he ended up under the stairs, shaking as he desperately tried to rein himself in. Pressure was pushing outward on every inch of his body but he couldn’t let it escape. His vision was completely blurred by tears, both from the memory and the pain because oh dear God the _pain_. It was actually hurting him but he didn’t care, he wouldn’t let himself slip, not after what he’d done, what he’d swore he would never do again.

But then he heard a skull cracking open against pavement and saw a pool of blood behind a man’s head. He saw someone crash into a tree and fall to the ground, eyes still open but unmoving. He someone’s spine shatter against a bench. He saw Virgil starting to bleed out in his arms.

He saw himself snap someone’s neck.

Another sound escaped him, then another, then another until he didn’t even try to stop them anymore. He couldn’t divide his focus. 

Suddenly a shape entered his blurry vision as a gentle hand reached out to touch his arm.

“Hey, my little warrior,” He heard Remus’s voice. No, no, no, Remus couldn’t be here, not now. He’d only just gotten safe but he wasn’t safe with Logan, he had to go. “Hey, it’s okay. Everyone is safe. I’m okay, Virgil is okay, everything is _okay_.”

“Go,” Logan gasped out. “Get away from me, you have to, you have to get away, please you have to _go!_ ”

Remus dropped the hand that was on Logan’s arm and scooted back a few feet, but didn’t leave. 

“R-Remus, Remus please,” Logan pleaded. He scrambled backwards, trying to get as far away as he could but then his back met the stairs and he couldn’t move anymore. “Please, I’ll hurt you, I’ll hurt you too you’re not safe, please just, just listen to me.”

Remus looked at Logan for a moment, tilting his head in confusion. “Lo, is there something else going on here? I know you’d never hurt me, why are you so scared? We are all safe, at least for now.”

“Not with me, you’re not safe with me.” Logan knew he was rambling but he couldn’t stop, he was so focused on directing his powers inward to keep them away from Remus. Nothing was shaking anymore or floating but his bones were on fire and his muscles were screaming and _someone make it stop._ “You’re wrong, you’re wrong, you’re wrong, I will, I will.”

“Nope,” Remus said. “You’re wrong actually. But you’re clearly not gonna believe me right now. I need you to breathe, okay? You’re so strong, my warrior, I know you can do it. Just breathe and then I can help you.”

“It _hurts,_ ” Logan sobbed before a new wave of pain hit and he cried out again. He couldn’t say anymore, his throat already raw. Remus’s eyes widened as he moved back over to Logan frantically.

“What hurts, baby? What hurts?” Remus said, looking Logan over fearfully.

“Everything. It all hurts, I can’t fucking breathe, but I promise I won’t let it out, I won’t hurt you I promise,” Logan rasped, closing his glowing eyes and curling in on himself even farther.

“God fucking damn it Logan no! You need to stop god damn it! You can’t do this to yourself anymore!” 

Remus was basically yelling, though clearly trying not to as he scooped Logan up and carried him out from his spot under the stairs. Logan tried to stop him, pushing weakly against Remus’s chest as he cried but he had to stop, even the slight movement causing agony to go through him once more. Remus practically threw him into the back end of the car, though he was still somehow gentle in his anger, before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car, driving at least fifty miles per hour over the speed limit until they reached an abandoned warehouse.

Once they got there Remus scooped Logan up again and Logan couldn’t stop himself from crying out at the touch. Remus winced at the sound before carrying Logan inside and setting him on a box. He disappeared for a moment before returning. He didn’t say anything, instead picking up one of the smaller boxes and throwing it across the open space with a yell. Logan winced at the sound but tried not to show it because he didn’t want Remus to feel bad. He bit his lip against another sob. 

Suddenly Remus picked up another one of the smaller boxes and launched it at Logan. Logan felt his powers rise up and he heard himself yell in fear. He closed his eyes, not able to witness whatever horrible thing was going to Remus but all he could hear were his own whimpers. He tentatively opened his eyes to see the box floating inches from his face. He blinked and the box shot to the side, exploding against the far wall of the warehouse.

“There you go!” Remus said from where he stood a few yards away from Logan. “Now do it again, or I’ll throw another box at you!”

Logan didn’t understand, why would Remus be telling him to _use_ his powers right now?! Surely he could see what was happening why would he risk this!

“I can’t,” Logan forced out as he gritted his teeth through the pain. “If I use them I’ll hurt someone else, I can’t hurt anyone else.”

“No one is here except me, and I’ll even leave if you promise to demolish this place or whatever it is you do when you lose control. But if you refuse I’ll just stay and keep throwing boxes at you until you snap.” Remus replied.

Logan wanted to argue but he was quickly losing the battle. But if he just released a little bit he could control it? His magic was screaming at him to do it and as another wave of agony hit he couldn’t fight against it anymore. He forced himself to his feet but he stumbled immediately as his knees tried to buckle. Remus’s hand suddenly appeared on his back, steadying him. He turned toward a large stack of boxes and raised a hand toward them. He screamed and the boxes went flying in every direction, slamming against the walls and toppling over boxes but not a single one even came near the two of them, Logan made sure of that. Remus was laughing uncontrollably from behind him.

“That’s it!” Remus encouraged, nearly bouncing in… excitement? “Do it again!”

Logan knew he shouldn’t, that he shouldn’t risk anymore now that the pain had begun to dull. But the release had felt so good that he just couldn’t stop. Logan didn’t even have to gesture that time. Boxes began flying around them, so fast the wind ruffled Logan’s hair. Some fell apart in mid air, others were destroyed upon impact. The other ones Logan lifted again and tore them apart himself. Then his powers kept going and dust was falling from the ceiling and the walls were shaking and no, no, no they had to get out.

Remus was still laughing as he grabbed Logan’s hand and began running from the warehouse, dragging Logan behind him as he went. Logan stared at him as they ran, at the delight on his face and was surprised to find himself feeling just a little bit lighter. Remus wasn’t scared, or angry like his parents would be, he was happy. Logan just couldn’t comprehend it. He could still feel the crackling in his veins and once they got far enough away he pulled wordlessly on Remus’s hand. Remus stopped and turned to him, still grinning and hair hopelessly windblown as he looked at Logan expectantly. Logan took a breath and took his hand out of Remus’s so he could raise both his arms and face the warehouse. He released every scrap of magic, of fear, of anger, of despair, of emotion that had been building within him in a guttural scream. Then the warehouse began to crumble. The walls concaved inward and the roof collapsed as Logan watched in some sort of horrible awe. By the time the dust cleared there was nothing left but a pile of rubble. Logan had known he was powerful, that he was capable of horrible things but...he’d never single handedly destroyed a building.

Suddenly Logan felt arms around him as a still laughing Remus pulled him into a hug. Logan’s breath hitched in surprise but he clung to Remus anyway. God he’d been so afraid, and he’d been so worried about Virgil that he’d barely been able to register Remus wasn’t being tortured in a horrible white room.

Remus pulled back after a moment, his hands moving to Logan’s shoulders as he looked into Logan’s eyes, his face serious once more. “Okay, now that that’s done, what the hell happened!?”

“What do you mean?” Logan asked warily. That question could apply to many things at the moment and honestly Logan’s muscles still ached even if the pain had stopped and he was completely exhausted. Just because he _could_ destroy a building didn’t mean it wasn’t hard. He was way too tired to try and decipher Remus.

“With Virgil, then under the stairs. What the hell were you doing to yourself Logan?” Remus asked, concern and fear Logan didn’t deserve obvious in his eyes. He wanted to avoid addressing the first part as long as possible so he tried to focus on the second. He knew Remus would be angry, but it was better than horror.

“I couldn’t calm myself down,” Logan answered. He tried to keep his voice steady but he may have been overcompensating to the point he was practically see-through. “I ran so I wouldn’t hurt someone and then you arrived and I couldn’t hurt you. I couldn’t force down my emotions so I did it to my magic instead.” 

Remus just stared at Logan for a moment before turning and kicking a large rock. The rock didn’t move and Logan was slightly concerned that Remus had harmed himself by kicking it so hard. “Damn it Logan you can’t do that!”

“It worked didn’t it?” Logan argued. He didn’t like doing it but he’d used it as a last resort before. He didn’t see the issue if it meant Remus was alive in front of him.

“I.. I” Remus just stared at him. “No! It didn’t work! Cause you were in _pain_. That, that is not a healthy way to deal with that Logan! You can’t… you can’t just hurt yourself like that! Gah!” Remus yelled as he kicked the rock again before he took a deep breath and turned back to Logan, his voice frighteningly serious.

“Never, _ever_ , do that again, you hear me? NEVER!”

“My apologies if I believe pain to be a small price to pay to stop myself from KILLING PEOPLE AGAIN!” Logan argued. His eyes widened as he realized what he said. Remus didn’t even know about his teacher. Oh God and he’d used the plural form so he couldn’t even just say that.

Remus was quiet for a moment before he sighed and sat down on the rock, putting his face in his hands. “So, what? You think you’re a murderer now because you accidentally lost control and killed a few people? Yeah, well you aren’t the only person here that has killed people Logan, and I swear if you go on a rant about how it makes you a horrible person, I couldn’t take it, cause it would make me even worse for _intentionally_ killing two perfectly good people, so don’t even start.”

“Oh that isn’t it,” Logan chuckled darkly. “No, it’s because I killed someone for the first time as a child. It’s that I killed four people today and for a horrible moment I didn’t regret it. Anger doesn’t make me lose control Remus. I knew _exactly_ what I was doing. I just didn’t care.”

“Yeah, well, do you care now?” Remus asked.

“Of course I do!” Logan exclaimed.

“Good. Cause that means you’re still a good person. And also I highly doubt you knew what you were doing as a child, and from Virgil nearly bleeding out on the couch, I have a feeling whatever happened today was to protect him.”

“And you,” Logan admitted quietly, but not so quiet Remus wouldn’t hear.

“See, two people, even more valid,” Remus replied with a small smile.

“How are you not terrified right now?” Logan asked in that tiny voice he hated. He hated how pathetic it made him sound. “I killed four people in an instant. I shattered someone’s spine, splintered someone’s spine, I snapped someone’s neck! Hell, you just watched me destroy a building in _seconds_. Why are you not running and screaming?”

Remus finally looked up from his hands and looked at Logan. “Cause I know you wouldn’t do it to the people you care about. I mean, I slit two parent’s throats in the middle of the night, knowing I was taking them from their kid. We are all capable of horrible things, we just have to trust that we won’t do it to the people we care about. I trust you. Do you trust me, or are you gonna go running for the fucking hills after hearing that?” 

“You didn’t have a choice, you were doing it to protect Ro-” Logan began to protest before he saw the look on Remus’s face. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Remus said. “Thanks for proving my point about you. You’re too smart for your own good sometimes.”

“But in my dream-” Logan cut himself off again. Where had his filter disappeared to? Gah, why did Remus have such a habit of making Logan want to open up?! It was getting irritating.

“I don’t care what you do in your fucking dreams, cause those aren’t real. Roman’s probably told you I have problems with intrusive thoughts, right? You know how many times I’ve been cooking with Roman and thought about stabbing him, my own _twin_. Does that mean I’d actually do it? Absolutely not.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Logan sighed. “Until I found out that getting me to kill and torture the people I love is actually what Fove is trying to do. They want me to be a weapon and if they manage to do that…” Logan trailed off and gestured to the demolished warehouse. “You all won’t stand a chance. I just...I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

Logan wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the ground. So maybe he hadn’t fully meant the things he’d done. But he still did them. His teacher had had a daughter in preschool, and those cultists’ families were going to wake up to find them dead at Logan’s hand. That was still going to haunt him, no matter what Remus said.

“And that isn’t gonna happen, cause we got the spell and we are gonna get out of this, all of us.” Remus paused and sighed. “Look, I know better than anyone that this isn’t gonna go away. You’re never going to forget killing those people, no matter how valid the reason. I just… I want to help you understand that just cause you did it once, even twice, doesn’t mean you’ll do it again, especially with your reasons and motivations. You’re good, Little Warrior.”

Logan felt a tear drip down his face and he hastily wiped it away, hoping Remus hadn’t seen. When had he started crying? He still didn’t look at Remus, even as felt his words make their way into his heart. He hated that he was actually starting to believe him, seven years of shame and guilt whispering horrible things to him. He felt arms gently wrap around him as Remus pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly.Logan clutched onto Remus like a drowning man trying desperately to stay afloat. He didn’t cry again, he was way too tired for that, but he let himself lean heavily against Remus as he hid his face in his neck.

Remus continued to hold him as they stood there, leaning on each other. Logan began to let Remus take more and more of his weight until the other boy was nearly holding him up entirely. His eyes fluttered closed but he forced them back open. He couldn’t sleep, he still had to go back and make sure Virgil was okay and tell the others what happened. But his muscles were so sore, his feet felt like cinderblocks and Logan really wanted to just pass out in Remus’s arms. Remus chuckled and picked him up, carrying him bridal style to the car and placing him in the passenger seat. He then walked around and got on the drivers side, driving back much slower than when they had come.

“I did this for Virgil just last night,” Logan muttered to himself but he caught Remus looking at him. “He was really tired, but I guess I am too. He’s really cute when he’s sleepy. But that’s okay, you’re pretty too.”

“You’re not too bad yourself my sleepy warrior,” Remus replied, reaching over and running a hand through Logan’s hair, his cheeks flushed. Logan hummed happily and pushed up a little into Remus’s hand in a way he knew he would never let himself do if we was fully awake. But that was a problem for Awake Logan, as Sleepy Logan really didn’t care.

“Who knew destroying a building took so much effort?” Logan yawned. “I might not do that again. Unless you need me to, then I might.”

“Hmmm,” Remus said. “I mean, you looked pretty badass. I may need you to just so I can see that again.”

“I guess it is a little cool,” Logan giggled.

“It’s a lot cool. It’s absolutely fucking awesome,” Remus replied with a smirk. 

“Shut up,” Logan muttered, shifting in the seat to hide the blush climbing up the back of his neck. 

“Okay now you’re really starting to act like a sleepy Virgil,” Remus teased.

“Maybe sleepy Virgil acts like me,” Logan countered. “I was here first. Plus I’m smarter.”

“True that,” Remus said. “I know you and Roman love Virgil, but I swear that man is such an _idiot_ sometimes. You’re much smarter than that.”

“Oh we know he’s an idiot,” Logan promised, letting out a long-suffering sigh. “But he’s really brave and I love him, so it’s okay.”

“Yeah, sometimes we love people even if they don’t always make the best decisions.” 

“Is there someone you love that makes bad decisions?” Logan asked curiously. 

“Yeah, my idiot twin,” Remus replied. He looked like he wanted to add something, but he stopped there.

“Yeah he makes bad decisions. But he’s smarter than he looks.”

“Oh, I know. It was really fucking hard to keep this whole cult thing from him, he can be too observant for his own good sometimes.”

“It’s kind of annoying sometimes,” Logan laughed quietly. 

Remus didn’t reply as just then they pulled back up to the motel. Remus once again carried Logan, bringing him upstairs and settling them into the chair, Remus sitting with Logan on his lap, as Patton was still cleaning Virgil’s blood off the couch. Logan would be worried but he trusted Patton, he knew Virgil would be okay. He wanted to stay awake long enough to see for himself though. So, they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...sorry? I didn't enjoy putting Logan through all that I promise! Feel free to screech at me in the comments. On the bright side, it's an interlude week with big brother Janus and Remus...Remus-ing so yeah! We'll be back Wednesday! See ya Lovebugs!


	16. Janus Is Totally A Dad (Even If He Won't Admit It)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at us remembering an interlude and posting it on time!! I'm proud of us and how we've grown. Anyway, here's Janus being a dad and an awesome big brother and a teensy bit of foreshadowing and by foreshadowing I mean Janus telling you what he's going to do in a few chapters XD  
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of blood, worrying, emancipation, shitty parents, adoption, custody battle,

Janus was pacing.

He knew Virgil would be fine. Patton was a badass medic at that point, if he said Virgil would live then Virgil would live. But there was this deep-set anxiety in Janus’s chest that was all too familiar to when Patton would come home with a new bruise. To be fair this was a hell of a lot worse than a couple bruises, but still. He couldn’t believe himself, but he was thinking of extending his offer.

Not that he’d even made the offer yet. But the fact that he was considering anyone outside of Patton and himself was kind of sort of blowing his fucking mind. Patton had always been Janus’s first, second, and probably third priority, with himself in there somewhere only because he needed to be there to take care of his little brother. Then Virgil fucking Tempest had stormed into their lives (heh, Patton would be proud of that one) and completely redefined Janus’s worldview which he did not appreciate.

So Janus was pacing. Patton was on the couch working on stitching Virgil’s hoodie, Virgil was unconscious in the other room, Roman was with him, Remus and Logan were God knows where, and Janus was worrying. 

“Whatcha doing kiddo?” Patton asked, glancing up from his work to look at Janus.

“Pacing, what does it look like?” Janus rolled his eyes.  
“You never pace,” Patton pointed out. “I know you’re worried about Virgil, but is there something else going on? You know you can tell me anything.”

“This is less of a ‘tell’ and more of an ‘ask’,” Janus admitted.

“Okay,” Patton said, setting down the hoodie and giving Janus his full attention. “Then ask me.”

“Well, we’re both pissed the fuck off at our parents,” Janus started then winced. There were probably so many better ways to say that. “Like they’re still our parents but I just...I don’t know if I can trust them anymore.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I can either,” Patton admitted. “What they’re doing… it’s really bad Dee.”

“I know, Marshmallow,” Janus sighed and sat down on the floor. Patton scooted off the couch and crawled into Janus’s lap, snuggling up against him. “That’s why when all this bullshit is over and we get to go home I...I think I’m gonna get emancipated.”

Patton nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“But I’m also worried about you,” Janus continued. “I can’t stay with them, but I can’t lose you either.”

“I don’t wanna lose you either, JJ,” Patton said. “But I understand why you need to go. And we can still see each other…” Patton trailed off, clearly upset at the idea but trying to hide it for Janus’s sake.

“Well that’s where the asking part comes in,” Janus said. “I haven’t told the others, but I’ve sort of been gathering evidence against the cult so we can get their asses arrested after that which includes our parents. But, I could also use it to uh...well to sue for custody of...of you.”

“I-” Patton started. “I… well… I mean they deserve that. I just… I dunno… I don’t wanna be separated from you… would you really be willing to do that?”

“I would do it in a heartbeat,” Janus replied. “But _only_ if you want to. No matter what you choose I am still going to be in your life, I will never leave you, I promise. I’ve just got trust issues and so much other shit that I can’t stay. But if you want to give them another chance then you fucking give them another chance, okay? It’s your choice.”

“I… I do wanna give them another chance,” Patton admitted. “Or at least a chance to explain themselves. But if they go to jail… which they should… well then I’ll stay with you no matter what. I just… I need to give them a chance to explain themselves.”

“Then go ahead and do that.” Janus tightened his grip on Patton. “There’s actually one more part of this though.”

“Okay, what is it?” Patton asked, shifting so he could look up at Janus.

“Well since we’re not the only ones with fucked up parents now...I was thinking of asking Virgil too.”

“Wait Virgil could be my brother too!?” Patton asked excitedly. Janus chuckled.

“If I ask him and he says yes, then yeah I guess so,” Janus answered.

“Well then you have to do that!” Patton exclaimed. “Only if you want to though, obviously.”

“I do want to,” Janus admitted. “Not sure how he’ll feel about it though. He barely fucking knows me, and I’m not exactly, you know, _nice_.”

“You’re very nice,” Patton claimed, snuggling back into Janus. “Plus, I think the two of you have a lot in common, pretending to be all tough but actually being really sweet and all.”

“I am tough!” Janus gasped in mock offense. “And I’m nice to _you_ and only _sometimes._ ”

“You are tough, you’re just also very sweet, JJ,” Patton replied. “I can’t promise Virgil will say yes, but I think he’ll at least wanna consider it. You should ask him.”

“Maybe I will,” Janus shrugged, purposefully using both shoulders just to get Patton to squeak like a fucking mouse, but then Patton just moved his head into Janus’s lap instead. Janus booped Patton’s nose. “He’s basically family already, after all, they all are. Which is really weird, I’m not used to caring about this many people. Is this how you live? God, it’s fucking exhausting.”

“Yeah, but it’s worth it,” Patton said.

“Is it though?” Janus asked teasingly.

“Of course it is! Cause it means I get to have you.”

“You are such a sap, oh my God.” 

“Yeah but you love me for it,” Patton said, smiling sweetly at Janus. 

“Yeah...yeah I do.”

“Good, now help me with this hoodie. I got it stitched up but you’re better at getting blood out of clothes than I am,” Patton said, sitting up and handing Janus the bloody hoodie. “Also, we’ve gotta brainstorm nicknames for my new brother! If I’m Marshmallow, then he’s gotta have one too!!”

“Yeah ‘cause of experience,” Janus pointed out but took the hoodie and stood up. “But whatever, sure. Wait, do you mean nicknames like from me?”

“Yeah!” Patton said. “If I have one then Virgil has to have one too!”

“Like what?” Janus scoffed but his small smile gave him away. Look, the eagerness was cute. “Are we trying to stick to the sweets theme?”

“Obviously,” Patton replied. “But it’s gotta have a reason too. Like, Marshmallow isn’t completely random.”

“You’re right. What’s the most bitter fucking candy you can think of?”

“Hey! Virgil may act all dark but we both know he’s just a kiddo at heart.” 

“What, like an oreo?”

“Yeah! Oh, that’s perfect! I can be Marshmallow and Virgil can be Oreo!” Patton was practically bouncing in excitement.

“Alright alright, Oreo it is,” Janus was trying not to laugh but failing miserably. “Can I go actually get the blood out of this thing now?”

“Yes, you’re free now,” Patton grinned. “Go put all that experience to use for your little Oreo.”

So Janus cleaned the hoodie, making sure to flip Patton off as he left. Then Virgil woke up and Roman took him back in the room to put an actual shirt on. Janus was trying to ignore their conversation and was curled up on the now clean couch with Patton. Then Virgil started screaming. Janus was standing up with his knife in his hand before he even realized what was happening. 

“Dee sit down,” Patton sighed. He had his hands over his ears and looked upset.

“Sorry, instinct,” Janus muttered and sat back down. He opened his arms for Patton and Patton crawled in eagerly. 

“I just wish I could do more to help,” Patton mumbled. “I should be able to do more to make him feel better.”

“You can’t erase pain, moron,” Janus sighed. “It’s either this or he goes shirtless forever and you and I both know that’s not good for the injury either.”

“I know,” Patton grumbled.

“Hey, Pat?” Remus spoke up and Patton glanced at him. “You can’t change the fact that Virgil’s a fucking idiot. You did what you could to help after, but you can’t blame yourself for this, okay?”

“You don’t know him very well, he loves blaming himself for shit,” Janus snickered. “It’s like his favorite hobby.”

“Hey!” Patton objected. “That’s not fair! My favorite hobby is taking care of my kiddos!”

“Does that make Remus one of your kiddos?” Janus asked with a smirk.

“Of course!” Patton replied. “You’re all my kiddos now! No going back!”

“You do realize I’m three years older than you, right?” Remus pointed out.

“Yes, and I don’t care,” Patton said. 

“Good to know,” Remus chuckled.

They heard Virgil making pained noises again and it took everything in Janus not to get in there and beat Roman’s ass. Instead he just held Patton a little tighter and tried to ignore. But try as he might, he eventually let out a sigh.

“Dear God, what is he doing to him in there?” Janus groaned.

“It’s gonna hurt to move it,” Patton muttered. “He’s just trying to help. We all are.”

“I know just...big brother instincts or whatever.” Janus shifted a bit so he could lay his cheek on Patton’s hair.

They heard Virgil make another sound and Remus groaned.

“God could Roman be any worse at this?” Remus asked. “I swear he’s a fucking idiot sometimes.”

Just then Roman came back into the room. Janus suddenly felt a little bad. Roman’s eyes were bloodshot and he was wiping tears off his face as he moved past all of them into the kitchen area. They heard the faucet run for a second before Roman emerged and tried to make a beeline to the bedroom.

“How’s he doing kiddo?” Patton asked quietly before Roman could get to the door.

“He uh, he’s pretty much fine,” Roman answered. “Just the pain as I, you know, moved his arm. But uh I don’t think we reopened anything. Probably.”

“You want me to come in and help? Or we can trade-off and I can finish up for you?” Patton offered.

“No we’ve got the shirt on,” Roman shook his head. “He just...yeah. It’s fine, Pat, I needed to actually help for once, it’s fine.”

“You help a lot kiddo,” Patton replied. “Just let me know if you need anything.”

“That’s debatable,” Roman scoffed quietly. “But yeah, sure.”

“Dude, shut the hell up with the self-deprecating shit, you do that too often,” Remus sighed. “Just go help your boyfriend.”

Roman reached over so he could smack Remus in the back of the head before he followed his instructions and went back into the bedroom. Janus almost laughed at Remus’s pouty face but managed to restrain himself because he also didn’t want to get murdered for waking Logan.

“Oof, tough luck,” Janus sighed. “Don’t you hate getting physically fucking assaulted by your brother?”

“Yeah, though I’ll get back at him,” Remus replied with a mischievous smirk.

“Hey I don’t hurt you!” Patton objected at the same time.

“You literally bit me,” Janus pointed out.

“You told me to!”

“It’s an expression!”

“Well you didn’t tell me that,” Patton pouted.

“Why would I tell you to bite me?” Janus asked incredulously.

“I dunno, you’re a weird kiddo,” Patton shrugged. “You’ve said weirder things.”

“Oh well now I have to know,” Remus said. “What has Dee said that was so weird that you thought he actually wanted you to fucking bite him!?”

“Patton don’t you dare,” Janus warned, but he knew it wasn’t going to work. He mentally rescinded his offer because brothers are the worst.

“He once asked me if bugs were born knowing they could climb up walls, then just accidentally do it one day and just freak out,” Patton started, ignoring Janus’s comment. “Then another time he was talking about some werewolf that would turn from a really buff man during the day to a tiny adorable dog at night. And those are just some of them, I could go on.” Patton smirked at Janus when he was done.

“Yes and there was the whole lasagna is just pasta cake thing, can we move on now?” Janus muttered.

“Oh my God it totally is!” Remus said, his eyes wide as if he had just come upon the biggest realization of his life. “Could someone use lasagna as a birthday cake? Or what if the cake was the meal and the lasagna was the cake?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t done that Pat,” Janus smirked then leaned in close to Patton’s ear and whispered one word: “Vengeance.”

Patton seemed unfazed as he grinned. “That’s a great idea! Maybe I’ll do that next year! Except not the whole cake as the meal part, that would ruin the point of replacing the cake.”

“Why do you never let me have ANYTHING?” Janus groaned. “I have helped _raise_ you, I beat up _bullies_ for you, and yet you do not repay me with any kindness.”

“Oh this is getting good,” Remus chuckled.

“I’m very nice to you!” Patton objected, sounding a little more offended than necessary considering it was a joke.

"Yet I never get to tease you because you never get embarrassed,” Janus whined. “I’ve got to have something, give me a second.”

“Nothing will work,” Patton said. “I don’t get embarrassed.”

“I mean there was that time when you were, what, eleven?” Janus started, smirk back on his face like it always should be.

“Hey no that was an accident!” Patton said frantically.

“Oh my God what did he do!?” Remus asked excitedly.

“Well you see, there was one point Patton tried to _help_ me fight the bullies,” Janus laughed at the memory. “But as you know, Patton can’t fight for shit, so he manages to actually punch _me_ instead.”

“Oh my GOD that is fucking AMAZING!” Remus laughed.

“I didn’t mean to,” Patton pouted. “It was just one time.”

“Well there’s also the emo phase,” Janus pointed out. Patton groaned.

“Wait, PATTON had an EMO PHASE!?” Remus was cackling as he tried not to wake Logan. “That’s the best fucking thing. I have GOT to see pictures!”

“Sadly the pictures were sent into oblivion,” Janus lied easily and was struck not for the first time by the irony in the best liar in the group being able to sense honesty. Anyways, he wanted to embarrass Patton, obviously, but not with stuff from before he came out. He wasn’t _that_ much of a bitch.

“Aww whyyyy,” Remus whined.

“Cause he doesn’t wanna lose kiddo status,” Patton mumbled, his red face hidden in his hands.

“I am not afraid of losing kiddo status, you love me too much,” Janus teased and kissed the top of Patton’s head as obnoxiously as he possibly could.

“Yeah I do,” Patton sighed. “But seriously, truce?”

“Fine, fine, truce,” Janus sighed then turned to Remus. “But you and Roman are still completely on the table and he’s not here to stop us…”

“Ohhh do I have shit on Roman,” Remus chuckled. “But sadly, I don’t have as much faith in my twin status right now, so my lips are sealed… for now.”

“For now it is,” Janus snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do you guys think of Ultimate Big Brother Janus? As always, I'll reply to all your comments, and head over to Copper's end to read about Remus escaping Fove! See ya Sunday, Lovebugs!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, see the thing is. My end isn't even 4k...but Copper's is maybe possibly 12k? Look you get some prinxiety and Roman angst over there so that's why it's long, but on my end, well Logan was asleep the whole time and I've decided it is not my fault  
> ...sorry guys.  
> Trigger warnings: Swearing, joking mentions of murder and such, mentions of injury and blood, self-deprecation, brief mentions of sex, Logan being an oblivious moron, and I think that's it.

Logan was seriously considering wearing his charm at all times.

Of course, he did not have a tendency to fall asleep at random points, so it wasn’t a recurring issue. But he also did not enjoy having a nightmare because he was too tired to think of the charm. He heard someone shouting outside of his dream and shifted, feeling his hand unclench from some sort of fabric. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted. Where was he? What was happening? The last thing he remembered was the warehouse with Remus. Yet now he was rather comfortable and laying on something rather warm. Wait, no it was a someone. But Virgil was never this warm. He got himself to focus and recognized Remus’s shirt underneath him and oh...he’d fallen asleep on Remus. He expected himself to feel awkward but instead he found he didn’t mind. In fact, he had no desire to get up so he got a little more comfortable and closed his eyes again. He wasn’t going back to sleep, he was listening in on the conversation around them.

“Kiddo, you gonna tell us why you smashed the talismans?” He heard Patton say.

Ah, Logan remembered that. They’d both been so angry and Virgil, rather than murder, had dealt with it by smashing the talismans Logan had found him.

“I just… kinda freaked after talking to the demon, ‘kay?” Virgil answered, sounding nervous. “I’m sorry I know it took a while to find them before.”

“Oh I probably should have figured that out,” Roman sighed. 

“I’m sorry guys,” Virgil apologized.

“Actually my mom may have stuff you can use,” Dee spoke up. Okay so apparently they were looking for spell ingredients? Logan was completely lost but he wasn’t invested enough to ask questions. “She probably won’t have everything but she was pretending to be Wiccan. And you can probably find stuff in the Everglades, there’s some weird shit in there, I wouldn’t be surprised if some of it was magic. Right, Patton?”

The Everglades, huh? Logan had to admit it was nice to have a concrete destination rather than wandering the country aimlessly. Although he had to hope the cultists couldn’t figure out their destination now that they had the spell. Apparently he’d slept through what exactly they needed if they were already discussing destinations, but he knew someone would fill him in later.

“Yeah, there’s actually a pretty good chance that  _ stuff _ is magic,” Patton agreed. Logan almost snickered at his obvious reprimand but stopped himself. He didn’t want the others to know he was awake, both because he was still a bit too tired to contribute as he would be expected to and Remus was  _ really _ warm. “You can probably find new ones there. And it’s okay kiddo, we aren’t mad.”

“Okay,” Virgil muttered. “Until then I can do a little practice with elements to try and keep myself up to speed.”

"No-” Patton attempted to protest.

“Look, Patton,” Virgil cut him off. “This spell is gonna take me weeks to be able to do, we can’t waste anymore time. I don’t care if it slows my recovery, I have to at least practice some so we can get out of this mess. I promise I’ll be careful and I’ll eat as much of that disgusting food as you want, but I  _ have _ to practice or we’ll never get out of this.”

“This time I’ll make sure he takes care of himself,” Roman promised.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Virgil grumbled. Logan disagreed strongly and was already planning to remove money from his college fund to pay a nanny for Virgil once this was over.

“Well it’s the only way I’m letting you do any of this,” Patton argued. “I don’t like it, but as long as one of us is there to keep an eye on you and you keep it in that sling so you don’t mess with it too much… I guess in this case I can let you do a little. Just take it easy, okay kiddo?”

“Yeah, sure,” Virgil replied half-heartedly. It looked as though Logan would have to speak up after all as Virgil was clearly not going to follow that advice.

“We can focus a bit more on magic theory than usual,” Logan finally said. “Less practical casting, that should help.”

Remus groaned and Logan looked up to see his head fall back against the seat in frustration.

“Damn it guys you woke him up!” Remus said. Logan reached up and smacked his shoulder softly. “Hey, what was that for!?”

“Be nice,” Logan scolded.

“I’m always nice,” Remus claimed. Logan chose to not dignify that with a response. He sat up just enough so he could look Remus in the eye and glare at him. “Ugh, fine, I’ll be nice or whatever.”

Logan knew that was most likely the best he was going to get, so he nodded and laid his head back down. Why was Remus so warm? Logan was mildly worried he was running a fever.

“For your information,” Logan said. “I have been awake since you were talking about Virgil’s talismans.”

“Oh so  _ Roman _ woke you up then?” Remus asked and turned his head to look at someone, most likely the person in question.

“Apparently,” Logan shrugged.

“I see,” Remus said, his voice low and threatening as he continued to look at Roman with narrowed eyes. Oh dear.

“Look I’m sorry, okay?” Roman apologized quickly. “You can put away the murder eyes. I didn’t mean to wake up your boyfriend.”

“Mhmm,” Remus hummed, sounding disbelieving. “And what if I woke up Virgil when he gets his desperately needed sleep after this? Would you put away the murder eyes so easily?”

Logan was mildly confused as to how those two scenarios compared. Sure he and Remus were what he considered to be close friends, but Virgil was Roman’s boyfriend for over a year. In fact, considering his closeness with Roman as well, he may be the most apt candidate on both sides. So he considered denying Roman’s claim but if Remus didn’t care enough to do it then Logan wouldn’t either.

“Okay that is completely different!” Roman argued. “Virgil’s going to drop dead at this rate, so if you do wake him then the murder is going to happen in more than just my eyes.”

“I could take you,” Remus scoffed. “And it’s what you fucking get for waking Logan.”

“Funny, because I don’t think you’ve ever beaten me in a spar,” Roman pointed out. “I always remember kicking your ass, One Hundred and None Dalmatians.”

“Damn it,” Remus muttered. “Why’d I have to put him through all those damn classes!?”

“You wanted to protect him from the murderous cult constantly threatening to kill him if you disobeyed,” Logan reminded him in a way he considered extremely helpful. This argument was entertaining, however Logan was beginning to fear for his life as he would be stuck in the middle should his friends actually start a fight.

“Well  _ yeah _ ,” Remus said. “But if I’m gonna kill him anyway then what was the fucking point!?”

“Didn’t we just clarify you couldn’t kill me if you tried, Rem?” Roman teased.

“Um, that was entirely theoretical,” Remus replied. “How about we fucking find out?”

“Logan?” Virgil spoke up and Logan nearly sighed in relief. At first a fight had seemed unlikely, but he was beginning to doubt that. “Oh, sorry, nevermind.”

“No please,” Logan protested quickly. “I am not sure what is happening but I am afraid I will be caught in the crossfire. What do you need?”

Virgil chuckled for some reason before focusing on Logan. What on Earth had been so funny? Remus and Roman had been rapidly approaching a physical confrontation that Logan still did not understand the origin of. Logan loved his boyfriend but he confused him so much.

“There are a couple sigils on here that I just can’t figure out,” Virgil answered. “Most of them I can at least get the general meaning, a lot for protection, wakefulness, banishing evil, stuff like that, but there are a couple that I just have no clue on. Could you take a look?”

“Of course,” Logan nodded. 

He reluctantly climbed out of Remus’s lap so he could stumble over to Virgil, ignoring how stiff his legs had been. Normally even if he was that tired he wouldn’t sleep on a person for that long. Something about Remus just made him feel safe, he realized, after finding he felt cold at Remus’s absence. He got close to Virgil and saw him visibly relax. Of course, the tether. Logan had been sleeping on the other side of the room, so being that close yet just out of range would make Virgil incredibly uncomfortable. To make up for it, he leaned down to look over Virgil’s shoulder at the scroll and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.

“Oh you probably don’t wanna touch it by the way,” Virgil said abruptly. Was it hurting him somehow? “When Dee touched it it felt like my powers do, like he could sense the pulling like I do, we think it’s ‘cause he has magic, so it’ll probably do the same to you.”

“That is interesting,” Logan thought aloud. In all his research and experience he had never heard of something quite like that before. It always seemed to be his magic interacting with other things, not the other way around. “The properties this scroll must have to not only contain a spell but be magical itself and to interact with the magic around it-”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Virgil refocused him. “Look, just, Dee touched it and now he is basically glued to my side, so I mean, it’d probably feel better for me if you had that same reaction, but it would also be really inconvenient in general, so just don’t touch it and tell me what these mean.” 

Virgil pointed to three sigils on the paper and Logan shifted a little closer so he could see them better. They looked familiar though he wasn’t quite sure where...oh!

“Ah yes I know those sigils,” Logan realized. “The first is for erasing negativity, the second is a kind of containment rune, and the third-” 

Logan cut himself off as he realized something. The fabric beneath his chin didn’t feel like Virgil’s hoodie or one of his t-shirts. Instead it felt like a button down, or some other professional garment. But Logan was the only one that wore those. He looked down and saw Virgil wearing the purple button down with the stylized black clouds Logan had “purchased” recently as it reminded him of Virgil. He’d asked Roman his opinion on the shirt and been forced to confess he had actually been hoping Virgil would steal it. That must be why Roman had him wear it.

“...are you wearing my shirt?” Logan asked, despite knowing the answer.

Virgil froze in his arms and Logan worried he’d said the wrong thing.

“...yeah,” Virgil answered eventually. “You… you said I could. ‘Cause I needed a button down with my arm. But if you want it back-”

“No,” Logan protested much too quickly. Before he thought any better of it, he moved back enough to fix the incredibly lopsided collar of Virgil’s shirt. Roman was the son of two rather rich people, surely he knew how to fold down a collar. Logan stepped back into Virgil’s space but kept his hands folded behind his back to restrain himself from doing something more impulsive than Remus and Roman combined. “It’s alright, darling. I simply, well, I do not remember anything since the warehouse.”

“That’s okay, you were pretty tired. I’m just glad my yelling earlier didn’t wake you up,” Virgil replied and Logan felt how warm his face was as he reached up and lightly touched his fingertips to the collar. Logan smirked before his brain processed Virgil’s words. 

“Yelling?” Logan asked. “Why were you yelling?”

“Oh.. um…” Virgil hesitated. “Pain? I’m fine now though don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” Logan frowned.

“Yeah I’m sure,” Virgil assured him. “I just won’t be trying to change again anytime soon. I hope you’re not too attached to this shirt.” 

“Nope,” Logan shook his head. That was the absolute last thing he wanted. Seeing Virgil in his shirt for a few days...well Logan wouldn’t be complaining. “I mean uh, no, no you can keep it. As for the final sigil, it’s a bit more complicated, it will act as a sort of transition for the victims of the curse.”

“Okay,” Virgil said. "Yeah, that makes sense.” 

Logan could feel Virgil tensing up and frowned a bit. He elected not to prompt yet and allowed Virgil to collect himself and decide whether or not he wanted to confess his thoughts. 

“You think I can do it?" Virgil asked in a small voice and looked at Logan with nervousness in every inch of his face. "'Cause honestly…well, I’m not sure I can. This is… it’s a lot.” 

Logan paused to consider it. Virgil did have a point. This was the most complicated spell Virgil had and possibly ever would cast. Not to mention there were two of them. Oh, and Virgil had only been casting for about two months. So yes, Logan could see Virgil having some difficulty. However, Virgil's growth in skill and power had been exponential since Logan had begun teaching him. But considering the spells it most likely would be a long and arduous process, and Logan wasn't sure that was the answer Virgil wanted.

“I assume you want honesty?” Logan replied instead of answering. Virgil nodded so he went on. “Then I think yes. However I believe it will take a lot of time and energy, both preparing for it and casting it. I also doubt you will see progress in large increments as you have so far, so you may get frustrated. But I believe with time, that you can do this.”

“Wait really?” Virgil gasped. “You think I could actually do this?”

“Wholeheartedly,” Logan confirmed and kissed Virgil's cheek. He felt Virgil smile and did not bother to resist his own small smile. 

“Oh thank God,” Virgil sighed and leaned back into Logan as at least some of the tension drained from his muscles. “How much time do you think it’ll take? I mean, we do have a horrible murder cult after us, so we don’t have forever.”

“Taking into account your recovery and any time we spend driving…I’m afraid I’m not sure. Perhaps, approximately, six weeks?”

“And that would probably be quicker if I hadn’t gotten myself stabbed huh?”

“Yes that would have been ideal."

“‘M sorry. I keep holding back the group. I’m really sorry.”

“You think  _ that’s  _ why we’re pissed?” Dee spoke up abruptly. Logan was glad he did because Logan was way too confused to deny the ridiculous claims coming from his lover's mouth.

“Kiddo we aren’t mad about that, we were worried about you!” Patton agreed.

“Even Dee was worried,” Roman added. “He was literally pacing for like half an hour before Patton shoved your hoodie in his hands.”

“Oh,” Virgil murmured. “I’m sorry for scaring you guys. I guess I just didn’t think… nevermind. I’m sorry.” 

“Dude of course we care," Remus assured Virgil having apparently paused in his efforts to murder Roman. "You scared the shit out of us. Especially Roman, and you know how I feel about people scaring my twin.”

“You scare me literally all the time,” Roman protested. “Halloween is a nightmare.”

“Yeah well that’s  _ fake _ blood."

“And the spiders?”

“Were… real. But that was  _ funny _ , this was actually scary! A few spiders and fake blood is not the same as watching my twin’s boyfriend bleed out on the couch!”

“I mean, I didn’t though,” Virgil interrupted their micro argument. “But I am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you guys.”

“Oh my God,” Dee groaned. “Virgil. We do not care that you scared us. We just don’t want to lose you, you asshole. Maybe next time don’t put the best person to get you both out of there unharmed inside a MAGIC FUCKING DOME!”

“Okay yeah, I did do that, and it may not have been the smartest plan,” Virgil admitted. Finally, something Logan could agree with. “But at least it kept Logan safe! But I get the point, I’ll think it through better next time.”

“Please do,” Logan agreed and hid his face in Virgil's neck. He repressed the urge to shudder as he closed his eyes against the memories. “Being stuck in that dome and watching you have to fend for yourself, I-...just don’t do it again.”

Obviously Logan understood Virgil's thought process. It would be rather hypocritical of him not to. But being trapped and helpless that...that had been  _ awful _ .

“Okay I won’t, I promise.” Virgil swore. “I’m really sorry I did that to you. I panicked and of course my first instinct was to protect you. But I won’t do it again.”

“Thank you,” Logan sighed. With that discussion hopefully over Logan decided to ensure there was a change in subject. Otherwise people may attempt to console him or ask if he was okay and Logan did not find that appealing at all. He loathed himself for even saying anything to begin with. “Now, Remus and Roman were too busy trying to either commit or avoid fratricide respectively, so was I correct in my assessment? Is Florida our next destination? I heard Dee mention the Everglades, though I’m not sure why.”

“Yeah,” Patton answered. “Our mom had some magic stuff that Virgil can use for the spell, and it’s also only an hour away from the beach so we can get the sand on the full moon. We can get anything else we need on the way.”

“Then shall we make to depart?” Logan suggested. “After the events of the day it would be wise not to remain any longer than necessary.”

“Yeah that sounds good kiddo. Since we have 6 people now we can split the cars evenly. Maybe Logan, Virgil and Dee ‘cause of Virgil’s powers, since Dee seems so much more worried about that now, then me, Roman and Remus in the other car?” Patton offered.

“Look if you knew what it felt like you would be a lot more worried too,” Dee grumbled. “But yeah, whatever, even if I have to deal with their sappy bullshit.”

“I would complain about you guys worrying about me too much but I actually kinda appreciate it right now since my shoulder is still sore, it’ll be kinda nice to not have to deal with that,” Virgil said. “Okay, so we’re putting the scroll in my bag then?”

“Yeah so you don’t have to deal with that too,” Roman agreed. “Me and Remus can pack stuff up, but you’re carrying all the heavy shit.”

“What, why!?” Remus whined.

“You know how you lied to me for two years to join a murder cult?” Roman retorted.

“So, what do you need me to carry?” Remus asked immediately. Virgil chuckled and Logan smiled as well.

Virgil attempted to roll up the scroll so they could begin to move but after seeing him struggle with so many things so far, Logan wanted to help, so he released Virgil and helped him with the scroll before he remembered Virgil's warning when he actually touched the scroll. He felt the magic in his veins practically try to leap out of his skin and all the magic in his head tried to fracture his skull. He managed to get the scroll rolled up but he could resist hissing in pain and rubbing at his forehead when they were done. He wasn't surprised when Virgil looked at him with all the rage of a scolding mother. Logan half expected him to put his hands–well, hand–on his hips.

“I told you not to touch it.” Virgil scolded. 

“You needed help,” Logan tried. “I wasn’t expecting it to hurt. It was not bad and I’m alright now, by the way.”

“Yeah I know,” Virgil sighed. “I feel that all the time, remember? Although not in my head, probably ‘cause of what your powers are. It isn’t gonna actually do any damage but it sucks. Patton could have helped me too.”

Logan ignored the fact that he was currently pouting and instead focused on the ache in his head as his hand moved to his temple. If Virgil felt that all the time...Logan felt awful for ever straying more than a foot from him.

“Come here.” Virgil pulled Logan down and kissed his forehead lovingly. “There, all better.”

“I’m cured,” Logan joked and leaned back down to peck the tip of Virgil's nose. He intended to offer to remain at Virgil's side but was cut off by Dee.

“I suddenly regret my decision to be more accommodating,” Dee gagged and Logan nearly startled. He had forgotten Dee was there.

“Sorry, Dee, you’re already committed,” Virgil retorted. “What were you gonna say?”

“I was going to ask if I should attempt to remain near you whenever possible,” Logan said. “That was not exactly a pleasant experience, and I can only imagine it is worse for you with my powers and all.”

“It’s all good,” Virgil promised. “I mean, it wasn’t at first, but I got used to it, though the feeling is still there and can be pretty uncomfortable I’ve gotten pretty good at ignoring yours and Dee’s abilities.”

“Damn I just realized mine probably flare up basically whenever any of you people talk to me,” Dee realized. “You are not exactly honest people.”

Virgil laughed. “Yeah well I’m definitely part of that problem. But yeah, they do. When you’re around I can actually tell if someone else is lying based on when your abilities flare up if I’m really paying attention, which I’m not normally, but I could.”

“That’s re-...semi-cool,” Dee caught himself. “It’s alright, I suppose. Now can we move this along please? I’m getting tired of just standing here and waiting for you two to have passionate sex on the couch or something.”

“Oh my God!” Virgil exclaimed. “Well, I’m getting tired of my overprotective boyfriend worrying about me, and my friend being mean, so yes we can move along!”

“Dee don’t be mean!” Patton chastised. “No more teasing the cute couples!”

“Teasing couples is what I do, Marshmallow, where have you been,” Dee pointed out.

“Well I’m gonna go help pack. I wish you kiddos luck on the car ride!” Patton called as he left to find the twins. Logan hoped they were alright, though they had been left unsupervised for five minutes so who knew what shenanigans they had gotten themselves into?

“Are you sure you don’t just want to run away to Maine?” Logan offered to Virgil. He was not flustered by the implication Dee had made at all. Though he certainly wouldn't be complaining...

“I’d love to run away from my lying ‘parents’ and come live with you,” Virgil answered. “ _ After _ I wake the world up from an eternal sleep.”

“Fine,” Logan sighed. He supposed they should at least attempt to depart. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that it's so short so you DEFINITELY have to Copper's, even more than you usually do. I hope you liked it anyway and uh, let's just say enjoy this while it lasts :)  
> See ya Sunday, Lovebugs!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, remember how I said last time there would be shit going down this chapter? Well...yeah....  
> Also, I'm gonna be posting a one-shot later today in the collection which is Janus's perspective of a scene on Copper's end, so keep an eye out for that and go read Copper's side!  
> Trigger Warnings: Self-deprecation, panic attack, arguing, fighting, secrets and lies, self-harm in the form of punching walls, anger, injury, blood

Logan decided to ignore the fact that he was still flustered from the previous conversation and make his way to the car with the others. He kept glancing over at Virgil who was fidgeting much more than usual and kept adjusting his bag. He would much rather worry about Virgil instead of what he had done. What he always seemed to do. He shook his head and looked around at the others one more time as well. He knew Roman was struggling but he was already in his car. He caught Remus’s eye and his friend gave him a reassuring smile. Logan managed to give him a small one in return before they reached Logan's car and Logan opened the passenger door for Virgil. As Logan got situated in the driver’s seat he caught a glimpse of Dee practically throwing himself into the back seat and curling up to sleep.

Logan started the car and began to follow Roman as they pulled out of the parking lot on their way to South Carolina. The plan was to drive all day until they reached a predetermined hotel in South Carolina where they would rest for the night before continuing on their way to Florida. Virgil immediately put his headphones on and turned the volume up so much Logan could faintly hear the music. He shared a look with Dee in the rearview mirror before the boy shrugged and curled back up. Logan sighed but refocused on the road before he ran over a pedestrian or hit a car. 

For the most part the drive was uneventful so Logan allowed his thoughts to wander as long as they stayed away from the day before and his own panic. At some pint Virgil’s breathing began to pick up and Logan looked over in concern just as Virgil dove for his bag and got his sketchbook and pencil out. Logan kept glancing at him as he drove and Virigl struggled to draw something. His headphones had fallen off when he frantically grabbed his bag but he didn’t seem to notice. Suddenly Virgil threw his sketchbook and it hit the windshield with a loud thud which only made Virgil’s breathing worse.

“Virgil?” Logan prompted with just enough of an edge to theoretically cut into Virgil’s thoughts. 

Virgil remained unresponsive and did not reply or react in anyway to Logan’s voice. Instead he almost curled up more which was the opposite of what Logan wanted. He had to be spiraling in some way. Logan was unsure as to the source but he knew he had to help Virgil.

“Stop,” Logan said. “I’m not sure what you are thinking, but I know you well enough to see that you are spiraling. What would you like me to do to help?”

“I can’t make it stop,” Virgil muttered, mostly to himself. “Nothing is working, why isn’t anything working!? God I’m  _ useless _ , can’t even get a handle on my own  _ thoughts _ …” 

That was such a blatant falsehood Logan actually made a face as his brain failed to fully process that. He was prepared with a fully structured argument complete with evidence before remembering that there was no getting to Virgil in this state so he would have to shock him out of it and comfort him another way. There was something Logan had been preparing for just this situation, so he may as well use it.

“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much,” Logan began, hoping he was remembering everything correctly. “They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense.”

Virgil froze before looking at Logan. “Are you… are you reciting the first Harry Potter book? From memory?”

“Yes,” Logan answered and avoided Virgil’s gaze. “You told me it was a coping mechanism for you, but I also knew you may not always have it on hand when you need it, so I began working to memorize it to the best of my ability.”

“Oh,” Virgil managed. “That’s… that’s really thoughtful of you.” 

Was it? Logan had never thought of it that way, he just thought of it late one night as a way to help calm Virgil down and had begun work to memorize the book to the best of his ability.

“I suppose,” Logan shrugged. “That was not my motive, I simply wanted to be able to help you when you needed me.”

“But… but why?” Virgil asked, sounding genuinely confused. That would not stand.

“Because I love you, Virgil Erikson,” Logan answered easily. “I love you no matter what you have done, not despite it, and I will continue to love you as we both continue to make mistakes, because that is what humans do. We live, we love, we make mistakes. And that’s okay.”

“Is it though? Virgil muttered.

“Yes,” Logan replied, wanting to argue again but once again remembering it would not do him any good.. “Now, would you like me to continue?”

“Please,” Virgil sighed before changing his answer. “I mean, no I’m okay.”

“Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills,” Logan began again, electing to ignore Virgil’s second response. As expected Virgil leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Logan smiled and focused on the road as he continued, the combination of driving and reciting the book distracting him from his own damaged thoughts.

“...Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist…”

“...He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close.” Logan realized almost too late what the next part was about: Harry seeing the parents he did not remember in the Mirror of Erised. He glanced at Virgil and realized that may not be the best scene at the moment so he jumped ahead. “For the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk....”

Virgil must have noticed because he gave Logan a grateful smile that Logan returned.

“...’Hope you have — er — a good holiday,’ said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant. ‘Oh I will,’ said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. ‘ _ They _ don’t know we’re not allowed to use magic at home. I’m going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…’” 

“I can’t believe you memorized the whole book,” Virgil exclaimed. By the time Logan had finished they had been driving with hours with only an hour left to go. Logan was mildly upset with himself that he did not work to memorize the second book as well, not sure how he was going to occupy Virgil for the rest of the time. Though to be fair to himself it was an arduous process that took a few nights and days in which he was not driving and he had pushed himself quite hard, but he could and should have pushed harder.

“Neither can I, honestly,” Logan said instead. “It was quite the process, yet it took me approximately a week.”

“Damn, a week?” Virgil said. “I mean, I basically have it memorized but that took years. I’m just gonna blame it on your abilities or else my memory looks really shitty compared to yours.” Virgil joked.

“I’m not sure that makes sense, but okay,” Logan laughed. “I still have not read the Chamber of Secrets, but I do have it on my phone for when I get a chance. I don't even know the overall plot.”

“Really? You have the whole first book memorized and don’t even know the plot of the second one? Huh, well we’re gonna have to fix that once this shit is over.”

“Or we do have an hour till we reach our stopping point,” Logan shrugged.

“I don’t exactly have it memorized…I could at least tell you about the plot though, if you want.”

“Please do.”

“Okay. So the book starts with Dobby, who is a house elf, popping up in Harry’s room to tell him not to go back to Hogwarts. Of course though, Dobby has the worst possible timing, because the Dursley’s are trying to make a drill deal and Harry is supposed to be quiet. So, obviously Dobby makes a ton of noise, cause nothing can ever go right for Harry. Dobby runs downstairs and uses magic because Harry is refusing to stay home from Hogwarts. Which makes sense considering Dobby doesn’t exactly tell him why he shouldn’t go. So Harry runs after him then gets blamed for the magic and gets a warning from the Ministry of Magic, and the Dursleys lock him in his room and put bars on his windows to keep him from going to Hogwarts and reaching out to his friends.”

“Why did Harry get blamed?” Logan interrupted. “Could the Ministry not tell it wasn’t Harry? Or that it was magic performed by a house elf?”

“Well you’d think they could, but the Ministry can’t sense who uses the magic, just that it was used and the only wizard nearby was Harry,” Virgil tried to explain, though he thought it was pretty stupid too.

“Would house elf magic not be different from wizard magic?”

“Not in Harry Potter. In Harry Potter it’s just all the same. And don’t ask why, cause I don’t have the answer.” Virgil replied.

"Very well. Please, continue."

“Okay, so Harry is locked in his bedroom literally being abused which should be covered a lot more than it is,” Virgil started. “And the Weasly’s get worried, so they come with a flying car to tear the bars off his windows and take Harry to the Burrow, which is where they live. There’s a ton of magic there and he gets kinda overwhelmed and then they have him use something called floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. Except he does it wrong and ends up in Knockturn Alley instead. Weird crap happens in some creepy shops before Hagrid finds him and brings him back to the others and they meet their new idiot Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart.” Virgil paused suddenly and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, am I going too in depth here? I can just go with a more general plot if you want.”

"No this is incredibly entertaining," Logan protested. "Why is Professor Lockhart an idiot?"

“Cause he’s a complete fraud!” Virgil replied passionately. “You don’t find out until later, but basically he has been finding people that do cool shit, asking them about it, erasing their memories then writing books taking credit for the cool shit himself.”

“Surely that is grounds for a Wizard lawsuit. Does he get exposed?”

“Kinda? But he also tried to erase Harry and Ron’s memories with Ron’s broken wand, so it backfired and he erased his own memory…” Virgil trailed off and Logan gave him a concerned look. “Anyways, enough about memory shit, back to the plot.”

“You were talking about their first meeting with Professor Lockhart, correct?”

“Oh, yeah! Basically Mrs. Weasley is going crazy cause all the ladies are all over him, which I don’t understand. He isn’t even that hot. But, anyways, he forces Harry to get a picture with him ‘cause their famous buddies or whatever. Then they run into the Malfoys and they’re being horrible like always, except this time they’re even worse. Cause Lucius put a magic diary in Ginny’s bag, one that would convince her to open the Chamber of Secrets ‘cause she is lonely and wants the person that is in the magic diary to be her friend.”

Logan supposed he could understand that. Considering how alone he had been during his childhood, how he had lost his only friend, and how desperately he had wanted one again at some points...thirteen year old Logan may have done the same thing Ginny did.

“Why would you say that?” Virgil questioned and Logan frowned in confusion. He had said something?

“What did I say?” Logan asked..

“You said you could understand that.”

“Ah,” Logan sighed. Wonderful job Logan, now you are going to upset everyone with your apparently awful childhood. “I simply didn’t have many friends as a child, and I’m sure you can understand why. I did have one friend, actually, when I was very young. Her name was Morgan Sanders, but she moved away.”

“That sucks,” Virgil sympathized. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t really have any friends either.” Virgil shrugged with his good shoulder.

“At least we’ve made some friends now.” 

“Yeah, and unlike Ginny they aren’t evil!”

“Exactly. What happened with her?”

“Well, she started talking to the person in the journal a bunch, and he basically possessed her before she finally threw it into a toilet and Harry found it. Harry also started hearing weird voices whispering through the halls about killing and…”

“What about Hermione?” Logan asked when Virgil didn’t resume. He was doing well, he refused to allow Virgil to fall back into his thoughts. Besides, he related to Hermione a lot, she may be his favorite character. Not that he was getting invested in works of fiction. “You’ve hardly mentioned her.”

“Yeah she isn’t really in this book much cause she got petrified,” Virgil explained.

“WHAT?”Logan exclaimed before realizing what he had said and clearing his throat. “I mean, that is unfortunate.”

“Hey you like Hermione!” Virgil said teasingly. “I mean, not that I’m surprised. But if it makes you feel any better, she was actually the one to figure out that the creature talking in the halls to Harry and petrifying people was a Basilisk. Oh yeah, and I probably should have mentioned, Harry can talk to snakes.”

“A basilisk?!” Logan scoffed. That was ridiculous. “They’re pests at  _ best _ and...I’m getting real world magic confused with the fictional kind again, aren’t I?”

“Yeah a little. It’s okay though. But yeah, they’re pretty dangerous in Harry Potter. They’re really big and looking them in the eye kills you immediately. But once Harry gets the diary we learn that the person is named Tom Riddle, and we learn about when the basilisk was out in the past, and how it was actually what killed Moaning Myrtle, which is a ghost that lives in the girls bathroom.”

“Oh dear,” Logan shuddered. That sounded absolutely awful, poor Myrtle. “I certainly would not want to spend the afterlife in a school restroom.”

“Oh yeah, she wrecked the place and now no one goes in there. But also, that bathroom ends up being the entrance to the chamber of secrets. Basically Lockhart claims to be able to save Ginny, who has been taken to the chamber, and Harry and Ron overhear and are wondering how he figured it out. Turns out he didn’t and he is just packing up to run like the fraud he is, and so Harry and Ron drag him to the chamber with them to save Ginny. Then Lockhart loses his memory, they get seperated, and Harry has to go off on his own to find Ginny.”

“Well that escalated quickly.”

“Yep! And then Harry finds Tom Riddle in the chamber. He was the person in the diary. And we find out that he is actually Voldemort. His name is some stupid anagram, and using his full name, his middle name is fucking Marvolo, he rearanges the letters to say ‘I am Lord Voldemort,’ and it’s this whole big reveal and shit.”

“You’re telling me,” Logan scoffed. One would think the most feared wizard in the entirety of the Harry Potter universe would be a bit more creative. “That the Dark Lord created his alias using an anagram of the letters in his own...name…”

Logan trailed off as he figured out something so ridiculously obvious he was almost ashamed of himself. An anagram of a name. Or perhaps even multiple names. The name of the cult had been confusing him for quite some time. In latin ‘Fove’ meant obey which he supposed made sense, but it made more sense for a cult aiming to enslave the world. This one only wanted to feed a demon overlord by putting the population to sleep. But if it was an anagram...they already knew of three high-ranking families in the cult: The Faiths, the Oberons, and the Eriksons. Which left only the V...no. Logan’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. No that couldn’t be right. For once in his life he hoped to be wrong. 

Surely his parents would never try to be a part of this. More so they wouldn’t  _ lie  _ to him about it, would they? They would not keep such a gargantuan secret from him. Furthermore that would mean...that would mean Remus knew. But they were friends, why would Remus lie to him? It made no sense.

“Logan?” Virgil asked suddenly. Logan did not even have to look at him to know how confused he was. Logan was the same, only he was slowly growing more and more angry. “What’s going on?”

“I...I think I just realized something,” Logan answered. No matter how he tried to argue it, it was the only explanation. It explained so many things but raised so many more questions, like why Remus had not told Logan something he had every right to know. “However if you don’t mind, I would like to wait and share it with the whole group.”

“...okay,” Virgil relented. “Are you okay though?”

“I’m not sure,” Logan replied honestly. But he knew he needed a distraction before he used his magic to throw their friends off the road. “Please, continue though, I am genuinely invested in this plot.”

“Okay if you want me to,” Virgil said. There was a pause but when neither of them said anything Virgil launched back into his retelling.

“So, they figure out it is Voldemort, and he sends the basilisk to attack Harry so Harry can’t save Ginny, who is dying. Harry is totally losing until Dumbledore’s Phoenix shows up and gives him the sorting hat, and he pulls out the sword of Gryffindor, which he uses to fight the basilisk cause Voldemort took his wand.”

“Harry is not good at keeping track of his wand,” Logan sighed. “But at least he pulled a  _ sword  _ out of a  _ hat _ .”

“Yeah wait until he loses it in a forest in the fourth book. Then breaks it in the seventh.”

“Of course he does.”

“Yeah. But anyways, he gets the sword then stabs the basilisk in the mouth, getting his arm impaled on the poisonous teeth in the process, then destroys the diary and saves Ginny. Then he almost dies cause poison, but Dumbledore’s phoenix comes back just in time to cry magic healing tears on his arm and make it all better. Damn, I wish Dumbledore's phoenix would do that for me right now.”

“God same,” Dee spoke up with a groan. 

“I think we all need Fawkes right now honestly,” Virgil sighed. “Anyways, they get out of the chamber, heal the people that were petrified, and all celebrate and shit, then the school year ends and Harry goes back to the Dursley’s because NO ONE IS ADDRESSING THE CLEAR CHILD ABUSE HAPPENING THERE!”

“RIGHT?!” Dee actually sat up so he could make a bunch of gestures at Virgil Logan did not even attempt to understand. “Dumbledore was  _ literally _ an abuse enabler!”

“He was! And he was the only character J.K. Rowling said was canonically gay, which is just bad representation.”

“Oh my God thank you! Patton loves Dumbledore, I just don’t get it. he’s funny, sure, but he’s an asshole.”

“Yeah, well Patton loves everyone, so I’m not surprised. I didn’t realize you two liked Harry Potter though.”

“We’re not heathens, Virgil. Of course we like Harry Potter.”

“Remus doesn’t, he says it’s too tame, hence why he wasn’t allowed in on Roman and I’s phone calls for two months. I’ve learned to lower my expectations.”

Logan heard himself snicker and felt Virgil’s confused gaze on him. He refused to make another sound, throat clogged up with betrayal and anger. But this conversation was a lifeline he was clinging to until they stopped and he had to confront Remus.

“That is a completely valid reaction,” Dee agreed. “And just as I was growing to like him.”

“Yeah, well he is a unique person,” Virgil mumbled. “Anyways, back to Harry Potter, what’s your favorite book?”

“Prisoner of Azkaban. The time travel is cool, plus it’s so dramatic. Harry almost commits fucking  _ murder _ , it’s great.”

“Yeah that’s a good one.”

“And yours?” 

“I dunno…It used to be the sixth. Now I’m not so sure though… maybe the fifth? I dunno, just a big group of misfits coming together to fight evil, kinda cool.”

“Oh you sappy nerd.”

“Shut up,” Virgil grumbled as he turned to face the front again. 

“Shit,” Virgil muttered. Dee just shifted forward so his head was between Logan’s and Virgil’s.

“You good?” Dee narrowed his eyes.

“Mhmm” Virgil replied. “Okay no, but I can manage.”

“Holy shit you finally learned!” Dee gasped. “I’m proud of you, young grasshopper.”

“Oh my God shut up! How much further? I need more of those pain meds.”

“I believe we’re almost there,” Logan finally said. 

“Good,” Virgil sighed. “Now let’s keep talking, cause I need a distraction until we get there. Who’s your favorite character?”

“Oh, Ginny,” Dee answered. “The book version, where she’s a badass who’ll do anything for her family and won’t take anyone’s shit, not movie version where her only achievement is feeding Harry a cookie.”

“Not what I expected, but fair. Mine is Remus Lupin, he’s like a secret badass and I love it. And I think we both found out that Logan’s is Hermione, which is no surprise.”

“That’s because he  _ is  _ our Hermione,” Dee said and Logan sighed.

“And you’re our Ginny,” Virgil agreed.

“Hell yeah I am. Patton’s definitely Neville.”

“Oh yeah totally. Remus is somehow both of the Weasley twins as one person.”

“Roman’s probably Ron. Guess that makes you Harry.”

Virgil paused as he presumably thought over Dee’s decision. “Um… how though?”

“Well first of all someone has to be. Second he’s an angsty sap who is literally completely oblivious, it’s really sad. You’re basically just like him.”

“Wow, okay.” Logan had all but tuned out the conversation as they approached the hotel they had decided on previously. He took a deep breath as they pulled into the parking lot and began the task of weaving through the tight space and askew vehicles. 

“Don’t get any ideas though. I mean, I know I’m a catch, but I’m not letting myself get tied down to a man.”

“Why are you like this?!”

“You know you love me. Without me you wouldn’t be forced to actually talk to people about stuff.”

“You’re not wrong,.”

“We’ve arrived,” Logan interrupted.

He did not pause or wait for Virgil and Dee, instead Logan immediately got out of the care and stalked over to the other trio. Roman spotted him and gave him a smile but before anyone could say anything Logan threw out his arm and sent Remus flying backwards into a car and pinned him there. If he wanted to he could crush every bone in Remus’s body by closing his fist. He could rip his heart from his chest with a crook of his finger. And he was sorely tempted to at that moment.

“What the HELL!?” Remus screamed. “I’d say you look hot but you’re clearly mad at me and I am FEARING FOR MY LIFE!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?”

“FOVE!” Logan cried. His breath was picking up as he stared into the eyes of a man he cared so much about and who claimed to care about him. He saw the moment Remus realized what was happening as his eyes widened and filled with so much guilt and pain that it was  _ far  _ too late for. “It’s an anagram, isn’t it?!”

“Yes,” Remus admitted finally. “Yes, it is.”

“An anagram of what?” Dee asked.

“Faith, Oberon, Erikson,” Logan answered him praying to the stars, gods, and magic itself that he was wrong, that his intelligence had failed him.. “And Valley.”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Logan begged, despite knowing he was right. He dropped his arm but Remus remained pinned to the car. “Tell me I’m wrong, Remus.”

“They wanted out,” Remus replied rather than answering. There it was. The confirmation. “Your parents wanted out so bad. They tried everything. They didn’t agree with the cult's ways but after what happened…they weren’t bad people.”

“DAMN IT!” Logan cried and felt his magic surge. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I was… I wanted to,” Remus swore, voice small. WHY WAS EVERYONE ALWAYS LYING TO HIM?! What about him was so broken, so wrong that no one trusted him with secrets and felt the urge to lie to him and ignore him? Why were there so many secrets?! He wanted to curl in a ball and just cry, to scream, to let go of everything like he had at the warehouse. With Remus. Who had been lying to him, even then. “But I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m so tired of hurting you guys Logan please, you have to understand. They were trapped in the cult, but not of their own will. They will leave once this is over, I’m sure of it. How does knowing do anything other than hurt you?”

“IT MEANS YOU’VE BEEN LYING TO ME?” Logan yelled. He felt a tear escape and quickly wiped it away, not looking away from Remus. “I cannot believe you had the AUDACITY to make me promise not to keep secrets. You know so much about me, I gave you a chance, and you  _ lied to me _ .”

“I’m sorry,” Remus tried, voice breaking as he held off his own tears. “I’m sorry. There are just some things I don’t know how to tell you guys. I’m so sorry Logan I won’t do it again. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Remus began to cry silently but Logan didn’t care. Logan was the one who gave him a chance, the one who convinced the others Remus could be trusted. Logan had befriended him, grown close to him, allowed Remus to comfort him at his most vulnerable. All because he believed Remus to be trustworthy.

He hated being wrong.

“I had a right to know,” Logan whispered. As another wave of tears threatened to overtake him his abilities came with them and he knew he had to get out. “I can’t do this right now, I, I have to go. Call me if you need me.”

Logan released Remus and did not even spare him a glance as he began to walk away from Remus and the hotel and everything. He knew he would come back, he always did. But for now he needed distance before he hurt someone as he was sorely tempted to do. 

Eventually his walk turned into a run and his run into a sprint and he ran for ages until he was in some alley yet again and his legs gave out from under him. He fell to his knees on the concrete. A sob ripped out of his throat and he buried his face in his hands. Why? He just didn’t understand. Remus was his friend, but he lied! He kept secrets after getting so angry with Logan for keeping one that only affected him! It just...why?

He stumbled to his feet and let out a roar of rage as he drove his fist into the brick wall next to him. He hissed in pain as the pain shot through his bones. He shook out his hand before suddenly he was crying again and remembering his parents and he punched the wall again. The pain tore him from his memories. It was grounding and he needed that so desperately so he punched again with every memory.

Cosi, a punch. 

Studying with his mother, punch.

His father teaching him to drive. Punch.

Remus upset about him keeping a secret. Punch.

Remus hugging him. Two punches.

Him hugging Remus. Two more punches.

By the time he’d gotten control of his breathing and his memories and his own thoughts his knuckles were split and blood was running down his hand. He opened his fist and hissed at the pain it caused.

“Shit,” He whispered just as his phone buzzed. It was a text from Dee saying he had found Virgil. Wait what happened to Virgil? “Shit shit shit.”

He texted back asking what happened and after a few minutes Dee just said that Virgil was fine now and they’d be heading back soon. That was unhelpful but he knew better than to try and get answers out of Dee. Dee asked if he was okay and Logan just replied saying he needed a bit of time to himself but would return shortly as well. He needed some time and space to breathe, not to mention how the others would react if they saw his hand in its current state. 

He took a deep breath and left the alley without looking at his surroundings, not wanting to see the damage he had undoubtedly caused. He wandered the streets for a while, holding his hand out in front of him as to not get any blood on his clothes until he stumbled across a small convenience store and he went inside. He found the medical supplies and considered fully bandaging his hand, but if Dee and Virgil were on their way back (which they most likely were considering the time it took Logan to find the store) then he did not want to be gone for too long or else they may send someone to look for him. 

He sighed and grabbed what he would need to clean the cuts before going to the bathroom in the back of the store and turning on the sink. He used his right hand and his teeth to open the bag of cotton balls. When it came to the hydrogen peroxide Logan didn’t bother trying, he just used his abilities to screw the cap off and pour some onto the cotton ball he was holding. He dabbed it on the cuts, hissing each time as the pain flared from the chemical. He supposed he partially deserved it since he was the one who caused the wounds in the first place. Suffering consequences and all that.

Once he was done with that he used a different cotton ball to clean up the blood running down his arm. Thankfully he had been wearing one of his polo shirts instead of a button-down with long sleeves, so his clothing had been spared. He wiped off the blood as quickly as he could but by the time he did the bleeding had stopped and the wounds had begun to scab over. He sighed and supposed it was time to make his way back to the others. He knew his abilities were sitting just under the surface of his skin but he did not want to use them any more than he had to, knowing flashes would come of them. He was too exhausted to deal with that.

He pulled out his phone and plugged the address for their hotel into Google Maps. He had no idea where he was. He could hardly remember any of the walking he had done and he did not desire to get lost on top of everything else that had happened that night. He wandered the streets, following the GPS until he was at the hotel. He checked the desk to see which key they had taken so he knew which room they were in and opened it to see Virgil with his shirt partially off, Patton taking off his bandages and Roman holding his hand. Oh and the bandages were partially bloody, because of course they were. He caught a glance of Remus in a ball in the corner but the amount of emotion and pain and  _ anger _ that sent through him caused him to just ignore him.

“I left you alone for two hours!” Logan cried and everyone turned to look at him. “When Dee said you all would die without me I assumed he was joking.”

“Yeah well I’d probably have died if Janus hadn’t found me,” Virgil muttered and Logan glared at him. What on Earth had he managed to do now? “How are you doing?”

Still awful, Logan wanted to say. Those couple hours had been helpful but he was nowhere near okay. But that didn’t matter as he wasn’t the one  _ bleeding _ . Well, anymore that is.

“WAIT!” Patton exclaimed before Logan could answer and looked back and forth from Dee to Virgil before settling on smiling at Dee. “You’re not gonna kill him? Does that mean you gave him  _ permission _ !? I’m so proud of you kiddo!” 

In his frustration and exasperation Logan hadn’t even noticed but Patton was right, Virgil had called Dee Janus and Dee had not reacted at all. They all knew his given name but also knew the consequences of calling him that. Logan was rather proud of Dee. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, whatever,” Dee rolled his eyes. “And yes, you can do it too. Can we move on now?”

“Okay but you are definitely getting a hug when I’m done with this,” Patton declared before he continued removing Virgil’s bandages. 

“Logan?” Virgil prompted and Logan looked at him. “How are you holding up over there?”

“I’m fine,” Logan answered, ignoring the tingling of his magic and the pain in his hand.

“Okay, please give me something more than that,” Virgil sighed. “The whole ‘I’m fine’ thing works just about as well when you say it as it does when I say it. I’m not asking for everything, just… give me an honest answer. Please.”

“I’m barely keeping myself from destroying this hotel and everyone in it,” Logan said monotonously and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Happy?”

“Yes.” Virgil replied. “Would you agree to go throw some shit with me once Patton’s done with my shoulder? You’ve gotta let some of that out.” Patton paused to glare at Virgil and Virgil added: “I won’t throw anything else I promise. Just Logan doing the throwing.”

Logan was tempted to say yes as he clenched and unclenched his right hand. But he was exhausted, Virgil was hurt, Roman was most likely angry-

Everyone was too emotionally exhausted and Logan honestly just really wanted to curl up with his boyfriend and his partner and go to sleep.

“Perhaps tomorrow,” Logan answered. “Not...not tonight.”

“Okay, tomorrow.” Virgil agreed before cursing. “Shit!”

“Language kiddo,” Patton scolded half-heartedly.

“Well then maybe you should just leave my shoulder alone,” Virgil retorted.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have run off and reopened it,” Patton countered. “Look, I’m not mad kiddo, after what you learned I understand. But just be more careful, okay?”

“Okay dad,” Virgil relented before Patton removed another layer of bandages and he swore again. “Damn it!”

“What exactly happened?” Logan asked as he walked over. He stood in front of Roman, much closer than he usually would, but it meant Roman put his free hand on Logan’s knee so Logan was alright with it. He crossed his arms tightly and carefully tucked his injured hand under his other arm so it would not be seen.

“I may have ran, thrown a bunch of stuff and punched the barriers of my spell circle,” Virgil answered in one breath. Why on Earth would he have done that? Of all the idiotic things-

“You fucking…” Logan sighed and pushed his glasses onto his head to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Of course you did.”

“Sorry,” Virgil muttered.

“Can I ask why?”

“Um… well…well, you weren’t the only person Remus was keeping something from.”

Logan felt his powers leap to the surface in response to that and he still did not know what the secret was. But of course, there were more secrets.

“What did he do now?” Logan growled.

“I… I’m not sure you wanna know,” Virgil said. “Maybe I can tell you tomorrow once you’ve had more time to process your own shit?”

“Virgil,” Logan prompted warningly.

“He killed my parents to protect Roman and prove his loyalty to Fove.”

He fucking WHAT?! He felt his magic burst out of him just barely before he was able to rein it back in and one of the hotel vases shattered against a wall.

“He what?” Logan pressed, forcing himself to remain calm before it was a person that went flying instead of a vase.

“My parents were disloyal... they wanted to protect me,” Virgil explained. “So Remus killed them in order to protect Roman, and to prove his loyalty.”

Logan honestly could not care less about his reasons. It was another secret. It was another lie. This one wasn’t even hurting him, it was hurting Virgil and Logan could tell it was hurting Roman as well.

“I changed my mind,” Logan declared. “I’m going to throw shit because otherwise, he’s the one getting thrown. Virgil you’re not going, do not even attempt to volunteer to come with me.”

“But-” Virgil tried to protest but Logan didn’t let him.

“I would love for you to accompany me,” Logan assured him. “However you are both weak and injured at the moment, and I cannot take you with me in good conscience.”

“I’ll go,” Dee offered with a shrug. “Apparently I make a pretty good therapist.”

“He does,” Virgil admitted. “Just, promise I can come next time you go throw shit?”

“Of course, darling,” Logan smiled and kissed Virgil’s cheek before following Janus outside.

They walked for a little while until Dee grabbed Logan’s hand and dragged him through a park. The sight made him stiffen for a moment and Dee gave him a searching look that made him feel as though he was staring into Logan’s very soul. Knowing Dee he very well could be. Logan forced himself to relax, at least physically. They emerged from the woods and Logan saw a surprisingly elaborate playground, with bridges, climbing walls, and multiple playsets.

“Well?” Dee prompted. “Do your magic shit.”

“You want me to destroy the playground?!” Logan exclaimed. “That’s public property.”

“I am the wrong person to be talking to about shit like that.” Dee crossed his arms. “So do it while you can still control it.”

Logan sighed and Dee raised an eyebrow at him. Dee was even more stubborn than Virgil when Virgil was being difficult, so Logan sighed again and turned to the playground. He held his hand out in front of him and summoned his magic to the surface, though he hardly needed to do anything considering how it kept pulsing beneath his skin. He flicked his wrist and the monkey bars began to fold in on themselves. He just let his magic do what it wished, only putting in enough effort to keep it contained.

“Did Virgil truly punch his own spell circle barrier?” Logan wondered, already sick of the silence. 

“Yes he did,” Dee sighed. He watched the bars contort with fascination. “I love the kid, seriously but  _ God  _ he is an  _ idiot _ . They all are! You’re the only one who’s like, semi-sane.”

“I agree,” Logan nodded. He moved on to the climbing wall and the rocks were pulled off one by one.

“Like Patton believed in Santa Claus until he was thirteen!” Dee shook his head. “Also yes, he is fucking fifteen. He’s only known Santa Claus was our parents for two years!”

“Santa Claus is real, actually,” Logan deadpanned and Dee gave him an incredulous look until his magic registered and he snickered. 

“Nice try, L.”

“It was worth the attempt.”

“Santa Claus is actually understandable though, that’s kind of common. What I don’t get is why the fuck he was obbsessed with cat ears? Like he wore them to school every damn day, they were blue and glittery it was kind of ridiculous. He’s fucking allergic to cats but he collected stuffed cats like it was his motherfucking religion.”

Logan laughed at that and squeezed his right fist, crushing the climbing wall rocks to dust and letting his magic twist the slides. “My friend Morgan used to collect stuffed animals as well. She actually would pile them around her carefully when she was in a bad mood so only her head and face were visible. If it were up to her she would cover her face as well but Thomas always stepped in.”

“That’s kinda cute actually,” Dee chuckled. 

“It was,” Logan agreed. He was quickly running out of things to destroy but the intricacies of the destruction was draining his magic much more than mindlessly throwing things around, even if it was less satisfying. “I believe I am sufficiently drained. Though I would like to try one more thing…”

Logan brought his hand down harshly and the entire playground collapsed in on itself with groaning metal and a crash. Logan nodded, satisfied and Dee applauded him slowly. Logan shook his head and turned back the way they came. “Are you coming?”

“God yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to warn you. As always, I'll be replying to every comment and I fully understand if you wanna yell at us after that XD  
> The one-shot will be posted later today but other than that, see ya Sunday, Lovebugs!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw the drive in this chapter is so nice, I forgot about it until we were indenting. Anyway, it's what you've been waiting for. Logan and Roman have their talk, Logan talks about his feelings, we get some sleepy Logan, and absolutely nothing else happens :)  
> SPOILERS IN THE TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of self-harm, lying, secrets, mentions of injury and blood, kidnapping, child abduction

When Logan returned with Dee at his side, he was unsurprised to find Virgil and Roman curled around each other, asleep. Virgil still had his shirt half off and Logan pointedly ignored that fact so he could check if Remus had caused any more problems while he was gone. To his dismay, Patton seemed to be talking with him and Remus had pulled his face out from his hands to look at the younger boy. When Remus looked at him Logan couldn’t help feeling a bit of sympathy for him. They had been too close for Logan to feel otherwise. He looked like a complete disaster, as though he’d been sobbing for hours. His hair was plastered to his face with tears, and his face itself was as red and splotchy as it could be considering his skin tone. His eyes were completely bloodshot and his eyes were so horribly empty, as if there was nothing left of Remus to fill them.

They both tore their gazes away and Logan wandered over to his boyfriend and his friend. He reached out and gently shook Roman’s shoulder to wake him and then kissed Virgil’s forehead. He hadn’t forgotten Virgil’s wish from what felt like forever ago. Logan wasn’t quite in the mood for all that, but he could somewhat abide by it. Roman hummed and blinked his eyes open to look at Logan while Virgil slept on. Logan leaned in once again to kiss Virgil on the cheek and then peck his lips for good measure. Virgil stirred and Logan kissed his forehead once more to ensure he actually woke up.

“Wake up, love,” Logan implored him gently. Virgil groaned and shifted again, and his eyes suddenly shot open in a hiss of pain as he moved his arm, apparently too tired to remember he was injured. “Are you alright?”

Virgil took a moment to recover before looking at Logan with a small smile. “Yeah I’m good.”

“Then perhaps the three of us should move to an actual bed?” Logan suggested. “Sleeping on the couch would not be good for any of us, you most of all.”

“But I’m comfy,” Virgil mumbled, leaning his head back onto Roman sleepily. “Moving would hurt. Don’t wanna move.”

“Logan’s right, carino,” Roman jumped in. “Staying on the couch would hurt a lot more.” 

“Fine.” Virgil said, lifting his head off of Roman again. 

Logan helped him sit up and stand without further hurting his shoulder and the three boys stumbled into the nearest bedroom. Roman immediately flopped into the center of the bed and held his arms out on either side of him. Logan shared a look with Virgil but they climbed in on either side of Roman so he could wrap his arms around the two of them. Logan suddenly remembered his charm and rummaged through his bag to grab it, not wanting to make that mistake again. He looped it around his neck and laid back down, not bothering to change into more comfortable clothes. 

He kept his left hand hidden until both boys were probably asleep and then quickly left the room to retrieve Patton’s first aid kit. It seemed the other three had gone off to bed as well which only meant Logan could do this in the living room. He sat on the couch and retrieved the necessary things he’d seen Patton use a thousand times because no one in the ‘Lo-gang’ as Remus called it seemed to have any self-preservation instinct. At the thought of Remus something bitter shot through him along with something like longing which he immediately shoved down. He distracted himself by beginning to clean the cuts on his knuckles, unable to stop the first groan of pain. Shit. He looked up and didn’t see anyone, so he returned to his work. He managed to keep the sounds to the occasional hiss from there. He was attempting and failing to wrap the bandages around his own hand when he heard someone speak up from the hallway.

“Logan?” He heard Virgil’s voice, which sounded strained. “What are you doing?”

“Virgil!” Logan exclaimed quietly. “What are you doing awake? You need to rest.”

“‘M fine,” Virgil mumbled as he came around to see when Logan was doing. He sighed. “Damn it Logan. Here, let me help.”

Logan sighed but began to surrender the roll of bandages to his boyfriend. He’d been hoping not to bother anyone with his own idiotically attained injury, yet here he was anyway. He paused and took the bandages back as his brain connected the metaphorical dots as to why Virgil would be awake despite being so exhausted.

“Virgil you did not answer my question,” Logan said. He noticed how clouded Virgil’s eyes were as he seemed to be struggling to focus.

“Meds wore off,” Virgil admitted. “I’m gonna get more after I help you.”

“No, take more medication first,” Logan ordered.

“No I’m okay,” Virgil objected, reaching out with his right arm to snatch the bandages, and wincing at even the small shift it caused to his other shoulder. Logan moved them just out of his reach. “Just let me help you first.”

“Virgil you will not be much help if your hands are shaking from pain,” Logan pointed out and then sighed. “Please, it will only take you a moment. I’ll get you a glass of water and you can take the pills, then help me while we wait for them to kick in, alright?”

“No, you’re not moving,” Virgil said, but then sighed, a defeated yet relieved look in his eyes. “I’ll get the water.”

He did just that, disappearing for a moment while Logan tried to get the pills from the bottle for him. He hissed as he instinctively used his left hand, before switching to his right. He struggled for a moment but managed to get the cap off and retrieve the recommended two pills. Virgil returned with the water in his right hand, and his left arm held tightly against his chest as he attempted to stabilize his shoulder. Logan took the water so he could give Virgil the pills. Once they were in his mouth he returned the water to him. Virgil took a sip before setting it down and returning his focus to Logan’s hand.

“I’m helping now,” Virgil mumbled. He grabbed the bandages and struggled to wrap them with one hand. Logan reached out with his free hand and laid it over Virgil’s.

“Let me help as well,” Logan said. Virgil nodded, his clouded eyes now shining as him and Logan worked to get the bandages around Logan’s knuckles. He then reached over and picked up the pain meds, handing them to Logan.

“You take them too,” Virgil said, his voice leaving no room for argument. Sadly, Logan lived for argument.

“I’ll be alright, I assure you,” Logan promised. “The pain is infinitesimal, I can manage. I inflicted this upon myself, I can handle the consequences.” 

“Don’t care, you’re taking them or I’ll stop taking them,” Virgil threatened.

“That is an extreme overreaction,” Logan scoffed.

“Again, don’t care. Take them.” 

Logan sighed but took the pills from Virgil, completely betraying his own argument when he tried to wrap his left hand around the glass of water Virgil used and he winced. He switched hands and managed to take the medicine, giving Virgil a glare once he’d done as he asked. When he looked back at Virgil he noticed him frantically wiping tears from his face as he nodded at Logan then stumbled toward the couch. Logan opened his arms for his boyfriend and Virgil ignored them to collapse onto the couch next to Logan with a hiss of pain that was quickly cut off. Logan sighed and turned so he could properly face his truly moronic boyfriend. 

“Virgil what are you doing?” Logan asked.

“Sitting down,” Virgil mumbled. 

“Yes I can see that, but why are you distancing yourself from me?”

“To talk to you and support you instead of being weak like normal,” Virgil said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Logan was shaking his head before Virgil even finished.

“That is completely ridiculous,” Logan declared. “You were stabbed, being in pain from such a serious injury is not weakness.”

“Well that’s good to know. Still wanna know what’s going on with you though. So, talk to me.” Virgil replied.

“Not until you’re in my arms,” Logan refused, narrowing his eyes. There were quite a few moments where both him and Virgil knew what Virgil needed, but his boyfriend would refuse to admit it. Logan preferred to be gentle but if needed he could easily be blunt to ensure Virgil accepted his desires.

“Fine, but you better actually talk,” Virgil relented, carefully crawling into Logan’s arms. Virgil must really be in a lot of pain to relent so easily.

“What do you want me to talk about?”

“How are you feeling? What happened to your hand? Although I can probably guess the answer to both, I wanna know for sure. I wanna know what I can do to help.”

That was what he’d been afraid of. Virgil knew him too well for him to lie, but if he told the truth, Virgil would immediately attempt to comfort him instead. While that was something Logan would admit he needed even if he didn’t deserve it, Virgil needed it much more desperately with the pain he was in. Sadly his only hope seemed to be to stall at least until the pain medication kicked in and pray they were fast-acting pills.

“I punched a brick wall,” Logan answered the second question and winced at the memory. “Multiple times.”

“Why?” Virgil asked quietly.

“Because…” Logan paused. “I’m not entirely sure. It was quite illogical, impulsive, and only served to hinder me.”

“Did it make you feel any better?”

“I think so,” Logan admitted. “Not much, but it did in the moment.”

“Well, I’m glad it did something at least. But don’t do it again.” Virgil sighed. “Now, other question, how are you feeling now?”

“Warm,” Logan answered, fully aware it wasn’t the kind of answer Virgil was looking for. He wasn’t Dee, he couldn’t work people so well they didn’t realize they were being fooled until hours later. So he had to resort to other tactics.

“How are you feeling  _ emotionally _ ,” Virgil corrected, sounding annoyed.

Logan could feel the throbbing in his hand dulling slightly, but not as much as he would have liked. There had to be another way to derail the conversation. If only he knew it. Well, he could try simply not responding. It wouldn’t buy him a lot of time, but it would be something.

Virgil sighed. “Look, I’m starting to feel a bit better, okay? But even once they kick in I’ll still be sore, and pain makes me irritable, so I’m getting really annoyed. Please just answer the damn question!”

“I feel awful,” Logan snapped. “I feel like there’s this horrible pit in my stomach and there’s ice in my heart and pain not coming from my hand. Because my friend has been lying to me for over a month despite getting angry at me for keeping a small, inconsequential secret. I have never felt this angry except for when you were stabbed and that resulted in me  _ committing murder _ . So there. Are you satisfied now?”

Virgil shifted to look at Logan, but Logan couldn’t meet his eyes, so he looked to the side. “I’m glad you told me the truth. You’re allowed to be mad, Logan. And that doesn't mean you’re gonna hurt anyone. This is why you went out with Janus. We are here to help you. The anger doesn’t have to scare you. It’s okay. I’m angry too, we all are, and that’s okay. I just want to know what I can do to help you.”

“You can’t,” Logan muttered. “I wish you could, believe me, but I just don’t see any way you can help me, even if I’m desperate.”

“Well then we’ll figure something out,” Virgil said. “I’ve got breathing exercises and music and Harry Potter, what calms you down? Reading? Research?”

“You,” Logan answered before he could stop himself. Virgil smiled, his eyes much clearer than before.

“Well that’s easy,” Virgil said. He put his hand under Logan’s chin to force him to look into Virgil’s heterochromatic eyes. “Then I will stay right here and keep talking to you.”

“Can-” Logan started to ask before he realized how completely ridiculous he would sound. “Nevermind.”

“Nope. If I’m not allowed to do that then you can’t either. What do you need?”

“Can you hold me?” Logan forced out, despite his better judgment. His voice broke near the end and he closed his eyes. Virgil crawled off of Logan and shifted some. He heard a small yelp before Virgil finally stopped moving and spoke.

“Come ‘ere,” Virgil said. 

Logan opened his eyes to see that Virgil had managed to put on his sling on his own and his lips twitched. Finally Virgil thought something through and took his own injury into account. After that realization came the one where Virgil was actually attempting to fulfill Logan’s request. He wasn’t sure why this came as such a shock and attributed it to his emotionally vulnerable state but it resulted in him just blinking at Virgil for a few moments. Vigil just looked at him and patted his lap impatiently. Logan tentatively crawled over and simply laid his head on Virgil’s shoulder. Even if he wanted more, he was fully aware how much larger he was than Virgil. Virgil was tiny compared to him and Logan didn’t want to hurt him. Virgil wrapped his arm around Logan immediately, holding him close as he tapped on Logan’s arm. Logan reflexively tucked his face into Virgil’s neck without even realizing what he was doing. He caught himself curling into him farther and stopped himself, waiting for Virgil to speak or do something. Virgil just chuckled and tightened his grip slightly to nudge Logan closer, before going back to tapping on his arm. Logan obliged and leaned in as much as he dared, not letting himself quite climb into Virgil’s lap. After a moment he realized the tapping had a pattern and he laughed quietly to himself once it restarted.

“Morse code,” Logan thought aloud. He felt Virgil’s neck grow warm, but the other boy just continued tapping without a word, letting Logan figure out the full phrase. Once he did, his breath left him abruptly. “Oh.”

“I kinda stole your thing,” Virgil admitted. “That okay? I thought you’d find the pattern, I dunno, comforting? I don't know, if you want I can stop.”

“Please don’t,” Logan protested desperately, internally clinging to both the on and off pressure and the message. Virgil smiled and continued tapping the message, over and over.

“I’m sorry,” Logan heard himself mutter, so quietly that even he could barely hear it. Vigil’s ears must be insanely good though, cause he seemed to pick up what Logan was saying.

“For what?” Virgil asked quietly, not once pausing in his tapping.

“I got angry with you,” Logan replied simply. “I got angry with you a few days ago as well and then with all this I’ve just...I hate it, I hate feeling this furious. I should not have taken it out on you or...or them.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Virgil said. “You’re allowed to get angry with me. I can be really fucking stupid sometimes, I know that. And if I hadn’t been so stupid and trapped you like that, then fucking cornered myself… well, I’m sorry too. I caused that, and you have every right to be mad at me. But I’m not upset with you, okay?”

“You should be,” Logan thought. At least, he’d attempted to keep the thought in his head. But he was not succeeding much at that task. He felt Virgil flinch slightly at those words.

“Yeah I know. And I know saying it again and again won’t make it any better, but I’m gonna do it anyways. Because I really am sorry, Lo.”

“No, no that’s not what I mean,” Logan shook his head. “I meant that you should be angry with me, you should be upset. Remus told me that what I did wasn’t good but it didn’t make me a bad person because I did it to protect you, but I don’t...how do I know he wasn’t lying then too?”

“Cause he fucking killed my parents to protect his twin,” Virgil scoffed. “And yeah, I’m pissed, but Roman is here because of that. I’m here because of you, and that counts for something. Remus is right. You’re not a bad person. What you did doesn’t define you.”

“Okay,” Logan relented. He couldn’t fully believe it, not with everything so fresh but he didn’t disbelieve it either. “I just...I don’t understand why he lied to me? I deserved to know, why did he...I thought we were friends, Virgil.”

Virgil sighed. “Look, I can’t speak for Remus, but I have a feeling that’s exactly why he didn't tell you. Because you are friends, and he cares about you and didn’t want to hurt you. I’m not saying it was right, and I may be completely wrong, only Remus can tell you. But I don’t think he meant to hurt you.”

“But he did,” Logan sighed, leaning against Virgil that much more. “This  _ betrayal  _ it...it is so much worse. I want to forgive him, I miss him but everytime I look at him I just get so angry.”

“I know, love,” Virgil murmured. “And you don’t have to forgive him now, you can forgive him on your own terms, when you feel ready. And if that is never, that is okay too. But I have a feeling it will happen. You just can’t force it.”

“When did you become so wise?” Logan asked. “I thought I was supposed to be the intelligent one.”

“Oh I’m still a fucking idiot,” Virgil assured him. “But years of therapy have taught me some shit, even if I don’t use it on myself, I still know the stuff.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Logan mumbled. He knew he had tears in his eyes but he really did not wish to cry at the moment, or that night at all. He was too emotionally exhausted from that day’s events and he had not gotten enough sleep from the small nap he’d taken on Remus that morning. How was it that he only realized how closely the two of them were intertwined when the mere thought of the other boy caused him pain. “Are you feeling better?”

“As better as these meds can make it,” Virgil replied. “But yeah, you?”

Logan experimentally flexed his fingers. There was a small twinge of pain that made him wince and honestly his entire hand was a bit sore, but it was better than the throbbing from when he’d originally received the injury.

“I suppose it does not hurt as much,” Logan answered.

“Good,” Virgil said. “How about emotionally?”

“Honestly?”

“Always.”

“I have no fucking idea.”

“And that’s okay,” Virgil assured him. “Just… promise you’ll talk to me if it gets bad, okay?”

“I wish I could, but I also promised not to lie,” Logan replied, his voice small.

“Promise you’ll _ try _ to talk to someone?”

“I think I can do that,” Logan nodded. “Can we go back to sleep now? I love being in your arms like this far more than I should, but I am also incredibly tired. I destroyed a building, drove for hours, used my powers again, and punched a wall, all fueled only by a short nap.”

“I would have agreed even without the list,” Virgil chuckled. “We can stay here if you want. I’m sure Roman won’t mind, and I’m pretty comfortable.”

“I want Roman too,” Logan protested. “You’re comforting, he’s safe. Plus he won’t hesitate to hit me if I say or do something stupid, like hide a nightmare or something. I like him.”

“Yeah I like him too,” Virgil said. “Well then let's head back to bed. You’re gonna have to get off me first though.”

“I did not think about that,” Logan frowned. He really did not like that idea. “Is it too late to change my mind?”

“Nope, we can still stay here if you want,” Virgil chuckled again. “Just make up your mind soon, cause I’m tired too.”

“Your shoulder will hurt if we stay,” Logan sighed. Decision made, he kissed Virgil’s neck before forcing himself to sit up. “Roman will cuddle me, right? He likes that. Unless he thinks that’s weird because we’re not dating.”

“Oh he will  _ definitely _ cuddle you,” Virgil replied without hesitation.

“Oh no,” Logan’s eyes widened. “Does he like me romantically? I like him, but in a purely platonic way. I thought he was monogamous?”

“No it’s okay,” Virgil assured him. “He doesn't, and he is. He just likes cuddles.”

“Oh,” Logan sighed in relief. Logan absentmindedly reached out and fastened the last few buttons of Virgil’s shirt, fixing the collar as well. 

“Okay. Shall we, then?” He asked once he’d finished.

“Yes we shall.” Virgil smiled.

Logan didn’t remember much after that, but he was delighted to find Roman curled up against his back and arm around his waist in the morning. He turned around, careful not to wake the sleeping man, only to be met with already open eyes.

“I woke up last night and you both were gone,” Roman said. “I didn’t want to interrupt, but you both okay?”

“I..” Logan trailed off. He was not ready for this so early. “I think we are on our way.”

“Good,” Roman smiled. He opened his mouth again, most likely to ask what exactly happened, when the door was thrown open. Logan was already levitating Roman’s katana, ready to strike when he processed it was just Dee, and let the blade fall to the ground with a clatter.

“You fuckers get your gay asses out of bed,” Dee ordered. “We got places to be and you assholes take forever to get ready so get the fuck up before I drag you out of bed myself.”

With that statement Dee slammed the door shut behind him once more. Logan and Roman looked at each other and burst into laughter. A moment later, the door opened again to reveal Patton.

“Sorry about that kiddos,” Patton said. “You do need to start getting up though. And I’m leaving the door open.” With that, Patton left as well, keeping his word and leaving the door open.

“Oh my God,” Roman cackled. “They really are like a mom and dad.”

“I HEARD THAT!” Dee shouted.

“I see Dee wished to prove you correct,” Logan said, keeping his voice lower. Suddenly Logan heard a hissing noise from behind him and looked over Roman’s shoulder to see his boyfriend staring at him with narrowed eyes, clearly not happy about being woken.

“Well good morning to you too,” Roman muttered before rolling over to look at their boyfriend. 

“Do not blame us for the rude awakening,” Logan said. “It was entirely Dee’s fault, I assure you.”

Virgil’s gaze turned to the door and he hissed louder this time in Dee’s general direction.

“YOU BETTER NOT BE HISSING AT ME VIRGIL ERIKSON,” Dee yelled back. Virgil just stared at the open doorway for a few more moments before he sighed and leaned back against the bed, closing his eyes once more.

“No, Virgil,” Roman protested. “You do have to get up.”

Virgil groaned but did open his eyes again. 

“Thank you, darling,” Logan smiled at him. “Now, shall we gather our things?”

“Fine,” Virgil finally mumbled. “But someone’s gotta retie this sling for me. I didn’t tie it very well last night.”

“I’ll do that,” Roman volunteered. “Logan can you-”

Logan held out a hand and every item that didn’t belong to the hotel began to fly around the room and stuff itself into a bag. After that the bags zipped themselves and were stacked neatly by the door.

“Oh,” Roman said dumbly. “Well, guess that works too.”

“I’m not awake enough for this,” Virgil grumbled as he sat up so Roman could tie the cloth behind his neck.

“For what exactly?” Logan wondered, genuinely confused. Perhaps the feeling of Logan using his powers? He most likely should not have used them so flippantly but he shared Virgil’s sentiment of staying in bed as long as possible. Plus, the magical way was much faster.

“Everything.” Virgil said simply.

“That’s valid,” Roman shrugged as he finished the knot.

“Valid?” Logan asked. Was that a phrase he had never heard of?

“He means you should let me go back to sleep,” Virgil answered irritably. 

“That’s not what it means and you know it.” Roman purposely messed up Virgil’s hair which just meant Logan would have to fix it later. Logan sighed. “Don’t manipulate your boyfriend, it’s rude.”

“Well I’m sore and I wanna sleep,” Virgil whined. “Why won't you let me sleeeeep?”

“Because the othersothers are waitinging,” Roman reminded him.

“Also considering the cult knows we have the spell, it is likely their search area has narrowed,” Logan pointed out. “They know the ingredients on the scroll. Speaking of, could someone please tell me those ingredients? Why are we going to the Everglades?”

“Stupid spell and stupid powers controlling my stupid life,” Virgil mumbled as he got up to retrieve the scroll, likely to check the ingredients again. “We have most of the stuff. We are going to the Everglades to get the sand at the full moon and steal shit from Janus’s and Patton’s mom. She had an obsidian pentagram, which we need, along with new talismans.”

“I cannot argue with that,” Logan shrugged and got out of bed. Roman whined but reluctantly followed him and Logan handed him his bag so Logan could grab his own.

“ANY DAY NOW,” Dee called again and Logan sighed. 

“We probably shouldn’t keep them waiting,” Roman winced. Virgil put the scroll back in his bag and picked it up with his right arm, not bothering to pick it up entirely as he let the bag drag on the floor when he moved, before turning to the others expectantly. “Oh hush, we’re coming.”

“Lead the way then,” Logan said before following Virgil into the living area. He nodded in greeting to Dee and Patton and pointedly ignored Remus. “Patton, do we have anything to discuss before we depart?”

“Just car arrangements,” Patton said with a shrug. “I’m sure you kiddos have an opinion?”

“I like the ones from yesterday,” Roman suggested overly nonchalantly, the effect completely ruined by the glare he had aimed at his twin.

“Let's go for an arrangement that doesn't end in any of my kiddos getting hurt,” Patton said. “What if Roman and Janus switch?”

“But I wanted to see them fight,” Dee whined.

“You wouldn’t even have been in the car with them,” Patton pointed out not unkindly. “So we will have Roman, Logan and Virgil in one car, then me, Janus, and Remus in the other, sound good?”

“Fine,” Roman scoffed, storming out of the room and throwing his bag into the back of his car. He returned just long enough to say: “But we get my car because I don’t trust  _ him _ in it without me.”

“Okay,” Patton sighed, before looking around at the rest of the group. “Everyone ready to go?”

“I suppose,” Logan shrugged before turning to Dee. “Don’t wreck my car.”

“I make no promises,” Dee smirked and gave him a two finger salute then walked out into the parking lot.

“Shit,” Logan sighed but followed him out.

He put his bag in the back and climbed into the passenger seat, waiting for Virgil and Roman to join him. Sadly, Roman seemed intent on watching Remus like a hawk. Logan ended up doing the same, but not out of suspicion. Just because he was thinking about him, about how exactly he felt about him. His talk with Virgil had helped slightly, but he was still as confused as ever. He heard the driver’s side door open and turned to look at Virgil. Wait, Virgil?

“Um, what are you doing?” Logan asked.

“I haven’t driven in a while, it’s my turn,” Virgil replied casually, as if he wasn’t about to try and drive for hours on end with one arm.

“Virgil what the actual fuck?!” Roman exclaimed, seemingly finally paying attention to the situation. “Babe, are you joking?”

“No,” Virgil said firmly. “I’ve gotta find a non-magic way to help I just-” He cut himself off suddenly and took a deep breath. “I won’t drive the whole way, just the first couple hours, okay?”

“I get that, sweetheart,” Roman sighed. “But maybe a different way?”

“Virgil, darling,” Logan tried. “This is your second time driving in your life, you will be driving for hours, and all with one arm incapacitated. Perhaps that isn’t such a good idea?”

“Yeah okay,” Virgil sighed before slowly moving to get out of the driver's seat dejectedly.

“You can drive from the...wherever we’re staying to the beach,” Roman suggested. “That way it’s not hours, okay?”

“Okay,” Virgil nodded, seeming to be more satisfied with that plan as he carefully pulled the spell out of his bag, using his teeth to unzip it which was somewhat adorable to watch. 

Logan chuckled quietly and rested his head against the window as Roman closed the door and started the car. They led the way out of the parking lot and Roman expertly navigated the stray cars on the road until they were on the much clearer highway. Logan was trying not to think, letting the rattling of his head on the window distract him until he felt something hit the side of his head. He turned just in time for Roman to flick his forehead. Logan sat up and glared at the older boy.

“What was that for?!” Logan exclaimed.

“Stop pressing your head against the window,” Roman said. “You’re gonna give yourself a headache.”

“Oh,” Logan muttered. He hadn’t expected that. Granted, he wasn’t sure what exactly he had been expecting.

“Yeah ‘oh’,” Roman sighed. “You’d think a guy smart as you would know that.”

“I’m quite like you,” Logan shrugged. “Incredibly intelligent, horrible decision-making.”

“Oh really?” Roman laughed. “Name one bad decision I’ve made.”

“Would you like the list in order of severity or date of occurence?” Logan smirked and Roman ruffled his hair without looking away from the road. Logan squawked in protest and batted at the offending limb. Roman pulled his hand away finally and Logan began work to put his hair back in order.

“Aw, come on, Specs,” Roman said, still cackling. “Not like there’s anyone to see it. Besides, now you look like a regular human!”

“That is not necessary as I am not fully human.”

“You’re still  _ human _ just magical...right?”

“I’m not entirely sure.”

“Oh my God,” Roman said suddenly, eyes wide with realization. “Logan are you a magical girl?”

“I’m not a girl?” Logan answered, completely and utterly perplexed, but enjoying himself all the same.

“The glowy eyes, the powers, the secret life,” Roman listed. “You’re totally a magical girl!”

“Do I want to know?” Logan wondered.

“Probably not,” Roman replied. “But they are awesome, just like you.”

“Thank you, Roman,” Logan smiled, softly.

“Oh my God!” Virgil groaned from the back seat, slamming the spell down irritably. “Stop flirting and just fucking ask him already!”

“I am not flirting!” Roman protested immediately. “Also, no comments from the peanut gallery!”

“Ask me what, exactly?” Logan asked nervously. Last night Virgil had assured him Roman did not hold romantic feelings for him but this was sounding worryingly like Roman wanted to ask him out to which Logan would have to refuse, and he didn’t want to hurt Roman like that.

“Do I have to ask him for you Roman?” Virgil sighed. “‘Cause I will.”

“No!” Roman objected. He took a breath and began drumming his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. “No I have to do it, I’m just nervous alright? Shut up.”

“Ooookay,” Virgil sighed again. “I’ll shut up, but you’ve gotta actually do it at some point in the next century.”

“Fine, if you’ll shush about it,” Roman relented, sticking his tongue out at Virgil in the rearview mirror. Virgil also stuck his tongue out, but remained quiet as he slid the spell back into his bag to listen in on their conversation. “Logan because Dark and Nosy back there won’t shush, I apparently have something to ask you. Don’t freak out, and you can say no, but well, do you know what queerplatonic is?”

“Oh thank goodness,” Logan breathed. He could not even process what Roman said beyond that he was not interested in Logan that way. “Apologies, I was afraid you were going to confess to having romantic feelings for me.”

“Oh God no,” Roman gagged. “You’re gorgeous and all, but no. I wanted to ask if you wanted to be in a, ya know, queerplatonic relationship? God that was probably the weirdest way to ask that, but yeah.”

Logan sat and pondered Roman’s question. Him and Roman were incredibly close. He doubted it would change much in their relationship, which Logan did not want to change except perhaps to grow closer. He just wasn’t sure he was quite ready for that level of closeness. He wanted it though, and Virgil was always encouraging him to listen to what he wants, right?

“Okay,” Logan finally answered. “I would love that.”

“Yes!” Roman whooped in delight. 

“Hell yeah,” Virgil grinned as he shot up in his seat. “I told you he’d say yes!”

“How long have you two been planning this?” Logan questioned.

“He told me like two days ago,” Virgil admitted. 

“I’ve been thinking about it for like two weeks though,” Roman said sheepishly.

“You’ve wanted to be that close to me for this long?” Logan asked in awe. It just didn’t really make sense. Roman was an affectionate person, that was NO secret. But that he’d get that attached to Logan...he felt his neck heating up and casually scratched the back of it to hide the blush.

“Awww my two favorite boys like each other,” Virgil teased from the back seat.

“Uh, duh,” Roman replied, as if it was obvious. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Have you met me?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Yes I have and I love you,” Virgil said without hesitation. “I love both of you and you guys like each other and I love it! My Prince and my Sun!”

Logan felt the blush reach his ears and knew there was no hope of hiding it. Roman was spluttering next to him, so at least he was not alone in being mildly flustered. Only mildly, of course. Surely he would not be reduced to a complete and utter mess after one comment from his boyfriend. Right? He had a reputation he would like to maintain so he elected to look out the window instead of at Virgil in the mirror so the brunette couldn’t see his face.

“What is it with you and flirting lately?!” Roman exclaimed.

“Aww, did I get my boyfriends flustered,” Virgil teased, a grin on his face. “The two loves of my life can’t take a little flirting?”

“Absolutely not and you know this,” Roman answered.

“Well, Princey, maybe you shouldn’t have been so flirty to me,” Virgil retorted. “It is time for my revenge, babe.”

“How dare you!” Roman gasped. Logan chuckled quietly but didn’t say anything. “I show you love and affection and you betray me like this?”

“Betray you how?” Virgil asked innocently. “I’m just giving you some of the love and affection you deserve. Though you deserve a lot more than I could give you, at least I can try.”

“I left that one open didn’t I?” Roman sighed. “I am not as good at this as I thought.”

“Oh, you’re very good at this,” Virgil teased. “You get all pink and cute and it’s adorable.”

“Not-” Roman stammered. “Not  _ this _ !”

“Mhmm,” Virgil hummed, before turning his gaze to Logan. “Hey, love, you okay over there?”

“Fine,” Logan answered way too quickly and prayed Virgil would ignored the higher octave his voice was at.

“Well then I guess I’ve gotta step up my game,” Virgil teased. “Star? Darling? Love of my life? You still doing okay?”

As soon as Logan heard ‘Star’ he knew he was done for. There was no hope. He would die in his partner’s car because their boyfriend would not cease his flirtations. He cleared his throat and forced his voice to return to normal.

“Of course,” Logan replied. He still sounded a little strained but it sounded like his voice again, so he considered it a victory. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh I dunno,” Virgil sighed as he leaned forward and placed his chin on Logan’s shoulder, a mischievous grin on his face. Even the small touch made Logan shiver minutely. “Maybe cause I’m just so close,” Virgil’s voice was a whisper now, “And you love me so, so much.”

“I do love you,” Logan admitted with a nervous laugh. He saw Roman smirking and reached over to smack him in the back of his head lightly. “However I can say that fact is not affecting my current state.”

“Oh yeah?” Virgil questioned, his voice still a quiet whisper. He scooted forward in his seat and shifted so his mouth was less than an inch from Logan’s cheek and he could feel Virgil’s breath as he spoke. “How about now?”

Logan’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes. Speaking of eyes, he did have a weapon he could use if his situation grew dire. But he was...he was kind of enjoying this. Not that he wanted to bother ‘ thinking THAT through because his brain was currently mush.

“Perhaps,” Logan admitted, then closed his eyes when it came out as a squeak. Oh no.

Virgil chuckled as he brought his right arm around the seat to rest his hand on Logan’s shoulder. “You like that, Galaxy?” 

“I wish to file a complaint,” Logan declared, but leaned back in his seat rather than away from Virgil because he was a weak man.

“And what would that complaint be?” Virgil asked, his mouth still just a hair away from Logan’s face.

“My boyfriend is incredibly distracting,” Logan groaned.

“Oh and that’s a complaint, is it?” Virgil asked. He closed the distance and gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning back just slightly again. “You sure about that?”

“Not at all,” Logan answered before he could stop himself. He was never going to hear the end of that. Virgil chuckled and Logan felt him lean back further. Logan felt a disproportionate amount of disappointment at the action but if Virgil had had his fun then Logan would not protest. Suddenly, Logan felt his phone buzz then heard Virgil speak up from the back seat.

“Hey, Ro, could you pull over real quick?” Virgil asked without giving an explanation. Logan wanted to question it, but he saw the look on Virgil’s face. Virgil was on a mission, and there was no stopping him now. Roman looked at the boy over his shoulder in confusion.

“Uh, why?” Roman asked.

“‘Cause I said so,” Virgil replied with a shrug. “Come on, Princey. Pleeeease?”

“You are a cruel, cruel man,” Roman muttered but he swerved a car in order to park on the side of the road. 

Logan took that time to glance at his phone but once he saw it was from Virgil, not the other group, he put it away without bothering to read it. Virgil quickly got out of the car and walked around to Logan’s side without a word, opening the door and sitting in Logan’s lap before turning to Roman.

“Okay, we can go now,” Virgil said with a smirk. Meanwhile Logan completely ceased functioning, feeling like ‘System Error’ would be displayed on his forehead.

“V-Virgil?” Logan prompted. “W-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing dear?” Virgil grinned. “I’m flirting with my boyfriend.”

“Why are you not torturing Roman?” Logan groaned, but wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist to keep him steady as Roman, cackling like a maniac, pulled back out onto the road. He knew that Virgil did not desperately need a seat belt as long as he was this close to Logan because of Logan’s abilities, but he felt better doing it. 

“Cause he’s driving, and also I got to tortur him the other night,” Virgil glanced at Roman with a grin. “Didn’t I, babe?”

“Don’t you start,” Roman warned. “I  _ will  _ pull out my sword, don’t test me. Also don’t pretend that all Sailor Moon over here has to do is flash his eyes and the tables will be completely turned.”

“Well I have more tools as well,” Virgil looked back at Logan mischievously. “Like how Roman told me something about a certain shirt I may or may not be wearing right now.”

“ROMAN!” Logan shrieked. Virgil was cackling.

“I will not apologize,” Roman decided. “I’m enjoying this way too much.”

“And hey, it worked,” Virgil pointed out. “I did steal it. Do I look as good in it as you imagined?”

“I-,” Logan sighed and hid his face in Virgil’s shoulder. “No comment.”

“Aw, come on, help me out here!” Virgil groaned. “Your poor little boyfriend has self esteem issues and you won’t even admit he looks cute in your shirt? That is so sad.”

“My boyfriend looks incredible in my shirt,” Logan muttered. “And I find it incredibly unfair.”

“Well my boyfriend looks adorable in my hoodie and I find that incredibly unfair, so we’re even!” Virgil grinned at Logan who was as red as he had ever been. There had to be something he could do but when he tried to recall all the things that made Virgil flustered he came up empty. Logan pulled back from Virgil’s shoulder and tried to find something to distract his thoughts. 

“Roman I’m going to kill you,” Logan threatened. “I rescind my acceptance, you traitor.”

“I was helping you!” Roman protested, but he was not truly worried as he fought off a smile. “You should be thanking me!”

“You gave him the tools to destroy me,” Logan reminded him. “I will thank you for nothing.”

“I’ll thank you Ro,” Virgil grinned at his other boyfriend. “Thank you very, very much for telling me. It has been very useful.”

“You stay out of this,” Logan growled. His eyes landed on Virgil’s hair which was still in a state of complete disarray from earlier and set about fixing it. “You are responsible for this, you get no say.”

Virgil made a small squeaking sound as he ducked away from Logan’s hand, his face slightly flushed. Logan raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Roman who was smirking again. That was interesting. Perhaps Virgil wasn’t used to anyone other than Roman touching his hair?

“Oh Logan,” Roman sighed. “Didn’t you know?” Virgil glanced up and glared at Roman.

“Shut up,” Virgil muttered, not very intimidating in his current state.

“Nope it’s our turn,” Roman said before turning to Logan again. “You do anything with his hair and he basically becomes putty.”

“Oh really?” Logan quirked an eyebrow and returned to his task nonchalantly, as if he’d just learned an interesting fact at a museum instead of the means for his vengeance. “Is that true, Virgil?”

“It was my turn!” Virgil moaned. “I never get a turn! Why are you so mean to me!?”

“We’re only giving you the love and affection you deserve,” Roman said innocently, echoing Virgil’s words from earlier. Virgil groaned and hid his face in his hands, growing redder by the moment.

“That was incredibly easy,” Logan observed. “I’ll keep that in mind for the future.” 

“Nooo,” Virgil whined, though it didn’t mean much considering he was pushing his head against Logan’s hand like a cat. 

“I do have other methods if you would prefer,” Logan smirked, flashing his eyes at Virgil. Virgil actually gave a small yelp as he dove into Logan’s chest to hide his face. “Was that not preferable, beautiful?”

“Mean,” Virgil muttered. “You are both mean, mean people.”

“I think that’s a yes, Lo,” Roman chuckled. How Roman was paying attention to the road when Virgil looked like this Logan did not understand. “You know he can’t exactly hide, ‘cause sometimes your eyes aren’t the only things about your powers that get him going.”

“Romaaaan,” Virgil groaned desperately. “Shut up.”

“He can feel your powers,” Roman continued, completely ignoring Virgil’s pleas. “Sometimes, as long as he knows you’re like in control and not freaking out and shit, that works just as good as your eyes.”

“I was not aware of this,” Logan hummed. “So if I were to nudge the cars out of our way instead of forcing you to dodge them?” Virgil mumbled something Logan couldn’t make out and shifted so his face was further hidden in Logan’s shirt. “What was that, my dear?”

“I said you guys are both evil human beings,” Virgil muttered.

“Are you sure?” Logan teased. “That was a much larger amount of words.”

“Please do,” Virgil murmured sheepishly. “That’s what I said.”

“Well if you insist,” Logan shrugged. He didn’t bother raising his arm, instead just nodded at the road ahead of them. Cars began to gently slide out of their way and Virgil sighed happily and snuggled closer against Logan.

“You alright, honey?” Roman grinned, not in a teasing way though.

“Look, if you could feel it you’d like it too,” Virgil defended himself. “It’s nice, okay? When it’s not overwhelming, it’s nice.”

That wasn’t the kind of reaction Logan had expected. He had expected Virgil to grow more flustered, yet instead he seemed...relaxed. Logan’s powers had never made someone feel that way. Safe, yes, in awe multiple times. But happy? Logan wasn’t sure what he was feeling now.

“Was that why you claimed to not be awake enough earlier?” Logan asked. “I used my magic?”

“...maybe?”

“Oh,” Logan said.

“Look,” Virgil started. “You felt the spell circle, right? Like, it was nice. You’re abilities are… well, they’re really strong and a lot of times overwhelming, but when they’re used like this, well, they kinda feel like the spell circle I guess. I dunno how to explain it. It’s just… it’s nice.”

“Like I’m a part of you?” Logan wondered, starting to see where this was going. “It feels warm and you feel loved?”

“Yeah…” Virgil said. “Wait, how’d you know?”

“That’s how I felt when I was bonded to you,” Logan answered. “It made me feel, not safe but just relaxed, like I had no worries because you were with me, Starlight.”

Virgil’s face flushed some more as he glanced at Logan. “Yeah. I’m glad this isn’t Harry Potter magic, all the same and stuff. I like this, being able to tell that the magic is… yours.”

“Wait rewind,” Roman cut in. “What bond? I thought Logan couldn’t feel the tether?”

“I had to bond our souls together so Logan could take me inside someone’s mind to talk to the demon,” Virgil explained quickly. “It was just temporary, but Logan got to feel kind of what the tether feels like for me. Except, well, this was all our souls, not just the magic. But it was pretty similar.”

“Well now I’m jealous,” Roman pouted. “You guys got married without me.”

“Oh my God it was temporary!” Virgil groaned. “And it wasn’t too hard. I could always do it for the two of us sometime if you wanna feel it.”

“Theoretically you could do it for all three of us,” Logan pointed out. 

“Yeah I could try,” Virgil agreed. “It probably wouldn’t hold for very long with all three of us though. Spells like that can take a lot of energy.”

“Well it’s up to you, it’s your magic,” Roman said. “But I would be down to try it.”

“I mean hey, I’ve gotta get better at more taxing spells,” Virgil pointed out. “I’d be up for trying it! Maybe we could try it when we get to the beach!”

“Uh did you forget what Patton said?” Roman reminded him.

“No,” Virgil said. “I just chose to ignore it.”

“Well you're not the one Patton will set Dee on,” Roman scoffed. “So we’re gonna give it a few days before we do that so me and my partner aren’t killed, kay?”

“Uhg, fine,” Virgil relented. “Only cause I care about you guys though.”

“We love you too, my little wizard,” Roman cooed.

“Yeah okay,” Virgil mumbled. He gave them both a small smile before resting his head back on Logan’s chest. Virgil snuggled closer and then yelped, though this time clearly not in happiness. Logan paused in his task for a moment to focus on the boy curled up in his lap.

“Are you alright, my love?” Logan asked gently.

“Mhmm,” Virgil hummed, his voice sounding strained.

“Sure,” Roman scoffed. “Are you-, actually I’m not even going to ask because I know the answer, so go to sleep.”

“I don’t wanna move,” Virgil whined.

“You do not have to,” Logan said. “If you are comfortable, then I can keep you safe while you sleep.”

“I don’t think I  _ can  _ sleep,” Virgil muttered.

“Why?” Roman asked.

Virgil paused before reluctantly admitting: “Ow.”

“Shit we didn’t grab the pain meds,” Roman groaned. “Okay, well the only thing I can think of is to sleep through it, but if you can’t sleep because you’re in pain, then I have no idea what to do.”

“Endorphins act as a natural pain reliever,” Logan suggested. “Perhaps if we made you happy?”

“I guess we could try that,” Virgil replied. Virgil muttered something neither of his boyfriends could make out. 

“Yes?” Logan prompted. 

“Your abilities make me happy,” Virgil admitted hesitantly. Logan bit his lip as he thought it over which Virgil must have taken as reluctance. “No, nevermind it was a dumb idea, you don’t have to.”

“No it’s alright,” Logan assured him. “I’m just not sure what I could do with them. I cannot maintain the concentration it took to move cars without harming the drivers and passengers. Also they are quite heavy so I may exhaust myself.”

“It doesn’t have to be much or for long,” Virgil clarified. “But if it would make you too tired…”

“Virgil,” Logan cut him off. “I said I would. Here, perhaps…”

Logan trailed off as he closed his eyes, focusing entirely on Virgil. This would take a bit of focus but not much, and very little effort. He used his powers to gently envelop Virgil in his magic and hold him tighter against him, so every part of him was embracing the boy he loved. He hoped he wasn’t hurting Virgil’s shoulder or making him feel uncomfortable or even trapped, but when he looked down, eyes shining, he saw Virgil beaming at him. The boy snuggled in a little bit and closed his eyes. Logan held him until he fell asleep.

For the rest of the drive they followed the other car, and Logan was not surprised when they passed multiple hotels and instead parked in front of a large tourist store near the beach. He was certainly confused, as that would not be his first choice, but choosing somewhere other than a genuine place of residence made sense. Logan gently shook his sleeping boyfriend’s shoulder to wake him up. Virgil opened his eyes with a groan as his hand instinctively went to his injured shoulder.

“Can you walk?” Logan asked gently. “We need to take you inside so you can take more of the pain medication.”

“Mhmm,” Virgil hummed as he made his way off of Logan and out of the car with difficulty before leaning against the outside of the car. Logan gestured Patton over and pointed to Virgil wordlessly before beginning to gather their bags from the trunk. Roman had resumed his glaring so Logan tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

“Yes?” Roman said, not bothering to look away from his twin. 

“Could you stop glaring for two minutes and assist me please?” Logan asked, quirking an eyebrow when Roman finally turned to look at him with a sigh.

“Yeah, fine,” Roman grumbled and grabbed Virgil’s bag. 

The two followed Dee and Remus inside while Patton attended to Virgil. Dee threw the bags he was carrying onto the ground immediately upon entry and Logan frowned. Well that was certainly odd. No one else seemed to think anything of it so he pushed it aside but kept the information in mind for the future. Dee turned around to look at the two of them as Patton and Virgil entered behind them.

“Raid the store?” Dee asked Patton. At least Logan assumed it was Patton. Patton sighed.

“Lets just look for pillows and blankets, or something to sleep on.” Patton said.

“Fine,” Dee shrugged and instantly disappeared behind a rack of brightly colored t-shirts. Patton followed him, off on the mission for pillows and blankets.

“Okay that was weird,” Roman commented. “But I am very stiff from driving, so I’m gonna worry about that after I am laying on a very soft blanket, so I’ll meet you guys back here.” 

Then Roman wandered off, soon followed by Remus, and Logan sighed. Apparently him and Virgil were on their own. Speaking of, he turned to find the boy in question and saw him leaning against the wall. His head was back as well and his eyes were closed as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Logan felt concern wash over him and he hastily walked to Virgil’s side. He reached out a hand but paused halfway to grabbing Virgil’s hand, not sure if the touch would be welcomed. If Virgil was in enough pain, any extra sensation could worsen it, even if it was his good arm. Perhaps soothing words? Virgil had said before he enjoyed listening to Logan. 

“Virgil?” Logan began, to make sure he had the boy’s attention. “What would you like me to do? Would you like me to touch you?”

Virgil opened his eyes and looked at Logan, but didn’t move. “Carefully?”

Logan nodded and slowly intertwined his fingers with the ones of Virgil’s right hand, giving him plenty of time to pull away or stop him. “Is this alright?”

“Yeah,” Virgil sighed. His grip on Logan’s hand tightened as he stood there, but Logan didn’t complain. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Logan protested. “I am not upset, nor is anyone else. It is okay to be in pain, and I will stay here with you, doing whatever you wish for me to do, until you are feeling better. We have as much time as you need.”

“Okay,” Virgil relented surprisingly easily. “Is there any chance we could sit down somewhere?”

“Of course,” Logan nodded. He cast his gaze around the area, searching for a suitable place. There were no chairs in the area, not even one, until Logan saw a manager’s office behind a register. “I am going to retrieve a few chairs, I will return shortly.”

“Okay,” Virgil said, releasing his grip on Logan’s hand to allow Logan to leave. 

Logan moved as quickly as possible, crossing the lobby and trying the handle to the manager’s office. Evidently the store had not been fully opened, based on the locked door and the man sprawled at Logan’s feet. He mentally apologized to Patton but used his powers to force the door open. By breaking the lock. It was not his proudest moment, but it was necessary. He retrieved the large plush office chair from behind the desk and pushed it back out into the main area. Logan could just remain standing or sit on the floor. He rolled the chair next to Virgil and offered his hand to help Virgil sit down. Virgil took his hand and gave him a small, strained, grateful smile as Logan helped him sit down and Virgil leaned back, not letting go of Logan’s hand. Logan lowered himself onto one knee so he was level with Virgil and could look him in the eye.

“Is there anything else you would like me to do?” Logan questioned.

“Stay?” Virgil asked in a small voice.

“Of course,” Logan replied without hesitation. “Would you like me to remain quiet or continue to speak?”

“Talk, please.”

“Alright,” Logan nodded again. He remained calm on the outside, but his mind was frantic, searching desperately for a topic he could talk about with little discussion that may actually interest Virgil rather than boring him. He knew what Virgil liked: Harry Potter, stories, his friends, large swaths of fabric, music, drawing, astronomy...wait. 

“How about you give me a constellation and I could tell you the story behind it?” Logan suggested. That way Virgil was interacting slightly but not too much and the majority was still Logan talking.

“Tell me about yours,” Virgil muttered. His...constellation? What did he mean? Logan didn’t own any constellations. Oh, was he speaking of his astrological sign? Logan had to pause to consider that, as he’d never given it much thought. He believed he was a Scorpio though he wasn’t sure. But since he knew the myth, he decided not to worry about it too much.

“The myth of Scorpio,” Logan began. “This is intertwined with the myth of Orion, the greatest mortal hunter. He was close friends with the goddess Artemis, one of the only men she ever respected. However, Orion’s pride and his greed began to rule him. His friendship with the goddess boosted his ego until he was out of control. He boasted to Artemis and her mother, Leto, that he would one day hunt and kill every creature on Earth.”

“Artemis, while the goddess of the hunt, did not support hunting for no purpose. Killing for killing’s sake, if you would. To her horror, Orion actually attempted to carry out this deed. So, with no choice but to stop him, Artemis raised a giant scorpion from the earth with the help of Gaia, the goddess of the Earth. The scorpion gave chase and Orion, unable to defeat it. The scorpion never hungered or tired and continued to pursue the hunter until he dropped dead. Justice was finally served, but Artemis took pity on Orion at the last moment, turning him into the constellation we know. But she could not let him get away that easily, so she sent the scorpion into the heavens as well, where it chases him to this day.”

When Logan finished Virgil seemed somewhat more relaxed and his grip on Logan’s hand had loosened slightly. Logan lightly brushed Virgil’s bangs to the side, careful not to come into contact with his skin as to not make the pain flare up again.

“Would you like me to tell another one?” Logan asked.

“No it’s okay,” Virgil mumbled. “Starting to feel a bit better. Should probably help now.”

“Are you sure?” Logan frowned. “You could take a few more minutes. We have to do the warding anyway, I don’t want you to be in a state where that saps your strength.”

Virgil sighed but relented easily again, showing that he was definitely still in pain. “Yeah, okay, maybe one more. Mine this time? It’s Sagittarius.”

“I know that one as well,” Logan said. “Sagittarius is better known as the centaur Chiron, renowned trainer of heroes across Greek Mythology. He was a legendary archer, physician and scholar. Demigods and mortals alike sought his wisdom, even gods on occasion. His death was sadly caused by one of his own pupils. A stray arrow from Heracles hit him one day. Normally he would have been able to heal himself, but the arrow was poisoned.”

“Except Chiron was immortal and therefore unable to truly die. He was forced to suffer instead for years until he offered to replace Prometheus, the titan who brought fire to humans. He gave up his immortality to free Prometheus. Zeus, in recognition of his kindness, ended his pain and replace his mortal body with the one in the stars. Now his pupils could feel as though their teacher was watching over them even when gone, and he could be free from the shackles of immortality.”

Virgil was starting to look significantly better at this point. His expression was much less strained and his eyes were no longer as clouded, looking much more Virgil. He was still holding Virgil’s hand, though the grip was fairly normal now.

“You’re really good at telling stories.” Virgil commented quietly.

“I’m not sure about that,” Logan chuckled. “I simply tell the stories I know. It isn’t exactly grand.”

“Well you’re good at it,” Virgil replied simply. “And it… it helps me a lot. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Logan smiled. “If it truly helps you, then you need only ask. I will gladly tell you any story I know.”

Virgil smiled shyly. “I may take you up on that sometime.”

“Very well,” Logan said. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Virgil said. “I think I can set up the wards now. I mean, this is probably as good as it's gonna get anyway, so if I can’t then we have a problem. You should find the others, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Would you like my assistance?” Logan asked instead. He saw Virgil’s hesitation and that was all the answer he needed. “Then I shall remain.”

Virgil gave his hand a quick grateful squeeze before standing up. “Where’s my bag? I can't do a spell circle easily without the talismans, but I guess I can probably do it without. I just need the chalk.”

Logan wished more than ever that he could cast. That was a lie, he wished often to sacrifice these despicable powers so he could cast and relieve Virgil of the burden on his shoulders. But he wished for it again now, so he could offer to attempt a spell circle as he knew how uncomfortable casting without one made Virgil. Alas, he had no desire to destroy another building. Still, he wished there was something he could do.

“I could attempt to find elemental symbols for you to use,” Logan offered.

“No, that’s okay,” Virgil said. “It’s just a couple simple warding sigils, I can do it.”

“Are you sure?” Logan narrowed his eyes. “It’s quite a simple task, and I can easily take care of myself.”

“I know you can,” Virgil replied. “But I’m sure. I don’t need it.”

“That doesn’t mean you cannot have it,” Logan pointed out before a thought struck him. “Virgil is there a reason you wish for me not to leave?”

“I…” Virgil started, before glancing at the ground. “You make me feel safe, okay? And if you’re here then… well then I don’t think I need the spell circle.”

Now Logan was completely and utterly mystified. Why would Virgil’s feelings of safety contribute to his use of a spell circle? As far as Logan knew, Virgil used the circles to better connect with the elements and the energies around them. The only reason he could think of was if there was something Virgil wanted to keep out-

“Oh,” Logan realized, cutting off his own thoughts. A surge of protectiveness rose up within him at the thought. “I understand now. Then yes, I can stay. I won’t let it hurt you, I swear. I’ll enter your mind and fight it my own damn self if I have to. And I can assure you, that considering the boy waiting for me, I will win.”

Virgil just looked at him for a moment, surprise evident on his face. 

“Yeah, okay.” Virgil said finally. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, but thanks I guess. Anyway, let’s get this over with.”

“Yes, let’s,” Logan agreed, already feeling sheepish after his outburst and desperate to change the subject.

Logan retrieved the bag with Virgil’s supplies which had been tossed carelessly on to the floor with the other luggage. Logan sighed but crouched down and rummaged through the bag until he found Virgil’s chalk and handed it to him. Virgil took it and went to the entrance, drawing very large so that any inaccuracies caused by using his wrong hand would be less prominent. It only took a few minutes before Virgil was finished and handed the chalk back to Logan. The chalk had been reduced to a small nub, but it would work until they found or made a substitute. Suddenly, they heard a yell from across the store, which was startling in the near silence.

“I FOUND PILLOWS!!!” Patton announced. “AND I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA!! PILLOW FORTS!!!!”

“THEN GO BACK TO THE ENTRANCE,” Roman shouted. “WE’LL MEET YOU THERE!!”

Logan exchanged a look with Virgil. “They are aware we have a server for this exact purpose, right?”

Virgil laughed and Logan felt his lips twitch at the sound. It was all too rare recently but oh how Logan adored it. Before Virgil could say anything, Patton was running toward them with his arms full of pillows and blankets, a grin on his face.

“Pillow fort time!” Patton said happily as he deposited the supplies on the floor. Logan flicked his wrist to slide all the bags over to the wall before they were lost in the fabric. “I’ll go get more!” He added before running back off in the direction he had come.

“Well he’s feeling energetic,” Logan muttered under his breath. 

“Is this new to you?” Virgil asked.

“More energetic than on average,” Logan clarified. 

“Okay that’s better,” Virgil chuckled. Logan retorted by summoning the glow to his eyes for a brief moment. Virgil glanced away from Logan as his cheeks turned pink. “Meanie.”

“Meanie?” Roman asked as he reentered. “Oh, are we flustering Virgil again?”

“God I hope not,” Dee groaned as he returned as well. “I do not want to deal with your gay shit right now.” 

“Yeah you should listen to Janus,” Virgil said quickly. “No flustering me when we are supposed to be making pillow forts.”

“You are no fun,” Roman pouted. Logan saw Remus appear behind him and quickly looked away before his thoughts strayed to the boy again. 

“I have more pillows!” Patton announced, running back over and skidding to a stop as he deposited another armful of blankets and pillows on the ground. “You think that’s enough? I can get more!”

“Are we building a fort or a castle?” Roman wondered as he processed the gargantuan pile Patton had gathered. “Yes, I think that is plenty.”

“Well then what are you kiddos waiting for, let’s get to building!” Patton said as he literally dove into the pillow pile.

“How does one construct a pillow fort exactly?” Logan asked tentatively, fully aware he was most likely the only one to have never participated in the activity. Roman and Remus seemed the kind to do so often, Patton most likely dragged Dee into it on multiple occasions, and Virgil had most likely done it with the Eriksons at some point based on Logan’s knowledge of them. So Logan was once again the odd one out.

“Pile pillows and blankets until you get them to stand up and make a fort,” Patton explained as he began sorting through the large collection of bedding he had brought over.

“That...surely that isn’t the case,” Logan protested. “That would not be a stable structure whatsoever.”

“But it’s fun!” Patton squealed happily as he began propping some pillows against each other. Logan desperately looked around the room for assistance.

“We always did it with chairs and shit,” Roman said, already grinning madly. Logan half-expected him to begin bouncing up and down. “Just pillows would be fine for like one or two people but there’s like six of us. Here, Remus, let’s show them how it’s done.”

Remus’s mouth dropped open in shock as he stood, frozen in place for a moment, before quickly moving and grabbing the chair Logan had gotten for Virgil. “Yeah, okay, let’s do that.”

From there it turned into a flurry of discussion between the twins as they moved around the store with expert movements. The way they seemed to just instinctively know where the other was, what he was doing, and what he needed just astonished him. Logan had never seen them so in sync before and it took his breath away.

“You think we should use the shelves?” Roman asked, looking at the furniture in question with his hands on his hips. “It’d be good for the roof but I dunno how we’d secure it.”

“We could use some of those beach snow globes,” Remus suggested, absolutely beaming as he spoke to his twin. “I don’t know why the fuck they exist, but they could work.”

“It really doesn’t make sense,” Roman agreed as he began to gather the knick knacks. “Here hold up the blanket for me.”

Remus reached up and held the blanket in place while Roman secured it with the snow globes. Patton was crawling around underneath them, adjusting the extra pillows and blankets to make a comfortable sleeping space within. Logan could barely follow the process as Roman and Remus adjusted the blanket ever so slightly to create the illusion of walls. Roman took a step back to look inside before he gasped in excitement. 

“I just got an amazing and horrible idea that we are definitely doing,” Roman declared. “We don’t have fairy lights but I did see a substitute, come on.”

Roman grabbed Remus’s wrist and dragged him back into the store. A few minutes later they returned, arms full of tacky christmas lights with flamingo shaped bulbs. Logan would never understand the twins or Florida, so he decided to just stop trying. 

“I wanna help!” Virgil jumped into action, coming forward to assist with the lights.

“Alright alright, calm down,” Roman laughed. “You and me can hold up the lights and Rem, wanna tape ‘em up?”

“Well how can I say no to that?” Remus grinned as he handed Virgil some of the lights and pulled out the tape. Roman and Virgil went to opposite sides of the fort to hold up the lights and Remus taped them down expertly.

“How much have you done this?” Logan wondered, his voice full of awe. In approximately fifteen minutes, the twins, Patton, and Virgil had created an entire structure using blankets, pillows, and snowglobes. It looked structurally sound, and rather comfortable which only confused Logan more.

“We did it all the time as kids-” Remus started, before cutting himself off and glancing at Logan with wide eyes. Logan swallowed and forced himself to look away, not allowing himself to forget in the heat of the moment. No matter how much he wanted to. “Roman, why don’t you tell him.”

“I will because you said ‘as kids’,” Roman scoffed. “We do it every year on our birthday, including the one where we turned eighteen, and that’s at the absolute least. We don’t do it as much anymore but it’s like instinct at this point.”

“Janus and I do it every week on our movie night!” Patton said. “Though it’s never this fancy! You kiddos really know what you’re doing!”

“We make a good team, what can I say?” Roman shrugged, then assumed an elaborate pose as he recited what sounded like a motto: “Oberon twins always have each others’ backs.”

“Yeah,” Remus started, his eyes shining. “Yeah, we try.”

Logan saw Roman’s eyes widen as he realized what was happening and nearly groaned. It was such a beautiful moment. None of them at each other’s throats or about to fall apart. The last time it had felt like this was the morning before they left New Jersey, when Logan had taken that nap. It hadn’t been long ago but it felt like an eternity and Logan wanted to cling to this as long as he could. Thankfully Dee decided to redirect focus as he wordlessly moved past them all to flop onto the massive nest of pillows and blankets Patton had created.

“How is it?” Patton asked excitedly.

“Comfy,” Dee answered simply. Patton bounced gleefully and clapped his hands.

“Yay! Now we should all get some rest before tomorrow. Also, Virgil gets this spot.” Patton pointed to a corner of the fort that had nearly half of all of the pillows piled on the floor. Virgil grumbled something but they all chose to ignore him.

“Fair enough,” Logan shrugged before tentatively crawling into the fort and settling next to Dee. 

Logan had expected Dee to put an arm around him or something similar but instead he seemed to shy away from him the smallest bit which made Logan frown. Dee wasn’t exactly social but he’d hardly spoken since they’d arrived and Logan was beginning to grow worried. But if even Patton hadn’t noticed anything, maybe there was nothing to be found? Patton crawled in quickly after and wrapped his arms around Dee. To Logan’s surprise Dee did not relax into his brother as he usually did, instead stiffening in his arms, visibly tensing at the touch. Patton shifted back slightly and looked at Dee knowingly.

“You anxious too JJ?” Patton asked gently.

“Aren’t you?” Dee retorted.

“Yeah, kiddo. That’s why I said ‘too’. What can I do?”

“I don’t fucking know. I just, I hate this. I hate all of it.”

“I know, me too,” Patton sighed. He leaned back into Dee as he spoke. “But it’ll be okay cause we have great friends and a comfy pillow fort to keep us safe.”

“What if they’re there?” Dee said, quieter than before. Logan began to feel like he was intruding on a private conversation and scooted as far away as he could without actually leaving the fort. Patton opened his mouth to speak, but then Remus’s head popped into the entrance of the fort and spoke first.

“They won’t be.” Remus shrugged. “They’ve been with the rest of the cult since you guys left. Unless the whole fucking cult is there to ambush us, then they won’t be there.”

“Okay,” Dee sighed. He didn’t melt into Patton as he usually would, but he did relax. “How about you, Marshmallow? All good?”

“Perfectly peachy!” Patton grinned but Logan noticed that like many of his grins since they had arrived, it didn’t reach his eyes. Dee rolled over and just looked at Patton, not even having to say anything.

“I’m a little anxious,” Patton finally admitted. “But it’s okay. I’m dealing.”

“Okay fuck that. First of all what would you do if Virgil said that right now?” Dee raised an eyebrow. “Or hell, me?”

“I’d tell you to talk to me and I probably wouldn’t believe you,” Patton sighed. “But I am actually doing okay. We have this great pillow fort and we can have a cuddle pile and it’ll be great!”

“Good then you can go take off your binder,” Dee shrugged. Pattons eyes widened and he began shaking his head frantically.

“No, no cause then I’ll be less okay,” Patton objected. “Please, just until after we go there?”

“You always overbind when you’re anxious it’s a really easy tell,” Dee said. “And you can put it back on before we leave, but you have to fucking take that shit off before bed, you know this.”

“But it’s just one night-” Patton started but Dee cut him off.

“Patton Gideon Faith,” Dee growled. “It has never once in your entire fucking life been one night. So go take it the fuck off.  _ Now. _ ”

“Can I borrow one of you t-shirts?” Patton asked. “And have snuggles?”

“You can borrow one of mine,” Remus spoke again from outside the fort. Logan jumped at his voice, having almost completely forgotten he was there. “I mean, if you want.”

Patton glanced at Dee who nods at him. “Okay,” Patton said, pushing himself off of Dee and getting out of the fort. “But I expect snuggles when I get back.”

“You can be the center of the cuddle pile,” Dee offered. Patton grinned at him before heading out of sight to go change. “Hey, Oberon? The short one.”

“Hey at least I’m older!” Remus’s voice spoke up. He came to the entrance of the fort and looked at Dee. “What’s up?”

“Thank you,” Dee said, offering him a small smile.

“It’s no problem,” Remus smiled back. “He can borrow my shirts whenever he needs.”

Logan for some reason felt the urge to say something. He wasn’t sure why, as Remus’s name still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had no part in the conversation. Maybe that was why; Remus had helped Logan’s friends when he couldn’t. Despite their anger, their hurt, Remus was still helping wherever he could. As much as he hated it and the black hole it put in his heart at the  _ fact _ that he hated it, he could admire that.

“That is very kind of you, Remus,” Logan finally said. Remus glanced at him, seemingly shocked that Logan had spoken to him. He stared at him for a moment, clearly trying to think of something to say, but seemed unsuccessful as he just nodded at Logan then went back to where he had been with Roman and Virgil. 

Patton returned a couple minutes later in an absurdly oversized t shirt that hung down to his mid-thighs like Logan’s shirt did on Virgil. Patton quickly crawled in and curled up against Dee. Logan instantly moved from his spot near the edge of the fort so he could curl up around Patton from behind, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and smiling softly as Patton’s feet barely even reached his knees. Roman was the next one to join them. He laid on Logan’s legs and rested his head on Patton’s hip. How that was comfortable Logan didn’t know, but his partner tended to sleep in strange positions. At least he wasn’t upside down.

Logan felt something small land beside him and looked to see his charm, and Virgil grinning at him from the entrance of the fort.

“That thing took forever to make, fucking use it.” Virgil said. Virgil began to crawl into the fort as well after that. Logan noticed him glance between the cuddle pile and his pillow corner before going to his corner with a reluctant sigh. Logan winced, wishing he could invite Virgil to join them but proud that he didn’t attempt to with his shoulder.

“Use what?” Dee asked suddenly.

“I made him a charm to stop his nightmares.” Virgil explained quickly. “It was no big deal though. I’m just glad it works.”

“That’s why you stopped fucking screaming in the middle of the night,” Dee realized. “Anything else you forgot to tell us? Again?”

“Actually,” Roman muttered and shifted so he was looking up at Logan. “You wanna tell em?”

“I suppose,” Logan shrugged. “There is no harm either way.”

“Tell us what kiddos?” Patton asked.

“If you say you two started dating I’m gonna lose my shit,” Dee warned and Logan sighed. He did make the same assumption, so he couldn’t be too angry.

“No, why does everyone think that?” Roman whined. “No, me and Logan are queerplatonic. So like literally the opposite of that.”

“Awww that is so CUTE!!” Patton exclaimed happily. “All my kiddos care about each other so much!!”

“I care about two of you,” Dee deadpanned. “And one of those two is an idiot, so he’s on thin ice.”

“Which one?” Patton asked curiously.

“You’ve got a point,” Dee nodded sagely, as if Patton had just told him the origin of the universe. “They’re both idiots.”

“Well then I don’t know who you are talking about.” Patton pouted playfully. 

“You and Oreo back there,” Dee said, nipping playfully at Patton’s nose. Patton squeaked and leaned away, a real smile on his face as he giggled and swatted at his brother. Logan laughed as he leaned back too to ensure Patton’s head didn’t collide with his face. He knew Dee was teasing, so he wasn’t offended at the lack of recognition.

“Remus, are you coming?” Virgil suddenly asked from his corner where he was watching the scene in the cuddle pile sadly, though clearly trying to hide his disappointment at being unable to join.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Remus replied, crawling in. He glanced at the cuddle pile then at Virgil before crawling over to sit next to Virgil. “You good?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Virgil replied automatically as he laid down and winced.

“I’m gonna make a card I can hold up,” Dee sighed. “I’m gonna wear my voice out calling you all out on your bullshit. I don’t even know what you said, but it was fake as hell.”

“Okay, so my shoulder is not happy with the pillow fort and I’m pissed that I can’t join the cuddle pile,” Virgil admitted. “Not exactly much we can do about either of those things, so I’m not sure how helpful saying it was, but there’s the truth.”

“I get the feeling there are a lot of cuddle piles in our future,” Roman pointed out with a sad smile. “You can definitely join one that doesn’t take place on the floor.”

“I know,” Virgil sighed. He shifted and let out a small groan. “Although I’m beginning to think the pile will be more comfortable.”

Suddenly there was some shuffling as Remus began rearranging pillow’s behind his back to prop himself up, leaving plenty on the floor, before placing one in his lap and patting it, indicating for Virgil to lay down there. Virgil hesitated, but complied.

“That any better?” Remus asked. “It should give your shoulder more support.”

“Yeah that’s a bit better,” Virgil admitted, but Logan could tell from his voice that it was clearly more than ‘a bit’ better.

“Good,” Remus said. Logan noticed Remus begin to run his hands through Virgil’s hair like Roman often did. He expected Virgil to pull away but instead Virgil just closed his eyes, relaxing slightly into Remus’s lap.

Logan bit his lip, but the others were already distracted once more. There was no problem with it but...ugh he hated this! He despised not understanding how he felt. At least before all this he could clearly classify his emotions, even if he refused to feel them. Now it felt like an endless puzzle, there would always be another piece no matter how much he solved. Remus glanced at him yet again. Logan was beginning to wonder if there was a tether between him and the elder Oberon twin, because they couldn’t seem to keep their eyes off each other for long. God, what was wrong with him? Logan snuggled forward into Patton and tried to erase the pain in Remus’s eyes from his mind.

Logan opened his eyes in the morning and almost hit himself in the face. He wriggled a bit so he could take his glasses off because he had neglected to take them off the night before. Thankfully they seemed undamaged. He had no desire to remove himself from Roman’s embrace or pull away from Patton’s comforting presence so he simply laid back down and waited for the others to wake. Remus was the next to wake and from there it was like a domino effect, with everyone else waking one after the other. Other than Patton who woke up a few minutes after Virgil. 

They were all reluctant to leave the fort so they had their various daily discussions within it. They decided they would need to sleep somewhere else that night, both to stay ahead of Fove and because Virgil required a proper bed. Sadly this meant they had to destroy their creation and return the items to their intended positions. They also reviewed the various items the needed to collect from the Faith house: the obsidian pentagram, lemon oil for the paints to make Virgil’s new talismans, and then amethyst, selenite, and hematite which they were going to add to the chalk Virgil used. Logan knew the uses of each of these ingredients by heart, so he knew that while necessary, none of them would function to protect Virgil, especially from the demon. There was one item that would function as just that if it were to be made into an amulet; Logan just had to convince his friends to add it to the spell.

“If I may make a suggestion?” Logan spoke up and all eyes turned to him. “I believe it would be wise to add something to the spell.”

“I dunno that we should make it any more complex than it already is,” Virgil replied hesitantly. “But what do you think we should add?”

“An amulet,” Logan answered. “Specifically one of amber.”

“Amber…” Virgil said thoughtfully, clearly trying to remember the properties of the stone. It took him a moment, but Logan saw the second Virgil remembered. “Oh! Protection from psychic attacks and crap, right?”

“Yes. The spell circle should offer you some level of protection against magical attacks and we will be there for physical attacks, however we also know what kind of things the demon and Fove are capable of. I want us to be fully prepared and you to be fully protected.”

Virgil glanced down at his hand which was picking at his sling anxiously. “I mean…” Virgil sighed, clearly reluctant to accept the extra help. “It’s not a bad idea.” Virgil finally said.

“Okay but my mom didn’t have an amber amulet just lying around,” Dee spoke up. “And I don’t know where the fuck we’d find one.”

“Well that’s okay if she didn’t have one I would be fine without,” Virgil rushed to say. “I mean, really it’s just his voice, right? What harm can that do?” Virgil seemed to be trying to convince himself as he spoke, the thought of the voice bringing the all too familiar look of fear into Virgil’s eyes.

“Distract you,” Logan said. “Or attempt a true psychic attack, which you have little to no defense for. As for the amulet, we do not need to find one. Theoretically, we could create it ourselves.”

“How?” Virgil asked in a small, hopeful voice.

“That I’m not as sure of,” Logan sighed. “But I do know it is possible.”

“I know how to make one,” Remus spoke up, looking at Virgil as he did so. “I learned with Fove. They were always making random magic shit. I’m not very good at it though, so I’d probably need help.”

“I’ll help,” Roman volunteered, carefully not looking at Remus as he did so. “I’m not sure what I could do considering this shit doesn’t make a lick of sense to me, but I’ll try.”

“Actually, there are some more creative elements I think you’d be good at that I kinda suck at.” Remus shrugged. “So yeah, I think with the two of us we could do it.”

Virgil glanced up shyly from under his bangs. His hand had stilled and Logan could see the desperation in his gaze. “So… this would actually, like…. keep him out of my head? Like… if I wore it all the time he wouldn’t… he wouldn’t be able to get to me?”

“Exactly,” Logan promised. “You would never have to hear his poisonous words again.”

A small smile appeared on Virgils face as he frantically wiped tears from his eyes. “Okay, okay, yeah.” Virgil said, his voice cracking as he spoke. “Can we get the amber then? And any other supplies we need?”

“Mom was obsessed with crystals and shit so we should have all that,” Dee answered. “Same with the lemon oil and obviously the pentagram. That’s about it so...I guess we might as well go today.”

“And it should only take Roman and I a couple days to make the amulet.” Remus smiled at Virgil.

“Okay, that sounds good,” Virgil nodded as he tried to compose himself. “Janus, Patton, you sure you’re okay with this? You two could stay back, maybe we could leave you with Logan or Roman for extra protection. You don’t have to come, we can find it without you.”

“There is no way in hell I’m not going,” Dee growled.

“And if JJ’s going then I’m definitely going.” Patton spoke up from where he was curled under some blankets still. He had Remus’s shirt pulled over his knees as he sat in a ball. 

“Pat if you don’t want to go then I can handle it,” Dee assured him, demeanor switching immediately upon realizing Patton was upset.

“No, it’s okay,” Patton said, giving Dee a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’ll be okay.”

Dee sighed and scooted closer to his brother so he could wrap his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders. Logan looked down at the ground to avoid the scene. He could sympathize with their desire not to do this. If Logan had to go home, had to see his parents’ bed empty after trying desperately to wake them. Had to see the proof of what they’d done, and wonder if they were ever truly his parents. Remus said they wanted to leave but...Logan couldn’t avoid the questions in his mind he wasn’t sure he could ever bring himself to find the answers to.

“Shall we deconstruct our structure and depart then?” Logan asked. He wanted to get all of this over with, honestly. He hated the looks on the Faiths’ faces.

“Can I go change while you guys take it down?” Patton asked in a small voice, looking at Dee with sad eyes.

“Yeah you go do that,” Dee nodded. “I can wrangle the kids while you’re gone.”

Patton gave a small grin then untangled himself from his blankets and got up and left the fort, moving over to the bags quickly, clearly desperate for anything that would make him feel better. They all cleared out from beneath the large blanket and the twins worked to remove the lights and roof. Virgil attempted to help but Dee was forcing him to sit down and retrieving pain medication for him before Logan could even speak. Logan used his powers to lift the remaining blankets and pillows and carry them to their are of the store, carefully stacking and folding them. The monotonous work was refreshing, a familiar feeling. With the addition of his abilities it required even more focus which was relief from the swirling hurricane of questions and emotions in his head. 

Eventually he did have to return and found the others already loading their supplies into the cars. Roman and Remus were going to ride together (with Patton to supervise) so Remus could begin filling Roman in on the intricacies of making an amulet, while the Patton-named “Magic Trio” would be in a car once again. Logan elected to not point out the previous results of this arrangement.

The drive was horribly silent, everyone completely tense as Dee drove. Logan used to appreciate this kind of peace, but after two months with this group he found it unnerving. Silence meant something was wrong because there was always someone making noise. Instead all that could be heard was the engine of Logan’s car. After what felt like hours, they stopped in front of an innocent looking suburban house. It was tan with a tiled roof and a garage. There were plenty of windows, it was two stories, and had a well-kept lawn that still had a ball laying there that one of the brothers must have forgotten. It looked like every other house on the street with no sinister details. Nothing labelled it the house of two cultists.

That only terrified Logan more. 

Dee closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Logan placed a hand on his shoulder and Dee looked at him. Logan was expecting vulnerability, fear, or even anger. What he got was every single metaphorical wall Dee had ever built. His eyes gave away nothing, his expression was blank and guarded with no trace of emotion or humor or Dee’s signature wit. Logan wanted to force him out of the driver’s seat and drive him and Patton as far away from that house as he could. 

“You do not have to do this,” Logan reminded him. “No one will blame you should you wish to remain in the car.”

“You guys need me,” Dee stated. “Me and Pat know the house and neither of us is letting the other deal with this shit alone. So I’m going.”

With that he exited the car. The friends gathered on the porch and Dee removed a loose piece of stone from the path leading to the door to retrieve a spare key. He inserted the key but he hesitated. Logan could see his hands shaking and the clench in his jaw. Patton pushed through them so he could stand next to Janus and lay his hand over his brother's. With an encouraging nod, the Faith brothers turned the key together and pushed the door open. They all filed inside and paused in the living room. Normally Logan would already be taking in as much of the house as he could, but he waited for Patton and/or Dee's instruction before he allowed himself to proceed. Dee cleared his throat.

"Let's get this the fuck over with," Dee declared. "Split up. We only caught my mom a few times so I have no clue where she actually keeps the shit we need. Hell it might not even be in one place. So I'm gonna check on my snake then check their room. Everyone else: don't touch my shit. Have fun."

Logan nodded and looked around. The twins were already searching the living room, Remus looking under a throw pillow and Roman rooting around in between the couch cushions. Patton and Dee had already disappeared upstairs, so Logan supposed he may as well search for some sort of office. He started to walk towards the hallway but he’d only just reached the doorway when someone intertwined their fingers with his. He looked back startled to see Virgil looking around the living room but still with their hands clasped. Logan tugged him down the hallway and opened the first door he came across which happened to be a bathroom. The next door led into the kitchen which Virgil made a face at. The other door led into a dining room, which meant there either was no office or it was upstairs.

Logan dragged Virgil back out of the hall and up the stairs. The first room had to have been Patton’s room. The walls were a shade of light blue and the bed was incredibly large and seemed to be soft. There was a tv stand crammed full of various disney movies and other family-friendly films. There was an incredibly cluttered desk with highlighters, colored pencils, various kinds of construction paper and sheet after sheet of stickers. A soft-looking rug was laid in the middle of the floor the same shade as the walls except covered in black pawprints. 

“I don’t think we need to look in here.” Virgil said from beside him.

“Most likely not,” Logan agreed, quickly shutting the door. 

He almost wished they had lingered, because the next room was when everything completely fell apart. They opened the door to another bedroom, this one much more refined. What confused Logan was Patton on his knees with his back to them and an open box next to him. He held a piece of paper that Logan couldn’t see. He shared a look with Virgil and they quickly made their way over to Patton, crouching on either side of the boy. Most chilling of all, Patton was crying completely silently. Tears were streaming down his face but his expression was slack and he didn’t make a single sound. Logan glanced down at the paper in Patton’s hand and his heart nearly stopped.

It was a missing poster for a young girl. She had long curly hair and glasses, and a bright smile that matched her pastel pink dress. It was a smile Logan knew all too well. But she was never missing. She’d moved away. It couldn’t be her because if it was that was yet another lie his parents told him. She was fine and living somewhere happily. He heard Virgil’s voice but it sounded muffled as his gaze landed on the name at the bottom of the poster that nearly caused  _ him  _ to start crying.

‘MORGAN SANDERS’

“What’s going on, what happened?” Dee was suddenly at Logan’s side trying to get a good look at Patton. Logan obligingly scooted backwards to allow the brothers to talk. Virgil also scooted back and toward Logan.

“Logan, honey, what’s going on?” Virgil asked.

Logan just shook his head. Next to them Dee was asking the same question until Patton wordlessly showed him the flyer. Dee stared at it for a while, jaw dropped open, before he crumpled it up and threw it across the room with a yell of pure and utter rage.

“Okay,” Virgil sighed. “Clearly everyone is upset and I want to help, but will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?”

“I cannot  _ fucking  _ believe them!” Dee shouted instead of answering. 

Logan could distantly hear footsteps on the stairs as he blindly reached for Virgil’s hand, needing something to anchor him so he didn’t fall deeper into his own head. Virgil scooted even closer and wrapped his arm around Logan instead, with a still confused but also concerned look on his face. Logan leaned into him as the twins burst into the room, Roman with his katana at the ready. He quickly lowered the blade and looked between all of them, completely confused.

“Just when I thought they couldn’t fall any fucking lower,” Dee continued. “The bar was on the ground but they still managed to fucking dig underneath it.”

“Okay anyone gonna share with the class?” Roman asked. 

“This girl?” Dee thrust another flyer from the box into Remus’s face. “That’s fucking  _ Patton _ , from before he transitioned. And before you say anything, I was fucking there, it’s definitely him.”

“Okay…” Virgil started, still looking at Logan. “Okay, so Logan, is that why you are freaking out or is there something else…” Virgil trailed off, his eyes filled with love and worry.

“That can’t be Patton,” Logan shook his head. “Because  _ I _ knew her.”

“Wait, that’s  _ that _ Morgan?” Virgil asked. “Shit.”

“Yeah that about sums up the situation,” Roman agreed quietly, still staring at the flyer Remus handed him as he began to wander the room.

“It’s definitely him,” Dee argued, hand now on Patton’s shoulder. “Which means Patton has a fucking identical twin we don’t know about or they’re the same fucking person.”

“But Morgan was my friend until we were five years old,” Logan protested weakly. 

“Yeah and I remember visiting Patton when he was first fucking born,” Dee said. “There has to be something we’re not seeing here.”

“There is,” Remus said, his voice quiet. He was standing by the bedside table, a journal open in his hands. “They… they altered your memories. Not much, but just enough for Patton and you to think you had been brothers your whole lives. They kidnapped him.”

Dee couldn’t even speak just staring at Remus with wide eyes. Logan could feel a tear drop from his own eye. His best friend as a child who he never thought he would see again was sitting a few feet from him because he hadn’t moved like his parents told him. Yet another lie. Logan didn’t even know what to think anymore though he desperately wished to. He wished he could go back to a time where everything made sense, where he knew the world better than anyone else. Where he understood. But this was his reality now. 

“Patton?” Roman prompted gently. Patton looked up from where he had still been staring at his empty hands. His eyes were blank as tears continued to stream down his face. He didn’t say anything as he picked up the box of flyers and threw it across the room. There was a moment of shocked silence, and then Patton spoke.

“Fuck this shit,” Patton said. He didn’t even yell, which would have been expected after his outburst. He said it in almost a whisper. “Just, fuck all of it.”

Logan completely melted into Virgil and closed his eyes as he felt a telling crackling in his mind. Virgil’s grip around him tightened to remind Logan that he was there. No. He was fine. Except that was a lie and he knew it. He would not be able to convince even himself of that fact. But he had to pretend as best he could. His emotions could be dealt with later and without using his powers. Patton was what was important right now. That was what he had to focus on.

“Patton,” Logan finally spoke up. “What do you want us to do?”

Patton didn’t reply as his gaze bounced around the room, glancing at the mirror on the wall, the flyers on the floor, his breathing rapid. He glanced at all of them quickly, then back down at his hands which were tugging at his shirt. Roman approached Patton and kneeled on his other side instantly taking Patton’s hands in his. Logan knew that look, could recognize the preciseness in his movements as Roman leapt to perform that task he knew all too well.

“Patton look at me,” Roman commanded softly. Patton’s eyes moved slowly to meet Roman’s, looking broken and lost. Logan almost preferred the blank look he had had moments before. “You’ve gotta breath, buddy. You’ve seen me count breaths with Virgil so you know what to do, right?” Patton gave a small nod.

“Okay then try and breathe in for four seconds. One, two, three, four.” 

Patton’s breath was shaky as he attempted to breathe with Roman’s counting. He was moderately successful, so Roman continued.

“Now hold it for seven seconds. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.”

At that point Dee seemed to begin to surface from his shock, blinking a few times as he watched Patton and Roman. Patton held his breath while Roman counted, silent tears still streaming down his face.

“Last bit, breathe out for eight seconds. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.”

Patton did as he was told. Once Roman finished counting his breathing went back to the gasps they had been before, thought slightly less frantic.

“Shit, okay,” Dee cursed. Patton’s gaze shifted to Dee with a desperation Logan had never seen in the other boy. Dee immediately opened his arms. “Come here, Marshmallow.” Patton dove into Dee’s arms without hesitation as he tried to catch his breath, clearly wanting to say something but unable to find the air to do so.

“Okay, we’ve done this before, right?” Dee said. “Can you find my heartbeat?” Patton pressed closer to Dee and nodded. “Good job. Now we’ve gotta breathe, so I need you to try and breathe with me okay? Can you do that?” Patton nodded again. 

Dee took in a deep breath, keeping it slow. Patton followed along fairly well, seeming to do better with this method than the counting. Dee held the breath for a moment then let it out, waiting for Patton before he took in the next one. After a few breaths Patton seemed to find his voice, and stopped in his breathing to speak.

“JJ…” Patton started, his voice rough and shaky, barely above a whisper. “Will… will y-you please, please adopt m-me?”

“Absolutely, Patton,” Dee answered immediately. “If that’s what you want then I will fight tooth and fucking nail to get you away from them.”

“I want that,” Patton nodded, and suddenly whatever small amount of restraint on his emotions Patton had still been holding broke, and a horrible, broken sob broke out of his chest as he wrapped his arms around his brother, clinging to him like he was his lifeboat in the middle of the sea. Roman reached out but stopped himself at the last second.

“Patton can I touch you?” Roman asked, his voice much too calm for Logan to believe he wasn’t desperate as well. 

Patton didn’t answer, he just reached out for Roman as he stayed leaned against his brother. Roman looked at Dee as well and he nodded slightly. Roman got closer so he could wrap his arms around both of the brothers rather than just Patton. Patton reached out for Remus as well, who immediately stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Virgil looked at Logan, his eyes asking a question. Logan desperately wanted to comfort them as well and he knew it may help him as well. But right then Virgil was the only thing keeping him steady, both literally and figuratively. He feared that if he left Virgil’s arms even for the second it took him to reach the others he would fall apart. He wanted to tell Virgil this, but he himself barely understood so when he opened his mouth to put it into words nothing came out. Virgil shifted, keeping his uninjured arm tightly around Logan as he pulled them both over to the group gently. Logan sighed in relief as he was able to lean on Dee as well, and rested a hand on Patton’s forearm, the only part of him he could reach easily. Virgil leaned into the group hug as well, keeping his right arm around Logan.

“Fuck the past,” Dee decided. “I’m done, I’m done letting it control me. I’ve never listened to people telling me who I am, and I’m sure as hell not going to start now. So, so I’m starting over. My name is Janus. I have powers. I’m seventeen. And I have a family now that I would do anything for.”

Logan closed his eyes after that as Janus laid his head on Logan’s. He forced himself to breathe as he reached up with his free hand to squeeze Virgil’s. He ignored the electricity and the urges and the desires. He focused instead on Virgil squeezing his hand back, Dee’s voice as he murmured soothing words to Patton, the single red streak in Remus’s hair, and Roman adjusting slightly so he could put his hand on Logan’s knee. He was needed there. He had his friends. That was what mattered then. So that was what he thought about.

He couldn’t afford to think about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to The_Toe_Beans_On_Pattons_Cat_Hoodie for figuring out Patton was Morgan. Not sure if you thought this would be how, but you were right! So yeah. Everyone is sad but they usually are. At least there are cuddles. Oh! And it is interlude week so look forward to the discovery from Patton's perspective and a special scene from Janus's perspective that is very painful :)  
> See ya Wednesday, Lovebugs!


	20. The Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so, remember how we said the interludes would be painful? Yeah...  
> Trigger warnings: Torture, abusive parents, near drowning, electrocution, scars, self-deprecation, mentions of murder, child abduction, adoption, cursing, I think that's everything? Lemme know if you see anything else.

Janus knew it was a horrible idea.

Nothing good was going to come of this. He was already angry and devastated so what the fuck was he doing? It was already horrifying enough finding out Patton was...was abducted. That he was kidnapped as a child and his parents had altered their memories to make them believe they were brothers. Too bad for them that it worked too well. But in the same room that they’d found the posters they’d found his father’s journal.

Now he was sitting alone, listening to the others talk and laugh in the main room of their hotel room. On the bed, journal in hand, trying to convince himself not to open that pile of bullshit. But then it was open and he was reading it.

It started when their parents joined the cult. It detailed their lives, their orders the way they’d...proved themselves. How they’d risen through the ranks until they were Mr. and Mrs. Oberon’s lieutenants. Enough that the demon trusted them with the child. Apparently the demon didn’t have the power to foresee exactly who would be awake, only one of them: Patton. So whoopadee fuckin do, now he had fake parents with a front-row seat to see if anything weird happened to explain why. But nothing did.

Then, the pages kept mentioning orders, magic, the cult doing experiments. Great, now his parents were fucking experimenting on people. Janus sighed and hit his head against the journal. He let out a groan as well before continuing. God his parents were so fucked up. And he never saw it.

Soon the experiments were being described in detail and all with one subject: Subject 1. Subject 1 was trying to be forced to manifest powers. They tried injecting them with magic, casting spells, even letting the demon into their head once. That never happened again. Worse was when they tried to bring them about through...stress.

Janus skipped those pages.

Then the experiments stopped and they wiped the memory of the subject, replacing them with average childhood memories. So not only were his parents experimenting on and torturing someone they were doing it to a  _ child _ . It was followed by a profile of the subject, including summaries of the results. Everything was normal until the bottom of the page.

There was a name.

Janus Faith.

No this couldn’t be true. His parents couldn’t be that fucked up. He had to be reading it wrong. His father had always had horrible handwriting, maybe that was it. He ignored the tears dripping down his face as he stared at the writing, but he ignored them because there was no point. But it even said his birthmark wasn’t a birthmark at all: it was a scar, a scar from when they electrocuted him in the fucking face. That explained why his parents conveniently didn’t have any pictures of him from when he was little. Of course. If his parents could abduct an innocent child from his home, rip him away from his family, and raise him as their own, why couldn’t they experiment on their own fucking _son_? His hands were shaking and the journal was shaking too. The ink was starting to smear from his tears dripping onto the pages.

He heard the door open behind him, then Patton’s concerned voice. “JJ?”

“Shit,” Janus cursed, frantically wiping the tears off his face but they just kept coming. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Nothing, I was just hanging out with the kiddos,” Patton walked forward and sat down on the bed next to him, seeing the journal in his hand. “Damn it JJ, what’d they do this time?”

“I know why they took you,” Janus said instead. Patton. Patton was the one they fucking stole. He had to focus on Patton. He could deal with his shit later when he was under control. Then he’d tell him. Not while the wound was still fresh, he didn’t need to rub salt in it.

“Okay…” Patton replied hesitantly. “Why?”

“The demon knew you’d be awake but he didn’t know why. So they kept you and raised you. Actually no, fucking watched you is a way better word. They wanted to figure out why you were going to be awake.”

“Funny considering we still don’t know why I’m awake. Got everyone figured out except me.” Patton gave a half-hearted chuckle before gently taking the journal from Janus’s hands and taking his hands. “What else did you find out, Broa?”

“I...I don’t know,” Janus muttered. His hand came up and began tracing the outline of his birthma...scar. Something he hadn’t done since he was a kid.

“Janus, what is going on?” Patton sounded much more serious now as he gently took the hand on Janus’s face back and held it, looking into his eyes.

“My, my powers,” Janus choked out, closing his eyes against another wave of tears. “They gave them to me. They experimented on me, Patton.”

Patton just stared at Janus for a moment, his grip tightening on his hands before he took a deep breath. He seemed to be contemplating what he was going to say. Janus could imagine the motto running through his head “if you don’t have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all”. Apparently, Patton didn’t give a shit about that motto anymore, because the next words that came out of his mouth were not nice.

“And to think I wanted to try and forgive them,” Patton scoffed. “Those people are… just pure evil. I just… gah!” Patton took another deep breath. “I am so sorry JJ. I just… is there anything I can do? Want to burn the book? Or I’m sure the others will kill them for you if you want. I’ll even let them. Sorry, I shouldn’t be joking. Just… what can I do JJ?”

“Nothing unless you can take this thing off my face,” Janus muttered. For so long his birthmark had been something that he was bullied and made fun of for, right along with his name. That had been bad enough but now it was just going to be a reminder. Just when he found a way to get him and Patton out of this, it was going to be permanently a part of him. He was never going to get away from what his parents did to them. 

“Unless I can… what, what?” Patton seemed genuinely confused. “You know I love your birthmark, Janus. No matter what anyone says, I think it is beautiful. So what does it have to do with anything?”

“It’s not a birthmark,” Janus explained. His breath hitched and he ripped his hands from Patton so he could bury his face in them for a moment. “It’s a fucking scar.” He looked up and gestured to his scar. “They gave me this when they fucking electrocuted me in the goddamn face when I was fucking  _ four. _ ”

“They fucking WHAT!?” Patton screamed, jumping up from the bed. “Okay, kidnapping me is one thing, but hurting you… that is CROSSING A LINE! Damn it, screw what I said earlier, I’ll kill them myself!” Patton seemed to realize what he was doing and shook his head, taking a deep breath before he sat back down onto the bed. “I will kill them, if that’ll help. I have a pocket knife. But I know that doesn’t take away the pain. And I wish I could kiddo but I can’t. But I can try to help, if you’ll let me. What can I do to try and help?”

Janus didn’t have to answer because just then Virgil burst through the door with Logan close behind him with eyes glowing. The twins were there too, Roman’s sword halfway out of its sheath.

“Oh thank God!” Virgil sighed upon seeing them safe, leaning back into Logan who was right behind him and wincing. “We heard the scream and thought you were being fucking attacked or some shit!”

“Sorry kiddos, we’re okay.” Patton assured, barely glancing away from Janus.

“Is everything alright?” Logan asked tentatively. Janus swallowed and looked at the floor, not trusting himself to speak.

“JJ should I tell them or do you want to?” Patton asked quietly, though he likely already knew the answer. Janus hated this. But there had been enough secrets between their group so far. He refused to allow any more. He couldn’t say it without vomiting in his own mouth, so he just nodded to Patton, hoping he would know what it meant.

“Janus was reading the journals. He found out that they kidnapped me because the demon knew I would be awake and wanted to find out why,” Patton said this as if it meant nothing, however his voice became much less casual as he continued. “He also learned that they experimented on Janus as a kid to give him his powers. And his birthmark is actually a scar from them… hurting him.”

“They did so much shit,” Janus began quietly, finally finding his voice. He gestured over his shoulder for them all to come around the bed. This...he needed to see their faces, see the faces of his actual family or he was going to splinter and fall apart. Logan and Virgil slowly came around, Virgil leaning on Logan, but once they neared the bed he straightened up so he could sit down on the bed next to Janus, and he took one of Janus’s hands with a comforting squeeze. Logan sat down on the floor at Janus’s feet and Roman sat pressed up against his partner’s side. Remus was last, as he trailed behind. He leaned against the wall where Janus could see him, but did not come too close. Janus took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of each of them in turn before squeezing Virgil and Patton’s hands.

“It started small. Just tests to see how much magic I had, what they could do with it. What  _ I  _ could do with it. Then they started trying to push it. They managed to fucking extract magic from shit and inject it into me. They injected me basically with the motherfucking souls of innocent god damn creatures just to see if they could make me magical. They didn’t know about Logan’s powers or Virgil’s. If they didn’t have a weapon made for them they could just mold to their will, well then I guess the plan was to fucking make one.”

Virgil’s grip on his hand grew tighter as Patton took a deep breath. They both seemed to be trying to tame their emotions as they looked at Janus encouragingly. But Janus could tell they were both upset about what he was telling them. Patton’s eyes were shining with tears and Virgil looked like he was plotting a murder. But they were setting that aside to be supportive. He could do this.

“Then when that didn’t show any results they moved on.” Janus chuckled bitterly. “Of course, I bet it did work but since I don’t have something flashy or visible just really goodass instincts...they just kept fucking going.” A sob escaped as he remembered the endless detailed excerpts of what they did to him. “They thought that extreme ‘stress’ would make the magic defend me and my powers would show up.”

“Oh my stars,” Roman breathed. He absentmindedly reached behind him towards Remus who stepped toward his twin slowly, looking surprised. Roman grabbed his pant leg and yanked him down so he was sitting on the floor and could take his hand. This was all without looking away from Janus. Janus was watching this exchange like a hawk to distract himself, but soon he couldn’t delay it any longer. He knew he could easily just stop and the others wouldn’t blame him, but he couldn’t do that now. He was too far into this.

“They...God the shit they did,” Janus sobbed again. “Fire, electricity, knives, I...I think I almost drowned once. They held me underwater and I was under too long. They thought I needed to nearly fucking die to show my powers. Apparently, I passed out.” 

There were tears on Patton's face now and an anger in his eyes that Janus had never seen in his brother. That same anger was projected in Virgil’s eyes. They wanted to protect him. They cared about him, they were his brothers. They weren’t the only ones either. The twins' hands were in a death grip, Roman so furious Janus could see flames in his eyes. Speaking of eyes, Logan’s had actually flashed for a moment. 

“It died down a bit when I had to start school,” Janus continued. He felt bad for Virgil and Patton, their fingers were probably hurting a shit ton but he just couldn’t let go. “They stuck to where the wounds wouldn’t show, healed me with spells if it got too bad. I was too scared to fucking say anything. They...they didn’t actually stop until Patton showed up and they finally gave up. They fucked with my memories and suddenly actually acted like my parents.”

Virgil and Patton were quiet, just staring at Janus with the most caring, concerned, protective looks on their faces. 

“Basically they’re just bags of dicks,” Janus summarized, closing his eyes and tilting his face downward. “Not that we didn’t know that already. And now, just when I think I’m going to fucking get away...well there’s a constant goddamn reminder on my face now.”

“No,” Patton objected. “No, JJ, that’s not a reminder of them. At least not to me. That scar it… it shows how strong you are, kiddo.”

“Hell yeah it is,” Virgil agreed quietly. “That thing is badass, I don’t care what any dumbass kids in school told you. Damn it Janus, you’re so strong. If there is one thing I’ve learned since this whole thing has started, it’s that you can’t let your past control you. What happened to you was… just so fucking awful and I can’t wait for them to get murdered dead in whatever fight happens when I try to cast these spells. But that doesn’t change who you are. You are strong, and protective, and overall a fucking amazing brother, so don’t let that damn scar take away from that. Cause if anything, it just proves how strong you are.”

“Bestest strongest brother ever.” Patton nodded, wiping the tears off Janus’s face with his free hand.

“I’m going to kill them,” Janus decided. He knew he was being drastic and all other bullshit but god what they did to him and to Patton. At least Logan’s parents had regrets, and Virgil’s parents actually left. His parents...they were monsters. The blood of killers was in his veins, and he was going to fucking use it. “I’m going to fucking kill them for what they’ve done.”

“Yes, give them what they fucking deserve.” Virgil said. Patton seemed more hesitant, but he nodded, just showing how angry he was because never before in Janus’s life had he seen Patton agree to killing. Hell, he barely agreed to stealing. That fact alone made Janus hesitate. Then he remembered the diagram they drew of him, how for eight years he was nothing more than “Subject 1” to them.

That didn’t matter. They were never his family. But he had his family now. The rest, he could deal with when the time came. With his family and his brothers by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....how we feeling? A friendly reminder to check out Copper's end for Patton's perspective on the discovery and that I'll reply to all comments! See ya Sunday, Lovebugs!  
> (And apologies for any and all emotional pain I may have just caused you)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one's short again, but the binder conversation at the end made me Uncomfy but you get some adorable platonic Logicality and the answer to a question people have been asking so that kind of makes up for it??? Right??? Anyway, enjoy!  
> Trigger Warnings:  
> lying, overwhelmed emotions, mentions of adoption, dysphoria, torture, child experimentation, memory shit

The day after their eventful visit to the Faith house was the full moon which meant they needed to collect the sand from the beach. After a few moments of discussion as to who would go and who would remain it was decided that Virgil and Roman would get the sand while the rest of them stayed. Janus and Patton were both too emotionally compromised and would be no help and while Virgil would have Roman for protection the brothers had none, so Logan had to stay. That was what he told everyone at least but from the looks both Janus and Virgil gave him they didn’t believe him. 

So maybe Logan was a tad emotionally compromised as well. But he thought it was appropriate considering the situation. He had been uncovering his parents lies and the lies of...others back to back with no rest or recovery period in between. Then one of those secrets happened to be that the only friend he had ever had had been abducted by an organization his parents were a part of which murdered people. He had the right to be upset. And that was not even addressing the fact that that friend was Patton who did not even remember him.

So perhaps he was a  _ bit _ upset.

“You okay, Lolo?” Patton asked.

Logan barely avoided startling at Patton speaking before turning to his friend. “I will be, once I have an apparently long overdue discussion with my parents.”

“Yeah, I think all of us are gonna have to talk to our parents after this,” Patton replied. “Anything I can do to help in the meantime?”

Logan considered the offer rather than simply waving it off. As he had said, the only thing that would truly help him would be to speak with his parents which would involve walking into the headquarters of a group intent on killing and/or torturing all of his friends and turning him into a living weapon. So that was not exactly a plausible idea at the moment. Right now he just wanted to avoid thinking about it before the thoughts dragged him down any farther than they already had. Not to mention whatever thoughts were in Patton and Janus’s heads.

“Perhaps a distraction would be nice,” Logan suggested.

“Okay!” Patton agreed. “Distraction it is! So, what should we do?”

“Hey Marshmallow, wanna change our last name?” Janus spoke up suddenly from where he was lying on the floor.

“Oh, uh,” Patton seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding. “Okay, yeah, let’s do it!”

“Well now we gotta think of something,” Janus shrugged. Ah, that was what Janus was trying to do. He was good. “Any ideas?”

“We could do Gale,” Patton suggested. “Like from the Wizard of Oz.”

“We named my snake after a Wizard of Oz character I’m not naming myself after one too.”

“Yeah, okay,” Patton agreed. He went quiet for a moment before grinning. “What about Bolton!?”

Janus sat up to stare Patton directly in the eyes. “No.”

“Uhg, fiiiine,” Patton groaned. “Logan, you have any ideas?”

“I am not adept in this method of creativity,” Logan shook his head. “The only option I have is Sanders.”

“No,” Patton shook his head. “Not a bad idea, but no. JJ, you have any ideas?”

“What about like, something kind of cool, like Patel?” Janus offered and Logan snickered.

“Perhaps not considering that name means ‘village headsman’,” Logan pointed out.

“Okay maybe not that one,” Janus muttered. 

“What about Knight, that’s kinda cool,” Patton suggested, clearly intentionally not using the phrase ‘badass’.

“That sounds like a last name Roman would have,” Remus muttered to himself from the corner he had been hiding in, so quietly Logan could barely hear. Janus shook his head vehemently.

“I refuse to associate with Roman,” Janus scoffed. “What if we just didn’t have a last name? That would be easier than this.”

“Perhaps something magical?” Logan said, ignoring Janus.

“Like what?” Patton asked.

“Ebony wood is an incredibly powerful substance. It’s useful for ridding yourself of dark magic and other negative energy as well as for defense spells.”

“I like it!” Patton said. “And it would sound great hyphenated with Erikson!”

“Patton you do realize Virgil never agreed for me to adopt him, right?” Janus raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“Uh, yeah, sure, he ‘didn’t agree’,” Patton replied, using air quotes and all. “He’s hyphenating, it’ll be great!”

“Why are you like this? Why?” Janus sighed. “Where did I go wrong?”

“Nowhere, you’re the perfect big brother!” Patton declared. “Which is why Virgil is gonna agree and we’ll live together and it’ll be perfect!”

Logan and Janus shared a look but both let the matter drop for now. There was no dissuading Patton at this point. They all settled into a comfortable silence however Patton seemed to be thinking about something nervously. He kept glancing at Janus before finally fixing his eyes on him.

“Hey, uh, Logan?” Patton broke the silence. Logan tilted his head in question.

“Yes, Patton?” Logan asked.

“So, um, hypothetically,” Patton said hesitantly, still looking at Janus. “Would it be possible, hypothetically, of course, for me to have my real memories and the ones with JJ?”

Most likely? Logan honestly wasn’t sure. He was doing more with memories recently than he had done in the previous seventeen years of his life. He was not exactly an expert. Though he supposed he was the only one with any semblance of knowledge. As long as Patton’s mind could handle it he was sure he could find a way to make it work. It was an interesting question in any case.

“I believe so,” Logan finally answered. “So long as your mind could handle it.”

Patton didn’t say anything at first, still looking at Janus with a questioning gaze. Janus gave him a smile and a nod in response, and Patton gained a small smile of his own as he finally turned to actually look at Logan.

“Okay, do it,” Patton decided. 

Okay now Logan was more confused. Patton had posed this as a hypothetical, perhaps even theoretical scenario. Now he suddenly wanted Logan to  _ actually _ return his memories?

“Wait, I thought this was hypothetical?” Logan replied.

“Logan I swear to God,” Janus sighed. “He said hypothetical  _ twice _ . _ Twice _ , Logan. It wan’t actually fucking hypothetical he just wanted to pretend it was if the answer was no.”

“Oh,” Logan muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed. He really needed to catch up with how most people his age spoke now. Perhaps he should make flashcards. “Well, are you sure? There may be some things you might not want to remember.”

“I know,” Patton said. “But, uh, I want to know who my biological parents are, and also maybe it would help me figure out why I’m awake. I’m the only one who still doesn't know.”

“I know your biological father,” Logan pointed out.

Patton’s eyes widened as he stared at Logan in shock before seeming to remember they had been friends and so of course Logan knew his dad. “You...okay yeah. Okay, okay cool. Uh...okay.”

“You good, Pat?” Janus snickered.

“I, uh...yeah,” Patton nodded, still seeming to be struggling to get his thoughts together. This was not reassuring Logan on his mind’s capacity to have two memories occupying the same space. “Uh, what is he like? I don’t know I uh...wow.”

“His name is Thomas, Thomas Sanders,” Logan began. He reviewed everything he knew about Thomas and decided to say the things Patton may be interested in instead of things Patton may not care about like Thomas’s zodiac sign. “I believe he will be forty-two this year. He was a single father, your mother was never in the picture. Though he is gay, so that is understandable. All of his boyfriends had to be approved by you. One time he introduced his boyfriend while I was spending time at your house and you immediately threw a piece of cereal at his face and Thomas never spoke to him again.”

Patton looked like he was clinging to every word Logan was saying, as he was leaning closer to Logan and staring at him intensely. When Logan stopped talking, there was a moment of silence before Patton spoke.

“I want my memories back,” Patton said decisively. “Please.”

Logan couldn’t help a small, sad smile as he nodded and held out his hand. Patton seemed to have his own demons but hopefully nothing like the panther within Virgil’s. Patton glanced at Janus one more time who was opening his mouth to say something before Logan realized he should probably give him the same opportunity. 

“Oh, Janus, would you like your memories back as well?” Logan offered and Janus immediately shook his head. He did not even pause to think.

“No thanks, I’m good with not remembering eight years of torture and experiments,” Janus shrugged. “But Patton, you’re good. Logan don’t screw with my brother’s head, got it?”

Logan nodded and Patton took a deep breath before taking Logan’s hand. Logan closed his eyes and when he opened them he was once again in a black void. To his surprise, the floor that slowly appeared beneath his feet was composed of white square tiles. Shelves sprung up in front of him containing every kind of toy imaginable. It should feel like a warehouse or similar building, something cold and lifeless. Instead it felt warm, and homey. There were rugs on the floor and large windows and murals on the walls. 

The area in which Logan was standing in seemed to be a lobby of some sort, with rows of cash registers. Logan glanced at one of the monitors facing him and saw text typing itself out on them, most likely of Patton’s thoughts. This would be interesting.

Logan began to walk toward the shelves and as expected came across the first barrier and was able to take it down with relative ease. He began the walk through the love layer of Patton’s mind, unsurprised to find they were all stuffed animals. Each had a tag connected to the ear with the person’s name on it. 

Janus’s bear was black with a small snake symbol on its paw and was wearing yellow gloves and a beanie. Virgil’s was a black bear with purple patches similar to his jacket. Logan’s bear was a dark blue with bright blue eyes and a little black tie around it’s neck. Roman’s was red with gold glitter in it’s fur and a small sword strapped to its back. Logan walked past the last bear. 

The next barrier was at the end of the aisle which opened into a large area almost like a clearing with a table in the center. It seemed to have an expansive board game of some kind with multiple objectives, each of them labelled. There were multiple small light blue games pieces shaped like frogs. Each was on a different path, most likely showing Patton’s progress toward achieving that dream.

Logan went around the table and closed his eyes in concentration as he took down the next barrier and entered the aisle representing Patton’s fears. They were all small boxes with cranks on the sides like jack in the boxes. Logan was tempted towards them but elected not to face Patton’s worst fears and instead kept moving through until the next barrier. 

He got through and entered the next aisle. It was a lower shelf covered in picture books, each containing a few months full of memories. Now he simply had to find Patton’s real memories. Assuming they were suppressed instead of completely replaced or erased. He checked the other shelves in the area before he found a shelf near a back wall. He caught a glimpse of a page peeking out from behind it and a triumphant smile crossed his face. Logan tried and failed to tug it out and after nearly ripping it decided to try another approach. He took a step back and used his abilities to move the shelf and catch the book, or in this case, books, as they fell.

He flipped through a random book which detailed the various memories important to Patton from when he was approximately five years old. Logan ended up on a page which depicted a young Logan and Patton in the kitchen and a laughing Thomas. Logan and Patton were covered in flour and dough and there were chocolate chips in Patton’s hair. It was rather adorable, even if the reason for the baking explosion was Logan failing miserably to use an electric mixer.

Logan smiled softly to himself and took the books over to the shelves where rather than replacing the books already there, he set the real memories in front of them so they occupied the same space. Nothing seemed to fall apart so that was a good sign. He just had to hope it didn’t drive Patton insane. Well, there was only one way to find out. He searched for Patton’s grip on his hand and pulled himself out of the boy’s mind.

When Logan got out he saw Patton staring at him with wide, tear filled eyes. His other hand was holding onto Janus, who’s hand he must have grabbed while Logan was in his mind. Patton stared at Logan for a few moments, before finally speaking.

“Loganberry,” Patton said, his voice barely above a whisper as the tears began to fall from his eyes. That...that had been what Patton called him as children. He remembered. Logan had his friend back.

Soon tears were filling his eyes too but he stubbornly refused to allow them to fall as he opened his arms. Patton let go of Janus’s hand to dive into Logan’s arms, wrapping his arms around Logan tightly. Patton had always given great hugs, even as kids. God, Logan had missed him. He hid his face in Patton’s necks as tears fell from his eyes.

“I’m so glad they did the spell on me,” Patton sobbed. “Because we got to find each other again.”

“Wait wait wait, what spell?” Janus interrupted.

“The Valleys,” Patton explained through his tears, not pulling away from Logan. “They did a spell to keep me awake so Loganberry wouldn’t be alone. Then the Faiths they uh...well the demon told them I’d be awake...”

Patton left it there, clearly not wanting to think about and relive being kidnapped.

“But then I got the best brother ever,” Patton added after a moment. “Everything worked out. I have my best friend and the best brother ever.”

Logan couldn’t believe it. Patton was awake because of his parents. All because they did not want Logan to be alone. He admired their motivations but now, because he was awake, Patton had a target on his back, all because he had befriended Logan.

“Also,” Patton leaned back enough to see Logan’s face, a smile on his face. “If you ever set foot in a kitchen again I will send Janus after you.”

Logan groaned. Of course Patton would remember that. He had made it through all of the sleep without revealing his complete and utter lack of skill when it came to cooking, baking, or simply preparing food so of course his best friend had to be the one who revealed it. Though considering Patton was his best friend again, he supposed it was a small price to pay.

“Why?” Janus snickered. “What the fuck did he do?”

“Well it wasn’t just one time,” Patton grinned. Logan’s eyes widened in fear. “I gave him way too many chances. One time he was making us smoothies and didn’t put the lid on the blender. Then another time we were making chocolate chip cookies and by the time he was done attempting to use the electric mixer there was almost no dough in the bowl, but a lot on us and the walls. Then another time-”

“OKAY I believe that is enough of that.” Logan covered Patton’s mouth with his hand desperately. Did he have to reveal all of that to Janus of all people? Even Roman would have been better! Instead Janus was on the ground again cackling.

“Logan holy shit,” Janus laughed. “How the fuck did you manage that? Please tell me you’ve gotten better since then?”

Logan decided not to reply to the boy who would be able to sense his lie and changed the subject.

“You are all awful people and I am going to bed,” Logan declared. In all honesty it was getting late. He checked his watch and frowned. Roman and Virgil should have returned by now. 

“Logan has a point, it’s getting late,” Janus sighed. “We probably should work on heading to bed. Patton, go take it off.”

“Or,” Patton began. “We could talk about the time Thomas had to replace our microwave because Logan microwaved a spoon.”

“Patton don’t make me do this,” Janus sighed. “You know you have to take it off, just fucking get it over with!”

“I know I should, but I can’t,” Patton mumbled.

Logan couldn’t say he was surprised that they had to argue with Patton about this after everything that had happened, however the difficulty of convincing the younger boy was much more extreme than usual. In fact, over an hour later, when Roman and Virgil finally returned, they had still not convinced him, and Logan was quite honestly out of ideas. Thankfully, Virgil offered his hoodie, and Patton finally retreated to the restroom to change.

At least the night didn’t have to end on that unhappy note, as Virgil made both brothers extremely happy by confirming Patton’s beliefs earlier and agreeing to being adopted by Janus. However, of course Virgil had used a spell to make a picture to share the news instead of just telling them, because he was Virgil, and he almost immediately passed out on the couch right after. He was quickly joined by Patton and Janus who fell asleep not long after Virgil.

After the three of them fell asleep, Logan sat on the ground on the other side of the living room and just watched them for a bit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roman drag Remus out into the corridor and that just made him pull his knees up to his chest and wrap his arms around him. It was a childish position but there was no one around to see it.

He just felt...numb. Not to mention exhausted. After feeling so much all at once for the last few days to suddenly be too tired to feel it just seemed wrong. This lack of feeling had eluded him for so long despite his best efforts and yet now it manifested within him. Logan rested his forehead on his knees as he forced himself to take deep breaths. Everything was nothing and too much all at once and it gave him whiplash. 

Then he heard screeching and his head shot up. He eventually processed that that was Roman being excited not murdered and sighed. Then the sounds kept coming and Logan was preparing to go out into the hallway and throw the twins down the hallway because they were going to wake Virgil at this rate and he desperately needed the rest.

Finally the two came back and Logan fixed his eyes purely on Roman. He was not prepared for the influx of emotions that would come from looking at Remus. Roman was practically bouncing and looked like he had been crying. Except now he was smiling? What on Earth had happened in that hallway?

Suddenly Roman lunged forward and hauled Logan into a tight hug that forced all the air from his lungs and made him worry he was going to relive the experience of having broken ribs.

“Roman you’re crushing me,” Logan managed before Roman swore and released him. 

“Sorry I’m just excited,” Roman grinned before clapping once and grabbing Logan’s hand. “Oh I should probably talk to you, come on!”

It was Logan’s turn to be dragged into the hallway with an ecstatic Roman who looked like he was about to explode. 

“Okay so basically,” Roman began and Logan prepared himself for the worst. “You know the amulet me and Remus are gonna make Virge? Well we had this thought, and by we I mean me, to make the amber into a promise ring instead of an amulet. But I wanted to check with you since you’re Virgil’s boyfriend too and you’re my QPP so I don't wanna make you uncomfortable-”

“Roman,” Logan cut him off and held a hand up. Roman’s mouth immediately shut and his teeth made an audible click. He needed a moment to think because with the taller boy’s rambling Logan could barely absorb what he was saying. Roman wanted to give Virgil a promise ring. That would make the two of them so happy, and if anyone deserved to take that step it would be the two of them. They were practically the perfect couple. “I think that is a wonderful idea.”

“You do?!” Roman exclaimed excitedly and Logan shushed him with a laugh.

“Yes I do,” Logan confirmed. “The both of you deserve this, and each other. I’m surprised you did not purchase Virgil a ring months ago.”

“See I wanted to but also we were long distance until like two months ago, and I wanted to give it to him in person.”

“Always the romantic.”

“Someone has to be.”

“Wha- I- I can be romantic!”

“Uh-huh.”

“I cannot believe I accepted your offer. I do not understand why.”

“Because you loooooove me,” Roman teased and scooped Logan up bridal style so he could hold him close to his chest. Logan shrieked in surprise before he realized what was happening and felt his face flush at the sound he had made. “You’re just as full of love as Patton and you know it.” 

“You are a liar,” Logan groaned and wiggled around, trying to escape Roman’s grip. He failed miserably. Instead Roman’s grip only tightened.

“Nope, admit you love me, then I’ll let you go.”

“Roman! This is ridiculous! I could simply throw you off of me.”

“You could but if you were going to you would have already.”

“I hate you.”

“Nope, try again.”

“I despise you.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“I loathe your entire being.”

“How many words for hate do you know? Wait nevermind, I don’t wanna know.”

“Then put me down!”

“Not until you admit you love me.”

Logan groaned and hid his incredibly warm face in Roman’s neck which only made his partner laugh harder. What had he done to earn this torture? Though he had to admit he was resisting the urge to laugh. Roman really was not going to give up, was he?

“Fine!” Logan sighed. “I love you, now will you put me down?”

“Yep!” Roman grinned. He spun around suddenly which made Logan squeak again but he finally put Logan down. Logan immediately began to walk back to the room, fully aware of how red his face was but deciding to ignore it.

“I still hate you.”

“Love you too, Lo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? I forgot to mention the QPP Logince but you got some of that too! As always I will reply to all comments. See ya Sunday, Lovebugs!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...so...I was gonna apologize for this being late but I'm pretty sure you guys would yell at me for doing so. But we wrote a one-shot that goes along with this that is the Ebony brothers so I'll post that in just a few minutes.  
> Trigger Warnings: Self-deprecation, panic attack, discussion of toxic parents, make-out scene, I think that's it.

Logan did not find the idea of getting up appealing whatsoever. When he first woke up he ended up simply rolling over and clinging to Roman. Then he heard muttering from Virgil and Janus in the kitchen and sighed. Fuck. They were going to the Everglades which meant Logan had to  _ actually  _ get out of bed. He sighed into Roman’s back but eventually managed to persuade himself to leave the room and search out the others. He entered the kitchen to see Janus sitting at the table in front of Virgil who was playing with his fingers.

“Fucking fucking fucking fuck!” Virgil grumbled suddenly and hid his face in Janus’s hand which was an odd choice. Janus snickered but Logan paid him no mind. At the moment Logan’s only objective was to cuddle Virgil and get coffee before he just went back to bed.

He was considerate of Virgil’s shoulder as he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his much smaller boyfriend. He propped his chin on Virgil’s uninjured shoulder and hummed happily at the warmth Virgil’s body heat provided. 

“Good morning,” Logan finally said.

“Morning,” Virgil replied though it was more of a mutter than a proper response. It was better than being hissed at, which was common of Virgil in the mornings. 

There was shifting in the vague direction of the couch but honestly Logan was still half-asleep so he didn’t bother to look. He knew it would be Patton, most likely him waking up, so there was no point in watching.

“Good morning kiddos!” Patton said much too enthusiastically, just as Logan had expected. “You guys want some breakfast?”

“Always,” Janus answered.

“Just coffee for now,” Logan replied instead and let his face migrate to the warmth of Virgil’s neck.

“Coffee and some instant pancakes it is!” Patton departed the room to retrieve the dry materials they always had to use from the cars. Sometimes it was irritating only being able to eat instant mix food items but they could not carry around fruits or vegetables or dairy considering they never remained in one place for long enough and went on long drives frequently. Milk would most likely spoil in the trunks of the cars, fruit would rot. In fact, at that point all fruit in the grocery stores had already rotted. The only way for them to get fruit would be for them to pick it themselves.

After a few minutes Patton returned with coffee which he passed out to everyone. He didn’t even have to ask what everyone wanted in their coffee anymore, but Logan supposed that was a side effect of living with five people who did not properly function in the mornings. Logan took his gratefully and took a few sips before setting it aside considering how sweet it was. Logan needed a lot of sugar in his coffee in addition to the caffeine considering how much energy he exerted keeping his abilities in check every day. Not to mention the mental toll from keeping his friends alive considering their idiotic tendencies. Virgil finished his coffee inhumanly fast and then immediately stole a sip of Logan’s. Virgil’s eyes widened in surprise and Logan raised an eyebrow at him. Virgil just took another sip and set the coffee down. Good.

It was another couple of minutes before Patton returned from the kitchen again, this time with a plate piled high with pancakes along with some other plates and silverware. Patton and Virgil each got a plate of pancakes which Virgil was really struggling to eat. Considering how little he was moving both of his shoulders Logan determined he was at least partially to blame. So he sat up and unwrapped his arms. He immediately missed the contact and warmth but he also didn’t want to be in the way. Virgil sighed and winced when Logan moved.

“Are you alright?” Logan asked. “Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” Virgil promised. “You can go back and snuggle with Roman. I’ll be fine.”

Logan did really want cuddles. “If you’re sure…”

“He’s not, cuddle him,” Janus ordered. Virgil glanced down at the plate in his lap but Logan was smiling softly because he loved to cuddle Virgil and it was always nice to be reminded Virgil loved to cuddle him too. With a bit of maneuvering Logan was on his knees again but on Virgil’s left side. That way he was out of the way of the hand Virgil was using to eat. He leaned against Virgil with his head against his side. Roman appeared next, yawning largely and stretching like a lion in the sun.

“Please tell me Patton made pancakes,” Roman pleaded.

“Of course I did kiddo!” Patton confirmed. “Take as many as you want, I can always make more!”

“Oh hell yes,” Roman mumbled. 

Roman hurried to the large pile of pancakes and served himself a plate before hopping up onto the table next to Janus. To Logan’s surprise, his partner snuggled into Janus’s side and ate with his head on the younger boy’s shoulder. Even more surprising was the fact that Janus actually wrapped his arm around Roman and began messing with his hair. Granted he looked like it was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he did it.

Virgil suddenly put his plate on the table exasperatedly and with a groan. Logan glanced at it as he took another sip from his coffee and found only one pancake missing from the stack. Well that certainly wasn’t good. Virgil would need more energy if they were going to be hiking aimlessly through the Everglades.

“Fuck this! Patton get me the fucking tylenol before I fucking scream,” Virgil snapped and Patton hurried over to the First Aid kit with nothing more than a surprised look.

“‘Bout fucking time,” Janus sighed and then a horrified look crossed his face. “Oh shit I’m gonna spend the day with him. Fucking hell, I’m gonna die. Welp, love you Pat, nice being your brother while it lasted. Tell our parents I want them to die in a hole.”

“You’re not gonna die,” Patton sighed as he gave Virgil the medicine. “This’ll help, kiddo.”

Virgil took the medication without argument or confirmation, which worried Logan slightly about whether he was going to live through this adventure. Remus entered then and besides the glance to confirm the identity of the person entering the room, Logan refused to look at him, keeping his eyes on the floor and his coffee. He stiffened up slightly but otherwise did not react. 

“Should he be allowed caffeine?” Janus asked suddenly and Logan smiled slightly. Knowing Remus he really shouldn’t, he was energetic and chaotic enough as it is. Then Logan realized what he was doing and Logan’s face fell.

“Probably not, no,” Roman answered instead of Logan.

Virgil suddenly began to stand from his chair and Logan scrambled to sit up. He was already deep in his head which was not good so he shoved all of that from his mind. He had to focus on literally anything else, like the fact that Virgil was currently speaking to him.

“As much as I love this shirt,” Virgil was saying. “It’s fucking disgusting at this point. It's been a week, I need a new one.”

“Feel free to grab whichever one you like,” Logan said.

“‘Kay,” Virgil replied simply and began to make his way back down the hall. A moment later, however Logan heard him sigh and he spoke to the group once again, now sounding incredibly irritated. “I’m gonna need help.”

“I’m comin, I’m comin,” Roman sighed in response. He handed Janus his plate before sitting up and making his way over to Virgil.

Logan finished his first cup of coffee quickly after that and left to get dressed. When he got back he sat in the chair Virgil had previously occupied with a second cup of coffee. It was either that or clinging to Patton desperately. Janus got his own cup and sat on the table again which worried Logan.

“Don’t suppose you have a plan, Annabeth?” Janus quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Other than simply wandering the Everglades until we find a Dogwood tree, no,” Logan admitted.

“That’s cool and all but I was talking about details like who’s fucking driving,” Janus snickered.

“I assumed me as it is my car,” Logan replied though Janus pursed his lips in distaste.

“Hmm no,” Janus decided. “I’m driving, you’re dealing with the freaky cat child.”

“What, why me?” Logan pleaded. He didn’t even question Janus’s assessment because based on his observations it was entirely warranted. “He’s your son!”

“And your future husband,” Janus replied and Logan choked on his coffee. “So, you deal with him.”

Janus had to have been fully aware Logan would be unable to form a response to that if his smirk was anything to go by. Logan just groaned and took a long gulp of his coffee. Janus got off the table and stood next to Logan so he could prop his elbow on Logan’s head. Logan batted at his arm before he just stole the other boy’s coffee and set it on the table before pushing Janus backwards onto the couch. Janus shrieked and turned to Patton.

“Pat I need blackmail on Logan stat,” Janus called and Logan threw a pancake at him before Patton could answer. 

“Patton don’t you dare,” Logan threatened and flashed his eyes at Patton. He quirked a smile at the younger boy so he knew he was joking and Patton laughed before miming zipping his lips.

“Betrayed by my own brother,” Janus groaned.

Logan rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone and opening his digital copy of the Chamber of Secrets. He didn’t get very far before he heard shuffling behind him and saw Virgil sitting on the floor next to him. Logan smiled down at his adorable boyfriend. He didn’t think he would ever get used to seeing Virgil in his shirts. The sleeves just barely covered his hands and it was much too long for him. Not to mention it was  _ Logan’s _ shirt. 

“You nerds ready to go then?” Janus asked.

Logan rolled his eyes as Virgil hissed and got to his feet a bit unsteadily. He had been planning to procrastinate a bit on Virgil’s behalf but Virgil was already standing so Logan may as well prepare himself to leave as well. 

“I suppose.” Logan stood and finished his coffee quickly before actually climbing down at his feet. 

He nearly just went to put it in the sink but then remembered the tether forever tying Virgil to him and paused before turning to face his boyfriend. Logan could just tell him to come with, but he didn’t think Virgil would appreciate Logan bringing up his pain in front of everyone. Virgil caught on after a moment and followed Logan into the kitchen. Made to walk slower than usual so Virgil could stay as close to him as possible as he went to the sink and rinsed out his mug. Virgil was obviously on edge, most likely because of his shoulder, so Logan would try to be as considerate as possible on the trip. He just had to hope it would be enough.

Janus was waiting for them near the front door with Virgil’s bag in his hand. Virgil groaned and Logan couldn’t help the small smile at his tiny boyfriend’s annoyance. Virgil stormed over and grabbed the bag with his right hand, holding against his chest to get the scroll as close to him as possible. 

“By the way he threatened to kill you both!” Roman called out suddenly from the living which did not reassure Logan whatsoever. “So good luck!”

“Fuck you Oberon!” Virgil yelled back.

“Oh fuck what did I do now?” Remus groaned.

“Not you!” Virgil exclaimed and turned frustratedly toward the door.

“Pretty sure he’s more focused on fucking your brother, Remus!” Janus called back.

“I hate all of you,” Virgil muttered to himself.

Logan heard Roman cackling as he opened the door and lead Janus and Virgil out to his car. Virgil started kicking the door to the backseat with his foot so Logan opened it for him, mildly surprised he didn’t try to sit in the passenger seat. Once he had gotten in Logan climbed in after him. Virgil had tossed the backpack containing the magical scroll onto the floor carelessly, not to mention the various breakable stone and such in there. Logan was only disappointed in himself for being surprised.

“You don’t have to sit back here,” Virgil spoke up, though his voice was quiet. “You don’t have to deal with me right now.”

“I’m aware,” Logan shrugged. He decided not to mention his conversation with Janus, and focused on Virgil instead. Virgil did need him after all so even if he was afraid of Virgil snapping at him, he still wanted to help. “But I always want to ‘deal with’ you, as you put it, so here I am.”

“Whatever,” Virgil grumbled but he scooted closer to Logan and laid his head on his shoulder without further protest.

It was only another moment before Janus began driving. They all stayed silent through the whole drive, Virgil most likely in too much pain to do anything else. It was uncomfortable and tense and honestly Logan couldn’t help thinking of the drive to the Faith house a few days ago which was the last thing he wanted to think about. However he didn’t know how to start the conversation and really did not want to anger Virgil any further. He was already dealing with enough pain, Logan was going to hopefully be the last person to make it worse. This lasted for about a half hour until Virgil yelped in pain as they drove over a pothole. Logan still didn’t say anything as he wrapped an arm around him and took his hand but Janus did.

“So what exactly are we looking for?” Janus asked.

“Dogwood.” Virgil’s voice was muffled by Logan’s shoulder but his answer was correct.

“Okay, you do realize how many trees are in the Everglades right?”

“Dogwood bark is usually a yellowish brown,” Logan elaborated. “It’s almost scaly in appearance and the inner layer will be white or gray. The leaves are an angled oval with visible veins and have white flowers with four petals when in bloom.”

“Will it be in bloom?” Virgil asked next. Logan was regretting not paying more attention to his lessons regarding spell ingredients. He never though he would need them but he should have thrown himself into them regardless. He had to really dig deep into his memory to find what he hoped was the correct answer.

“If I remember correctly, it begins to bloom in mid to late march,” Logan eventually said. “So I believe it should be. Forgive me, my studies were not often centered on botany.”

“I should fucking know this,” Virgil moaned and shifted to stare at the ceiling. “This shit is for me, I should know this!”

“Dude, fucking  _ Logan _ barely does,” Janus pointed out. Was that a compliment? Logan decided to take it as one. “No ones expecting you to take a fucking online botany course or something. We have the info, doesn’t matter who knew it or not because now we all do.”

Virgil sighed disbelievingly and Logan had to hold back a sigh of his own. Logan knew it wasn’t Virgil’s fault but occasionally he was irritated by the fact that Virgil was oftentimes simply inconsolable when he was like this. Logan wanted to assist him but he never could. He wasn’t fluent in emotions like other seemed to be, the only thing he knew to do was walk Virgil through his thoughts logically but that rarely worked. So Logan had to just sit and watch the boy he loved suffer while he could do absolutely nothing.

No, Logan. Virgil was the focus. Even if he had caused this injury through his own poor decision-making it was still causing him pain, both physically and emotionally. Logan had to help him, or at least try.

“Virgil?” He prompted. “Are you alright?”

Virgil nodded but Logan once again did not believe him. However, he did not believe there was anything he could do. No amount of facts or logic would fix his shoulder. If it weren’t for the risk of death or making it worse Logan would allow Virgil to perform a healing spell on himself but he was so inexperienced that such a draining and powerful spell could destroy the progress he actually had made. So Logan just pulled Virgil a little tighter into and began to tap on his hand with his thumb. 

“You wanna try that verbally?” Janus butted in abruptly.

“I nodded,” Virgil replied.

“I meant answer the question verbally, smartass.”

“Why?”

“Virgil I want you to do me a favor and think about who my other brother is and how he handles his problems. Did you think I wouldn’t figure out you’re deflecting? That’s Patton’s fucking signature move.” 

Logan felt Virgil hide his face more and barely suppressed a sigh. This was getting ridiculous. Logan wasn’t sure if Virgil did or did not want to talk to them. He had no idea what he was supposed to do and he hated it. Should he prompt him? Stop Janus? Somehow play both sides? Logan just wasn’t adept at this kind of conversation and felt like such a figurative fish out of water.

“Virgil, look, we just want you to talk to us, kid,” Janus sighed. “If you really don’t want to, then you can tell me to shut the fuck up, but I don’t think you want me to.”

“I don’t know what the fuck I want you to do!” Virgil snapped. Logan nearly jumped at the outburst and swallowed as he forced himself to remember he had done nothing wrong and that it was not him Virgil was truly angry at,but himself because of the pain. “All I know is I’m spiraling and I’m in pain and it fucking sucks!”

“Well first thing you need to is take a breath and calm the fuck down,” Janus retorted and glared at Virgil in the mirror.

“Janus…” Logan warned.

“Fine, sorry,” Janus muttered, and took a deep breath.

“Virgil why are you spiraling?” Logan asked calmly.

“I…” Virgil started then sighed. There was a brief period of time where Logan nearly spiraled himself, wondering if he or Janus had done something before finally spoke.

“A lot of reasons.” Virgil finally admitted.

“Would you like to tell us?” Logan prompted. Maybe he shouldn’t be pushing, but he had to at least try. He wanted Virgil to talk to them, not ball everything up inside like Logan did. “You don’t have to say all of them if you do not wish to.”

“Well first of all my shoulder is still trying to kill me so that isn’t helping the situation,” Virgil muttered. “I just feel like my whole purpose in this group is to do spell shit, and I keep fucking it up. I just keep not being good enough.”

“Okay first of all your role in this group is not just the caster, so jot that the fuck down,” Janus scoffed. “And since I know you won’t believe me, is my only role the lie detector? Or Logan’s the powerful one? Or Roman that random guy without much purpose but he has a sword so we let him stick around?”

“No!” Virgil objected quickly, sitting up. “No, of course not! I’m sorry I just… fuck! This whole thing is reliant on my ability to cast spells God damn it! And I… I’m just not good enough, Bubby.”

Logan wasn’t entirely sure exactly what was happening, all he knew was that suddenly Janus was tearing up and sniffled which made Virgil panic more. This was completely fine. Logan wasn’t feeling the urge to jump out of a car. Why did he have to come on this expedition?

“Shit, Janus, are you okay?” Virgil asked. “I’m sorry, did I do something?”

“What?” Janus seemed confused before he wiped at his face with one hand, leaving the other hand on the steering wheel. “Shit, no, I’m fine. You’re good, Oreo I just...it’s kinda stupid honestly, but nicknames were kind of a, a big deal before shit went down in my family so, I don’t know, this just kinda makes you feel, like,  _ officially  _ part of the family and it just means a lot to me I guess. Whatever, that probably doesn’t make any sense.”

“No, it um… it makes sense,” Virgil assured him. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I really do, kiddo,” Janus promised and wiped away the last of his tears with a smile. “But you’re not getting out of this that easily.”

“What if I use more nicknames?” Virgil pleaded. “Would that get me out of this? Cause like I did a talk so…”

“Nope I’m not Logan, you can’t win me over with a pet name,” Janus smirked.

“Hey!” Logan protested. This was about Virgil not him!

“Look, I dunno what you want me to say,” Virgil sighed. “I know I’m doing okay for any regular circumstances, but that isn’t what it is. The literal fate of the world hangs on my ability to cast spells and I’m scared out of my mind that I won’t be able to do it. I don’t exactly think one conversation is going to change that.”

“I don’t want you to say anything I want to shut up and listen to me and Logan tell you that you’re full of shit,” Janus said. “And no shit, Sherlock, but we can just have the conversation multiple times till it gets through your skull.”

Logan had felt too awkward to contribute to the conversation before as it had quickly turned into a moment between the brothers. It seemed to be more of an open discussion now though so he felt free to offer his opinion now.

“I would be more afraid if you were fully confident,” Logan admitted. “While I don’t want you to believe you stand no chance, there is nothing more dangerous than overconfidence in spellcasting. It is rather like the myth of Icarus, the boy who thought he could do anything and flew too close to the sun.”

“But I’m  _ terrified. _ ” Virgil admitted. That was a massive step, Virgil finally admitting he was terrified. 

“And that is okay,” Logan said and squeezed Virgil’s hand reassuringly. “As long as you acknowledge that you have grown, and you will continue to grow until you  _ are  _ ready.”

“But what if I’m never ready?” Virgil wondered and Logan’s heart broke.

“You will be,” Logan assured him. “It is entirely illogical to assume you won’t, as, again, you are going to continue to grow. You will not simply reach a fixed point and stop all further progress, that is not how skills work. Will it take time? Absolutely. Will it take a large amount of energy and work? Of course. But you will get there. And we will all help you in any way we can. In fact, if necessary, there is one member of our group I would happily allow you to practice your combat spells on.”

The joke had been a gamble to hopefully get Virgil’s spirits back up at least partially and based on his chuckle it seemed to have worked. Virgil usually needed to be in a good mood for there to be even a chance of cheering him up, otherwise he would simply wallow in his own misery with momentary lapses. So the fact that Logan was able to make him laugh was a good sign.

“I hate combat spells,” Virgil groaned. “They’re hard and I’m supposed to do them without a spell circle and uhg!”

“That’s fair,” Janus admitted.

“Personally I think it says a lot about you that you take to protection and defensive spells much better than combat spells,” Logan cut in. 

“I guess,” Virgil gave a one shoulder shrug. 

There was an awkward pause before Virgil spoke up again.

“How much farther?” Virgil asked.

“About a half hour?” Janus answered, checking the map he had open on his phone. “It says like forty-five minutes but with no traffic it’s a hell of a lot less.”

“Okay,” Virgil nodded. 

“So,” Virgil started yet again because they had the idea to put the three most socially inept people together in a car. “I know Janus had a bunch of nicknames before this, but what about you Lo?”

“Oh,” Logan replied intelligently. That was not the kind of question Logan was expecting him to ask. “Mor- _ Patton _ called me Loganberry before, though he still does now that his memory has been restored, so I’m not sure if that qualifies…”

“I think that counts,” Virgil decided. “Any other ones?”

From there the conversation continued until they arrived at the Everglades where Virgil’s bad mood persisted. Logan was unsure how to help despite how desperately he wanted to so he simply focused on the task at hand for now which was apparently not the thing to do as Virgil fastened himself to Logan’s arm and hissed at him and Janus whenever they spoke. Logan dragged him back to the motel room after retrieving the dogwood they needed and then into bed after a quick explanation and negotiation with Roman. Logan still barely understood what had transpired and was much too afraid of it happening again to question it for now.

The next morning began the day and half drive to Ohio where Virgil finally discovered just how many creatures he could talk with and apparently forgave Remus. Logan wasn’t going to force Virgil to hold a grudge he didn’t wish to but he wasn’t sure how he felt about being the only person to still be angry with the elder twin. But that did not matter. So Logan explained they would need to go to Yellowstone. They stayed in a motel halfway there before departing to their hotel in Ohio.

They had hardly arrived at the hotel before Logan and Virgil were once again in Logan’s car and on their way to a large park approximately twenty minutes away from where they were currently residing in hope to find a buckeye tree they could use for Virgil’s earth and water talismans. Logan’s mind was still reeling from everything that had occurred the past few days. They’d discovered Patton was kidnapped and that he was Logan’s friend from childhood. Then when Logan restored his memories they discovered the reason he was awake was because Logan’s parents had performed some sort of spell on him. Oh also that Janus’s parents had committed horrifying experiments on him that chilled Logan to even think about. Virgil could speak to any magical creature, as well. Then there was everything that had occurred in the Everglades which confused Logan everytime he thought about it. Everything about that situation baffled him, from the drive to the Everglades to Virgil’s behavior afterwards. There was one thing in particular that stood out to him considering no one had seemed interested in it before.

“Virgil could I ask you something?” Logan began, not looking away from the road ahead of him.

“Sure,” Virgil shrugged. “Ask away.”

“Why did you seem so interested in hearing about Remy and Emile?” Logan asked.

“Because I care about you and want to know about your life outside of the apocalypse,” Virgil replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Then why ask about them rather than my parents?” Logan pressed. “It seems a bit of an odd subject.”

“Well talking about your parents can get a bit… depressing,” Virgil admitted. “They seemed to care about you but they don’t exactly seem like the type of parents that you have any fun stories to tell about or anything.” Virgil seemed to be choosing his words very carefully as he spoke. “I dunno, maybe I’m wrong, but you also seem to really care about Remy and Emile, therefore I care about them too.”

“Wait, what do you mean about my parents?” Logan was even more mystified than he was before. Granted his parents weren’t the Eriksons, which seemed to be amazing based on the information Virgil provided, but they were still good parents from Logan’s point of view. So why did Virgil seem to have a problem with them? Janus had even made a comment as well...

“They just…” Virgil sighed. “Look, I’m not sure you really want to hear my opinion on this, I’m gonna be honest, so why don’t you just drop it for now, okay?”

“No, if you have something to say, please say it.”

“Look I don’t think they were the worst parents,” Virgil started hesitantly. Logan’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as he attempted to prepare himself for what was to come. “But considering they trained you to suppress your emotions and basically cut you off from the world to study magic I just… I’m not their biggest fan. But you care about them and I know that, so I’m not gonna try to convince you otherwise.”

“No, my isolation was my fault,” Logan shook his head. “We were only isolated as to prevent me from harming someone with my powers when I lost control and to ensure I was not discovered. They were only protecting others from me.”

“Oh my God they really convinced you of that,” Virgil muttered almost to himself. What did he mean they convinced him? It was the truth was it not? “Logan, obviously that wasn’t your fault. Not only was that probably partially because they were in a fucking cult, but also it probably made it even harder for you to learn control of your abilities because you never got real world experience. That isolation was their doing, not yours.” Virgil sighed. “Look, I’m not saying they didn’t care about you, because clearly they did, it’s just from my perspective they… they just don’t seem like great parents to me. But again, that’s my opinion and you probably didn’t even want to hear it, so I’ll just shut up now.”

“No I did ask,” Logan mumbled, forcing himself to loosen his grip before he hurt his hands. He refused to get angry with Virgil. He had sworn to himself to keep his temper under control considering the amount of times he had taken it out on Virgil and...and others. Shit, he was gripping the steering wheel again. He had to calm down. He wasn’t angry, only frustrated. Yes, that was it. 

“Why don’t you tell me more about Remy and Emile?” Virgil suggested suddenly. “Or the tree we’re looking for, because I, once again, have no clue what it looks like.”

“A buckeye tree has gray bark and is normally much thinner around than most trees,” Logan began, forcing himself to take a breath. He took his left hand off the steering wheel to flex his aching fingers. While the cuts had mostly healed, his knuckles were still sore after his vice like grip on the steering wheel. Virgil unbuckled his seatbelt with no warning and leaned over to Logan, stretching out his right arm so he could reach Logan’s left and hand grab it. It was mildly awkward as he had to reach across Logan’s body, but Logan was still in control of the car and grateful of the comfort. He squeezed Virgil’s hand, hoping it would communicate his thanks before clearing his throat and continuing. “The leaves are rather unique, almost resembling a flower as it is actually five long, narrow leaves sprouting outward from a central point.”

“Well that shouldn’t be hard to recognize,” Virgil said. “Plus, we’re in fucking Ohio, so I doubt it’ll be hard to find.”

“I suppose that is fair,” Logan admitted, a smile flickering onto his face for the barest of moments. He knew Virgil was trying to cheer him up, and honestly just being with Virgil helped his mood. He just...he couldn’t show it. Not then. So instead he just tried not to cling to Virgil’s hand like he had the steering wheel, and tried to think of anything other than what his mind wanted him to.

“Oh, hey, why don’t I drive back?” Virgil suggested suddenly. “I’ve never driven with anyone other than Roman, but I bet you’d be a great instructor!”

“I’m not sure you would want me of all people to instruct you,” Logan commented before realizing what he said and resisted the urge to jump out of the moving vehicle. Well done, Logan. Now you’ve only concerned him more. Wonderful job. “But I can certainly make an attempt.”

“You have literally been teaching me shit for months,” Virgil pointed out. “And somehow I’ve learned more from you than in the entirety of my like… shit, however many years I’ve been in school. So like, if you can’t keep me from driving the car into a ditch then no one can.”

“I suppose,” Logan sighed, not having the energy to argue or the desire to worry Virgil more. He would have to pay more attention to which comments he said and which he internalized. He couldn’t worry Virgil, not with all of the stress he was under recently. 

“Oh!” Virgil said as if he had just thought of something exciting. “Do you think there will be any not evil magical creatures here? That way I can officially say I’ve talked to something other than a demon!”

“Let me think,” Logan mused. Facts, facts he could always handle. They were familiar, they didn’t change. Except they did, they kept changing, Logan could not even rely on the thing he had all his life any more. His parents had lied to him, Remy and Emile were asleep, Remus had kept secrets from him, Patton was only awake and pulled into all of this because he had befriended Logan-

“Logan?” Virgil asked, forcefully returning Logan to the present. “You okay?”

Of course he had managed to worry Virgil, despite his efforts not to. That should not be a surprise as little of Logan’s efforts seem to come to fruition. He forced himself to release Virgil’s hand so he stopped gripping it too tightly and let it lay in a fist on his lap.

“Yes,” He answered, perhaps a bit too forcefully.

“Okay, well I don’t have to be Janus to know that was a fucking lie,” Virgil sighed. Logan winced. Why did Virgil always seem to be able to see right through him? “Look, I’m not gonna make you talk, but at least let me fucking help. Take my damn hand back I swear to God.”

“I was hurting you,” Logan argued, not letting his hand even twitch. “I’ll be alright.”

“Considering I didn’t notice any pain I’m gonna say you weren’t hurting me,” Virgil countered. “I know you don’t want to worry me, I’m the same way, but I’m just gonna worry more if you push me away and don’t let me help. So take. My. Fucking. Hand.”

Logan felt his hand unfurl almost on its own, though he knew that was impossible. He wanted so badly to listen to Virgil. Honestly he was sorely tempted to pull the car over just to hug him, but he had already built up his armor without realizing and now he couldn’t quite bring himself to break out of it. Virgil saw Logan’s hand unfurl and scooted even farther against the edge of his seat so he could reach and grab Logan’s hand once more. Logan released a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. He forced himself not to pull away and looked at the road. If he looked at Virgil, saw the concern and love on his face then he would crumble and that was the last he wanted. But he would allow himself this.

“So, am I gonna get to talk to shit here or not?” Virgil asked again.

“Perhaps,” Logan replied. Forget everything, he told himself. He had to focus on Virgil right now, on the data in his head. He needed to ground himself before he fell so far into his own head he lost awareness of his surroundings, which was a dangerously possible thing at the moment. “There are not many creatures in this area of the midwest. Bowtruckles are present on nearly all trees and nymphs most likely will not reveal themselves without knowing we already know of their existence. This area does have the occasional hippogriff, though very rare, so it is highly unlikely we will encounter one.”

“Aw, a hippogriff would be so cool!” Virgil said. 

At that moment Logan reached the end of the winding road they had been traveling down and into a surprisingly well-kept parking lot. Apparently they had arrived. Logan sighed and released Virgil’s hand as he parked the car, carefully avoiding the unconscious people littering the asphalt. 

“Let’s find this tree,” Logan said, glad the attention would finally be off of him. 

“Yay, more crazy park energy,” Virgil said sarcastically. “I promise not to hiss at you this time.”

“That would be appreciated,” Logan replied. He opened his car door but realized too late that his shoulder had flared up as he suddenly felt the wave of pain and his hand flew to the area instinctively. “Shit!”

“Are you okay?” Virgil asked frantically, looking confused and worried. “What happened to your shoulder!?”

No, damn it! It was too late to lie and claim nothing was wrong as Logan scrambled for any sort of excuse. Anything that would not make Virgil blame himself. If he hurt Virgil, even unintentionally, he wasn’t sure what he would do. Come on, Logan, think!

“You better not fucking lie to me Logan Valley,” Virgil said at Logan’s hesitation. “I can tell you’re thinking about it, but don’t you fucking dare. What the hell is going on?”

“It’s a stress wound,” Logan explained. That was technically not a lie. “It flares up when I am under heavy stress, I’ll be alright.”

“Why your shoulder though?” Virgil pushed. Why did he always push?

“It’s…” Logan trailed off with a sigh. He looked at Virgil, silently pleading for Virgil not to blame himself, though he knew he would. “It is where I was bit by the panther.”

Virgil’s eyes widened for a moment before he sculpted his face to a carefully blank expression. That was even more awful than if he had been visibly hurt. Fuck. “Thanks for being honest, I really do appreciate that. Now if you’re feeling okay to walk, let's go find that tree.”

“I’m fine,” Logan muttered, forcing himself to get out of the car and ignore his shoulder. As Virgil did the same Logan heard him let out a small gasp, but it didn’t sound pained so at least that was something. 

Logan saw a large sign with a color-coded map on it of the various trails and looked it over as he waited for Virgil. It seemed the most efficient to simply wander the longest path until they came across the tree. Once Virgil was at his side with his backpack over his shoulder Logan led the way through the park. Logan tended not to focus on beauty, but in normal circumstances even he would admit the park was very aesthetically pleasing. However it was currently masked by the weight of his shoulders and the pain on his mind. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything. He got so deep in his own mind that his shoulder flared, and of course he hadn’t noticed either so it had shocked him enough he’d responded to it, worrying Virgil. The silence was only making everything worse as he knew it was because Virgil was likely thinking horrible thoughts and blaming himself once again for Logan’s awful decisions. He had believed he was growing, getting better at controlling himself, but he was  _ still hurting Virgil _ . 

“So,” Virgil said abruptly, his voice sounding much more normal than Logan would have expected. “You really want me to meet Remy and Emile?”

That certainly had not been what Logan was expecting. However he also wasn’t complaining, because thinking about the people he loved meeting each other was a much more welcome scenario.

“Of course I do,” Logan answered. “You mean so much to me, just as they do. Emile will just be proud of me for making a friend honestly, even more so for making four and falling in love on top of it.”

“You think they’ll like me?” Virgil asked, sounding slightly nervous but also a little excited.

“Remy may attempt to convince you to leave me thinking you’re too good for me,” Logan admitted with a laugh as he thought about it, putting his hands in his pockets, surprised to find the rhythm of his steps was almost grounding. “In a joking manner of course.”

“If anything it’s the other way around,” Virgil chuckled. “He sounds funny though.”

“His humor is almost similar to Janus’s,” Logan paused as he tried to think of a way to describe it. “I believe you would simply call him a bitch.”

Virgil snorted then threw a hand over his mouth, his face going red. The sound just made Logan laugh as well. It was quite frankly adorable and Logan decided he had to find a way to make Virgil make that sound as often as possible.

“You heard nothing,” Virgil declared. “And yeah, I definitely think I will like Remy.”

“Emile’s affinity for puns is the only reason I haven’t escaped from the group,” Logan sighed. “I’ve built up an immunity.”

“New goal for after all of this,” Virgil said. “Put you alone in a room with Emile and Patton and see who makes it out alive.”

“It will not be them,” Logan deadpanned.

Virgil laughed hard and leaned over, clutching his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. Logan stopped walking so he could both allow Virgil to catch up and so he could watch Virgil laugh. It was his favorite sound, and it made Virgil look absolutely beautiful. Virgil was still laughing some when he stood up straight again and made his way over to Logan, grabbing Logan’s wrist to encourage his hand out of his pocket to hold. Logan instantly relented that time, removing his hand so he could intertwine his fingers with Virgil’s. The next bit of their walk was once again in silence, but thankfully not tinged with the same depression as before. Virgil did seem a bit nervous, but not as anxious. Logan was a bit concerned when he saw his boyfriend biting his lip, but thankfully Virgil spoke up after a moment.

“If you’d want maybe you could meet my parents after this?” Virgil offered, the nervousness Logan had noticed clear in Virgil’s voice. Logan was honestly surprised  _ Virgil _ wanted him to meet his parents. Perhaps he had been reading the situation wrong, but it seemed there would be quite a bit of tension between Virgil and the Tempests once they woke them up.

“You want me to meet the Tempests?” Logan replied.

“No!” Virgil said before hesitating. “Well, I mean, maybe them too at some point, I don’t know. But I… um… I was talking about my birth parents.”

Logan blinked. And blinked again. One more time. Virgil wanted to use the time with his parents, time he may not get as much of as Logan would with his parents, to introduce Logan to them. Not to mention Logan would not be able to understand them, so Virgil was willing to put in that extra effort to translate. Logan heard himself let out a small, delighted laugh.

“I would love that, Starlight,” Logan breathed.

“Really?” Virgil asked, sounding oddly surprised. “I mean, it’ll probably be weird. They’ll know me as Angelo and I haven’t seen them in four years so I’d understand if that would be too complicated, plus you wouldn’t even be able to understand them-”

“Virgil,” Logan interrupted. “Would  _ you  _ like me to meet your parents?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said quietly. “Once I get over my nervousness to meet them again, I definitely want you to meet them. If they’re anything like I remember, I think they’ll love you.”

Logan found himself doubting that. If what he knew about Virgil’s birth parents was correct they may love him simply because Virgil does, but as for him himself, well. He was an emotionally suppressed, temperamental, and unstable person. In addition to some form of traumatized if Emile was to be believed, which was based purely on what happened when he was a child and had surely gotten worse after what he had experienced. Logan’s lack of response must have told Virgil everything he needed to know as he gave Logan’s hand a squeeze before speaking again.

“Logically I know much better than you whether or not they will like you,” Virgil pointed out. “So quit doubting yourself. But again, you don’t have to meet them if you don’t want to. It would probably be a while anyways, cause I’m not sure I’m… I’m not sure when I’ll be ready.”

“You do have plenty of time,” Logan reminded him. “I’m sure they won’t mind.”

Virgil chuckled. “Yeah, they’ll probably be pretty fucking surprised whenever I do talk to them, considering as far as they know I have no fucking clue who they are.”

“Hello, I’m on my third name, have two boyfriends, one of which returned my memory with magic, and also two brothers. But other than that and me killing the demon you were trying to protect me from, nothing much has happened.”

Virgil snorted again and once again leaned over, laughing loudly as his eyes began to water. Hmm, interesting. It seemed Virgil would snort when he was shocked into laughter. That was most certainly intriguing and Logan made note to test the theory in the future. Virgil was just starting to catch his breath when his eyes widened and he turned to Logan with a shocked expression as if he had just realized something.

“Logan, if I get this spell right, I get to finish what they started, and then I can actually tell them! I didn’t think I’d get to tell them!”

“You will carry not only their name but their legacy as well,” Logan replied, squeezing Virgil’s hand. Virgil just looked at Logan for a moment, eyes shining, before he looked away and changed the subject.

“So, other than meeting each other's family,” Virgil started as they began to walk again. “What are we gonna do once this is all over?”

Logan was sure the delight on his face at the use of ‘we’ was entirely visible, but he decided to ignore it as he thought. 

“Well I am sure you will be living with Janus and Patton at least until you turn eighteen,” Logan thought aloud. “However I will have already turned eighteen by that point...perhaps Roman and I could find an apartment near you three.”

“Hell yes!” Virgil said. “God I’m so tired of long distance relationships! And after this I don’t know what the fuck I’d do without being able to feel your abilities all the time.”

“I doubt any of us will last being separated for long,” Logan pointed out. “By the time we’ve ended the curse, we will have all been living in close quarters for at least four months.”

“Damn, the world is gonna be so fucking confused when they wake up,” Virgil chuckled. “But yeah, no way we are getting separated after this.”

“Especially since you will be nearly engaged by that point,” Logan joked before he realized what he said. When he found the tree, he was going to use a branch to hit himself in the head and hopefully regain some sense. Roman was giving him the promise ring the next morning according to the hurried conversation they’d had before Logan and Virgil had left. Oh Roman was going to kill him.

“To which one of you?” Virgil asked, looking at Logan with teasing eyes.

Logan absolutely despised his boyfriend because he had to know that would immediately cause Logan’s brain to shut down yet he said it anyway. Logan could feel his neck warming up much too quickly for early spring and was sure the blush had spread to his ears. He tried to speak multiple times but found his voice would not function. He looked desperately for an escape and finally spotted a buckeye tree in the distance.

“Oh thank goodness,” Logan breathed. Virgil chuckled. “Quiet, you. Let’s get what we came for.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes and chuckled again but didn’t say anything as they headed toward the tree. Logan raised an arm to snap off a branch and was surprised at just how much his magic was stirring within him. He’d been so distracted he hadn’t noticed the build-up which was incredibly dangerous. He was tempted to use it and bit his lip as he attempted to instinctively push it down before realizing: Virgil could feel his magic and was a very vocal supporter of Logan using his power when he felt he needed to. So if he did something perhaps a bit unnecessary he doubted Virgil would mind. Plus it would not be bad to gather more wood. Also, Logan was in such a good mood that he realized he honestly didn’t care. So he clenched his fist and yanked his arm upwards. Rather than breaking off a branch, he uprooted the entire tree. He opened his hand and the tree fell back to the ground, though a little to the side of the large hole he’d created with a flick of his wrist.

“I believe that will suffice,” Logan said, nodding to himself before looking to Virgil to determine his reaction. 

Virgil was staring at Logan, eyes wide. His eyes slowly looked Logan up and down before landing on still slightly glowing eyes and his face turned a dark shade of red. Before Logan knew what was happening, he was being pushed against a nearby tree and Virgil was tugging his tie, pulling him down as Virgil rose to his toes to kiss him full on the lips. Logan’s lips were moving against Virgil’s before his mind even caught up, though once it did he was  _ certainly  _ not complaining. He hummed as his eyes fell closed. He carefully wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck and was pleased to find his shoulder was only slightly sore, to the point where he barely noticed. Virgil pushed himself even higher on his toes and tilted his head, still holding Logan’s tie as he worked to get a better angle. 

Logan couldn’t help laughing against Virgil’s lips, not entirely sure what brought about Virgil’s sudden eagerness. To be fair his mind was completely focused on what was happening instead of figuring it out and he quite liked it that way. The hand Virgil had on Logan’s tie released its grip and splayed across Logan’s chest as he leaned into Logan even further. Logan let one of his arms drop and wrap itself around Virgil’s waist to steady him, starting to worry based on the bark digging into his back that the pressure Virgil was exerting was going to cause him to fall. 

Logan felt Virgil’s hand move to the buttons of his shirt as he began to tug on them and Logan bit his lip in retaliation. He just had the time to wonder if Virgil was really wanting him to take off his shirt in the middle of a park (and also found he didn’t mind despite how the tree bark would feel against the sensitive skin of his scars) before Virgil jumped back suddenly, stumbling backwards as he lost his balance and Logan flicked his wrist, using his abilities out of instinct to catch Virgil before he hit the ground and Virgil let out a yelp of surprise when he stopped in midair. Logan came forward and caught Virgil in his arms so he could release his magic’s hold on him before pulling him to his feet.

“Are you alright?” Logan worried.

Logan heard footsteps behind him and quickly stepped in front of Virgil, holding an arm out in front of his boyfriend as he eyed the woods. Then, from behind the tree Logan had been against, a hippogriff emerged. Logan gasped at the creature, having never seen one in person though seeing enough illustrations to recognize it on sight.

“Holy shit,” Virgil muttered, nudging Logan out of the way so he could see better. “Holy fucking shit.”

The hippogriff rustled its wings and opened its beak, a soft cry that sounded like something between a cat’s purr and a hawk’s screeching came out that was honestly not as horrible as you might expect.

“It’s, um, it’s all good,” Virgil said, looking at the hippogriff with wide eyes. Logan looked between Virgil and the hippogriff for a moment before he remembered that Virgil could actually understand the beast and Logan relaxed, though he didn’t move from in front of Virgil yet. The hippogriff nodded to Virgil as it repeated the sound.

“Oh, uh, we were just here for wood,” Virgil managed to explain. “We need it for a spell to bring an end to all of this. Us two are awake because we are also magical, which you probably figured out since I can fucking talk to you, but we have a few other friends that are awake because of magic or in some cases spells.”

Logan waited for Virgil to reply to whatever it was the hippogriff said next, but instead his boyfriend turned to him with a question in his eyes.

“They asked if there is any way they can help,” Virgil said. “Can you think of anything?”

“Perhaps…” Logan trailed off as he puzzled it over. Many of the things they were attempting to do required stealth and remaining under the radar, which would be difficult if they had a hippogriff with them. Though there was one thing that had been partially weighing on him. “We were in Florida in one area for a worrying amount of time, it is likely the cult is not far behind us. Could you possibly delay them in some way?”

“Yeah they’re pretty fucking evil,” Virgil sighed. Logan assumed he was talking about the cult. “But they are trying to stop us from casting these spells and getting the ingredients. If you could delay them from getting to us that would be extremely helpful, actually.”

“Oh, I’m Virgil, and this is Logan,” Virgil said. “What about you?”

The hippogriff bowed to the two of them and Logan was just...so utterly confused. Virgil’s face suddenly turned red as he nodded back at the hippogriff. 

“Yes, um, thank you Hayden,” He replied. So apparently the hippogriff’s name was Hayden.

Hayden made the sound once more before he flapped his wings and launched himself into the air. 

“Do I even want to know?” Logan sighed once Hayden was out of sight.

“He said he’d help us, he wished us luck and said to go back to enjoying ourselves,” Virgil answered. Well that explained Virgil’s sudden state of embarassment. 

“I did wonder why you suddenly started blushing. Would you like to listen to him or return to the hotel?”

“Hmm,” Virgil hummed from behind him. “So, my options are go back to the hotel where I will probably be stuck working on spell shit for the rest of the afternoon, or stay in a metro park full of so many amazing energies and make out with my amazing boyfriend…” Virgil wrapped his unrestricted arm around Logan’s waist as he spoke, simply to tease him. Well, Virgil was not the only one capable of teasing.

“I agree it is an incredibly difficult decision,” Logan said and laid his hand over Virgil’s.

“Yes, very difficult,” Virgil muttered and he pressed a kiss to the back of Logan’s neck which made goosebumps erupt across the skin there. “Does that make the decision any easier, love?”

“A bit, darling,” Logan managed to remember pet names.

“Only a bit?” Virgil prompted and Logan could feel his lips just barely brushing his neck and he felt himself shiver.

“I’m not one to soften the truth.”

“Hmm, okay, well in that case.” Virgil leaned back before walking around in front of him, letting his hand trail across Logan’s stomach. 

“In that case what?”

“In that case I guess I’m just gonna have to try a little harder,” Virgil replied, leaning close enough to Logan that he could brush the fingers of his left hand against Logan’s chest, keeping his right arm around his waist. “Made a decision yet?”

“You are a cruel, cruel man,” Logan decided and rested his hands on Virgil’s hips.

“Oh, I know, honey,” Virgil agreed and leaned up on his toes to brush his lips just barely against Logan. Logan really expected to get the kiss he was aching for then but Virgil didn’t cave and Logan was a weak man.

“Fuck this,” Logan muttered before pulling Virgil in for a bruising kiss. Virgil kissed him back immediately and seized the back of his shirt as he pressed up into him. Logan couldn’t decide what to do with his hands, wanting to touch everywhere. They ended up on Virgil’s hips, his face, the small of his back, in his hair, anywhere he could reach. Virgil pulled back and walked a few steps backwards until he was standing on a tree stump and eye level with Logan. Logan couldn’t help laughing as Virgil pulled him close with a hand on the back of his neck. Logan was supporting nearly all of Virgil’s weight as Virgil’s hostage left hand occupied itself by tugging on Logan’ tie which Logan enjoyed way more than he should. 

“I may just wear a tie more often,” Logan admitted as he ran his hands up Virgil’s sides.

Virgil made a noise of agreement but the lack of words made Logan laugh. He cupped the side of Virigl’s face with one hand so he could tilt his head just slightly which resulted in a much better angle. While this was amazing it nearly backfired as Virgil pulled Logan even closer. This was quickly building and if it went much farther they would both lose control and Virgil had an engagement related engagement the next day. So he pulled away to Virgil’s chagrin.

“Whyyy?” Virgil whined.

“My apologies, my love,” Logan said, deciding to ignore just how breathless his voice was. “However, I do not wish to tire you out before tomorrow.”

“What’s tomorrow?” Virgil asked, confused.

“That is a secret I’m afraid I will have to keep,” Logan teased.

“Uhg, you’re no fun,” Virgil pouted. He continued to put as he turned around and leaned into Logan’s chest with his arms crossed and Logan wrapped his arms around him so he didn’t fall.

“Considering the amount of times you’ve confessed your love for me you haven’t had an issue thus far.”

“I hope you know this secret thing better be pretty fucking amazing if you made me stop kissing you.”

“I can assure you that you will love it.”

“Still probably won’t be better than kissing you.”

“I think it will be. Considering how much I enjoy kissing you, you should trust my assessment.”

“Uhg, fine,” Virgil gave in finally.Virgil tried to pull away but Logan used his grip on him to lifted him off the stump onto the ground which made Virgil giggle, especially when Logan kissed the top of his head.. Logan set him on the ground and pressed a kiss to his hair. Virgil tried to steal another kiss from him but Logan immediately straightened up so Virgil couldn’t reach, fully aware that if he kissed him again he would lose control.

“You’re mean,” Virgil grumbled and picked up the bag he had dropped

“Whatever you say, dear,” Logan sighed.

“Well, I guess we’re heading back then? Unless you changed your mind about wearing me out.”

It took a moment for Logan to realize what exactly Virgil was asking for and his mind was suddenly flooded with fantasies that made him choke on air, so he was forced to shake his head in answer. 

“Fine, but you’re making this up to me at some point,” Virgil ordered.

“Gladly,” Logan muttered to himself as he offered his hand which Virgil took with a smile. Logan held his arm out to the uprooted tree and with a flash of magic ripped off a branch and made it fly into his hand. “There, now we can leave.”

They finally managed to do just that, though Logan did pluck up the courage to ask Virgil what exactly had happened at the Everglades. It was an interesting conversation to say the least. But by the end of the day he was curled up in bed with his boyfriend and his partner, knowing just how happy they would be the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that it's so late, guys. But hopefully the one-shot will tie you over and you enjoyed Logan being a gay mess. I think you'll definitely enjoy next week's chapter...  
> See ya Sunday, Lovebugs! (For real this time)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically I'm a bit late and this chapter is still short compared to Copper's but we wanted to get these out to you asap. After I post this I promise I'll reply to everyone's comments, and thank you all for being so understanding <3  
> Heads up though this is both unindented and unedited because I have school in the morning and it is 12:30 so I need to go to bed. I'll fix it all in the morning, I promise.  
> Trigger warnings: Self-deprecation, make out scene, pinning (in a sexual way), mention of sensory overload. I think that's it? Let me know if there's anything you think I should add.

On the drive back, which was frankly just as tense as the drive before albeit in a different way, Logan decided to broach a question that had been on his mind for quite a bit.

“Virgil,” Logan started. “Why exactly did you hiss at me? Normally I can discern the motive but that was...excessive.”

Virgil shrank into his hoodie slightly as he glanced over at Logan hesitantly. “I mean...Roman kinda figured it out.”

“Roman is not exactly a reliable source of information,” Logan pointed out.

“Yeah…” Virgil admitted. “He’s pretty good at interpreting...that though.”

“Is ‘that’ going to be a recurring experience?”

“....maybe.”

“Would you care to explain what exactly ‘that’ was?”

“Hissy Virgil.”

Logan sighed and kept his eyes on the road in order to resist the temptation to roll them. “Could you elaborate?”

“It’s so fucking stupid,” Virgil groaned and put his head back against the seat. “Basically when my social battery dies or I’m extra anxious or in pain or some shit I...I just hiss at everyone.”

“I gathered that much,” Logan said. “Is it your way of communicating or just a reaction to various stimuli?”

“It’s my way of communicating,” Virgil muttered. “I literally become an angry cat.”

From Logan’s perspective, Virgil was always an angry cat. His boyfriend literally hissed at him nearly every morning. Though to be fair at least it wasn’t as bad as Roman’s treatment.

“So if Roman is the one who can interpret the hisses why do you do it to him so often?” Logan wondered. If anything he would think Roman would be the one getting special treatment instead of Patton.

“Cause he’s annoying,” Virgil said.

“You have a point.”

“I always have a point.”

“Even when you’re approaching a person actively having a panic attack and therefore creating a maelstrom?”

“I calmed you down didn’t I?”

“I gave you a concussion!”

“And I figured out my memories because of it so mer!”

“Also nearly injured yourself by fainting at random moments in the process, had a panic attack in a spell circle which could have made your spell go wrong, and lost countless hours of sleep because you refused to get help processing said memories but alright.”

Virgil pulled up his hood and slouched in his seat, looking at Logan with a pouty expression. Logan chuckled and shook his head fondly.

“Back to the subject at hand,” Logan began. “How exactly does Roman translate your hisses? I assume it is not a proper language.”

“Bold of you to assume it isn’t,” Virgil retorted and Logan simply gave him a deadpan look. “Uhg, you’re no fun. It’s normally what I look at or, I don’t know, my tone I guess? I dunno how he does it honestly, even the Tempests couldn't, they had to facetime him.”

“Interesting,” Logan hummed.

Sadly Logan did not have the time for any more of his questions as at that moment they pulled up to the hotel they were staying at and the two of them had to return to the others. Logan did briefly consider making Virgil stay in the car so he could continue his questioning but knew the others would worry or get suspicious if they simply remained in the car so they did end up back inside. 

That night was uneventful. They mainly just existed in each other’s space, each of them occupying themselves with their own interests until each of them went to bed. Logan changed into the hoodie Virgil had given him, electing not to wear a shirt under it because he really wanted to wear the hoodie but it was also warming up rather quickly and he would be sleeping with two people so he didn’t want to overheat. Virgil fell asleep rather quickly and Logan was just setting his glasses on the nightstand when Roman spoke up softly on Virgil’s other side.

“Hey Lo?” Roman said and Logan hummed in acknowledgment. “You’re not really one for white lies, right? Like if I tell you something you’ll give me an honest answer even if it hurts?”

Logan frowned and propped himself up on his elbow so he could see Roman over top of Virgil. Roman was going back and forth between watching Virgil lovingly and looking at Logan. 

“I suppose so,” Logan answered slowly. “What is your question?”

“Do you think he’ll accept it? I know that he loves me enough that even if he doesn’t our relationship will keep moving forward but it’ll probably hurt. Or worse, what if he accepts it ‘cause he feels obligated to? You know that’s something he would do and I don’t want him to do anything he isn’t ready for-”

Roman’s question was quickly turning into fearful rambling so Logan reached over and took Roman’s hand which got Roman to stop talking for a moment.

"I sincerely believe he will accept it,” Logan swore and Roman gave him a small, hopeful smile. “Virgil has loved you since before he truly knew what love felt like. You could most likely propose to him and he would still say yes. Because he loves you, so much.”

“Yeah...yeah I know,” Roman sighed and looked down at Virgil again. “Thanks, Teach.”

“Of course. Now go to sleep, you need to manage to get up before Virgil.”

“Alright, alright. Night, Logan.”

“Good night, Roman.” 

The next morning Logan was awoken by lips on his that he assumed were Virgil’s so he instinctively angle his head so he could reciprocate the motions, albeit a bit lazily as he actually opened his eyes. Virgil smiled down at him but there were nerves there too which just confused him. Had they been found? Was that why he had been woken up? But there didn’t seem to be any actual urgency. 

“Hey, Lo, do you know why Roman isn’t here?” Virgil asked.

“Hmm,” Logan frowned and glanced over to where Roman was supposed to be sleeping. That was weird. Roman was always the last one to wake up. He usually had to be forced out of bed, or even literally dragged out on one memorable occasion. Logan had gotten a bruise on his arm from Roman’s flailing hands but it had been worth it for the shriek Roman had made as Logan used his abilities to drag him out of bed by his ankle. His eyes landed on the envelope on Roman’s pillow and his brain worked out what was going on. He smiled and managed to get himself to speak. “I do. I believe he left you a note.”

Logan watched as Virgil went over and opened the note. As he woke up he managed to remember what it said. He could not quite remember it word for word but he knew it mentioned the location of the next letter in the kitchen and some very Roman wording. Even Logan was getting excited which was odd considering he was not at all involved in the upcoming event. But he knew it would make Virgil happy, if him rereading the letter and smiling was any indication. It was even more certain to make Roman happy which was something he sorely needed. Just the thought of how ecstatic his partner and boyfriend would be made him grin.

“You gonna tell me what’s going on here?” Virgil asked.

“Not at all,” Logan laughed. He just had to kiss Virgil one more time before he pulled away. “Now I believe you have instructions to follow.”

“Yeah.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Can you help me get on my sling real quick though?”

“Of course,” Logan nodded. He leaned over the bed to grab the sling and set Virgil’s arm before tying the knot with ease. He had gotten much more practice than he honestly wanted but it may come in handy in the future. “Now _go._ ”

“Okay, okay, I’m going!” Virgil left after that, grabbing Logan’s aviator jacket on the way out. 

Logan didn’t complain instead he let himself fall back onto the bed which was quickly getting cold. He was more awake now but he still missed the company of a warm body. Maybe he should seek out Patton. He made sure his hoodie was zipped up entirely before he emerged from the bedroom.

To his surprise Patton and Remus were already being quite energetic and it made Logan pause in the doorway. Remus glanced in his direction and Logan hurriedly looked away, his eyes landing on Janus. It still hurt but in such an empty hollow way. He almost ached for the easy, burning rage of before. Now it was bitter and awful and-

“Logan? You good?” Janus asked and Logan adopted an annoyed look he knew wouldn’t fool his friend but would hopefully fool the others as they had already returned to their antics. 

“Yes just considering using my abilities to hold their jaws shut,” Logan sighed. The second part of that was true which is what Logan assumed made Janus snicker. “I am going to return to bed and read the book Virgil told me to. Good luck.”

“Wait no Logan don’t leave me-” Janus tried but Logan waved and backed into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

He rested his forehead on the door and took a deep breath. He needed to distract himself and finish the Chamber of Secrets so he could begin to memorize it for Virgil so that seemed an efficient solution. He settled with his legs under the blankets and did his best to ignore the noises coming from the living room. He did end up having to unzip the hoodie but other than that he simply sat and read.

After a while he thought he heard the door open but by the time he looked up it was still closed so he shrugged and went back to the book. He heard the door open again and this time his boyfriend was staring at him with wide eyes and a red face. Logan gave him a moment to compose himself before he spoke. 

"Welcome back," Logan greeted with a smile. 

“I...um…” Virgil stuttered. “Hi.”

"Are you alright?" Logan asked as he set aside his phone. He wanted to give Virgil his undivided attention considering he had no idea why Virgil seemed to be spontaneously combusting.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Virgil said though he only got more red and he continued to linger in the doorway.

"Then why are you standing so far away? I assumed your blush was a result of Roman's affection, yet now I'm worried it has another factor."

“You’re...you’re not wearing a shirt.”

Ah. Logan had completely forgotten that fact. Now he could understand Virgil’s reaction. Though he wanted to check with him first before he said anything more.

"Is that making you uncomfortable?"

“No, no!” Virgil walked over finally and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I see the issue," Logan smirked. "However, this time I will spare you as I am eager to know if Roman was successful."

“Oh, he was,” Virgil grinned. “And the ring is so pretty, oh my God. I can’t believe he put in the effort to make it with the amber. I mean, just look at it!” 

Virgil pushed up his sleeve and leaned towards Logan so he could see it properly. After a moment Logan realized just what it consisted of and his eyes widened. He took Virgil’s hand to hold it still as he admired the piece of jewelry.

"I wasn't aware he was using the amber," Logan muttered. "I must admit, that is a stroke of genius on his part."

“Yeah. And, it works Logan. I tried it. I can do magic without him getting to me now.”

"Oh thank the stars," Logan sighed in relief. "I was worried the amber alone wouldn't be strong enough."

“I mean, I only did a small spell, but I did it without the spell circle and I couldn’t feel his presence at all,” Virgil laughed happily. “Logan, I can actually start to enjoy magic again!”

"I'm positively thrilled for you," Logan replied with a smile though there was something painful in his heart. He was happy Virgil found such joy in his magic and abilities but Logan just...he couldn’t help envying it. Maybe one day he would get there but it sounded like nothing but a pipe dream at the moment. "I'm glad you're happy, both with your abilities and Roman's promise."

“Yeah. More the magic than the abilities. But yeah, it’s great. And… you’re okay with it, right? I mean, you seem fine with it but I just… I don’t want you to think this means Roman is more important or anything, because it doesn’t. I love you both equally.”

"Virgil I was the second person Roman told," Logan promised and cupped Virgil’s cheek with his hand. "I encouraged him to go through with it because I knew it would make you both happy. I know you do not love me any less as a result, you have simply been in a relationship with Roman longer than you have with me, and that's alright."

“Okay,” Virgil nodded and smiled lovingly at him once more. He was so pretty when he smiled like that. “I love you, Logan.”

"I love you too, Virgil." Logan gave him a chaste kiss to accentuate it.

“So…I was wondering what you were reading when I came in.”

"I finally had the chance to begin the Chamber of Secrets.”

“Yay! Do you like it so far? What part are you at?”

"Currently I believe Snape is attempting to get Ron and Harry expelled."

“You’re that far already? Oh, wait, of course you are. You’re like the fastest reader I know.”

"Considering most of our friends read at the pace of a slug that is not a high standard.”

“Whatever, you read really fast and it’s not fair. And hey, at least the rest of us can at least microwave something without setting the kitchen on fire.”

"That only happened once!" Logan protested impulsively. Then his brain processed what he had just admitted to and he groaned in utter embarrassment. He pulled up the hood of his stolen hoodie and slumped against the headboard.

"Oh my God that actually happened!?” Virgil cackled. “Okay, now you’re just acting like me. Don’t steal my thing.”

Logan elected not to dignify that with a verbal response. Instead, he summoned his magic to the surface just enough for Virgil to feel it but not enough for anything to move. HE was honestly proud of himself for managing that level of control.

“Rude.” Virgil muttered under his breath. This time, when Logan summoned his magic he moved something with it, specifically a pillow which he made collide with Virgil’s head. He was in a good mood after yesterday, he supposed he could afford a bit of fun.

“Oh you are _so_ on!” Virgil promised before grabbing a pillow of his own and hitting Logan in the shoulder. 

From there it descended into an all out war. Logan used his abilities to make a pillow fly into his hand which he then used to hit Virgil’s good side. Virgil retaliated by hitting him in the head so Logan decided to employ a distraction by letting his eyes flash blue so he could hit Virgil in the head again. Virgil giggled which was absolutely amazing and something Logan had to make happen as often as humanly possible. Virgil went for Logan’s side and Logan saw Virgil’s eyes go to his shoulder more than he felt the hoodie slip off. As Virgil shut down Logan smirked and decided to try something. If Virgil expressed any discomfort he would obviously stop but he knew Virgil and had a feeling he would enjoy it. So he smirked and used his magic to lightly push Virgil onto the bed and then pin him to the mattress. Logan crawled over and loomed over the smaller boy, letting the charm around his neck dangle ad making sure the hood stayed on his head.

“That’s cheating!” Virgil whined but he also didn’t look away from Logan’s still glowing eyes.

"I do not remember any rules being stated," Logan argued. 

“They were made, just in my head. Rule number one, no magic!” Virgil whined again but his face was redder than Roman’s car. “Rule number two, you cannot use your amazingly good looks against your poor gay opponent.”

"I have done no such thing," Logan hummed.

"Your glowing eyes and lack of shirt say otherwise,” Virgil tried but his unusually shrill voice was not helping his case.

"Would you rather I take the hoodie off completely?" Logan teased. Virgil did not reply so Logan decided to take that as revocable consent. This was fun and already the feelings from the park were returning and the feeling the power over Virgil was giving him was exhilarating. "Very well."

Logan slipped off the hoodie and didn’t bother stopping it from falling onto the floor, as he had a feeling he wouldn’t be needing it for now. Virgil was the brightest red Logan had ever seen him, and Logan could feel the warmth of his face when he cupped it in his hand, continuing to pin Virgil with his magic. But while teasing Virgil was fun, Logan wanted a lot more right now.

Logan leaned down and kissed Virgil hard on the lips, letting his magical hold on Virgil release as he held his boyfriend down with his mouth instead. He felt Virgil’s breath hitch and suddenly Virgil’s uninjured arm was around his neck, forcing Logan in impossibly close, and Logan was not complaining.

Soon Logan decided to explore more of his boyfriend’s flawless body, as he moved to kissing along Virgil’s jawline, relishing in the sound of Virgil’s giggles. Logan continued moving down Virgil’s neck, more passionate and forcefully than before as his restraint became less and less. Virgil moved his hand into Logan’s hair and grabbed a fistfull of it tightly, causing Logan to make a satisfied sound against Virgil’s throat. Virgil tilted his head up slightly and kissed Logan on the forehead, and Logan failed to suppress a chuckle.

Logan moved back to Virgil’s lips once more, moving his hand away from Virgil’s face so he could support himself as he threw a leg over Virgil to straddle his hips. Virgil gasped as Logan pressed closer, before muttering in annoyance.

“Damn sling getting in my way,” Virgil muttered. Logan sat up and looked at Virgil for a moment. He knew he probably _shouldn’t_ let Virgil take off the sling but, well, he had to admit he didn’t like it getting in their way either.

"As long as you are careful and you do not breathe a word of this to Patton..." Logan started hesitantly.

“Wait seriously!? Yes, I promise I’ll be careful!” Virgil replied a bit too quickly, but he was grinning beautifully and that was all that mattered.

"Then lift your head."

Virgil wasted no time in lifting his head and Logan reached around to untie it, deliberately brushing his fingers against Virgil’s neck. Virgil let out a satisfied sigh and Logan quickly tossed the sling to the floor, along with using his abilities to lock the door because they really did not need Janus walking in on this. Logan also noticed Virgil shrug off the aviator jacket he had stolen from Logan, though Logan wasn’t complaining.

Virgil moved his newly freed arm to the small of Logan’s back, and Logan was suddenly nervous as Virgil began running his fingers over Logan’s scars, but the nervousness disappeared quickly as soon Virgil was pulling him closer once more and they were kissing again. Logan felt his charm pressed between their bodies and Logan had to put a hand beside Virgil’s head to keep from crushing him. One of Logan’s hands was splayed across Virgil’s chest as he bit at Virgil’s lip and Virgil moaned. Logan chuckled at the sound as he returned to kissing Virgil’s neck, this time with even less restraint as he bit and sucked on the soft skin there, kissing it gently when he was done. Virgil gasped and grasped even tighter at Logan’s hair, causing a full moan to escape Logan’s lips.

Logan quickly moved back to Virgil’s lips, practically crushing them under his own, and Virgil tilted his head to kiss back. Logan’s hand moved to the buttons of Virgil’s shirt before he pulled back slightly.

"This okay?" Logan asked breathlessly.

“Mhmm,” Virgil murmured in consent.

Logan didn’t hesitate after that as he quickly began unbuttoning the shirt that technically belonged to him. Logan struggled with the buttons more than he usually would, but he was determined to get it off. Virgil made an attempt to help, but failed miserably, but soon Logan managed to get them all undone and opened the shirt so he could run his hands over Virgil’s pale chest. Virgil also moved his hand and began running his fingers over Logan’s birthmark.

"You're beautiful," Logan muttered almost to himself.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Virgil replied with a light chuckle and Logan felt a light blush bloom across his neck. “Get back down here.”

Logan laughed, but was happy to oblige as he leaned back down to continue kissing Virgil. Virgil moved his arm back around Logan’s shoulders and began running his fingers over Logan’s scars, causing Logan to shiver, but not in a bad way. Virgil’s other hand was in Logan’s hair. Logan hummed happily as he moved away from Virgil’s mouth once more, kissing down his collar bone, the part not in bandages. Virgil moaned and Logan responded by biting at and sucking on the skin on his collar bone too. Virgil’s hand stilled as his nails dug into Logan’s back, and Logan laughed as he continued kissing and biting his way down Virgil’s torso.

Virgil moved his left arm to grip Logan’s arm and moved his right hand to Logan’s hair instead as Logan moved his way back to Virgil’s lips, unable to stay away for long. Virgil hummed happily against Logan’s lips as he kissed back.

Logan began slowing down as Virgil’s grip loosened, knowing they weren’t going to go all the way in the middle of an apocalypse. Eventually they were just kissing each other lightly, both flushed and breathless. Logan climbed off Virgil with a sigh, but left their legs tangled together. Logan rested his head on Virgil’s chest with an arm around Virgil’s waist as Virgil began to lightly trace the scars on his back again.

“You don’t have to answer this,” Virgil whispered. “But what are these from?”

"I believe I was approximately ten years old," Logan replied, feeling comfortable enough with Virgil to tell him the story willingly, despite it not being the nicest of stories. "I'm not entirely sure why, but something happened and I had almost entirely lost control of my abilities."

Logan paused, focusing on the movement of Virgil’s fingers on his back as he found the willpower he needed to continue.

"It was most similar to what happened in the alley with everything flying around wildly," Logan continued, pressing closer to Virgil, needing the warmth and comfort to get through this. "We had a coffee table in the living room with a glass top. Not faux glass that is truly a type of plastic but genuine glass that would shatter upon impact with something or someone."

“Oh, Logan,” Virgil murmured as his hand continued to move across Logan’s back in soothing motions. “I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have had to deal with all that when you were so young. It’s not fair.” 

"Perhaps not but fair is not much of a contributor in our world," Logan muttered. "Despite the awful things that come of these abilities and the pain I wrestle with every day, I am grateful I can use them to protect the people I care about."

“There’s a bright side to everything I guess,” Virgil pointed out. “Like this whole thing. It may be a mess, but at least I got to meet you, and my new brothers.”

"I'm thankful to know you as well," Logan smiled, thankful not even beginning to cover how eternally grateful and glad he was that he got to meet Virgil.

"Please tell me you two are done in there," Janus suddenly yelled.

Virgil completely froze underneath him and Logan felt the back of his neck heat up but now by much. He was honestly completely unashamed of what he had just done with Virgil. In fact, if Virgil had enjoyed it as much as he had seemed to, Logan definitely planned to do it again.

"Just a moment!" Logan called and sighed but did pull away from Virgil. His boyfriend followed him but wincing which immediately made Logan concerned. Perhaps he had been too rough or he shouldn’t have taken off the sling. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

“I’m fine,” Virgil said quickly. “My shoulders are just a little sore, but it was worth it.” 

Virgil immediately blushed and put his own hand over his mouth as if that would erase how he had just exposed himself. Logan tried to hide his laugh behind his hand, he really did. He just didn’t try _hard_.

“Oh shush.” Virgil tried to reply but it was only muffled by his hand. 

"I was only going to suggest doing it again sometime," Logan said innocently. Virgil nodded with wide, eager, eyes.

"Then for now we should get dressed and rejoin the others," Logan sighed but did not make any attempt to move.

“Yeah, probably,” Virgil agreed, finally moving his hand from his mouth. 

Apparently Logan was going to have to be the first to move so he pecked Virgil’s lips before moving to his bag and beginning to look through it for a shirt. He heard a gasp but didn’t bother looking until he heard Virgil’s groan. He still paused with a white shirt in hand. He put his arms through the sleeves but didn’t bother buttoning it.

“Logan,” Virgil groaned. “Why are you so mean to me?”

Logan wandered over to his boyfriend before wrapping his arms around him from behind and leaning down to whisper in his ear: "I didn't hear you complaining."

Logan felt Virgil shiver before the younger boy sighed and leaned into him. “Fair point. But Janus is never gonna let me live this down.”

"I look forward to it." Logan kissed Virgil’s cheek and took a step back to button his shirt. 

Logan finished his buttons quickly then looked over to see Virgil struggling. Logan smirked as he came over and helped Virgil with said buttons, smirking at the colorful array on his boyfriend’s torso. Roman had gotten to make a claim to their boyfriend earlier, Logan thought it was only fair. Logan then helped Virgil with the sling and watched as Virgil messed with the collar of his shirt to hide the hickey on his neck which Logan fully intended to expose later. Virgil lead the way to the door before pausing. 

“You ready?” Virgil asked.

"Yes," Logan answered and grabbed Virgil's hand before unlocking the door and took the lead this time as they went into the living room. 

Patton was on the couch while Roman was on the arm. The rest was taken up by Janus who was sprawled across the cushions. Remus was leaning against a wall but other than that initial glance Logan refused to look at him. Everyone looked up at them and Logan ignored his almost hurt or maybe even jealous expression to give them all a smug grin.

"You guys have fun?" Roman grinned knowingly.

Virgil nodded and Logan made a noise of agreement as he fixed Virgil’s collar with faux nonchalance. He joined Roman by the couch and scolded his partner lightly for sitting on the arm of the couch. He sat next to Patton, still very smug as he listened to everyone tease Virgil. 

Though the entertaining conversation did shift to actual planning. They decided their next objective was to retrieve the huckleberries. They also settled on a time frame of approximately four more weeks so Virgil could continues to build his skill and heal. They would depart that night as they had already stayed in Ohio for far too long and needed to be inconspicuous as possible, so they would use the cover of nightfall. Until then, they desperately needed supplies, so they decided to send Janus and Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it has been posted. Good news is, it is interlude week, so you get Roman's perspective of him making the promise ring and also an important creativitwins scene. Time to go reply to comments! See ya Wednesday, Lovebugs!


	24. The Promise Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Tori (Copper) here today!!   
> I'm updating for Salem because they have a lot of homework, so sorry you don't get to hear from them today, but you should get to on Sunday!! Also, sorry it is a day late, homework and shit happened, as it always does. School sucks.  
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of past suicidal tendencies (This part will be marked, but if you need there is also a summary of the forgiveness in the end notes of this interlude of finding yourself, I also marked where the forgiveness ends, so you're definitely safe to read after that), mention of intrusive thoughts, mention of murder, anxiety, fear, mentions of stabbing people with a katana

Roman smiled at Virgil, Janus, and Patton all somehow snuggled together on the couch. It was a pile and tangle of limbs but they seemed comfortable so Roman wasn’t going to say anything. It was actually adorable. He was so happy they had something after what they’d found out. Right now, Roman wanted nothing more than to grab Logan and drag him to bed, but he had something he had to do first. Remus was busy putting all their bags back from where they’d been strewn across the floor. Roman walked over and tapped Remus’s shoulder. Remus jumped and turned quickly, before seeing it was Roman and chuckling quietly to himself.

“Shit, Roman, you scared me.” Remus said quietly, aware of the people sleeping in the room. He let out another nervous chuckle. “What’s up?”

“Can I talk to you?” Roman muttered. Holy shit he was actually doing this. “Outside?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure,” Remus nodded, putting down the bag he was holding. “And this is actually a talk? Like, no katana involved? Like, you actually want to talk?”

“I probably deserve that,” Roman sighed. “And yeah, just a talk.”

“Nah, I deserved the katana shit,” Remus waved him off. “Okay, let’s go talk then.” 

Remus was clearly trying to hide the hope in his eyes, but Roman knew him too well to miss the way he was glancing at Roman, as if looking for something and scared of what he might find. Roman led him outside and a little down the hall before turning to him. Okay. He could do this. He wanted this. He knew he wanted this. So why was it so hard? Why was he still...afraid? 

“Sorry I just, I didn’t realize how hard this would be.” Roman ran a hand over his face. “I really want to forgive you, Rem. I know you, and I know why, but, but I need to hear you say it. So just...tell me why.”

“At first I didn’t know it was Virgil,” Remus admitted. “I didn’t know until I saw him in the alleyway. And then… after everything I did to you, after I  _ hurt _ you so much I… I couldn’t bring myself to say it. God, it’s hard enough to admit I’m a murderer, but murdering my twin’s boyfriend’s parents! It’s horrible Roman, I know it is! And I just, I couldn’t say it. I couldn’t hurt you again.” Remus sighed. “But I know that is no excuse. Especially after I promised no more secrets. I’m sorry Roman. I really am so sorry.”

“And the other thing?” Roman asked quietly.

“Because I was scared and young and stupid and couldn’t let them hurt you.” Remus groaned. “God, I’m as bad as Virgil, throwing Logan into that fucking dome! There was probably another way I was just too naive to see it! I was scared Roman!” Remus looked on the verge of tears now as he stared at the ground. “I should have found another way. I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t think there was one,” Roman admitted. He understood and it terrified him. Even more was the fact that without Remus...Roman would have died two years ago.

“But there should have been!” Remus shouted suddenly. “I’ve been stuck with this evil cult for two years. I found a way to become a spy, to steal their most important spell, to escape, alive! There has always been another way. Maybe if I had told you, or if I had ran and taken you with me. But no. Now I’m here with a brother that rightfully hates me and blood on my hands that I will never be able to wash off. And it’s my fault. And I’m sorry and I will keep saying that until someday you can believe me.”

There it was. This was the moment Roman had to decide for sure. It wasn’t easy. But as he looked at the boy who shared his heart and his soul, the boy that had been a part of him for eighteen goddamn years, he knew what he was going to do.

“I do,” Roman decided. “I do believe you.”

Remus’s breath hitched as he frantically wiped a tear from his cheek. He stared at Roman for a moment, his eyes wide and desperate.

“You… you do?” Remus questioned quietly, almost fearfully.

“Yeah,” Roman promised. “I know you would never intentionally hurt me.”

Remus actually stopped breathing for a moment at those words before he finally took a gasp of air. “You… you remember what I said before I left? I… I thought you’d forgotten.”

“Are you kidding?” Roman laughed disbelievingly. “Rem when I first found out about...after the alley I fucking  _ clung _ to that! I didn’t know what to think I didn’t know if I hated you or not so I clung to hating you because that was all I could process. But without what you said, if I didn’t believe that at least part you was the brother I knew I would’ve gone insane.”

Remus was clearly crying now, though he was trying desperately to hide it. “I meant everything I said that day,” Remus said. “I will never stop trying to be your brother, even though I’m clearly pretty shit at it. Because I love you Roman. I love you more than anything. You’re my better half. I’d be no one without you. I… I  _ need _ you-” Remus cut himself off and took a deep breath. “But I understand if you need more time. Take as long as you need. I’ll wait.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Roman protested before he even realized what he was saying. “I love you too, Remus. So much.” Roman opened his arms, needing to be close to his brother again. “Come here.”

Remus dove into Roman’s arms and clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping him up. He sobbed into Roman’s shirt, muttering apologies as he tried and failed to calm himself down, rambling about how much he loved Roman again and again. Roman wasn’t sure when he himself had started crying but silent tears were dripping onto Remus’s shoulder as he pulled Remus as close to him as humanly possible. He knew he had the right to be angry, he didn’t regret that. But God, he’d missed his brother so fucking much. The last time they’d clung to each other like this was a few days before the sleep. But the last time Roman felt this...open with him was years ago. The memory came to the forefront of his mind as he brought up one of his hands to run through Remus’s hair.

“Sun goes down,” Roman sang softly. “And we are here together. Fireflies, glow like a thousand charms.”

When Remus’s intrusive thoughts had begun to pick up around their teenage years, Roman had spent hours and hours pouring over page after page writing ideas for how he could help beyond talking Remus down and holding him. Then a brilliant idea struck him. He knew he could sing, he knew Remus absolutely adored listening to him. Maybe he could use his voice for more than fake concerts at 2 am. So he then spent those hours and pages writing a lullaby that he sang whenever he felt Remus crawling into his bed in the dead of night.

When Roman began singing Remus clung to him even tighter, continuing to sob as he no doubt relived all of the horrible things he had done to separate him from Roman.

“Stay with me,” Roman continued to sing. “And you can dream forever, right here in my arms.”

Remus took some gasping breaths as he tried to calm himself down, but he didn’t pull away from Roman. It wasn’t hard to tell that Roman was not the only one that had missed his brother. Roman had to pause and take a shaky breath. 

“Sounds of day fade away. Stars begin to climb. Melodies fill the breeze, sweeter all the time.”

Remus was beginning to calm down as he began to hum along with Roman, the lullaby a familiar tune for both brothers. There had been the dark days when Roman had been singing the song nearly every night. Now of course Roman knew why. When they were sixteen Remus had begun to fall apart. Then he’d started to pull away. They were still close, still twins, but something hadn’t felt the same. He must have known, even then, Remus was hiding something. Now to sing it again, to remember both those days and the days when they were kids...Roman just kept singing.

“My love is always with you, whether near or far. How sweet, it feels to hold you right here in my arms.” Roman took a breath in again, the last word coming out ever so quietly: “Tonight.”

Remus sniffled and pulled back slightly so he could see Roman’s face. Remus’s face was red and splotchy but he was smiling wider and more sincere than Roman had seen in years. As if a weight had been lifted off of him, which, in a way, it had.

“Thank you, Ro.” Remus whispered. “Thank you.”

Roman couldn’t help laughing a little as a couple memories from the last few months followed the ones from childhood. “Sorry, I just can’t believe you’re thanking me after I tried to charge you with a katana.  _ Twice _ .”

**[Suicidal tendencies bad here]**

“I mean I would have let you, I kinda deserve it.” Remus shrugged.

Roman’s breath got caught in his throat and he stared at Remus in pure shock. He hadn’t realized...oh God he’d done that. He made Remus go through that again. 

“What?” Roman almost took a step back out of pure shock but forced his foot back onto the ground. “Remus, no. I was pissed yes but, but you don’t deserve to  _ die _ .”

Remus glanced down at the floor, looking ashamed. “I mean, it’s not like I was planning on doing anything. I just wouldn’t have stopped you. It’s okay though. I’m okay.”

“Oh thank God,” Roman sighed and let his head fall onto Remus’s shoulder again. Roman remembered just how dark the dark days had gotten. He couldn’t believe he’d taken Remus’s light away. He cupped Remus’s face in both his hands to force his twin to look him in the eye. “Remus, no matter how pissed I get you are always my brother. No, you’re my fucking twin. You’re part of me. I will never want you to actually…” Roman trailed off and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Remus muttered. “It wasn’t you though. Don’t blame yourself. I’ve been on and off this path ever since Virgil’s parents I just… the looks on their faces, Roman… the  _ fear _ that I caused. But I’ll be okay. Especially now that I have you again.”

**[Bad part is over]**

“I know you will,” Roman nodded. “Because you are the strongest damn person I know.”

“Yeah, sure,” Remus scoffed. “Cause lying to you for years and participating in a demon worshipping cult against my will is so fucking strong.”

“Nope,” Roman agreed. “Doing all that, making impossible decisions, saving my life, probably on multiple occasions, risking your life to help us end this shit, and coming through not only alive but still you? That’s what makes you strong.”

“Am I still me though?” Remus asked, almost too quiet for Roman to hear.

“If you weren’t I wouldn’t be standing here talking to you,” Roman told him.

“Okay, yeah, I guess,” Remus said as he wiped at more tears. “Just, I may need to be reminded of that occasionally cause sometimes… sometimes it feels like they changed me. And that…that scares me more than anything.”

“They probably did a little bit, but you’ll always be my Remus,” Roman promised.

**[Forgiveness ends here, It's safe to read now!]**

“Yeah, I will,” Remus smiled at him again. “And as your Remus, I am going to help you make your boyfriend the best fucking amulet ever!”

“I wanted to talk to you about that too actually,” Roman said, suddenly feeling much more nervous. He rubbed at the back of his neck and his eyes shifted to the side. He’d gotten the idea during the car ride with Virgil and he needed feedback on it. “I had this idea, but honestly it might be kind of stupid.”

“Okay, what is it?” Remus asked.

“We don’t make an amulet...we make a promise ring.”

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” Remus exclaimed. “That is SO ADORABLE! We absolutely fucking have to do that! Oh my God yes!”

“Okay keep it down before Logan throws us both into a wall for waking the others,” Roman scolded but he couldn’t even attempt to hide his laughter. “And you don’t think it’s too soon? I mean we did get kind of half-engaged but still.”

“Wait HOLD UP!” Remus said. “Did I hear the word ENGAGED!? I NEED DETAILS!”

“Okay breathe,” Roman said. He was full on cackling at this point and he grabbed Remus’s forearms before he started flinging his arms everywhere in his excitement. “And I said  _ half _ engaged. He’s sixteen, dude.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, just spill already!” Remus’s arms may be restrained, but he still somehow managed to show his excitement through bouncing and moving his head. 

“Well we were talking about Virgil deciding for Janus to adopt him right? And he asked if it bothered me and I obviously said no because it has nothing to do with me. But then he said it did because it meant Janus would one day be my guardian-in-law.”

“Oh my God, VIRGIL SAID THAT!” Remus was squealing now. Logan was going to kill them when they got back but it was worth it to see Remus this excited. “The couldn’t even say ‘I love you’ Virgil. Are we talking about the same person here!?”

“I know!” Roman exclaimed. Fuck volume, his boyfriend had said he wanted to marry him! “But you know how oblivious I am and how long ago I realized he was the one, so I just fucking went with it because I didn’t realize what he was saying or what I was saying. Then I had a fucking heart attack because, well, obviously.”

“Well yeah,” Remus nodded. “Oh my God I can’t believe this is finally happening I can finally actually show you the wedding binder! But, finish the story first! What else happened!?”

“Well we were, I kid you not, walking on the beach and I apologized because after I said that he looked seriously freaked out. Then he asked if I meant it and I said yes and asked if that was okay and Rem he said yes. And it gets better-, wait did you say wedding binder?”

“Oh don’t worry about that now!” Remus waved him off. “Cause I don’t know how this can get better so you HAVE TO FUCKING TELL ME RIGHT NOW!!”

“Okay, okay!” Roman was starting to worry his grin would split his face open. “Well on the way back he told me his decision and I asked why and he got that stutter he gets when he’s embarrassed. Remus he said he made the choice by thinking WHO HE WANTS TO WALK HIM DOWN THE AISLE AT OUR WEDDING!”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD HE DIDN'T!?” Remus exclaimed, literally jumping up and down. “HOW DID I MISS THAT ON MY GOD! WHERE DID THIS VIRGIL COME FROM!? I LOVE HIM! PERFECT BROTHER IN LAW!”

“You know I’m marrying him not you, right?” Roman laughed. He couldn’t believe the conversation happened and as he said it the reality fucking slapped him in the face. “Holy shit he wants to marry me!”

“Well of course he does!” Remus said. “You’re fucking amazing!”

Roman disagreed with that STRONGLY but he was not going to bring that up now because he was exhausted when it came to talking about his issues. Instead he wanted to focus on his soon-to-be fiance and his brother and the happiness that came with it.

“So you think we can do a ring then?” Roman asked.

“I mean, the powers are in the stone, so it should have the same effect,” Remus seemed to pause as he considered it. “We will want to stop at a jewelry making store or something probably to get supplies. Maybe even put in another stone that is purple or black cause it’s Virgil? I dunno, it’s your ring, up to you, just brainstorming here. We just want to make sure there is enough amber to keep him safe.”

“Of course,” Roman nodded. They really should get inside because Roman was exhausted and he wouldn’t be surprised if Remus hadn’t slept in days. It had been a long day. “I can almost guarantee we woke up someone, so let’s go get the murder from your boyfriend over with so I can go to sleep.”

Something sad flashed through Remus’s eyes as he chuckled, but it sounded forced. “Yeah, okay. We can get started on the ring tomorrow. We should try to get it done as soon as possible, because I don’t think any of us want that demon getting anywhere near Virgil’s head again.”

“He touches any of you again I’m going to take him out myself,” Roman growled. “Now let’s go or I’m falling asleep in this hallway.”

“Okay, okay,” Remus laughed and wrapped an arm around Roman. “Let’s go.”

The next day they moved to a hotel a bit closer to the Everglades so they could get the rest of the materials Virgil needed. Logan, Virgil, and Janus would be venturing into the Everglades. Janus knew the woods, Logan for protection and his magical knowledge, Virgil for his powers and because they were his talismans. Remus and Roman were both waiting restlessly until they heard Logan’s car pull out of the parking lot and they immediately leapt to their feet.

“What’s got you kiddos so hyper this morning?” Patton asked. He was back in his binder but still wearing one of Remus’s shirts and Virgil’s hoodie. He had emerged from his blanket cocoon though, so that had to be a good sign, hopefully.

“Actually we could probably use your help,” Roman realized. They had no idea where they were going, but Patton had lived in that city most of his life. He’d probably know a place they could go. “Know anywhere we could find some stuff for making, like, actual nice jewelry?”

“Yeah there are a couple stores not too far… why are you asking?” Patton seemed confused and innocently curious as he spoke.

“For the thing we’re making for Virgil,” Roman said vaguely.

“Oh, I just thought that was an amulet,” Patton said. “Don’t you just need like, craft wire and stuff for that? We shouldn’t take any really expensive stuff if we don’t need it.”

“We’re not making an amulet, Roman is making Virgil a promise ring!” Remus suddenly blurted out excitedly. 

“Wait, seriously!?” Patton glanced between the twins excitedly. “That is so cute! Oh my goodness you guys are so cute together this is amazing!” Patton’s voice became a high pitched squeal and he quickly stopped talking for a moment. When he spoke again his voice was much less high pitched. “How can I help?”

“You want to come with?” Roman offered. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to get Patton out of his hole his “parents” had dug under him, even if it was for just a few hours. 

“Of course I’ll come kiddos!” Patton said, getting up from off the couch and keeping the hoodie wrapped securely around him. “I can give directions too, so you don’t get lost. What kind of stuff do you want? That may help figure out where the best place to go is.”

“Obviously we need a biggish chunk of amber,” Roman began. “I’m thinking that in the middle with two smaller black stones on either side, and a simplish band. What do you think?” 

“I think Virgil will love it!” Patton exclaimed. “It’ll be all halloweenish, and I get the idea Virgil likes halloween.”

“Damn can I have just like, an ounce of the creative gene?” Remus asked teasingly. “That sounds great. It’ll protect him but still be more simple cause Virgil wouldn’t like anything too crazy. It sounds perfect.”

“It shouldn’t be too hard to find that stuff, we should probably be able to get what we need at the closest jewelry making store, which is about 45 minutes away from here. So we’ve gotta leave soon if we want to make sure we’re back before the others.” Patton spoke up.

“Now we just have to hope Virgil accepts it,” Roman sighed. “Come on, let’s go get em.”

“After what you told me last night,” Remus started as he opened the door for the other two. “I have no doubt that he will accept it.”

“I hope you’re right,” Roman muttered.

He climbed into the driver’s seat of his car and started it. Patton climbed into the passenger seat to give directions, and Remus made a show of dramatically flopping into the back seat, pulling a small orange stone out of his pocket with a smirk.

“Oh my God, Remus,” Roman sighed, his smile betraying his facade. Of course he had the amber. “Did you seriously take that from Virgil’s bag?”

“Uh, obviously,” Remus said. “Also, by the way, who the hell lets the boy with the injured shoulder carry that bag? There was so much shit in there, spells and sand and a whole ass obsidian pentagram, I barely managed to find this before he caught me.”

“He has to or the magic makes him uncomfortable,” Patton sighed. “There really is no winning with that kiddo.”

“True,” Roman nodded solemnly. “Still planning to marry him though.”

Patton made an adorable squeaking sound from beside him before pulling himself together to give Roman some quick directions. Remus was smiling in the back seat as he examined the piece of amber, rolling it around in his fingers curiously.

“This tiny ass stone can keep a demon out of Virgil’s head,” Remus said. “That’s pretty fucking impressive.”

“Language,” Patton scolded half-heartedly. The poor kid had tried so hard at first, but he seemed to have lost hope in the group at this point, as he rarely ever scolded them about it anymore, and when he did he didn’t really sound like he meant it.

“Don't even try with him, padre,” Roman warned. “He’s worse than Janus sometimes, seriously.”

“Gosh, I didn’t think it could get worse than Janus,” Patton chuckled. “Honestly, I’ve given up on all of you. Just gotta keep saying it sometimes to keep up my reputation as dad, y’know? Can’t have Virgil thinking I’ve gone soft or next thing I’ll know he’s gonna have broken his stitches and somehow gotten stabbed  _ again _ .”

“Yeah that sounds like him,” Roman sighed.

“We are going to make this boy a promise ring and you’re complaining about him!?” Remus sighed. “Wow, you must really love that idiot.”

“I just don’t want him to die before we can actually get married!” Roman protested.

“Fair point,” Remus nodded solemnly. “Do you need me to tie him down so he can’t do anything stupid? Cause I will.”

“Dear God the amount of times I’ve considered that,” Roman groaned.

“I mean he isn’t  _ that _ bad,” Patton tried. “I mean, yeah he got an extreme concussion and got stabbed and continues to overwork himself until he is about to pass out but… I mean, Janus got injured in the alleyway and has ended up in the ER  _ multiple _ times so… it could be worse?”

Roman didn’t even dignify that with a response.

“Whatever you’ve gotta tell yourself, Pat,” Remus chuckled. “But look on the bright side, if he’s survived this long, chances are he’ll make it out of this in one piece. Especially if we just always have someone stationed to watch him at all times.”

“I gave myself that job a year ago,” Roman pointed out.

“Yeah, I don’t know how the hell you managed to track his phone like you did,” Remus rolled his eyes. “Can’t blame you though. Virgil is a fucking disaster.”

“He is also a very gay disaster,” Patton pointed out. “Who definitely needs a babysitter, as I have said multiple times.”

“Logan mentioned getting him a nanny once,” Roman remembered with a laugh. “Even after this is over. But I guess you and Polygraphic have that covered now.”

“Yep!” Patton said happily. “We’re gonna take good care of our new brother don’t you worry!”

“Lemme know if you ever need me to flirt with him to get him in line,” Roman offered. 

“Oh yeah, he’ll do it,” Remus chipped in. “One time he had to go do something and left me with Virgil, and he was being an idiot so I just found Ro and he just got right to flirting, no questions asked. That really shuts him up fast.”

“We’ll let you know.” Patton chuckled. 

They pulled up to the building Patton directed them to. It wasn’t anything huge, it was kind of small. But based on the window displays it looked like the perfect little place. Roman kind of felt bad for stealing their stuff, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“This the place?” Roman asked Patton.

“Yep!” Patton said. “They also have a back room where I think there are some tools that may help you kiddos make the ring.”

“Good, let’s go check it out,” Roman declared before parking the car and climbing out. Remus somehow managed to get to the door before him and was already masterfully picking the lock. Patton followed slower, but Roman noticed he had left the hoodie in the car, which seemed like a good sign. “Rem do I even want to ask?”

“Experience,” Remus muttered, swinging the door open dramatically. “Well, what are you guys waiting for!?”

“I think you guys are more excited for this than I am,” Roman teased, but he entered the store and found the light switch. Remus bounded in after him with Patton trailing behind, seeming somewhat uncomfortable as he fiddled with his shirt, but his face brightened when the lights came on and he looked around the store.

“It’s all so pretty!” Patton exclaimed, sounding like a little kid as he wandered over to a display case of jewelry featuring light blue stones.

“I’m gonna look for anything with black stones.” Remus announced, making his way to another display case as he carefully examined all the jewelry.

“We can probably find some more actual supplies in the back,” Patton said, turning away from the case he had been looking at and heading to a door behind the check out desk. “Come on!”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Roman promised, barely holding back his laughter. God, Patton and Remus just seemed so...so happy. Roman had missed this, teasing his brother back and forth and laughing with Patton. It was nice.

He followed Patton to the back and began to look at the various items around the room. Assuming Remus found a good band, they’d have to remove the stone and put the amber in. Well they’d have to insert the amber either way. Roman began to rifle through the drawers of stones and gems all organized by stone, size, and shape.

“I dunno if you’ll need this,” Patton spoke up from the other side of the room. “But I found this weird stone chisel thing, so if you need to make the amber smaller or anything we can use it.”

“I mean probably since right now it’s just a chunk of rock,” Roman pointed out. “Oh and see if you can find something to help us like actually put it into the band.”

“On it!” Patton said, continuing to look at all the different tools laid out around the tables.

“So,” Remus said as he walked into the room, holding two rings in his hand. “I found a couple that I think might work for the band, but neither of them have black stones in them already, so we’d have to find those too.” He brought them over to Roman and laid them out for him to see.

One was a rose gold band with a large red stone in the center with a circle of small diamonds surrounding it. It was beautiful, but it just seemed like a bit much, and Roman didn’t really think rose gold would be Virgil’s thing, so he moved on to the other ring Remus had brought.

The other ring was just a simple silver band. It had a large light blue stone in it with a diamond on either side, both much smaller than the light blue one. If the light blue one was replaced with the amber, and the diamonds with some sort of black stone, then it would look almost exactly how Roman had imagined it. Roman picked up the ring with a smile.

“Definitely this one,” Roman declared. 

Remus smiled and Patton stopped what he was doing to come look at it. 

“Aw, kiddo, it’s beautiful!” Patton said.

“Yeah Virgil will love it, especially once we change out the stones,” Remus agreed. “We do need to figure out what size to snatch though, any ideas?”

“Virgil’s hands are even smaller than mine,” Patton pointed out. Remus gave him a weird look and Patton shrugged. “Look, the amount of times he gets injured and I have to deal with blood on his hands, I’ve noticed how tiny his hands are, okay?”

“Yeah my hands always freaking dwarf his,” Roman agreed. “So probably like a six?”

“Okay, I grabbed an eight cause apparently I underestimated how tiny your boyfriend really is,” Remus took back both rings. “I’ll go find a six, you guys find the stones and tools so we can make this thing!”

“On it!” Roman called. 

He returned to the drawers and after like forever he finally found the black stones. He had to wait until Remus came back to figure out size, so instead he watched Patton examine the tools. Patton had lined up an array of odd looking tools that he seemed to think might be helpful.

“So this one can chisel the amber I think,” Patton said, pointing at the first one. “Then I think this one can remove the stones, and that one can take put them in, and this once can polish it. I think, not for sure though. Oh, there was also one thing I realized kiddo.”

“What’s up?” Roman asked absentmindedly as he held up one of the tools.

“Promise rings, do they go on the person’s left hand?” Patton asked.

“Well until they actually get married then they switch it to their right hand. Why?”

“Well, Virgil’s left arm is in a sling right now…” Patton trailed off. “But as long as you’re careful it should be fine! I just didn’t know if you had thought about that.”

Roman groaned and let his head fall lightly onto the table. “Why is romance hard?”

Patton chuckled. “I dunno kiddo, but you seem pretty darn good at it. Plus, Virgil keeps fidgeting with the sling, it’s already fraying. Maybe he’ll fidget with the ring instead! Wouldn’t that be cute?”

“He probably would yeah,” Roman admitted and stood back up. “Let’s get this stuff and head back before the others get there.”

Just then Remus came back, looking very happy with himself. “So they didn’t have that ring anywhere in a six cause jewelry stores are dumb, but I found this one which is exactly the same except for the stone color, and that doesn’t matter cause we’ll be changing it anyway!” He held up the ring triumphantly before walking over to Roman and Patton. “You find the tools and stones?”

“Yeah I just need to get the right size,” Roman answered and took the ring. “God it’s so tiny. Okay, help Pat grab the tools I’ll grab the stones.”

“Oh, should one of us try to find a little ring box?” Patton offered. “They probably have them behind the desk or something.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” Remus responded before Roman got the chance. “I’ve got the tools, you find a box, and Roman will get the stones, and we will all meet back at the car!” 

Then Remus grabbed a bag from one of the larger drawers and began tossing the tools into it gently while Patton ran off to find a box. Roman shook his head fondly and returned to the drawers. He held up the stones to the ring a few times until he found two small black stones that fit. He got a little ziploc bag and slipped them in so he didn’t lose them. He was an idiot so he probably would if he didn’t take precautions. Logan would be proud. 

“You done?” Roman asked Remus.

“Yeah,” Remus said as he put the last tool into the bag. “You getting excited yet?”

“I am trying not to freak out honestly,” Roman admitted. It was true. He wasn’t letting himself get overly excited or overly nervous because otherwise it would go back and forth between the two erratically.

“That’s fair,” Remus shrugged. “Just remember what you told me last night. He said he wanted to marry you. He’ll definitely say yes to a promise ring.”

“Guys!” They suddenly heard a yell and Patton came sprinting back in with a ring box in hand. “I found the _ purr _ fect thing!” 

Patton held out the ring box and that was when Roman understood the pun. It was a simple purple velvet box, but on the top in the bottom right corner was a small black silhouette of a cat. Roman took the box and held up his hand for a fist bump. Patton high fived his fist with a grin. Roman burst into laughter and ruffled Patton’s hair.

“We should probably get outta here,” Roman pointed out.

“Yeah, we’ve gotta beat the Magic Squad, can’t have Virgil suspecting anything,” Patton agreed. “Let’s go!”

They all hurried back out to the car and Roman spent the entire time trying to figure out exactly how the fuck he was going to do this. He had no plan whatsoever other than to make the thing. Granted it wasn’t a proposal, but he still wanted it to be perfect. He groaned and slid down in the passenger seat. 

“You okay, kiddo?” Patton piped up from the back.

“I hate relationships,” Roman declared dramatically.

“No you don’t, you love this shit,” Remus pointed out. “Want help brainstorming?”

“Dios mio, por favor,” Roman pleaded. “I have nothing. All the stuff I’m thinking of is way too over the top for Virgil or like throwing it at him in the middle of conversation. He’s not on the extreme end of the scale, he’s like right in the middle.”

“What if you guys just go on a walk somewhere naturey since Virgil is all connected to that shit?” Remus suggested.

“Oh, yeah, that would be cute!” Patton agreed. “Or you could even make a little picnic out of it!”

“Like where?” Roman whined. 

“We are in Florida, you could always go to the beach,” Patton suggested. “Or I’m sure we will stay somewhere near some sort of trail soon.”

“We went to the beach yesterday,” Roman told him. “That’s when we talked about wanting to get married.”

“Oh, well, you could always still do a picnic.” Patton tried.

“Or next time we stay at a hotel you two could take your own room and you could do like a movie night and breakfast in bed and shit?” Remus suggested.

“Oh thank god I thought you were going to suggest us using it to fuck,” Roman sighed in relief.

“I mean, I thought that,” Remus admitted with a smirk. “I just didn’t think you’d appreciate the suggestion.”

“That is true,” Roman nodded.

“I dunno kiddo,” Patton sighed. “You know Virgil best here. There aren’t a lot of options in our current situation. But just remember it isn’t about how you do it, but what you’re doing. Virgil is going to love it no matter how you do it, because it’s a big meaningful gesture and it shows you care about him.”

Then the idea struck him. Meaningful. His and Virgil’s relationship started completely randomly, a pen pal program between their schools. Except while everyone else fell out of contact with their pen pals, Virgil and Roman kept sending letters. Roman first asked him out in a letter, even though they’d progressed to phone calls by then.

“I think I’ve got it!” Roman exclaimed. “I like the picnic idea, I’m definitely using that. But, Rem: letters.”

“Oh hell yes!” Remus said. “Virgil will absolutely fucking love that!”

“Wait, what exactly would you do with letters, kiddo?”

“It would be like a trail to the picnic,” Roman explained. “Callbacks to important moments, things I love about him, hopes for the future, all that kind of stuff until he ends up at the picnic where I’ll give him the ring!”

“Oh my God he’s gonna be so flustered by the time he shows up he’s gonna be fucking speechless!” Remus laughed. “It’s perfect, I love it!”

“That’s so romantic!” Patton squealed. “That’s an amazing idea you have to do that!”

“You two have been so much help though,” Roman said. “Thank you guys so much.”

“Anything for my favorite twin!” Remus grinned at him.

“No problem kiddo,” Patton said. “I think doing this kinda helped me too. It was really fun.”

“Oh looks like the others are back,” Roman noticed, seeing Logan's car parked when they arrived. “So if anyone asks, we say the stuff in the bag is craft shit and hope Janus doesn’t call us out, okay?”

“Okay,” Remus nodded.

“You got it kiddo!” Patton said at the same time.

They walked inside and at that point Roman was used to seeing his friends in extremely confusing positions. This time they didn’t seem upset though other than the hiss they received from Virgil when they walked in, which was also common. Janus was standing off to the side and Logan and Virgil were sitting on the couch. But Roman noticed the extreme utter confusion on his partner’s face and actually processed Virgil. Virgil was sitting half on top of Logan, clinging to him with his good arm but not seeming as relaxed as he normally did when snuggling with his boyfriend, as Roman could tell by the set of his shoulders and the stiff way he was sitting that his boyfriend was extremely tense.

“I have no idea,” Logan sighed before Roman could even ask. “I’m not sure why he is like this, and he hisses whenever I attempt to ask.”

Roman on the other hand did. Virgil had two modes when tired or in pain. The cuddly, adorable Virgil the others had seen so far, or this Virgil. This Virgil usually showed up when his social battery was drained as well. He hated interacting but also craved a bit of attention, hence his koala-like grip on Logan. So he hissed instead of speaking. But his body language varied, and the hisses were like words. Roman could read him, even if the others couldn’t.

“Kiddo, do you need more pain meds?” Patton tried asking Virgil. Surprising everyone in the room, Virgil did not hiss, just watched Patton with narrowed eyes. Virgil even hissed at Roman most of the time! Patton looked at the others helplessly.

“His battery’s drained,” Roman explained. “He’s not gonna talk, but he basically speaks another language. So that’s a yes.”

Patton gave Roman a baffled look before looking back at Virgil. “Okay, I’ll go get you some, I’ll be right back kiddo.” Patton then quickly made his way over to the bags to dig out the first aid kit.

“What’d you guys do?” Roman asked the other two superpowered boys in the room.

“We didn’t do anything!” Janus protested. “Did we?”

“Virgil did they do something?” Roman asked his hostile boyfriend.

Virgil hissed at him, apparently Patton was the only one free of this, and glanced at Logan out of the corner of his eye. 

“Logan what did you do?” Roman said accusingly. Logan just blinked at him. 

“Damn, I knew you knew how to read cat Virgil but this is pretty fucking impressive.” Remus commented, settling into a chair to watch the show.

“Got the pain meds!” Patton announced. “I’ll grab water then they’ll be ready for you, okay kiddo?” Virgil narrowed his eyes at Patton again and Patton glanced at Roman for approval.

“That’s the okay,” Roman said without looking away from Logan. “Logan are you sure you didn’t do anything?”

“He was acting irritable for most of the journey,” Logan replied. “Then suddenly he had fastened himself to my arm and would only communicate in hisses.”

“What were you doing when this happened?”

“I had gone to inspect a tree in order to ascertain if it was the wood we require.”

Just then Patton returned with the pain meds and water. He glanced at Virgil nervously before glancing at Roman. Roman considered the situation. Patton had been safe so far and would have the pain meds, however normally Virgil would pick one object or person to cling to and anyone or anything else that got close would just piss him off more. So how were they going to get it over there? Unless they could get it to Logan...which they could. Logan could use his powers and the feeling actually may help Virgil’s mood. He would still be Cat Virgil, but hopefully not as hostile.

“Yeah Lo you may want to levitate those over,” Roman suggested. Logan nodded and Roman saw his eyes flash as the glass of water and pills began to float towards his boyfriend and his partner. The tension in Virgil’s shoulders relaxed slightly and Roman grinned triumphantly. Logan gave him a weird look but he grabbed the water from the air, leaving the pills floating.

“Virgil dear you will have to release my arm,” Logan pointed out. Virgil hissed at him and didn’t move. Yeah no, Virgil did not release his chosen perch that easily.

“You gotta bargain with him,” Roman explained. Logan just stared between the two of them looking so confused and helpless. “Virgil if you let go of Logan and take the pain meds he’ll let you sit in his lap.”

Virgil stared at Roman with narrowed eyes for a minute but did not hiss. This was good, this meant he was considering the offer. Finally, Virgil shifted slightly and released Logan’s arm, even the small movement causing him to visibly wince. Logan used his newly freed hand to hand Virgil the pills and the water. Virgil took them quickly before slowly making his way into Logan’s lap, clearly in pain. He nudged Logan to force him to sit back and then settled in, clinging back onto Logan’s arm.

“There see?” Roman gestured to Virgil triumphantly.

“Exactly how long did it take you to learn to communicate with him like this?” Logan wondered.

“Like years, honestly,” Roman shrugged. He kind of felt good. This was something no one else could do. Maybe it was petty and it wasn’t exactly a necessary skill, but it was all he had so he was gonna be proud of it. “You’d think I would be able to speak fluent Spanish, but nope. Just the basics. Meanwhile I have a degree in Cat Virgil.”

“So can we figure out what’s wrong?” Patton asked helplessly. “I wanna help.”

“Usually there’s a beginning cause, a build up, then the trigger,” Roman explained. “Once you figure one out you can usually figure out the others. The trigger was something Logan did, and he was irritable before that. I’m thinking pain was part of it.”

Virgil was watching him carefully with narrowed eyes, and Roman could tell he was on the right track.

“There was probably something else too,” Roman continued, waiting for Virgil’s reaction. Virgil just continued to watch him carefully, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly more. That was a yes. “Maybe he was tired?”

Virgil hissed quietly at the question as he turned his gaze to glare at the couch. 

“Wait what did the couch do?” Roman asked, completely aware of the very confused looks from the others. Virgil just stared at him with narrowed eyes, waiting for him to get it. “Oh, that probably messed up your shoulder, huh?”

Virgil hissed again as he leaned his head against Logan tiredly. 

“Lemme give it a shot,” Janus spoke up. “He’s sore from sleeping on the couch and so he’s still tired from the spell yesterday?”

Virgil turned his gaze to Janus and gave an affirmative, slightly surprised hiss. He clearly hadn’t expected Janus to figure it out.

“I don’t know what that means,” Janus sighed.

“That’s an unexpected yes,” Roman replied.

“Of course it is,” Janus groaned. “Who the fuck let him cast a spell and then sleep on the couch?”

“You did,” Logan reminded him.

“Not the point Logan!”

“Okay, but these are all solvable problems,” Patton pointed out. “We gave him pain meds, we can let him sleep some more. But we still don’t know what the trigger was.”

“Well we know Logan did it,” Roman said. “And it probably had something to do with pain in some way.”

“I did not hurt him!” Logan argued.

“Virgil what did he do?” Roman asked, ignoring Logan completely for the moment.

Virgil hissed at him as he glared at the distance between him and Janus, then looked back at Logan.

“Okay but why Janus?” Roman thought aloud. “He got too far away, didn’t he?”

Virgil didn’t even bother answering this time, just slumped his head against Logan’s chest as he clearly tried to get himself to relax. Roman knew that Virgil didn’t like feeling this way, but there wasn’t really a lot to do once the problem was identified except wait it out.

“All that’s left now is to wait it out,” Roman sighed. “So I guess just send him to bed.”

Virgil’s grip tightened on Logan and he hissed loudly at Roman.

“Oh relax, Logan can go with you,” Roman scolded a lot like one would a pet. Virgil seemed willing to accept that as he laid his head back down on Logan. “Do you want anyone else or just Logan?”

Virgil hesitated, his gaze drifting around the room, landing on Janus and his bag where the spell was kept.

“Alright hun,” Roman nodded, beginning to dish out orders. “Alright you heard the cat person. Logan, Janus, take him to bed, take the scroll with you, set it by the bed. Me and Remus can get started on the amber and Patton you can help or do whatever you want, up to you.”

“I’ll help!” Patton said happily before glancing at Virgil. “Feel better kiddo!” Virgil narrowed his eyes at Patton but once again didn’t hiss at him, which was incredibly unfair and Roman intended to take it up with Virgil when he woke up. Logan looked down at Virgil and didn’t even ask him to move, just adjusted him and held him as he pushed himself to his feet. 

“I suppose we shall see you all in a few hours,” Logan said before disappearing into the bedroom. 

Then Janus, with Virgil’s bag in hand, pointed an accusing finger at Roman. “You’re teaching me that bullshit.”

“Fine now go before Virgil claws Logan to death,” Roman said, shooing him away. “Alright gentlemen, let’s make a magical promise ring.”

“Hell yeah!” Remus said. “Should we do it outside in case Virgil wakes up? I don’t think you really want to give it to him while he’s acting like this.”

“Bold of you to assume he’s waking up any time in the next twelve hours,” Roman replied.

“Damn that’s fair,” Remus admitted, getting out the bag. “So you wanna just do it in here then?”

“Yeah we’ll have an actual table.” 

They worked for a few hours. It was a slow process as none of them really had any idea what they were doing. Roman was working to remove the gems while Remus shaped the amber and Patton shined the black gems. Eventually the sun had set and Patton was yelling at them to go to bed so they all slunk into the second bedroom and curled around each other on the bed. Roman and Remus realized something at the same time as they exchanged a look before glaring at Patton. Patton sighed but got up and changed before rejoining them in bed.

It felt like the ring took forever (like a couple days), partially because they could only work on it when Virgil was gone or asleep. The amber took the longest to make, but eventually Roman was holding the oval orange stone over the ring and carefully inserting it into the slot. It took him a few minutes to secure it but it was all worth it as he held the ring in his hand. 

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!! Feel free to leave a comment, we love reading them!!  
> See ya Sunday Lovebugs!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I honestly am not sure what to say for this chapter...wait no, I do. Tis the moment you have all been waiting for. Or at least one of them. So enjoy!  
> Also heads up I've got some of the twins speaking Spanish in this chapter. We do not know Spanish. At all. So we did have to use Google Translate. If any of the Spanish is incorrect please let us know and we will happily change it!  
> Trigger warnings: Pain, self-deprecation, anger, crying, cooking, I think that's everything?

Logan kissed Virgil goodbye before he left with Janus on the supply run that they sorely needed. He sighed and sat on the couch, pulling out his phone with the intention to read. Yet he did not absorb a single word that was said because Remus and Roman were sitting on the floor laughing. Their laughter itself was not irritating, it was the fact that whenever Remus was in the room Logan couldn’t focus. That was the true reason he’d been in the bedroom that morning. He was trying to read this book for Virgil, he needed to finish it not deal with his horrible, mystifying, clusterfuck of emotions. 

Then Roman shot to his feet and began dragging Remus toward the door. Remus squealed and started kicking and protesting as he was dragged across the floor. He batted at Roman’s hands to no avail. Roman did pause for a moment to allow Remus to get his feet under him but refused to release his wrist. Remus let out an offended squawk and attempted to dig his heels into the floor to prevent himself from being pulled any further.

“Nope, you’re coming with me,” Roman demanded. Logan occasionally forgot just how strong Roman was yet he was still managing to drag Remus despite the older twin’s resistance. He tried to go back to his book but the scene was mildly entertaining and he would not be able to read with Remus there anyway.

“No, let go of me you hijo de puta!” Remus protested.

“I don’t know what you just said kiddo, but I have a feeling I should be telling you to watch your language,” Patton scolded.

“He called me a son of a bitch,” Roman tattled.

“Language!” Patton laughed.

“Thank you!” Roman said. “That’s very rude of you, tu pedazo de mierda.”

Logan knew Roman well, so it was most likely a fair assumption that that was also a swear word. He should begin to learn Spanish, purely to see the looks on the twins faces when he responded to their insults.

“Jódete!” Remus exclaimed, struggling to keep his footing as Roman continued to drag him toward the door.

“Hey you’re the one who joined an evil cult and made me take sword lessons,” Roman pointed out. “So I have to actually train with it and you are going to help me so suck it up and let’s go.”

“Podrías haber preguntado,” Remus grumbled, yanking his wrist from Roman’s grip to walk toward the door of his own will. Logan was entirely lost at that point.

“Yeah I could,” Roman agreed with a shrug. “But that’s no fun.”

The twins continued to bicker as they left and Logan ignored the bittersweet feeling in his chest watching Remus laugh and joke freely. He didn’t even know if he was angry anymore, and Remus was not being helpful in the assessment. Logan settled back on the couch and attempted to read once again, this time giving up much quicker and electing to simply pretend. Him and Patton were the only two left in the hotel room and as much as he adored Patton’s friendship, his old friend had a habit of interfering when people seemed upset, and as even Logan wasn’t sure what he was feeling, it would not be a successful conversation. Of course, his luck seemed to be running out.

“Are you okay, kiddo?” Patton asked, breaking the silence. 

“I’m fine, Patton,” Logan lied easily.

“Okay,” Patton said disbelievingly. “You just seem a little sad around Remus. I just want you to know I’m here if you want to talk, Loganberry.”

That was incredibly unfair. Logan was regretting restoring Patton’s memory if he was going to use them against him. Patton knew exactly what he was doing too. Perhaps him and Janus were more similar than they all thought.

“Patton if there is something you wish to say, just say it,” Logan sighed.

“I just wanna talk to you kiddo. You’ve been a little down lately, and I just want to help.”

“I would talk if I had something to say,” Logan said, finally turning off the screen of his phone to look over at Patton. “However, even I don’t know what I am feeling, so I would not be able to tell you if I tried.”

“Well I can try to help you out with that,” Patton offered. “You’re a logical person, why don’t we start with what you’re thinking?”

"I’ve been doing plenty of thinking,” Logan muttered. “Yet all I know for certain is that none of my emotions agree on how to feel and that I am incredibly confused.”

“Well there you go!” Patton exclaimed. “You know you’re confused so let’s start there! Why are you confused?”

“I, I don’t know!” Logan groaned, running a hand over his face. “I’m furious but I feel wrong. I can’t look at him without wanting to vomit but I can’t look away either and I just...I’m confused.”

“Well maybe you’re not just mad at him,” Patton pointed out. “It sounds to me like maybe you miss him a little bit, even if you are upset, and conflicting emotions like that can be really confusing.”

“He lied to me,” Logan reminded him. “I gave him a chance, befriended him and gave him my trust, all of which he disregarded by lying to me and keeping a secret I had every right to know.”

“You did kiddo, of course you did,” Patton agreed. “But you were his friend before this. And it is okay to miss your friend, even if you’re angry with him.”

“This makes no sense,” Logan said, running his hand through his hair and leaning back against the sofa.

“Emotions don’t have to make sense,” Patton replied.

“They used to. I used to know exactly what I was feeling and how to pre-...deal with it.”

“Me too,” Patton admitted. “But then the apocalypse happened, and things have changed. But on the bright side, you have friends to help you figure it out!”

“I just wish-” Logan cut himself off. He had been about to say he wished none of this had ever happened but did he really? Yes he missed the ability to make sense of his environment and always be the smartest in the room, to not be confused by his own emotions. But without this, he would not have felt love. He would not have found Patton. He would have never learned the truth. Wonderful, yet another thing he didn’t know.

“Wish what?” Patton prompted gently.

“I wish things would stop changing,” Logan muttered. “It feels as though every time I adapt the ground shifts again. I meet you all then we are attacked. We grow close and then Remus contacts us. I trust Remus and then discover the truth. I begin to accept my abilities and control them in a healthier way then I…” Logan took a breath. Now was not the time to think about that. 

“Yeah, it sucks,” Patton agreed. “But there are some changes we can control, and some we can’t. Your friendship with Remus, you can control what happens with that, whether you want to try and forgive or not. Working on your abilities, you can continue to do that with all of us to help you. You’ve still got some control here Lo, even if everything seems crazy. Don’t forget that.”

“That would be a first for me,” Logan muttered before he could stop himself. Gah, if one more person somehow managed to make him feel the desire to be vulnerable he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

“Great, so it’s time to take a chance here and try something new!” Patton smiled at him. “Now, I don’t know anything about your abilities and so if you want to work on those you should probably talk to Virgil. But I can help you figure out what to do with Remus. I know you’re upset with him, but tell me honestly. Logan, do you miss him? Do you miss being his friend?”

Logan took a breath and buried his face in his hands. He knew he felt wrong, like part of him was missing, some part he hadn’t been sure he needed until it was gone and left a void within him he simply could not fill. He suspected it was how he would feel if he were to ever lose his magic. Was that part Remus?

“I think...I think I do,” Logan answered eventually, voice muffled by his hands.

“And that’s okay,” Patton assured him. “Now here’s the hard question kiddo, and you may not have the answer yet and that is okay. Do you miss him enough to try and forgive him? You can still be angry and not trust him, but do you want him back as a friend, or not?”

Logan was growing tired of introspective questions. His emotions on that question were even more tangled than the other one. If he looked at the data, all he knew was that he missed Remus to some degree. Yet it still stung to think of him, and whenever he looked at Logan Logan had to look away. He hadn’t been able to gather the strength to make eye contact with Remus since the confrontation. But Patton did say he didn’t have to have an answer yet…

“I don’t know,” Logan decided.

“Okay,” Patton nodded. “Wanna know what I think?”

“Please,” Logan pleaded. Even as children Patton had always understood emotions and honestly understood  _ Logan _ better than he did.

“I think you have every right to be angry,” Patton began. “But, I think you should try to forgive him anyways. I have seen how upset you have been since finding out what he has been keeping from you. You don’t have to forget that happened, and you don’t have to trust him, but when you find someone you care about Logan, you stick with them, and I think trying to leave him forever would hurt you a lot more than trying to forgive. Obviously it is your decision kiddo, but that is what I think.”

“How you are so wise at only fifteen I will never understand,” Logan sighed. “But perhaps you have a point. I...I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good,” Patton smiled. “I’m glad you talked to me Logan. I know we don’t talk much, and I know I’m not necessarily the first person you’d want to come to, but you can still always come to me. I love you, kiddo.”

“I love you as well, Patton,” Logan told him, pulling his face from his hands to give the boy in question a small smile. “And our lack of conversation is a mistake I believe we both need to rectify.”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Patton said. “Hey, Lo?”

“Yes?”

“Can I give you a hug?”

“Always.”

Logan raised his arm and Patton scooted into them, wrapping his arms around Logan tightly. Logan immediately melted into his arms. Patton was small, even smaller than Virgil, yet Logan still felt completely enveloped and protected. Not to mention that despite the many physical changes they both had gone through, there was still that familiarity to it.

Suddenly, the door swung open, hitting the wall loudly as Remus barged in, shouting.

“-not gonna let you win next time!” Remus yelled angrily. Roman came in behind him cackling like a madman.

“That was just  _ sad _ ,” Roman managed to say between bouts of laughter.

“I let you win!” Remus objected. “But I’m not gonna do that next time if this is how you’re gonna act you fucking gusano!”

“Sure, pendejo,” Roman said, ruffling his twin’s hair aggressively as he passed him to throw himself in Logan’s lap. “Hey, Lo.”

“Greetings to you as well, Roman,” Logan sighed. “Might I ask why you’ve decided to climb on top of me?”

“I dunno,” Roman shrugged. “Felt like it. What can I not cuddle with my QPP?”

“No,” Logan deadpanned before shoving Roman onto the ground and out of his lap, ignoring the indignant sound of protest from the other man.

“Ha, revenge!” Remus cried as he sat on top of Roman who was sprawled on the floor.

“I am going to murder you both in your sleep,” Roman warned.

“Not if I murder you first,” Remus pointed out, cackling as he kept his twin pinned to the ground.

“Get off me or I tell them about the thing with the spiders,” Roman threatened with narrowed eyes.

“Eres un idiota,” Remus complained, but he did get off his twin. That must have been a very serious threat for Remus to actually give in that easily.

“Works every time,” Roman said with a grin and folded his arms behind his head. “Also, Patton, he called me a dick. It really hurt my feelings.”

“Well you called him names earlier, so I’m just gonna reprimand both of you later and learn spanish curse words on our next drive,” Patton shrugged. “Not that you kiddos would listen anyways.”

Suddenly they were interrupted by a frantic shout from outside: “Fuck this, LOGAN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!”

In a flash Logan was on his feet and sprinting to the door, magic rising to his command as the door burst open without him even touching it. He scanned the parking lot for attackers but only saw Janus kneeling in the parking lot next to Virgil who was curled in a ball on the asphalt. Upon realizing there was no danger Logan threw himself toward Virgil, landing on his knees in front of his boyfriend. What was wrong with him? He was in pain but he was curled around his chest not his shoulder. Logan tentatively placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder as he let out a relieved sob. When he covered the hand with his own Logan gathered the trembling boy in his arms and Virgil leaned into him.

Virgil clung to his shirt as Logan held him close. His entire body was shaking as he sobbed into Logan’s chest. Virgil was attempting to take breaths unsuccessfully so Logan fell back on his old strategy of tracing runes of love and protection onto Virgil’s shoulder blade where he could easily feel it. Roman had been just behind him so he wrapped an arm around Virgil as well, running his fingers through his hair. Logan began to murmur sweet nothings into his boyfriend’s ear, just rambling off ‘I love you’ and ‘it’ll be alright’ and ‘I’m here’ and various other phrases to allow Virgil to latch onto his voice. He wanted to ask what had happened, no,  _ demand  _ to know what had happened but comforting Virgil was a much higher priority. Janus moved closer and placed a hand on Virgil’s knee, biting his lip as he looked down at his little brother. Patton sat down next to Janus quickly after, thankfully voicing Logan’s question.

“JJ what happened?” Patton whispered.

“We forgot about the fucking tether,” Janus whispered back as Remus appeared over Roman’s shoulder, resting a hand on his twin’s shoulder. 

If Logan weren’t holding Virgil he would have smacked his own forehead. He couldn’t believe himself! How had he managed to forget about the pain he caused Virgil?! Surely he should know better, should have remembered, should have helped. Virgil easily could have stayed behind or Logan could have accompanied the two on the supply run or something. Instead he had remained behind, allowing Remus and the events of the morning to cloud his mind.

“Well fuck,” Remus muttered.

“I-I’m so-” Virgil suddenly spoke up but was cut off by another shiver passing through his body. “Sorry.”

“No Virgil, this is our mistake,” Logan protested immediately with a disappointed sigh. Not directed at Virgil, Logan did not think Virgil could do anything to disappoint him, but he was certainly disappointed in himself.. “I’m sorry we forgot. You are not at fault for your abilities.”

“No I…” Virgil paused to breathe. “I thought I-I had, had g-gotten used… used to it. I… I s-should have gotten, gotten u-used to it.”

“No, ‘cause it was more distant when you were farther away, right?” Roman pointed out and Logan gave him a grateful smile. “So you got used to that enough that when the pain came back you weren’t used to it anymore.”

“It  _ hurt _ ,” Virgil sobbed. Logan just swallowed thickly and waited for him to continue “It always hurt but I… I forgot I guess. I’m sorry. I’m okay now.”

He sat up a bit and wiped his tears but he didn’t pull out of his boyfriends’ arms either. 

“Kiddo it’s okay, your body is recovering from the pain, take your time,” Patton pleaded. Virgil thankfully nodded and relaxed back into Logan. Logan caught movement out the corner of his eye as Janus stood and he narrowed his eyes at the younger boy as he returned to the car. He opened the trunk and dug through it before pulling out a strange fuzzy pink contraption with...was that a stuffed owl head.

“I have a possible solution.” Janus announced. Virgil gave a small wet chuckle and Logan looked down at him in pure fear. Oh no. What was happening? “I’m taking that as approval.” 

Then Janus moved behind Logan to his confusion and seized Logan’s arms. Before he could protest Janus had manipulated his arms so they were in straps that were incredibly tight around his upper arms. He picked up a string connected to the backpack-like abomination and tossed it to Virgil.

“There ya go, kid,” Janus said cheerfully. “Now this bitch ain't going anywhere.”

Virgil giggled and pulled on the string, making Logan lean down even closer to him. He blinked down at his boyfriend trying to understand. He looked around at the others as if the answer would be written on their faces. Patton was grinning excitedly while Roman snickered. In his desperation Logan even looked at Remus’s ear and saw him trying as hard as he possibly could not to laugh in his peripheral vision. Then it clicked in his brain.

Janus Dezmond Ebony had just put him in a toddler backpack leash.

Logan glared at Janus over his shoulder to see the boy grinning smugly down at him. Oh he was not getting away with this that easily. Logan narrowed his eyes at him and Janus shrieked as Logan used his powers to yank his beanie down over his face. Then Virgil was laughing and climbing into Logan’s lap. The second part Logan had no issue with, in fact he rather enjoyed it. However when he looked back at his boyfriend he saw him wrapping the end of the leash around his wrist.

“Don’t encourage him,” Logan said.

“Hey, you felt the damn scroll, you can’t judge,” Virgil countered.

“This-” Logan gestured at the owl head he could feel against his shoulder. “-is a bit extreme.”

“I think it’s the next fashion trend,” Roman cut in. “You’ll be modeling it on runways next year.”

“Yeah kiddo, I think you look  _ owl _ standing!” Patton added.

Logan instantly changed his mind, he wished none of this had happened if it would spare him from the constant pop culture references and puns.

“Patton I’m not sure what I can do to you but I will find something,” Logan threatened. Then Virgil, because he did not love Logan as much as he claimed to, chuckled and tapped his finger on Logan’s nose. Logan glared down at him again just to see his mood shift slightly.

“You’ll stay close for a bit, right?” Virgil asked abruptly, his voice horribly small and desperate, holding onto the leash for dear life. As if Logan would ever willingly leave him.

“Of course, my love,” Logan promised, kissing his forehead.

“Hey why does he get special treatment!?” Roman protested. Logan didn't even have to look at him as he used his abilities to make Roman fall backwards into Remus’s legs with a sound of offense.

“You can stay too.” Virgil smirked.

“I was talking to both of you actually,” Roman pouted, remaining on the ground with his head on Remus’s shoes. “You tease him, he kisses you, but me, his  _ partner _ , I get yeeted backwards into my twin.”

“Hey, I didn’t do that!” Virgil objected. “And the only reason he’s not throwing me is cause I’m hurt.”

“He has a point,” Logan agreed.

“Fine but I’m still gonna pout about it,” Roman declared.

“Speaking of that injury, we should probably get Virgil inside so he has a more comfortable place to sit,” Patton pointed out.

“It’s not that bad,” Virgil protested. “Nothing compared to the other shit. And I still dunno if I can move.”

In that moment, Logan was just proud of him for admitting it. He smiled down at Virgil.

“I can carry you,” Logan volunteered.

“Okay,” Virgil relented.

It took a bit of manipulation, but soon Logan was standing up and Virgil was in his arms. He felt Virgil tuck his head against his chest and Logan’s grip around him tightened as he grinned. Then Remus spoke up and Logan looked over at the twins to see Remus staring down at Roman who still had yet to budge.

“You gonna get up anytime soon?” Remus teased.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Roman pouted.

“Okay,” Remus shrugged. He then stepped backwards so Roman’s head fell onto the asphalt.

“Ow!” Roman exclaimed as Remus began to walk back to the hotel cackling.

“You asshole!” Roman exclaimed.

Remus just raised his middle finger at his twin as Roman began to give chase. Remus sprinted back to the hotel with Roman hot on his heels, both still laughing like joyous children. Logan found himself chuckling and shaking his head fondly at their antics before he caught himself and stopped.

“Those kiddo’s are the oldest here, right?” Patton asked, despite his beaming smile.

“Technically they are both legal adults,” Logan sighed and lead the way for the four of them back to the hotel.

“That is the worst possible answer to that question,” Janus declared next to him. “They’re gonna do Fove’s job for them and kill themselves with their own stupidity.”

“Aw, JJ, be nice,” Patton scolded. “They’re cute!”

“They can be cute and idiots,” Virgil said. “I mean, that’s basically both my boyfriends in a nutshell. Adorable, beautiful idiots.”

“How dare you,” Logan deadpanned.

“Am I wrong?” Virgil asked with faux innocence.

“As one of the two in this group with basic intelligence I think that disqualifies me as an idiot.”

“Lacking common sense and basic self preservation instincts then. But it’s okay, I love you both anyway.”

“I-” Logan intended to argue before remembering his stunt in Virgil’s mind and sighed. “I suppose that’s fair. We love you, too.”

“I mean, I am lacking common sense, self preservation instincts  _ and _ I’m an idiot so that must take a lot.”

“You forgot the ‘adorable’ and ‘beautiful’ aspects.”

“Oh right, cause those aspects aren’t there. Yet more reasons to not love me. I don’t see how you do it.”

“I find it rather easy,” Logan shrugged. He could always tell when Virgil was in one of his moods. It was rather easy considering Logan had called him beautiful and Virgil hadn’t responded by telling him to shut up, but Logan wouldn’t give up easily wither. “Some day you will too.”

“Whatever you say babe,” Virgil sighed. Logan’s neck immediately flushed at the pet name and he internally cursed his lack of romantic experience. He had no defense to this. Thankfully Virgil didn’t seem to notice as his head suddenly whipped around to look at Janus.

“Shit, Janus, where are my pencils?” Virgil asked frantically. “I didn’t drop them, did I? I could have broken them or-”

“No, you just left them in the car,” Janus reassured him quickly. “Want me to grab ‘em?”

What were they talking about? All Virgil’s pencils were in his bag which he’d left in the room. Unless they gotten him new pencils while they were out, which made sense considering they had asked everyone for any requests. Each of them had various hobbies they used to fill their time when they weren’t spending time together. Logan would read, so he had not asked for anything, but he knew Remus had requested various ingredients and was planning to cook some form of an actual dinner with Virgil and Patton for them all that night. Even Logan would admit it would be nice to eat something other than soup or peanut butter sandwiches for once. He understood the need for non-perishable foods considering they were constantly on the mood, but it quickly grew irritating.

“Be right back,” Janus told them and made his way back to the car.

Logan paused after stepping over the threshold. Virgil burst into laughter as he noticed the same thing Logan did. The Oberon twins were wrestling on the couch, though wrestling may be a kind word as Roman had Remus completely pinned. They had already made a complete disaster of the living room in the thirty seconds they had been in the room without the others. Pillows and blankets were strewn around the room and one of the cushions was half off the couch. Logan sighed as he watched them.

“I…” Logan trailed off. “I give up.”

“That’s fair,” Virgil managed despite his laughter.

“I hate to break this up kiddos,” Patton spoke up. “But I think Virgil and Logan might need that couch.”

“Surrender now or I will relinquish your baked mac and cheese privileges!” Remus exclaimed. To Logan’s surprise Roman actually hesitated.

“Maria’s recipe?” Roman confirmed.

“What the fuck else would it be?”

“God fucking damn it.” Roman sighed.

Roman finally released Remus and Remus began to cackle once more, but he tidied the couch as best he could. Logan avoided the twins as he set Virgil carefully on the couch and instantly sat next to him, remembering Virgil’s request to remain close.

“Promise to stay?” Virgil repeated.

“For as long as you need me to,” Logan promised.

Virgil nodded and finally gave Logan the end of the leash he had wrapped around his wrist still. “You can take it off now.”

“Oh thank Archimedes!” Logan celebrated, immediately pulling the straps off. His arms had begun to ache from how tight the straps had been and the tips of his fingers had begun tingling. Janus returned from his trip to the car at the same time and Logan, in a fit of impulsive pettiness, threw the backpack so it hit him in the face.

“Rude!” Janus exclaimed. “Logan Valley, I expected better from you.” 

“Gimme the pencils!” Virgil demanded, making grabby hands at Janus. Janus fulfilled the request with a smile and Virgil began attempting to open the tin containers with one hand. Logan rolled his eyes and with a flick of his finger the lids popped off so Logan could resume glaring at Janus.

“You put me in a mechanism made for toddlers,” Logan pointed out. “I believe my reaction was justified.”

“Uh-huh,” Janus hummed, rolling his eyes. “‘Cause you seemed so eager to take it off.”

“You are a snake.”

“I am aware, thank you.”

“You are aware I am older than you right? Yet you put me on a literal leash.”

“You’re only older by like four months!”

“Yet my maturity is leaps and bounds ahead of yours.”

“Excuse you I helped raise that adorable Marshmallow right there,” Janus protested, pointing aggressively at Patton who gave Logan a sympathetic look but still shrugged in agreement with Janus. “And I’m gonna do the same with your boyfriend, so who’s mature now?”

“Still me,” Logan replied.

“Why are you like this?” Janus whined.

“Most likely the emotional trauma,” Logan answered with a shrug and Janus actually snickered.

“Do not make me laugh right now! Not when I’m calling you out for being an idiot.”

“At least I’m not a cotton-headed ninny muggins.”

Janus gasped dramatically, hand flying to his chest. “How dare you! I can’t believe you finally made a pop culture reference and it’s to insu-”

“Time to cook bitches!” Remus declared as he entered the kitchen with a familiar but recently absent spring in his step. He paused in the kitchen door way and drew a line through it with his foot. “No Logan or Roman past this point. I do not trust them in my kitchen.”

“Okay I can’t even be mad about that one,” Roman sighed. “Wait how did he know Logan can’t cook?”

Logan had the same question. As far as he knew Virgil had been the only one who knew about his complete and utter inability to cook even the most basic foods. He’d never told anyone, however Virgil and him did spend a rather significant amount of time together, so it wasn’t a large leap in logic to assume he simply figured it out. And of course him and Remus spent a lot of time together as well before-

Before…

No, fuck, focus Logan! Get out of your head!

“I have my ways,” Remus said slyly as Logan took in a breath. He then turned to drop off the many ingredients in his arms. “Cooking minions, assemble!”

Virgil sighed and Logan looked over to him. He wanted to remind Virgil that he did not have to do this, especially considering it would hurt him, but he also knew there was no way his boyfriend was going to listen to him. So he just watched Virgil put away the pencil he’d picked up and stand. He took a few steps and Logan was watching carefully enough that he immediately noticed when Virgil flinched violently and reacted quickly, returning to Virgil’s side to alleviate the pain. He hated this! He hated that even when he wasn’t using them, his magic still managed to hurt Virgil. Even when inactive his abilities caused people pain. It never stopped.  _ He  _ never stopped. He wished there was a way to control it, to shove his magic so far down even Virgil would not be able to sense it. 

“I’m okay Lo,” Virgil promised, shocking Logan out of his thoughts. “You’re not allowed in the kitchen. I’ll be fine.”

Logan wanted to argue, to insist Virgil sit back down or that Remus shut his mouth and let Logan into the kitchen. But he knew Virgil needed this. So he bit his lip and didn’t say anything. He didn’t step away either. Virgil may need time to compose himself so he waited until Virgil took a deep breath and took two steps away. He paused. Then he took one more step, and another, a squeak escaping his lips but he continued on into the kitchen. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. After a moment he realized that the closer he was to Virgil the worse the pain was so he stepped away until he was against the far wall. It wasn’t much, in fact he expected it hardly made a difference, but it was something.

Gah! There had to be something more he could do! He was the protector, yet when the people he cared about truly needed help Logan always seemed to be completely useless. What was his value if he couldn’t fulfill his role, his purpose? His hand reached up to his neck where the charm from Virgil was still hanging. In the heat of the moment that morning he hadn’t taken it off. He held onto the charm, to the piece of Virgil, as he thought. He refused to be useless again, there had to be something. 

The charm itself was what gave him the idea. Logan knew how spells worked and the intricacies of magic well, even if he didn’t know spells themselves. Considering he never could cast them he only studied the basics, but this he knew. Maybe...maybe he could assemble a similar charm for Virgil? Not to suppress his abilities, who knew what harm that could do, just the pain of the tether. But once again, Logan wasn’t good enough because he did not know enough spells for this. 

But Remus would.

Logan groaned quietly and let his head fall back against the wall. Roman subtly sidled up next to him and Logan laid his head on his partners shoulder, letting Roman’s fingers in his hair ground him and keep him calm while he thought. He knew that if he asked Remus would help him in a heartbeat. He just didn’t know if he could ask. Sitting with Remus for that long, only the two of them...was he ready for that? Could he handle that?

He thought back to his conversation with Patton, to the ache in his chest. He heard voices drifting in from the kitchen, even if he couldn’t figure out what they were saying. He recognized Patton’s bubbly voice, Virgil’s less expressive, rougher voice, and Remus’s singsong cadence that sounded much more upbeat than it had been. Logan supposed he was to blame. He knew he needed this. He knew he did. So why was it so hard to go forward? He could already feel nerves rising within him at the thought.

No. He needed to do something for once, something his friends needed him to do. So he was going to do it.

Logan sighed and finally forced himself to walk towards the kitchen. He could handle this. He had overcome plenty of other obstacles in the past, this was no different. Yet he had to force himself to remain calm as he stood in the doorway. He knew his presence would increase Virgil’s pain and he wanted to apologize, but he feared that if he strayed from his goal he would not go through with it. 

“Remus may I speak with you?” He asked.

Remus’s eyes widened as he looked at Logan in complete shock. His hands moved around quickly, adjusting his shirt which was already laying perfectly flat and tugging at belt loops. Remus then gave a quick nod to Logan before turning to his cooking partners.

“Pasta goes in the sauce and it all goes in the pan.” Remus instructed.

“Got it kiddo!” Patton replied with an enthusiastic and encouraging smile. Remus nodded again, this time directing it at Patton, before turning to follow Logan out of the kitchen.

Logan led him outside, not looking at him over his shoulder. He paused for a moment outside the main door but already feeling his emotions churning within him unpredictably, decided it was best to put a bit of distance between him and the rest of the group, so he continued walking. However walking meant they weren’t talking which resulted in Logan thinking. Continuously just thinking, thinking, thinking, it wouldn’t stop. Eventually he had enough and turned on his heel once they reached the edge of the road. He should have made a plan before this, why did he not make a plan? He  _ always _ made a plan. He forced down his panic. Panic had no place in the conversation. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

He could do this.

“I have questions,” Logan began, which was true, though not the intended topic. He still didn’t look at Remus, even once he opened his eyes, just focusing on a spot over his shoulder. It was a habit he had developed and wasn’t sure he wanted to break it yet. 

“I hopefully have answers,” Remus spoke hesitantly. “What are your questions?”

“Did they truly try to leave?” Logan asked, voice much smaller than he would like. Ugh, how did Remus always bring his guard down, even when he was furious?!

“They did,” Remus confirmed. Logan wrapped his arms around himself and kept his gaze fixed on that spot. “Them and the Eriksons were trying to leave and the cult was keeping a close eye on them. The Eriksons broke first, so, well, you know what happened there. So your parents started acting more loyal and managed to keep your abilities secret from the cult. I honestly don’t know how they did it. But they did try to leave.”

That did not explain the secrets! The lies they fed to Logan every day. His best friend was kidnapped and his parents lied to him about it. He felt his magic rushing toward the front of him and forced his eyes shut against the glow. Nothing was moving, so he suppressed. He would deal with all of that later. Perhaps Logan could understand lying to him when he was eight, but why not tell him once he was older? Not to mention that for his entire life they allowed him to blame their isolationist lifestyle on himself rather than their fear. His hands tightened around his upper arms. 

“Why did you not tell me?” Logan asked next. “And do not say you did not want to hurt me. You told Janus the second week we knew each other. Why not tell me then? Or any time in the future? Yes I would have hurt but having to figure it out myself and find out you lied to me, I-” Logan took a breath to cut off his rambling and opened his eyes. “That hurt so much worse.”

“I’m sorry,” Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “God, I’ve fucked up so much. And yeah, I did do it partially to protect you, because you’re well… you’re different from Janus. But I also had more selfish reasons. I just… damn it, I just didn’t want to lose you Logan! I was just so fucking tired of causing people pain! And I know it’s no excuse and I caused more pain in the process and I fucked up but… that’s the truth. I’m sorry, God, I’m so, so sorry.”

Logan felt tears gathering in his eyes and closed his eyes yet again, turning his face to the side. Focus, he had to focus. He could sympathize with Remus, he could, he knew how awful he felt when he hurt one of them. But he just, fuck, he didn’t understand! It didn’t make sense! Why was he different from Janus? And in trying not to lose Logan, he almost had. Logan was pretty sure that for a moment, he truly and fully did. 

“You did lose me,” Logan said, voice no louder than a whisper. He tried to continue but his magic crashed over him again and he tightened his grip on his arms to ground himself. He took a shaky breath as he tried to compose himself once more.

“Yeah, great fucking job on my part,” Remus agreed. “Lost you, lost Roman there for a bit, damn it every time I care about someone I fuck it up. I’m sorry Logan. I understand if you, um, still don’t want to talk to me or be… friends again after this. I know I screwed up though, I’m not blind, and I am really sorry.”

“Remus, just stop,” Logan protested. Another breath. His grip loosened and he opened his eyes. He couldn’t quite look at Remus yet, but managed to look at his shoulder. “Just stop for once in your life and  _ listen _ .”

To Logan’s surprise, Remus did stop. He didn’t say a word, giving Logan the chance to speak as much as he wanted.

“You did lose me,” Logan repeated. This was it. Was he truly ready? Was he ready to open himself to Remus again? He questioned and second-guessed but deep down, he knew the answer. “Until, until I realized that I...I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Oh thank fucking God,” Remus sighed and Logan noticed his posture relax. He hadn’t noticed until then how stiff and formal Remus had been standing, such an un-Remus like posture, but now he was slightly slouched again like he normally was. He didn’t say anything else though, still clearly trying to fulfil Logan’s request of listening instead of speaking.

“You hurt me,” Logan continued. “I despised how I felt because on top of the rage, the betrayal, everything, I eventually figured out that...I missed you. You broke my trust and I still fucking missed you because something about you just makes me want to lower my walls and open myself up. You made a space for yourself and then once I pushed you away, so afraid you would hurt me again, I felt...empty.”

“I missed you too,” Remus said. “And you have every right to be angry and not trust me but when you’re ready, I’ll still be here. I’ll wait until you’re ready for me to fill that space again, and I will do everything I can to regain whatever trust you can give me.”

“You have been,” Logan replied. “You helped Patton, you reassured Janus, you have been there for Virgil, and I haven’t seen Roman smile that brightly since I met him. Most of all you, you respected my space. You never pushed, you never tried to talk to me if I did not wish you to. You were there without being there which at the time was entirely infuriating.”

Logan felt his abilities swell again but he refused to shut his eyes. He refused to continue hiding, from his magic, from his emotions, from Remus, from what he wanted. Fear had caused him nothing but misery in the past. He most likely would still attempt to cower but in that moment, Logan finally stood up. He looked Remus in the eye. Remus looked at him in surprise and concern as tears fell on his face. Then he said it.

I need you, Remus Oberon.”

“I need you too, mi pequeño guerrero.”

“I cannot say I fully trust you again,” Logan warned. “Forgetting may take some time, but, I believe I am willing to forgive you.”

“Hell that’s way more than I thought I’d ever get,” Remus’s smile was blinding as he spoke, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “I missed you so much Logan.”

Logan caved and opened his arms for Remus. Remus stepped forward hesitantly at first, but when Logan didn’t pull away he wrapped his arms around Logan as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Logan pretended he wasn’t clinging to him but he knew it was true. He took a second, mind still warring with his heart, distrust with love, but he melted into Remus just like he used to. The familiar feeling was all he needed as his magic swelled once more and he clung to Remus that much more fearing he was finally going to break but instead it finally died down. He sighed in relief as he felt solid ground beneath his feet once more. Wait, what? Logan groaned into Remus’s shoulder. Of course they had been floating, because why would they not be?

“Well that was pretty fucking cool,” Remus chuckled at Logan’s groan, falling back into their old banter easily. “I didn’t realize you could fucking fly.”

“Neither did I,” Logan muttered. He kept one arm around Remus but pulled back enough to look at his hand as he flexed his fingers. Sometimes it felt like he could see the magic racing through his veins like electricity, as if he himself would begin to glow rather than his eyes. “Though I believe hover may be a more appropriate word.”

“Eh, flying, hovering, same thing, except flying sounds cooler, so I’m sticking with that.”

“Why you insist on making me sound cool, I will never understand.” Logan shook his head. “Now we should perhaps return inside to reassure the others you are not dead.”

“Yeah, probably,” Remus chuckled. “Also, either I’m kicking Virgil out of my kitchen or you’re coming in. I swear he was this close to grating his fingers because he didn’t even notice he had gone through the whole damn block of cheese.”

“I should apologize to him as well,” Logan sighed. “I’m sure he felt all of...that.”

“You could, but he’d just say it’s not your fault, cause it isn’t,” Remus shrugged. “He’s just having a bad day too, he’ll feel better tomorrow I’m sure.”

“That does remind me of a much more light-hearted question I wished to ask you,” Logan said as they began to walk back to the hotel.

“Sure! What’s up?”

“You’re aware of the charm Virgil made me for my nightmares. I wish to make him one as well to hopefully mask the pain of his abilities. Not suppress them entirely, I would never ask him to do such a thing, just the pain. But as I can’t cast spells I am much more proficient in magic and spell theory than spells themselves.”

“Not sure how much help I’d be in actually casting spells,” Remus pointed out. “I could help you figure it out though. I’m not exactly sure how we’d do it. We wouldn’t want to mask all of his pain, because that could be dangerous if he ever got some sort of internal injury, and we don’t want to suppress his abilities. Just the pain from his abilities. That’s gonna be difficult to do.”

“Hence why I need your help,” Logan said. “I thought if we compiled the spells and figured out how to figuratively weave them together Virgil could do the casting himself.”

“Anything to help my future brother-in-law,” Remus chuckled. “Yeah, of course I’ll help. Poor kid, I know he got used to it but seeing the amount of pain he was in today. I dunno how he does it. He’s a strong kid.”

“He is,” Logan agreed as they reached their door. “Thank you, Remus.”

“No need to thank me,” Remus said. “I should be thanking you, for forgiving me. It’s more than I deserve.”

Logan smiled at him as he opened the door. Then he heard Virgil cry out and his eyes widened as he sprinted through the room, following the noise. He turned into the kitchen and saw Virgil with his knees tucked against his chest and head pressed against them. Roman was in front of him with the Ebony brothers on either side. Janus was pressed against the boy’s side, Virgil had Patton’s hand in a death grip, and Roman was rubbing his hands up and down Virgil’s shins in soothing motions. The second the younger twin saw him he moved aside so Logan could crouch in front of Virgil instead. Virgil didn’t look up but he did visibly relax and took a deep breath. Logan ran a hand through Virgil’s hair, not wanting to say anything but know how much Virgil needed the physical touch. He brought his hand down to tap out morse code on Virgil’s knee as Remus sat next to him.

How was he so, so stupid?! He made the same mistake twice in the same day! His talk with Remus easily could have simply waited another day yet he did it then. Not to mention he wandered so far away which drew out how long Virgil had to experience the pain, and the amount of times he nearly lost control would have made Virgil’s pain spike. God fucking damn it! Logan felt his other hand curl up into a fist and refused to allow his magic to respond to his inner turmoil. He was supposed to be in control of his magic and his emotions but now they were not only controlling him but hurting the people he cared about. Why could he not just stop hurting people?! Was that going to be how he spent the rest of his life? Was his destiny to continue making mistakes and harming the ones he loved until he had no one left-

His thoughts were cut off by a hand on his back and Logan startled slightly, looking around until he saw Remus looking back at him with a concerned and stern expression. He began to move away from the hand, instinct warning him of a threat. But then he stopped. No, Remus wasn’t a threat. Not anymore. He stopped himself and leaned back into Remus’s hand, letting the touch attempt to comfort him. It did very little as a bit of nonverbal affection was not going to erase the fact that this was his fault, but it did allow him to remember that Virgil was the one in pain, not him. Virgil finally took in in another breath and looked up, gaze flitting to each of them in turn.

“I’m sorry guys, I dunno what the hell is wrong with me today,” Virgil apologized. “I’ll get my shit together tomorrow, I promise. I’ll get back to ignoring it.”

As soon as he said that, Logan found himself looking at Remus and the boy in question looking right back at him. Somehow he knew Remus was thinking the same thing: they needed to make that charm, and as soon as possible. Logan opened his mouth to say something, to protest Virgil’s self-deprecating remarks, but Janus beat him to it.

“Virgil I’m gonna keep saying this ‘till it gets through your fucking head,” Janus sighed. “We. Are. Here. For. You. Everyone has bad days, dumbass, it’s okay. I mean you saw me with the fucking journal, Logan in the alley, I’m sure you’ve seen Roman break a few times, and Patton a little while ago. You weren’t angry then, and we aren’t angry now. No one gives a single shit.”

Virgil sighed but for once he didn’t argue and that made a smile flit over Logan’s face. He glanced over at Roman and the smile fell when he saw his partners face. He was watching Virgil carefully and biting his lip. His hands kept twitching like he didn’t know what to do with them. When he saw Logan looking at him he immediately relaxed and gave him a shaky smile Logan didn’t believe at all.

“You need any more help with the mac and cheese?” Virgil asked Remus suddenly, shifting Logan’s attention.

“Nope, just gotta put on the bread crumbs and stick it in the oven,” Remus answered. “You go relax with your boyfriends and brothers, because I am about to kick them out of my kitchen before they can set the place on fire.”

That was completely unfair. Logan knew his cooking ability was completely abysmal but he hadn’t even touched the stove, much less attempted to make food in any way. Remus was smirking at him and Logan glared back.

“I have only been in here for five minutes!” He objected.

“Yes and it was five minutes too long for my liking. If it weren’t for my brother-in-law needing a hand I would have kicked you out ten minutes ago.”

“We’re not married yet,” Roman piped up, voice missing it’s usual bravado.

“There is a ring, so I see no difference,” Remus said with a smirk.

“Shall we argue the technicalities of marriage after Virgil is no longer sitting on the kitchen floor?” Logan interrupted, giving each of the twins a playful glare.

“Technically we are all on the kitchen floor,” Virgil pointed out.

“Virgil Ebony-Erikson I swear to God,” Janus groaned. Oh, Virgil must have decided to hyphenate his name with Janus and Patton’s last name as Patton had suggested. Patton made a high-pitched squeaking sound at the name and Logan rolled his eyes fondly. “Just get off the damn floor.”

Virgil sighed but obeyed, nudging Janus off of him and leaning on the counter for support once he’d stood. “There, happy?”

“Nope, get on the couch,” Janus ordered as he himself stood up. Virgil glanced at Logan with poorly veiled desperation in his eyes. Logan reached out to give Roman’s shoulder a squeeze and joined Janus and Virgil in standing, pretending not to be disappointed when Remus’s hand fell from his back. 

Virgil smiled at him and began to use the counter to make his way out before he ran out of counter and paused. Patton came to the rescue, looping his arm around Virgil’s waist and Virgil’s over his shoulders to help him walk. Logan and Janus stuck close behind the pair until Patton deposited Virgil and left again, though Logan didn’t bother to find out where. He sat next to Virgil and without thinking pulled the younger boy into his lap. Logan hardly had a moment to worry he’d done the wrong thing before Virgil laid his head on his chest and clung onto him with his right arm. Then his partner appeared next to him and curled into his side, so Logan used an arm to wrap it around Roman’s shoulders. Roman gave him a grateful smile before he started playing with Virgil’s hair. Virgil, like the humanoid feline he was, began to nudge his head into Roman’s hand and hum happily in a sound resembling a purr, which made Roman chuckle. 

“Y’all were literally making out earlier,” Janus muttered as he made himself comfortable on Logan’s other side. “You can’t stop for like five fucking minutes? Holy shit.”

Logan rolled his eyes and saw Virgil gesture Janus to join their small cuddle pile. Janus actually seemed surprised, doing nothing but blinking for a moment until he got the memo and pressed himself into Logan’s side so he could lay his head on Logan’s shoulder. He also placed a comforting hand on Virgil’s ankle, the only part of him he could easily reach. Patton was next, arms full of blanket which was becoming a familiar sight. He somehow managed to cover them all in the blankets comfortably, though how he did that without magic Logan wasn’t sure. Patton also managed to get under the blankets and get into Janus’s lap without disturbing them which was even more implausible but with warmth pressing in on him from all sides, well, Logan definitely wasn’t going to say anything. Remus exited the kitchen while brushing bread crumbs off his hands and onto his jeans. Then he grinned and threw himself at the group on the couch, quickly situating himself on Roman’s lap so he could be the second person to wrap an arm around Virgil.

Virgil was slowly growing heavier as he seemingly began to fall asleep. The others were left to have hushed conversations for the next forty minutes, the Ebony brothers filling Roman in on what he had missed with Virgil, while Logan and Remus talked about everything they had missed with each other in the two weeks they’d gone without speaking. It was in the midst of Remus telling Logan what happened in the jewelry store they raided when the oven went off and Remus jumped up, comically startling Roman.

“Who’s ready for dinner?” Remus asked.

“Oh  _ fuck _ yes,” Roman groaned.

Remus was laughing as he left to actually retrieve the dish from the oven. Patton was the first to make his way to the table with Roman just behind him. Roman did initially make a detour to the kitchen before seemingly thinking better of it and turning around to join Patton. Logan expected Janus to move next but he just burrowed into Logan more and gave him a smirk. Logan gave a one-armed shrug as he brought forth his magic, using it to pick Janus up and throw him on the floor. Virgil was giggling in his lap so Logan wasn’t even worried he’d hurt him somehow. Janus flipped him off before making a show of brushing off his clothes and taking one of the last two seats at the table.

“I have no intention of moving,” Virgil told him, words slurring slightly in his half-asleep state. “But please do not throw me on the floor, that would hurt.”

“You are not being a little bitch so I promise not to throw you on the floor,” Logan said, ignoring the sound Janus made at the insult.

“Yay!” Virgil celebrated by burrowing further into Logan. “You’re comfy.”

“Well if we are going to eat you may have to change your position,” Logan pointed out.

“I don’t wanna,” Virgil whined, only shifting up slightly.

“And I don’t want you to choke,” Logan argued.

“Fine, but I’m coming back when we’re done,” Virgil declared. Logan hadn’t even needed the announcement considering Virgil was currently in his Roman-dubbed Sleepy Virgil state and was always extremely clingy.

Remus came out of the kitchen with the steaming tray of macaroni and cheese in his gloved hands which he set on the table. Roman looked seconds away from digging into the tray with his bare hands wnd the sight made Logan shake his head in fond exasperation. Remus served the food to each of them, even bringing Virgil and Logan plates without either of them speaking up, before sitting next to Logan on the couch. From there they simply enjoyed each other’s company as they ate, the banter and jokes allowing Logan to ignore his thoughts for once and just listen to the others laugh. He considered that to be a worthy pastime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! It has finally happened. They are at a bit of an understanding. I hope you guys enjoyed!! I'm gonna go reply to comments now, and be on the look out for a one shot of Remus's perspective of the forgiveness from Copper! See ya Sunday, Lovebugs!


End file.
